A Story Of 49 Days
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?/RnR please :-)/
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : NaruSaku, NaruIno, slight MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Prolog**_

.

 _Sara Akazawa tak pernah mengira "pekerjaan" yang selama ini dilakukannya akan begitu berkesan seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin membolos dan melupakan pekerjaannya barang untuk sekejap. Kalau saja ia tak bekerja di sana, mungkin ia tak perlu merasa kehilangan seperti musim semi lalu. Namun, kalau saja ia tak "bekerja" di sana, mungkinkah ia akan bertemu dengan bocah bersurai kuning dan bermata sapphire itu?_

 _Beberapa bulan yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sara nyaris tak mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang selama ini selalu diselesaikannya dengan senyum lembutnya yang hangat. Senyumnya yang menenangkan. Senyuman yang tulus dan nyaris tanpa secuil kebohongan seperti sekarang. Ya, sekalipun berat, senyum merupakan satu-satunya kelebihan yang ia punya karena dia adalah—_

 _._

' _ **Malaikat Penjemput Roh'**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **And the job of the 'Messenger of Death' is to deliver the soul of the dead to heaven."**_

 _ **.**_

" _Apa kau yakin?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sering Sara tanyakan sebelum ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya._

 _Gadis yang ditanyai oleh Sara mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesosok tubuh yang berlumuran darah di dalam sebuah mobil Audi ringsek yang menabrak pohon besar. Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk._

" _Apa kau yakin bahwa kau sudah tidak memiliki penyesalan? Kau yakin tidak memiliki urusan yang belum selesai?"_

" _Memang jika aku punya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah Izumi Uchiha."_

" _Sebuah hadiah? Jadi kau pernah memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada seseorang sebelum dia pergi?"_

" _Ya, tepatnya saat musim semi beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Sara dengan sebuah senyuman palsu yang terukir di bibirnya._

" _Arigatou, tapi aku tidak memiliki urusan yang belum selesai. Mari kita pergi! Bukankah kau ada di sini untuk menjemputku?"_

 _Sara mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman palsu yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pekerjaan malaikat penjemput roh adalah untuk menjemput roh dari mereka yang telah mati serta mengantarkannya menuju "pintu". Entah itu 'pintu surga' ataupun 'pintu neraka'.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dalam satu priode, Kami-sama (Dewa) akan memberikan daftar orang-orang yang telah digariskan untuk mati pada para Malaikat-Nya. Masing-masing Malaikat Penjemput Roh akan mendapat sekitar empat sampai lima nama dalam daftar yang diterimanya. Setiap malaikat yang telah mendapat tugas untuk untuk menjemput roh seseorang, akan turun ke bumi tepat satu minggu sebelum orang itu meninggal._

 _._

" _Aku memang sudah tidak punya urusan yang belum selesai. Aku juga tidak memiliki penyesalan karena aku sudah merasakan kebahagian—tapi Sara-chan, bolehkah aku berada di sini untuk sementara waktu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kedua orang tuaku dan Itachi-kun akan baik-baik saja tanpa adanya diriku?"_

" _Wakatta. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi nanti."_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu…."_

 _Bunyi sirine ambulance dan mobil Polisi mulai terdengar dari kejauhan. Sara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mobil yang sudah ringsek tersebut. Ia kemudian menatap tubuh gadis itu sekali lagi._

 _Gadis yang cantik, dia memiliki mole di bawah matanya. Namun kini wajah itu pucat pasi dan berlumuran darah._

" _Sara-chan?"_

 _Sara tersentak kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok transparan di hadapannya._

" _Hm? Kau mau pergi ke mana dulu?"_

" _Ke rumah orang tuaku. Apa kau mau ikut?"_

 _Sara hanya menggeleng._

" _Jaa, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti!" pamit sosok transparan gadis tersebut. Sosok itu kemudian melayang. Dia tersenyum sekilas pada Sara sebelum pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jiwa orang yang meninggal masih akan berada di dunia bersama dengan orang terkasihnya selama empat puluh sembilan hari, sebelum Kami-sama benar-benar meminta mereka meninggalkan dunia. Dunia yang bukan lagi tempat mereka.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sebuah mobil ambulance dan dua mobil Polisi akhirnya tiba di TKP. Dua orang petugas Polisi turun dari mobilnya kemudian mulai memeriksa mobil ringsek di depannya. Salah satu dari mereka membuka paksa pintu mobil itu kemudian memeriksa sesosok tubuh yang berlumuran darah di dalamnya._

" _Dia sudah meninggal, tanggal kematian 6 September 2016."_

 _Petugas lainnya mulai menyisir sekitar TKP, mencari bukti-bukti untuk kepentingan penyelidikan mereka. Memastikan apakah ini adalah kecelakaan murni ataukah suatu kasus pembunuhan berencana? Salah satu dari petugas Polisi tersebut juga memotret sekitar TKP. Dua orang petugas ambulance turun sambil membawa sebuah tandu._

 _Petugas Polisi yang baru saja memeriksa denyut nadi gadis muda itu sekaligus mengumumkan tanggal kematiannya, memberikan instruksi pada para petugas ambulance. Mereka kemudian mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan jasad tersebut dari dalam mobil, membaringkannya di atas tandu, lalu mengangkat jasad tersebut ke dalam ambulance. Selanjutnya, petugas Polisi mengambil sebuah tas tangan di samping kursi kemudi. Ia memeriksa isi tas itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kemudian membuka dompet tersebut._

" _Korban bernama Izumi Uchiha, 22 tahun. Genma, cepat hubungi keluarganya!"_

" _Siap, laksanakan!"_

 _Sara Akazawa tersenyum kecut. Ia kemudian menengadah menatap langit yang kini sudah gelap gulita. Pekerjaan yang sangat berat dan menyakitkan. Kali ini tugasnya malah kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah kenangan pahit itu pun kembali berkelabat di dalam benakknya._

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Spring, 2016]**_

Dia adalah seorang _Ojou-sama._ Terlahir dalam keluarga yang kaya raya. Semua orang memperlakukannya layaknya seorang putri raja. Dia memiliki segalanya. Semua hal yang dia inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Namun apakah menurutmu dia bahagia?

Tidak!

Semua orang menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang kuat, namun sebenarnya dia adalah seorang gadis yang kesepian. Kesibukkan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Dia tidak pernah tau seperti apa rasanya kasih sayang yang tulus. Itulah sebabnya ia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang angkuh. Di sekolah dia dikenal sebagai seorang siswi yang sulit didekati meskipun ada banyak sekali siswa yang menyukainya.

" _Minna_ , itu dia… Sakura Haruno!" bisik seorang siswi pada beberapa orang temannya.

Siswi-siswi yang sejak tadi tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel mereka pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan seperti biasa Sakura Haruno selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Seorang supir membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Kudengar, meskipun dia satu tingkat dengan kita… sebenarnya dia lebih muda satu tahun dari kita lho!"

" _Hountou?"_

"Ya, dia cerdas makanya bisa langsung loncat kelas."

" _Sugooi!"_

"Oh, jadi seharusnya dia masih tingkat satu?"

"Yeah!"

" _Baka!_ Kenapa sejak tadi kalian semua bergosip saja? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kita bersiap-siap?"

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa Tayuya _-chan?"_

" _Mou!_ Kita kan harus merekrut anak-anak baru untuk masuk Klu _b_ Sekolah!"

"Kau benar! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Tayuya dan yang lainnya lekas pergi dari tempat parkir dan mulai melakukan promosi di lapangan sekolah.

"Para juniorku tersayang, mari bergabung dalam _Swim Club!_ Kalian tidak akan menyesal kalau bergabung dalam Klub kami!" teriak Tayuya dengan suara semanis mungkin.

Para murid baru yang berminat bergabung dalam Klub Renang pun mulai antri untuk mendaftar. Ketika Ryuzetsu dan yang lainnya sibuk membagikan formulir pendaftaran, seorang Siswi berambut pirang dengan _style twin tail_ menghampiri Tayuya.

" _Ohaiyo, senpai!"_ sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya? Apa kau ingin bergabung juga?"

" _Iie_ , aku cuma mau tanya!"

"Ya, silakan!"

"Apa di sini ada Klub Pemburu Hantu atau semacamnya?"

"Klub Pemburu Hantu? Mana mungkin di Sekolah Elit seperti ini ada Klub seperti itu!"

"Kalau Klub Supernatural?"

"TIDAK ADA!" teriak Tayuya yang mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Hey, anak baru! Kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan Klub seperti itu jangan masuk Sekolah kami!" sahut seorang Siswa yang baru saja selesai membagikan selembaran tentang Klub Renang.

"Oh begitu ya _, senpai?_ Sayang sekali…."

"Lagipula kenapa kau ingin bergabung dengan Klub seperti itu sih? Apa kau punya indera keenam atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya suka membaca buku-buku semacam itu!"

"Oh, _horror-shoujo!"_

" _Horror shoujo?"_

"Ya, itu sebutan yang pantas untuk maniak novel horror sepertimu!"

"Eh? _Senpai_ , buku-buku yang sering kubaca itu bukan hanya novel-novel horror saja tahu! Aku juga suka membaca novel fantasy. Pokoknya buku-buku yang berbau supernatural. Kalian tahu, saat ini aku sedang mengikuti _Manga Soraoto!"_ celoteh gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Siapa peduli!" ketus Tayuya.

" _Manga_ macam apa itu?"

"Suigetsu, apa kau tidak bosan meladeni gadis aneh seperti dia?"

"Aku cuma penasaran saja Tayuya. Oh ya, hampir lupa… namamu siapa anak baru?"

"Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal Suigetsu _-senpai_ , Tayuya _-senpai!"_

"Jadi _manga_ yang sedang kau ikuti itu tentang apa? Aku tidak pernah dengar ada _manga_ yang berjudul Soraoto!"

" _Senpai_ payah, kalau _senpai otaku_ sejati pasti tahu!"

"Aku ini bukan seorang _otaku!_ "

"Oh bukan? Pantas saja percakapan kita tidak nyambung begini. Jadi Soraoto itu _manga_ tentang Malaikat Penjemput Roh, kalau _senpai_ mau tahu."

"Malaikat Penjemput Roh?"

"Ya, aku yakin Malaikat Penjemput Roh itu bukan sekedar cerita fiksi, tapi mereka benar-benar ada."

"Haha… sepertinya semua _otaku_ itu tidak normal, ya? Mana mungkin makhluk semacam itu ada!" ledek Tayuya.

"Kalau di dunia ini ada banyak roh gentayangan, sudah pasti Malaikat Penjemput Roh dan _Shinagami_ itu juga benar-benar ada!"

"Terserah kau lah. Sebaiknya kau pergi, buang-buang waktu saja!" usir Tayuya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau keliling lagi. Sampai jumpa, _senpai!"_

"LEBIH BAIK KITA TIDAK USAH BERJUMPA LAGI! AKU MALAS MELADENI GADIS ANEH SEPERTIMU!" teriak Tayuya pula, tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak marah atau sakit hati dengan ucapan seniornya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan undur diri dari sana.

.

.

Ino mengelilingi lapangan _Konoha Gakuen_ yang super luas. Rupanya _Konoha Gakuen_ memang Sekolah Menengah Atas yang banyak melahirkan Atlet-atlet berbakat. Hal itu terbukti dengan banyaknya Klub Olahraga yang ada di _Konoha Gakuen_ , dimulai dari; _American Football Club, Soccer Club, Basketball Club, Volleyball Club, Baseball Club, Tennis Club, Swim Club, Go Club, Athletics Club,_ dan lain sebagainya.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya 80% Klub yang ada di Sekolah ini adalah Klub Olahraga. Aku jadi bingung mau bergabung dalam Klub apa?" gumam Ino sambil terus melihat-lihat para anggota Klub Olahraga yang tengah sibuk melakukan promosi.

" _Senpai,_ kenapa _Club_ kita jadi menyedihkan begini? Sejak tadi tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bergabung dalam Klub Basket!" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan seragam basket bernomor 19

"Ya, kau benar Kankurou. Tahun ini para senior sudah lulus dan sibuk dengan ujian masuk Perguruan Tinggi, akibatnya Klub kita jadi sepi. Kita bahkan belum mendapatkan _Manajer_ pengganti Temari _-senpai_ , padahal sebagai Kapten yang baru seharusnya aku bisa merekrut banyak anggota baru…." sambung seseorang yang mengenakan seragam bernomor 4

"Sungguh menyedihkan ya, Sugiwara _-senpai?_ Apalagi mereka yang telah lulus semuanya adalah _Ace_ kita! Tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah! Masa muda itu tidak boleh disia-siakan!" sahut seorang Siswa berambut bob dan beralis tebal yang tengah mengenakan seragam bernomor 15

"Hn!" sahut Siswa yang mengenakan seragam bernomor 10 singkat.

"Neji, kenapa cuma 'Hn' saja responmu? Seharusnya kau membantu kami mencari cara supaya para _kohai_ banyak yang mau bergabung dalam Klub kita!"

"Bersyukurlah sedikit, Lee! Kau lihat _Go Club?_ Anggota mereka bahkan jauh lebih sedikit dari anggota Klub kita!" kata Neji sambil menunjuk Klub Go yang sedang melakukan promosi hanya dengan tiga orang anggota.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Bermain Go itu membutuhkan kecerdasan! Mungkin permainan itu jauh lebih sulit dari _shogi…_ hanya orang-orang jenius yang berminat untuk bergabung dalam Klub itu," sahut Kankurou.

"Semuanya, mari bergabung dalam Klub Basket!" teriak Lee semakin bersemangat.

Ino tersenyum dan menghampiri anggota Klub Basket. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Neji. "Hai, _senpai!_ Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

"Kau ingin menjadi _Manajer?_ " tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku menjadi satu-satunya pemain wanita di Klub kalian, kan?"

"Baiklah. Silakan kau isi formulir pendaftarannya," kata Neji menyerahkan sebuah formulir pada Ino.

" _Yosh!_ Akhirnya kita dapat anggota baru!" sahut Lee semakin bersemangat.

Ketika Ino masih sibuk mengisi formulirnya, seseorang duduk di samping kanannya. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, Ino pun menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang Siswa tengah terseyum kepada Lee dan yang lainnya. Orang itu terlihat sangat keren di mata Ino. Wajahnya yang tampan, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, dan matanya yang sebiru samudra.

"Namaku Namikaze Naru— bukan! Maksudku Namikaze Menma, ingin bergabung dalam Klub Basket!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

"Selamat datang Namikaze _-kun,_ silakan isi formulirnya!" kata sang Kapten sambil menyerahkan selembar formulir pada juniornya tersebut.

Ino diam-diam memerhatikan Siswa tersebut. Dia memakai seragam _Konoha Gakuen_ lengkap dengan _blazer_ namun tanpa mengenakan dasi, kemejanya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, dan tiga buah kancing kemejanya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Pipi Ino merona merah. Dengan hanya melihat penampilannya saja Ino bisa menebak kalau orang yang bernama Namikaze Menma ini memiliki _body_ yang bagus.

' _Kyaa! Type bad boy,_ _ya? Benar-benar tipeku! Kerennya!'_

Sementara itu Sakura Haruno yang memilih bergabung untuk menggantikan Mamori Anezaki sebagai Menejer Klub juga sedang sibuk mempromosikan Klub mereka. Sakura kemudian melirik Siswa berambut pirang itu sekilas.

"Ada apa _Manajer?"_ tanya salah satu anggota Klub Amefuto bernomor 21

"Kau lihat anak itu, Sena _-kun?"_

"Anak yang mana?"

"Yang sedang mendaftar di Klub Basket, yang rambutnya pirang!"

"Yang cewek atau yang cowok?"

"Tentu saja yang cowok! Kalau yang cewek sih aku sudah tau siapa dia. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kami masih kecil, namanya Ino Yamanaka."

"Oh, memangnya kenapa Haruno _-san?_ Kau suka padanya?" tanya seorang anggota Amefuto bernomor punggung 51

"Bukan begitu, Kazuki _-kun!_ Dia sepertinya berbakat menjadi seorang Atlet hebat. Seharusnya kita bisa membujuknya untuk bergabung dalam _American Football Club_. Bagaimana pun juga kita sedang membutuhkan seorang _Quarterback_ untuk menggantikan Hiruma _-senpai_. Tahun ini Hiruma _-senpai,_ Kurita _-senpai_ , Musashi _-senpai_ , dan Yukimitsu _-senpai,_ tidak bisa bermain Amefuto lagi karena tidak lama lagi akan menghadapi Ujian Akhir sekaligus ujian masuk Perguruan Tinggi."

"Haruno _-san_ , memangnya kau yakin dia bisa menggantikan Hiruma _-senpai_ yang sangat jenius sekaligus menakutkan seperti iblis itu?"

"Mungkin dia memang tidak sejenius Kapten kita itu, tapi aku yakin dia pasti orang yang bisa diandalkan apalagi sepertinya dia berpotensi untuk menjadi populer. Walaupun Sena _-kun_ sudah berhasil mengalahkan Takeru Yamato dipertandingan final _Christmas Bowl_ dan semakin populer sejak saat itu, mungkin kali ini kau bisa kalah populer darinya."

"Eh? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan menjadi populer atau tidak!"

"Sena, kau ini payah sekali. Kau kan _Runningback_ tercepat di Tokyo, harusnya kau lebih percaya diri dan jangan sampai kalah dari 'si pirang' itu!"

"Ahaha, Monta kau terlalu berlebihan! Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bersaing dengannya."

"Dia itu _kohai_ kita, percaya dirilah sedikit Sena!"

"Kenapa Jumonji _-kun_ juga ikut-ikutan?"

"Huh! Kenapa dia lebih memilih Klub Basket sih?" kata Sakura pula.

"Mungkin dia lebih menyukai Basket daripada Amefuto," sahut Sena.

"Walaupun dia sepertinya setengah bule?"

"Mungkin dia bukan blastran Jepang-Amerika, makanya tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam Klub kita!" sambung Raimon Taro yang mulai ngelantur.

"Lupakan saja anak itu, Haruno _-san!_ Toh Sena sebagai _Ace_ kita juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenangkan _tournament_ nanti."

"Aku tahu Kazuki _-kun,_ tapi Amefuto itu membutuhkan banyak pemain apalagi ketiga _senpai_ kita telah keluar dari _Club_ karena sudah kelas tiga. Sejak mereka keluar, kita kekurangan pemain inti."

Baru saja Sakura berkata demikian, beberapa anak baru mulai berdatangan menghampiri mereka untuk mendaftarkan diri, bahkan seiring berjalannya waktu antrian anak-anak kelas satu tersebut semakin panjang dan sebagian besar alasan mereka bergabung adalah karena adanya Eyeshield 21 alias Sena Kobayakawa dan juga karena Sakura Haruno (cewek paling populer di _Konoha Gakuen_ ) adalah _Manajer_ baru Klub Amefuto.

ooOOoo

.

.

Minato Namikaze mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tengah berdoa dengan khusuk. Di atas meja—tepatnya di tengah-tegah dua vas bunga dan lilin-lilin dikedua sisi— terpajang dua buah pigura berukuran 12R. Foto pertama, adalah potret seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dan bermata violet, wanita dalam foto itu tersenyum dengan salah satu tangannya membentuk huruf V. Foto kedua, memperlihatkan sosok remaja berambut pirang keemasan yang tengah menunjukkan _eyes smile_ miliknya.

" _Ohaiyo!"_

Mendengar suara 'sapaan pagi' itu Minato reflek membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

" _Doushita, Tou-san?"_

"Tidak biasanya kau menyapaku di pagi hari."

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

" _Ore wa genki, ttebayo!"_

" _Ore? Ttebayo?"_

" _Boku wa genki desu,"_ ucapnya membenarkan.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan masuk sekolah dulu untuk sementara waktu."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai masuk Sekolah kemarin."

"Benarkah? Maaf karena aku baru pulang dari rumah Nenekmu kemarin sore, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah mulai masuk Sekolah."

"Aku sudah melewatkan ospek dan juga upacara penerimaan murid baru karena kejadian itu, jadi aku tidak mau melewatkan hari pertama Sekolah juga. Kemarin masih belum belajar efektif sih karena para _senpai_ sibuk mempromosikan Klub Sekolah, tapi itu cukup menyenangkan."

"Tapi aku belum menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

" _Daijoubu_ , akan kubuatkan sarapan untuk _kita_ ," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tiga jari, kemudian lekas menuju dapur untuk memasak _omelet._

" _Na, Menma,_ sepertinya kau agak berubah ya?"

"Ha?"

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak demam atau semacamnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya hari ini aku terlihat aneh?"

"Hn. Kau yang biasanya begitu dingin, jarang sekali tersenyum, tidak pernah menyapaku di pagi hari, juga selalu terlihat suram tiba-tiba saja begitu ceria dan penuh dengan aura positif, mengingatkanku pada…."

"Hm?"

"Lupakan saja, mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah!"

.

Minato tertegun saat memasukan sesuap _omelet_ ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pipinya basah. Minato pun lekas menghapus jejak airmata di wajahnya.

" _Doushite, Tou-san?_ Apa _omuraisu-_ nya terlalu pedas? Ah, jangan-jangan sayurannya juga _overcook? Gomennasai!"_

Pria bersurai pirang keemasan dan bermata _sapphire blue_ itu menggeleng. " _Iie._ Rasanya sangat enak, mengingitkanku pada masakkan Ibumu. Kupikir cuma Naruto yang bisa meniru resep masakkan Kushina dengan sempurna…ternyata kau juga bisa."

' _Baka! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_ pikir Naruto. Ia menyesal karena sudah membuat Ayahnya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Naruto pernah mengajariku," ucapnya yang kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

"Gawat, aku akan terlambat. Aku berangkat dulu, _Otou-san. Ittekimasu!"_

" _Itterasai!"_

Seorang supir membungkuk hormat dan mempersilakannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia pun mengangguk dan duduk tepat di samping jendela. Sementara supir tersebut tengah fokus menyetir menuju _Konoha Gakuen_ , pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yan lalu.

 _._

 _Pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna sappire blue. Dia kemudian memandang sekeliling ruangan sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa dia sedang terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang berseprai putih dan pada salah satu tangannya terpasang jarum infus._

" _Rumah Sakit? Huh!" gumamnya yang kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya._

 _Buliran airmata terjatuh membasahi wajahnya. Dia meremas seprai putih itu dan mulai terisak dengan mata terpejam. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu terluka._

" _Mou, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menangis!"_

 _Mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar tersebut, pemuda itu tersentak dan langsung membuka kelopak matanya. Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca menatap sosok seseorang di hadapannya._

" _Na-naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Tidak juga."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," ucap sosok seseorang yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Kau…kau…transparan?" tanyanya yang baru saja tersadar._

" _Ne, Menma! Kau ingat tentang Malaikat yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"_

" _Malaikat? Maksudmu Malaikat yang kau bilang sangat cantik dan berambut scarlet itu?"_

" _Ya, dia memberiku sebuah hadiah."_

" _Hadiah?"_

" _Hn. Dia bilang, aku boleh meminjam tubuhmu untuk menyelesaikan urusanku yang belum selesai."_

" _Meminjam tubuhku?" tanya Menma memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar._

" _Mm, untuk sementara waktu. Yah, tapi itu juga kalau kau mengijinkan dan tubuhmu tidak menolak jiwaku."_

 _Menma memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apakah ini kenyataan ataukah sebuah mimpi? Saudara kembarnya yang baru saja meninggal, tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dengan tubuh transparan dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin meminjam tubuhnya untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai?_

" _Kau pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari 24 jam…aku jadi khawatir. Kemarin juga, saat tubuhku dikebumikan, ekspresi Otou-san terlihat sangat aneh. Aku ingin pergi dengan tenang tanpa mengkhawatirkan orang lain tapi kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Selain itu, 'dia' juga bilang, kalau aku masih memiliki penyesalan dan urusan yang belum selesai. Itulah sebabnya, dia belum bisa mengatarku ke surga."_

" _Dia? Malaikat yang kau ceritakan?_

" _Hn. Lalu dia bilang ingin memberiku hadiah. Ne, jadi apa boleh aku meminta bantuanmu? Bolehkah aku meminjam tubuhmu selama 49 hari?"_

 _Menma masih tidak mengerti dengan semuanya, tetapi kalaupun ini hanyalah mimpi, dia berharap dia tidak usah bangun lagi._

" _Silakan!"_

 _Sosok itu tersenyum. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Menma. Sosok itu pun berubah menjadi bola cahaya kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh Menma yang kemudian kembali tak sadarkan diri._

 _._

" _ **Walaupun seseorang telah meninggal, jiwa mereka masih bergentayangan di dunia ini untuk beberapa saat. Inilah aku, tapi bukan diriku."**_

.

.

 _A/n: Hi, minna-san, I'm back! Setelah hiatus selama hampir setengah tahun, Author memutuskan untuk comeback dengan sebuah fanfiction baru. Fanfic saya yang lain, yang mungkin sudah lama sekali kalian nantikan kelanjutannya, akan saya lanjutkan kalau ada mood. Dan berhubung ini adalah pemanasan, saya putuskan untuk menulis cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah_ _ **J-Drama**_ _berjudul_ _ **'49'.**_ _Selain itu, story ini juga sedikit terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang pernah saya baca. Well, kalau kalian semua ingin tahu, cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga apa, saya sudah mencantumkan judul manga dan pengarangnya di disclaimer._

 _ **Mind to Review? Arigatou. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1: Fallin' for You

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : NaruSaku, NaruSara, NaruIno, slight MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1 :**_ _Fallin' for You_

.

" _Ohaiyo gozaimasu!"_ sapa Naruto ceria begitu ia tiba di kelas Menma.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan menatapnya heran sebelum kembali acuh tak acuh.

"Apa-apaan itu? Sama sekali tidak ramah," gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto memerhatikan beberapa bangku yang masih kosong. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kelas karena kemarin, setelah mengisi formulir Klub Basket, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling lingkungan Sekolah lalu pergi ke atap dan hanya tiduran di sana sambil menunggu jam makan siang. Selesai makan siang ia langsung pulang karena belum ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih posisi di jajaran bangku sebelah kiri dari jendela dan duduk di kursi yang paling belakang.

Seorang Siswa yang rambutnya diikat menghampirinya. "Menma, sedang apa kau di tempat dudukku?"

"Eh? Ini tempatmu?"

"Tentu saja, yang lebih dulu memilih tempat duduk ini kemarin adalah aku."

" _Gomen…."_ Naruto lekas berdiri dan melanjutkan ucapannya, _"Ano saa~_ di mana tempat duduk yang belum ditempati orang lain?" Naruto kemudian melirik papan nama Siswa tersebut. "Nara Shikamaru _-kun?"_

"Ha?" Shikamaru menatapnya heran.

Shikamaru kemudian menunjuk bangku kosong dibarisan paling depan.

" _Arigatou,"_ ujar Naruto tersenyum kemudian lekas duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melirik seseorang yang duduk di depan bangkunya. "Chouji, bukankah dia sedikit aneh?"

" _Dare_?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Namikaze Menma! Tidak biasanya dia bersikap ramah seperti itu. Selain itu saat kita kelas 2 dan 3 SMP, kita sekelas dengannya dan biasanya dia memanggilku Shikamaru _-san_ tapi barusan dia sampai menyebut nama lengkapku seolah-olah dia baru saja mengenalku."

"Ah, benar juga. Saat kita masih SMP, dia tidak pernah menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya seperti yang barusan dia lakukan. Yah, kau juga tahu sendiri kalau dia adalah orang yang dingin. Mungkin tadi pagi dia terjatuh di kamar mandi dan kepalanya tebentur," jawab Chouji yang kemudian mengeluarkan _potato chip_ dari dalam ranselnya, lalu membuka kemasan _potato chip_ tersebut.

' _Krauk! Krauk! Krauk!'_

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah ngemil. Kau tidak takut gen—"

"Kau bilang apa?"

" _Nande monai,"_ sahut Shikamaru cepat. Biasanya Chouji akan sangat marah jika dipanggil 'gendut' jadi Shikamaru memilih untuk mencari aman.

.

Ketika dimulainya mata pelajaran olahraga, para Siswi kelas 1-B bermain _voley ball_ dan para Siswa bermain basket di _Gym Konoha Gakuen._ Naruto yang belum dapat giliran main memerhatikan permainan basket itu dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba salah satu anggota tim hitam tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan karena mengalami cedera.

"Namikaze _-kun,_ ganti pemain!" panggil Guru olahraga mereka.

Naruto baru saja akan berdiri, saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik salah satu tangannya. "Ada apa, Akimichi Chouji _-kun?"_

"Cepat cari alasan! Semua murid perempuan juga melihatmu. Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau tidak bisa main basket, Menma?"

"Aku bisa," ujarnya sambil melepas cengkraman tangan Chouji.

Begitu Naruto masuk, jalannya pertandingan antara tim putih dan tim hitam berubah drastis. Tim putih yang awalnya memimpin 16 angka mulai terkejar oleh tim hitam.

Naruto yang awalnya sedang men _-dribble_ bola menyisir sisi lapangan, dijaga ketat oleh salah satu anggota tim lawan. Salah satu rekannya tampak berusaha mencari posisi untuk menerima operan darinya. Dengan menggunakan sedikit tipuan, Naruto berhasil menipu orang yang menjaganya. Ia berhasil lolos dari penjagaan dan tanpa di duga, langsung melepaskan lemparan tiga angka dan—

Masuk!

"Hah? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?" kaget Chouji yang masih belum mendapat giliran main.

Pada pertengahan kuarter ketiga, Naruto berhasil membuat timnya memimpin hingga sembilan angka. Penampilannya sangat menawan, beberapa kali aksi lemparan _three point_ yang ia lakukan berhasil menambah angka.

Kali ini Naruto berhasil melakukan _Dunk_ dan masuk.

"Masa muda yang mengagumkan!" teriaknya dengan wajah ceria.

"Lee, bukankah anak itu yang kemarin mendaftar di Klub Basket?" tanya Neji Hyuuga.

Kebetulan hari ini kelas 2-A juga ada jadwal pelajaran olahraga. Hanya saja jadwal olahraga mereka kali ini adalah tenis. Dan karena Neji, Lee, serta Kankurou belum mendapatkan giliran main, mereka hanya duduk-duduk di pinggir.

"Iya, tidak salah lagi. Syukurlah, dengan begini Klub kita tidak akan dibubarkan."

"Ha? Memang kata siapa kalau Klub Basket akan dibubarkan?"

"Sugiwara _-senpai_ tadi pagi dipanggil Kepala Sekolah. Kepala Sekolah sudah tidak mempercayai Klub Basket karena para senior yang merupakan _Ace_ kita sudah lulus. Dia bilang kalau tahun ini kita tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan satu kalipun, Klub kita akan dibubarkan."

" _Kuso,_ dia benar-benar meremehkan kita."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kau kan tahu sendiri Neji, kemarin kita hanya mendapatkan empat anggota baru. Itu pun yang satunya hanya Manajer."

"Ya, kebanyakan anak kelas satu lebih tertarik bergabung dalam Klub _Amefuto_ karena di sana ada Haruno Sakura dan juga Kobayakawa Sena, tapi kita tidak perlu khawatir. Kudengar Klub _Amefuto_ akan melakukan _test_ saat _weekend_. Dan aku yakin sekali akan banyak dari mereka yang gugur. Kalau sudah begitu tidak akan ada pilihan lain selain bergabung dalam Klub lain, termasuk Klub kita..." sambung Kankurou.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau akan ada banyak yang gagal?"

"Itu karena Hiruma _-senpai._ Kudengar yang akan menentukan _test_ dan merekrut anggota baru adalah dia."

"Hiruma _-san?_ Bukankah dia sudah bukan Kapten _Amefuto_ lagi?"

Sudah menjadi aturan di _Konoha Gakuen_ bahwa Klub _Amefuto_ hanya akan aktif sampai tahun kedua mereka, karena _Amefuto_ adalah salah satu cabang olahraga yang berbahaya dengan potensi cedera paling besar. Bagi seluruh anggota Klub _Amefuto_ , Youichi Hiruma tetap Kapten mereka, karena dialah yang mendirikan Klub _Amefuto_ bersama Ryoukan Kurita dan Gen Takekura atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Musashi. Yoiuchi Hiruma juga adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bakat Sena Kobayakawa Sena.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, di Jepang jarang sekali ada Klub _Amefuto_ di tingkat SMA apalagi SMP. Pendiri Klub _Amefuto_ di Sekolah kita adalah Hiruma _-san,_ makanya bagi seluruh anggota Klub _Amefuto,_ dia tetaplah Kapten mereka."

"Kuharap nanti akan ada banyak anak kelas satuyang mau bergabung dalam Klub Basket karena kita tidak mungkin melakukan _test_ hanya dengan tiga anggota baru," sahut Neji.

Ekspresi Lee terlihat serius. "Ya! Pokoknya aku tidak ingin Klub kita sampai dibubarkan! Kalau sampai terjadi, hal itu seperti menghilangkan keberadaan kita. Saat aku sudah dewasa dan mempunyai seorang putera, anakku akan menanyakan…."

Lee mulai memperagakan ekspresi seorang anak laki-laki yang penasaran. "Ayah kau pernah bergabung dalam Klub mana?"

Kini bahasa tubuh Lee terlihat bangga. _"Basketball!"_

Ekspresi Lee berubah menjadi ekspresi seorang anak yang sedang meledek orang tuanya. "Tapi tidak ada Klub Basket di _Konaha Gakuen,_ hahaha!"

"Sangat menyakitkan," kata Lee yang kini sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Kau berlebihan, Lee!" sahut Neji.

"Dia sedang berdelusi," sambung Kankurou.

"Menyedihkan! Aku tidak bisa menceritakan masa mudaku kepada anakku!" teriak Lee.

Kankurou menepuk-nepuk pundak Lee. "Lee, seperti kau bisa menikah saja."

" _HIDOOII…!"_

"Cukup! Lebih baik kau lihat permainan anak kelas satu itu!" tegas Neji.

Lee dan Kankurou kembali menonton pertandingan basket kelas 1-B. Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu Siswa yang kemarin ikut mendaftar dalam Klub Basket juga sedang bermain. Dia baru saja mendapatkan operan dari Naruto dan berhasil memasukan angka.

Melihat operannya pada Kiba berhasil dengan sukses _,_ Naruto semakin bersemangat, ia seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Beberapa kali tembakan _three poin shoot_ berhasil masuk dan menambah perolehan angka. Tepukkan tangan makin keras terdengar tiap kali Naruto memegang bola. Ia benar-benar menguasai lapangan.

Perolehan angka kedua tim kali ini berbalik menjadi 48-64 untuk keunggulan tim hitam.

Peluit berakhirnya kuarter ke-3 dibunyikan. Kedua tim diberikan waktu untuk istirahat. Maito Gai—Guru olahraga mereka— memberi instruksi bahwa selanjutnya yang akan bertanding adalah Chouji Akimichi dan sisa Siswa kelas 1-B yang belum mendapat giliran main.

Seorang gadismenghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku cadangan. Gadis itu membawa dua botol air mineral ukuran _600ml_. Dia menyerahkan salah satu botol minuman itu pada Naruto yang baru saja selesai mengeringkan wajah dan rambutnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

" _Arigatou na,"_ ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian duduk di samping kanan Naruto. Setelah Naruto meminum setengah botol air mineralnya, gadis itu membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya bermain basket dengan tubuh Menma _-kun?"_

"Luar biasa, kupikir aku tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini, Sara?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengawasimu dan untuk mengawasimu aku sengaja mendaftar di Sekolah ini."

"Kenapa sampai mendaftar jadi murid _Konoha Gakuen_? Kau kan bisa mengawasiku tanpa memperlihatkan wujud manusiamu."

"Itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Aku ini Malaikat, bukan hantu gentayangan."

"Haha… benar juga!"

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Saat itu tanggal 27 Maret. Hari Minggu, hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya aku mulai memerhatikanmu."

"Jeez~ aku tak menyangka kalau seorang Malaikat ternyata hobi menguntit orang."

Sara tak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto. Naruto sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan oleh Sara. Namun, ia tertegun saat melihat gadis itu menjatuhkan airmata. Sorot mata Sara tampak menerawang.

ooOOoo

.

.

 _Dia adalah salah satu Malaikat Penjemput Roh yang akan menjemput roh lima orang manusia yang sudah digariskan oleh Kami-sama untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Setiap Malaikat bebas untuk menunjukkan sosok seperti apapun ketika dia akan menjemput seseorang, karena mereka memang dilarang untuk memperlihatkan wujud sejati mereka kepada manusia. Meskipun demikian, mereka diperbolehkan untuk memperlihatkan sayap mereka kepada salah satu orang yang mereka anggap istimewa (tapi tentu saja wujud asli mereka tetap tidak boleh diperlihatkan kepada orang tersebut). Untuk itu, pada hari ini setelah dia turun ke Bumi, dia akan menggunakan sosok seorang manusia untuk mengerjakan tugasnya._

 _Dia memilih menyamar sebagai seorang gadis manusia berusia 16 tahun untuk dia perlihatkan pada orang-orang yang sudah termasuk dalam daftarnya. Dia memutuskan menggunakan nama 'Sara Akazawa' untuk menjalankan tugas kali ini. Wujudnya adalah seorang gadis berambut scarlet, dan warna matanya violet._

 _Sara mengeluarkan selembar daun maple dari dalam tas selempangnya. Ketika Sara memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada daun tersebut, sebuah cahaya berpendar. Cahaya itu pun membentuk sebuah tulisan tangan yang indah dan rapi. Terukir di sana, daftar orang-orang yang akan segera dijemputnya._

 _._

 _ **Hiruzen Sarutobi (68 tahun)**_

 _ **Chiyo Akasuna (81 tahun)**_

 _ **Hanare Mizuki (28 tahun)**_

 _ **Mei Terumi (43 tahun)**_

 _ **Naruto Namikaze (15 tahun)**_

 _._

" _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dalam daftarku ada bocah berusia 15 tahun?"_

 _Sara menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Tiga bulan yang lalu bahkan jauh lebih berat karena dalam daftarnya kala itu, dia harus menjemput seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun dan seorang anak perempuan yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Sara bahkan masih ingat bahwa mereka berdua adalah kakak-adik. Nama mereka adalah Reo dan Mina, dan penyebab kematian mereka adalah kebakaran. Namun meskipun dalam daftarnya kali ini orang yang bernama 'Naruto Namikaze' itu sudah berumur 15 tahun, tetap saja dia merasa berat. Jangankan Naruto Namikaze, wanita yang bernama Hanare saja— menurutnya masih terlalu muda untuk meninggalkan dunia ini._

" _Aku boleh memperlihatkan sayapku pada seseorang yang kuanggap spesial, kan?"_

 _Ketika Sara mendapatkan jawaban 'Ya' dalam kepalanya, dia pun mengangguk mengerti._

" _Siapa orang yang kali ini akan kuanggap spesial? Hanare? Ataukah…."_

 _Sara memicingkan mata. "Sudah kuputuskan, kali ini orangnya adalah kau Naruto Namikaze," lanjutnya._

 _Sara memunculkan sebuah smartphone dengan kekuatan supranaturalnya. Dia kemudian menyulap layar video camera ponselnya untuk memperlihatkan sosok orang yang dimaksud. Orang itu rupanya sedang berada di lapangan basket outdoor Seiryu Middle School . Tanpa banyak berpikir, dia pun menyalakan GPS di smartphone-nya dan mencari lokasi SMP Seiryu._

 _ **.**_

" _ **There was a thing that you couldn't and shouldn't do. But you're not note them just because you want to do that, you want think about that and you want to believe in that. And don't know why, you just fly there without hesitate."**_

 _ **.**_

 _Orang yang akan meninggal ini…dia tidak tahu bahwa dia akan mati. Apa hidupnya menyenangkan? Apa tidak ada penyesalan? Ah, mungkin saja penyesalan itu ada… tapi Malaikat Penjemput Roh tidaklah bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak bisa memperpanjang umur ataupun memberitahu hari kematian seseorang. Mereka tidak berdaya—tapi benarkah tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa mereka lakukan, meskipun itu hal yang sangat kecil?_

 _._

 _._

" _Yo, Naruto! Apa kau mau menemaniku latihan?"_

 _Naruto yang baru saja mengambil minuman dari mesin penjual otomatis di depannya berbalik dan memandang tepat ke manik onyx milik pemuda berambut raven dan berkulit putih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dihadapannya._

" _Teme, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa ada di sini? Seperti hantu saja!"_

" _Aku cuma iseng. Kita sudah lulus dari Seiryu, jadi kupikir tidak akan ada kesempatan lain untuk ke sini lagi kalau bukan sekarang. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, dobe?"_

" _Aku ingin mencari angin. Kebetulan aku lewat sini, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mampir sebentar."_

" _Oh…."_

" _Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."_

" _Saa ~ One on One. Dou?"_

" _Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertanding satu lawan satu denganmu, teme!"_

" _Untuk kali ini saja, dobe! Aku sudah berencana akan masuk Klub Basket Konoha Gakuen. Aku masih belum cukup hebat makanya daritadi aku bermain basket sendirian, tapi ternyata tidak seru kalau hanya sendirian."_

 _Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak sebelum menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Yokaii!"_

 _Sasuke mengambil salah satu bola berwarna orange itu dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto._

 _Permainan dimulai dengan Naruto yang men-dribble bola. Sasuke begitu intens menghadangnya. Naruto membuat gerakan melayangkan bolanya dengan tangan kiri, sebelum memindahkannya tepat ke arah kanan dan langsung menerobos sisi kiri pertahanan Sasuke yang lengah. Akibat tipuannya yang dimakan mentah-mentah oleh 'si raven', Naruto segera melesakkan bolanya ke dalam ring dan—_

 _Masuk!_

 _Mendapati Sasuke yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kedua manik onyx yang memandangnya tajam saat menerima operan bola darinya itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, bangga akan point pertama yang disabetnya dari si raven._

 _Kini mereka bertukar posisi dengan Naruto yang membuat pertahanan sementara Sasuke men-dribble bola pelan. Naruto membaca pergerakkan Sasuke selanjutnya dengan mata birunya._

 _Sasuke mengangkat bola di depannya. Dia hendak melempar bola ala three point shoot saat reflek bagus Naruto membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu melompat, berusaha menghadangnya sebelum bola itu melesat lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya. Menyadari kesempatan yang dibuat, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya melempar bola saat tangan Naruto yang terjulur hampir menyentuh bola itu. Dan Sasuke malah memantulkannya ke tanah, sebelum menyahutnya lagi dari belakang Naruto dan segera melakukan lay up di dekat ring. Kini ganti cowok emo itu yang menyeringai pada Naruto yang berdecak._

" _Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"_

 _Score sama 2-2 untuk permulaan yang membawa permainan mereka menjadi pertarungan yang seru sore itu._

 _Melupakan pakaian dan kulit mereka yang lengket akan keringat, dua pemuda itu sama-sama tersenyum tipis._

" _Kau hebat juga, dobe!" ucap Sasuke menyadari perolehan score mereka seimbang._

 _Harus Sasuke akui permainan Naruto sangat hebat dan gesit. Awalnya dia pikir, Naruto akan langsung menyerah karena tidak bisa menandingi kehebatannya dalam bermain basket tapi ternyata dia salah. Melawan Naruto tidaklah semudah itu._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok gadis cantik yang terus mengawasi tindakan mereka sejak tadi. Butiran bening menetes dan jatuh di pipi putih gadis itu._

 _Gadis itu menyentuh pipi mulusnya. 'Are? Jadi dia yang harus kujemput? Nande? Kenapa aku menangis?'_

.

.

"Sara, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sejak tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sara yang baru saja tersadar kalau tadi dia sempat melamun hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Jadi kau satu kelas dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Neji, Lee, dan Kankurou.

"Iya."

"Akazawa giliranmu!" teriak guru olahraga kelas 2-A.

"Aku main dulu ya Naruto!" pamit Sara.

"Ya," sahut Naruto singkat.

Sara pun lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri seorang temannya yang kemudian memberinya sebuah raket dan bola tenis.

Naruto memerhatikan Ino Yamanaka dan Siswi lainnya yang sedang bermain Volley.

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu teman sekelasnya menyapanya. "Yo!"

"Inuzuka Kiba _-kun_ , kan?"

"Hey, kita ini sudah berkenalan sejak kita melihat hasil tes masuk _Konoha Gakuen!_ Masa kau sudah lupa namaku?"

"Haha… aku hanya becanda. Ada apa Kiba?"

Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "10000 Yen!"

"Ha? Apa ini? Dan lagi 10000 yen, apa tidak terlalu mahal? Itu uang jajanku selama satu minggu!"

"Itu harga yang cocok untuk fotonya. Dia itu cewek paling populer di Sekolah ini tahu. Selembar fotonya kujual dengan harga 2000 yen, bukankah itu cukup murah?"

"Sebentar? Foto? Foto siapa maksudmu?"

"Na, Menma _-kun!_ Apa kau sudah lupa? Bukankah saat pertama kalinya kita ke Sekolah ini untuk melihat hasil ujian masuk, kau bilang kau tertarik padanya? Kau langsung memintaku untuk mengambil fotonya karena kebetulan saat itu aku sedang membawa kamera."

"Haha… tentu saja aku ingat, tadi aku cuma becanda."

"Kesan pertamaku saat pertama kali berkenalan denganmu adalah… kau itu _type dandere_ , tapi sepertinya aku salah. Ternyata kau suka sekali becanda, ya, Menma _-kun?_ Apa jangan-jangan kau punya kepribadian ganda?"

"Kepribadian ganda? Mana mungkin! Haha… waktu itu aku cuma jaga imej saja karena sudah menjadi anak SMA."

"Oh, jadi maksudmu seperti inilah karakter aslimu? Seorang ekstrovert? Huh!"

"Haha… begitulah."

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang bermain _volley_. Ino Yamanaka loncat-loncat kegirangan karena berhasil melakukan _smash._ Sementara itu, Naruto kini melirik Siswi kelas 2-A yang sedang bermain _tennis._

"Wow _, kirei!"_ gumamnya terkagum-kagum melihat seorang Siswi yang sedang bermain tenis.

Dia gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink_ dia ikat dengan _style ponytail._ Kedua bola matanya berwarna hijau _emerald._

"Yaahh!" sahut lawan main gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Sara. Sara tampak kesal karena bola tenisnya terlempar jauh dan menggelinding ke dekat kaki Naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil bola tersebut lalu menghampiri Sara dan gadis itu.

Sara mendekati Naruto dan mengambil bola tersebut dari telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum _. "Arigatou."_

" _Are?"_ gumam Sara saat melihat tatapan Naruto hanya terfokus pada lawan mainnya. Naruto bahkan tidak berkedip dan Sara bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah itu.

.

" _ **Seandainya impian dan cinta menjadi penyesalan, maka roh seseorang tidak akan bisa kembali ke surga."**_

 _ **.**_

 _It's true that Angels couldn't change the fate. But, is it really nothing they can do?_

' _Apa yang membuatmu menderita?'_

' _Apa yang belum kau capai?'_

 _Mereka ingin tahu itu semua. Mereka tidak tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan bisa mengubah sesuatu atau tidak. Malaikat Penjemput Roh memang bukan Dewa, tetapi meskipun begitu… mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu._

 _ **.**_

Sara tersenyum tulus. Dia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya basah. Namun dengan cepat, Sara lekas menghapus jejak airmata di wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

ooOOoo

.

.

Naruto sedikit kesal karena hari ini ia hanya makan malam sendirian. Ayahnya belum pulang kerja. Ia meninggalkan meja makan tanpa membereskannya telebih dahulu dan langsung melengos pergi menuju kamar Menma.

" _Wakadanna,_ sepertinya sangat kesal karena Minato _-sam_ a belum pulang," bisik seorang pelayan pada rekannya yang kini sedang membereskan piring-piring kotor.

"Ya, mereka jarang sekali bisa sarapan atau makan malam bersama. Kurasa jika Menma _-bocchan_ marah itu hal yang wajar. Selama ini dia pasti sangat kesepian."

Beberapa tahun setelah KushinaUzumaki meninggal hubungan Anak dan Ayah itu memang mulai merenggang. Hal itu terjadi karena MinatoNamikazemenjalin hubungan istimewa dengan sekretarisnya sendiri. Naruto bahkan lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama neneknya—Tsunade. Baik Menma maupun Naruto _,_ keduanya tidak suka Ayah mereka dekat dengan wanita lain.

"Hm. Mereka tidak ingin ada wanita lain yang menggantikan posisi Kushina _-sama."_

"Padahal menurutku adalah hal yang wajar jika seorang pria _single parent_ seperti Minato _-sama_ menginginkan isteri baru. Lagipula Kushina _-sama_ meninggal enam tahun yang lalu dan Minato _-sama_ sudah berusaha untuk tetap setia selama ini. Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan…jarang sekali ada pria yang bisa bertahan tanpa seorang wanita di sisinya dalam waktu yang lama."

"Ya mungkin hanya ada 1: 1000. Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Minato _-sama_ tapi aku juga mengerti perasaan Menma _-bocchan_ dan Naruto _-bocchan."_

"Mereka masih labil, jadi mungkin belum mengerti hal seperti itu. Setidaknya, aku merasa lega karena Menma- _bocchan_ tidak sampai memiliki niat untuk bunuh diri. Kau ingat, ketika Naruto _-bocchan_ tiada, Menma _-bocchan_ terlihat sangat _shock_ dan terpukul. Dia juga sampai melukai dirinya sendiri hingga tidak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari 24 jam. Tapi sekarang Menma _-bocchan_ terlihat lebih tegar, ya?"

"Benar, dia juga terlihat ceria. Kurasa Menma _-bocchan_ sudah bisa menerima kematian Adik kembarnya."

Melihat rekannya mulai menangis, pelayan yang satu ini pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mari kita kembali bekerja, Kurama _-san."_

Pelayan yang dipanggil Kurama itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum. " _Gom_ en aku selalu _sensitive_ kalau sudah membicarakan Tuan muda, Fuu _-chan."_

" _Daijoubu._ Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kurama _-san,_ bagaimana pun juga kau adalah pengasuh mereka. Kau pasti sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai anakmu sendiri."

"Hm, padahal belum seminggu Naruto _-bocchan_ meninggalkan kita semua…tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

"Aku juga, tapi mari kita kembali bekerja!"

" _Yosh!"_ sahut Kurama dan mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Selesai menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, ia mengambil amplop yang tadi siang diberikan Kiba. Ia merobek amlop itu dan mendapati lima lembar foto. Naruto terkejut saat menyadari siapa gadis dalam foto tersebut. Ia memerhatikan foto tersebut satu persatu sambil tersenyum. Foto yang diambil Kiba bagus-bagus. Kiba mengambil foto itu dari berbagai sudut, dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam pula. Ia sungguh tidak menyesal karena membeli foto-foto tersebut dengan harga 10000 Yen.

"Selera kita terhadap perempuan ternyata sama, Menma!" gumamnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Naruto _-kun?"_

"Aaaa!" teriak Naruto. Ia sampai terjatuh dari sofa yang sedang ia duduki saking kagetnya. Foto-foto yang tadi dipegannya pun berserakan di lantai.

" _Gomen,_ apa aku mengagetkanmu? Atau mungkin merusak imajinasi terindahmu?"

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk muka 'pelaku' yang sudah mengagetkannya itu. "Sara, bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang normal? Kau bilang kau bukan hantu, tapi kau selalu muncul seperti hantu. Dan lagi, kau datang dari mana? Aku sudah mengunci pintu dan semua jendela."

Sara hanya memutar bola matanya. "Haah… kau masih saja menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu? Aku ini Malaikat, aku bisa muncul dari mana saja."

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi hal seperti itu lagi. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung tahu!"

"Kau berlebihan. Menma _-kun_ tidak memiliki kelainan jantung."

"Lupakan! Aku tidak pernah menang kalau berdebat denganmu," kata Naruto yang kemudian merapikan foto-foto yang berserakan di lantai dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam amplop.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mendekatinya."

"…tapi dia itu Kakak kelasmu lho."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku Adik kelasnya? Laki-laki sejati itu haru berani menanggung resiko!"

"Ya, kau benar."

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidur Menma, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Sara mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada sebuah rak buku yang penuh dengan komik dan majalah _shonen jump._ "Jadi Menma _-kun_ itu seorang _otaku,_ ya?"

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku yakin dia pasti lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah untuk membaca semua _manga_ dan majalah-majalah itu. Dan setiap malam dia pasti akan menonton _anime_ atau bermain _games."_

"Dia juga benci olahraga dan agak anti sosial. Saat SMP dia bahkan tidak ikut Klub manapun. Kalau dia terbangun nanti, aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat marah karena aku membuatnya bergabung dalam Klub Basket. Semoga saja dia tidak membenciku setelah ini."

"Seorang _Hikikomori,_ ya?"

"Hn. Sara _-Nee,_ sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh… apa itu akan baik-baik saja? Tidak akan sampai membahayakan tubuh Menma, kan?"

"Sebenarnya kasus seperti ini adalah kejadian langka. Jarang sekali ada jiwa yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya sendiri, bisa merasuki tubuh orang lain yang masih hidup. Kalaupun bisa, mereka hanya sanggup merasuki tubuh orang lain dalam jangka waktu tertentu, biasanya kurang dari 12 jam dan itu hanya bisa terjadi saat jiwa sang pemilik tubuh asli tertidur."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa merasuki tubuh Menma dengan mudah, bahkan aku bisa menggunakan tubuhnya selama lebih dari 24 jam/hari?"

"Itu karena gelombang magnetik kalian cocok."

"Ada kecocokan dalam gelombang kami?"

"Mungkin karena kalian berdua kembar. Lagipula Menma _-kun_ tidak keberatan kau meminjam tubuhnya, makanya jiwanya masih tertidur di dalam sana. Menma _-kun_ masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. _Iie,_ lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin kau mati. Dia ingin kau tetap berada di dunia ini, makanya dengan sukarela dia meminjamkan tubuhnya padamu."

"…tapi aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini lagi," kata Naruto dengan suara lirih. Ekspresinya terlihat sendu.

"Mm, sisa waktumu hanya tinggal 47 hari dari sekarang."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Meskipun begitu… Menma tidak mungkin tertidur selama itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ada kekuatan yang bahkan tidak bisa kita kalahkan. Itu adalah kehendak Kami _-sama."_

"Kalau Menma terjaga sebelum batas waktuku di dunia ini habis, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh tentu saja akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Kau sudah tidak memiliki tubuh, jadi ketika Menma bangun, kau akan tetap terjaga di dalam tubuhnya. Saat hal itu terjadi… ini sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata tetapi sederhananya, bagi manusia normal Namikaze Menma akan terlihat seperti orang yang berkepribadian ganda. Ada kalanya jiwanya akan mengambil alih tubuhnya sendiri atau sebaliknya jiwamu yang akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kau mengerti maksudku, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bodoh. Tapi, kira-kira kapan kekacauan seperti itu akan mulai terjadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi menurut perkiraanku… kurasa itu akan terjadi antara 3 atau 2 minggu sebelum kau benar-benar pergi."

" _Wakatta!"_

"Ah, sudah malam. Walaupun secara teknis kau tidak butuh tidur, tapi tubuh Menma tetaplah tubuh manusia yang memiliki keterbatasan. Tubuh itu butuh diistirahatkan."

"Aku sudah tahu. _Well,_ meskipun kau bilang kalau secara teknis aku sudah tidak mebutuhkan tidur… aku tetap akan tidur jika aku menginginkannya."

"Eh?"

"Bukankah lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada jiwaku berkeliaran seperti roh gentayangan pada saat tubuh ini dalam mode istirahat?"

"Ya, lakukan sesukamu."

"Selama Menma masih tertidur… aku tidak akan sampai dikeluarkan secara paksa dari tubuh ini, kan?"

"Kurasa tidak."

" _Oyasumi Sara-Nee!"_

" _Oyasumi Naruto-kun."_

.

.

Sinar Mentari pagi menelusup melalui lubang ventilasi. Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah. Namun ia tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit basah sekaligus lengket. Setengah takut, ia menutupi seluruh tubunya dengan selimut. Namun sebenarnya yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengintip bagian yang dirasa basah dan lengket itu. Naruto membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Wow!"

Terdengar suara tawa seorang gadis. "Haha… Naruto _-kun_ kau-"

"Aaah! Sara, sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku lagi?" teriak Naruto.

"Ini bukan kamarmu tapi kamar Menma _-kun!"_ tegas Sara.

"Tidak bisakah kau datang lewat pintu?"

"Selama kau masih plin-plan memanggilku 'Sara' atau 'Sara _-Nee'_ aku tidak akan pernah muncul lewat pintu. Tak kusangka kau sudah…. Oh, tadi malam kau pasti bermimpi indah, kan? Dengan gadis musim semi itu?" ujar Sara dengan senyuman menggoda.

Naruto _blushing_. Namun dia mengacuhkan Sara, lalu lekas menarik seprai dan selimut yang kemudian langsung ia masukan ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Hoho, Naruto _-kun_ sudah dewasa rupanya."

"Aku tidak dengar!" teriak Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya, lalu lekas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

' _Tok! Tok! Tok!'_ terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Menma _-bocchan_ , anda sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara itu, Sara pun lekas menghilang dari sana.

Seorang wanita berambut jingga kemerahan membuka pintu untuk membangunkan majikannya yang dia kira masih tertidur lelap. Mendengar suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi, wanita itu pun tersenyum. Dia baru saja akan merapikan tempat tidur majikannya saat menyadari bahwa kasur tuan mudanya sedikit basah.

" _Oh My God!_ Menma _-bocchan_ sudah…." katanya dengan wajah merona merah.

Wanita itu menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Dia kemudian segera mengangkat kasur tersebut untuk dibersihkan. Meskipun dia sedikit malu, tapi wanita itu juga terlihat senang karena ternyata tuan mudanya sedang jatuh cinta.

ooOOoo

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang kelas 2-A sambil memegang selembar foto gadis musim seminya. Ekspresiya terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Begitu tiba di depan pintu ruang kelas 2-A dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, memastikan keberadaan seseorang yang dicarinya. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat menangkap sosok gadis itu tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang temannya.

Seorang siswi baru saja akan masuk ke dalam ruangan saat Naruto menyapanya.

" _Ano, sumimasen…_ Siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk sosok orang yang dimaksud.

Siswi itu memandang Naruto sekilas, kemudian lekas-lekas memasuki kelasnya dan berbicara dengan seorang Siswi yang sepertinya adalah Ketua kelas. "Anak tahun pertama itu menanyakan nama Sakura."

" _Dare?"_

Gadis itu menunjuk seseorang yang dia maksud. Saat itu juga hampir semua murid kelas 2-A lekas keluar dan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto terlihat heran karena tiba-tiba saja orang-orang itu mengerubunginya. Seorang Siswa bahkan langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ padanya.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Haruno _-san_?" tanya Siswa tersebut.

"Jadi namanya Haruno _-san?"_

Sang Ketua kelas ikut melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Naruto. Naruto reflek mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau murid tahun pertama?" tanya gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Siswa/Siswi yang lain ikut-ikutan melayangkan _deathglare_ mereka.

"Benar, _senpai."_

"Kalau kau punya pesan untuk Sakura, kami akan menyampaikannya."

"Sakura? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," ujarnya percaya diri.

"Kami tak akan mengijinkanmu!" sahut beberapa Siswa.

"Tidak boleh? Baiklah… kalau begitu. Tolong tanyakan, apakah dia sudah punya pacar?"

Semua Siswa/Siswi itu pun tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa aku berkata aneh?"

Tawa Siswa/Siswi pun malah semakin keras. Naruto yang merasa canggung jadi ikut tertawa.

.

' _ **Aku ingin memberikan Menma-Nii hadiah selama aku menggunakan tubuhnya, tapi… sepertinya tidak berjalan baik. Ini aku, tapi bukan diriku.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto meminta Kiba menemuinya di atap Sekolah. Setelah Kiba datang, ia pun mulai menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Kiba. Mendengar cerita tersebut, Kiba malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan cuma tertawa, cepat ceritakan padaku!"

"Sebelum mendekatinya, kau seharusnya mengetahui dia lebih jauh, kan?"

" _Urusai!_ Cepat kau ceritakan!"

"Sakura Haruno. Manajer baru Klub _Amefuto_ dan model majalah 'Seven Chime'. Dia adalah cewek paling populer di Sekolah ini."

"Jadi dia model?"

"Bukan, dia bukan sekedar model biasa. Dia mengutamakan akademiknya, dan setelah dia lulus ada kabar kalau dia ingin menjadi seorang Pro di dunia hiburan dan menjadi Aktris sungguhan. Ayahnya adalah seorang Direktur Perusahaan ponsel."

"Benarkah?"

"Ibunya adalah seorang dokter."

"Dengan kata lain, dia adalah gadis kaya yang selalu dijaga. Seorang _Ojou-sama_ , huh?!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau memintaku mengambil fotonya karena kau tidak apa-apa melihatnya dari jauh, kan?"

"Tapi karena dia orang terkenal, apa ada kemungkinan berubah? Aku akan mendekatinya!"

"Kau orang ke-49."

"Kembalikan uangku. 10000 Yen itu terlalu mahal."

" _Baka!_ Justru karena terkenal, harganya akan melambung tinggi."

"Aku bukan penggemarnya. Aku hanya ingin mencari pacar sungguhan demi saudara kembarku."

"Eh? Kau punya saudara kembar?"

"Maksudku, aku ingin dia menjadi pacarku."

"Apa kau sedang flu? Jangan menulariku!" sahut Kiba yang lekas pergi meninggalkan atap.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak demam."

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 15.00, seluruh pelajaran pun usai. Shikamru dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain—yang tidak ada jadwal kegiatan Klub hari ini sudah pulang. Naruto yang memang sedang tidak ada jadwal kegiatan Klub mencari Sakura di lapangan _outdoor Amefuto_. Seluruh anggota Klub _Amefuto_ sedang sibuk berlatih, sementara Sakura sibuk merekam latihan tersebut dengan _handycam._

Naruto masih terus memerhatikan Sakura, saat gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya dan langsung tersenyum. Naruto _blushing…_ rupanya Sakura Haruno jauh lebih cantik saat sedang tersenyum.

"Mungkin, tidak benar-benar mustahil untuk mendapatkannya…." gumamnya penuh percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dengan didampingi kedua temannya.

"Kau 'si bodoh' anak kelas satu itu?" tanya seseorang berambut merah sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Whoa! Rumor memang cepat sekali menyebar, ya?" balasnya.

"Kau membuatnya mendapatkan masalah. Cepat pergi!"

"Tidak, dia baru saja tersenyum padaku!"

"Perempuan cantik memang selalu baik pada semua orang."

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu."

"Kalau kau memaksa, kami akan memanggil guru BP!" sahut Siswa berambut pirang.

"Itu berlebihan."

"Itu tidak berlebihan. Ayah Haruno _-san_ adalah Ketua _PTA_. Diskors… tidak, mungkin bahkan sampai dikeluarkan," sambung Siswa berambut abu-abu.

"Itu keterlaluan."

"Kadang, si bodoh seperti ini yang berkeliaran di dekat pacarku. Itulah alasan mengapa aku harus selalu mengawasinya," ucap si rambut merah.

"Jadi kau adalah pacarnya?"

"Tidak akan lama lagi. Apa kau tidak tahu? Takdir dengan sendirinya akan menyatukan kami!"

"Jadi kau belum menembaknya, _senpai?_ " tanya Naruto yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku cuma menunggu waktu dan tempat yang tepat."

"Menyusahkan sekali."

"Apa katamu, _teme?_ Oi, Deidara cepat pinjamkan dia raketmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud bergabung dengan Klub _Tennis…_ "

"Siapa yang mengajakmu untuk bergabung? Aku cuma ingin menggunakanmu sebagai latihan!"

"Ha?"

"Cepat seret bocah ini ke lapangan, Dei, Hidan!"

"Siap, Sasori _-danna!"_ sahut Deidara yang kemudian memegang lengan kanan Naruto. Sementara Hidan memegang lengan kirinya.

Sugiwara diikuti keempat orang rekannya menghampiri mereka. "Oi, Akasuna! Cukup sampai di situ! Maaf, tapi dia sudah menjadi anggota Klub kami."

"Hah?"

Kankurou mencengkram kerah kaos olahraga Sasori. "Apa kau ingin bertengkar, _wakadanna?"_

"Aku benci kekerasan," ujar Sasori yang kemudian melengos pergi.

"Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan ingin menggunakanku sebagai latihan," sindir Naruto.

"Namikaze _-kun_ , ini waktunya latihan sore. Kedua temanmu dan _Manajer_ kami yang imut sudah menunggumu di Gym. Jangan sia-sia kan masa mudamu. Lebih baik waktu luangmu kau gunakan untuk latihan, bukannya bermain-main dengan 'si pasir merah' itu!" sahut Lee.

"Benar, kau telah direktrut," sambung Neji.

Sugiwara dan Shimura Sai hanya tersenyum. Mereka berlima pun mengangkat Naruto dan menggotongnya menuju Gym.

" _Sumimasen,_ bisakah kalian menurunkanku _senpai?"_

"Tidak! Kau adalah calon _Ace_ kami!"

Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima 'sambutan' para seniornya itu.

.

"Nah, _minna!_ Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Jadi pertemuan kali ini akan di mulai dengan perkenalan. Namaku Shin Sugiwara, kelas 3-A. Aku Kapten tim dan posisku adalah _Forward_ ," ujar pemuda berambut _silver_ tersebut.

"Sai Shimura, kelas 2-C. Posisiku di tim sebagai _Shooting Guard_ dan aku adalah Adik sepupunya Shin _-Niisan_ ," lanjut pemuda berambut _raven_ dan berkulit pucat.

"Neji Hyuuga, Kelas 2-A. Posisi _Center,_ " sambung pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata _amethyst._

"Rock Lee, posisiku Forward dan keahlianku adalah _rebound,"_ lanjut pemuda berambut bob dan beralis tebal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"Kankurou Sabaku. Posisiku _Center_ seperti Neji," sambung pemuda berambut cokelat pendek.

"Ino Yamanaka, kelas 1-B. _Manajer desu!"_

"Nah, sekarang giliran kalian bertiga. Sebutkan nama, kelas, dan posisi yang kalian inginkan!" perintah sang Kapten.

" _Hajimemashite_. Nama saya Kiba Inuzuka, kelas 1-B. Posisi yang saya inginkan adalah _Guard._ Yah, terserah _senpai_ mau menempatkan saya di pososi _Point Guard_ atau _Shooting Guard_ , saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Sasuke Uchiha, kelas 1-A. Posisi yang kuinginkan, _Shooting Guard_."

"Menma Namikaze, kelas 1-B. Kuharap aku bisa menempati posisi _Point Guard_."

"Cih, apa kau yakin bergabung dengan Klub Basket?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Kau tahu siapa guruku? Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze. Rivalmu yang tidak mudah kau kalahkan."

"Kau berbeda dari _'si dobe'_ itu. Olahraga tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bakatmu."

"Ho?"

" _Yamette kudasai, Uchiha-kun, Namikaze-kun!"_ teriak Ino.

"Kalian baru saja bertemu tapi sudah seperti kucing dan anjing," sahut Kankurou.

"Dia ini payah, _senpai._ Olahraga sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki bakat di bidang itu. Sebuah kesalahan besar dengan menerima orang lemah seperti dia dalam tim."

"Bakat bisa membawamu 'jauh ke depan' tetapi usaha dan kerja keras bisa membawamu 'kemana pun'. Kau jangan sombong, bocah!" sahut Shin.

"Whoa! Kapten mulai menunjukkan kepemimpinannya. _Kakkoii_ ," puji Ino.

"Tubuh ini memang tidak memiliki stamina yang cukup karena tidak pernah dilatih. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke _-teme_ , dengan tubuh ini aku akan sering berlatih untuk meningkatkan stamina."

"Beraninya kau memanggilku _'teme'_ , pecundang!"

Keduanya semakin memanas dan mulai perang mata. Ketika keduanya akan saling menyerang satu sama lain, Neji Hyuuga langsung membanting kedua juniornya itu dengan kemampuan bela dirinya.

" _Ugh, itaaii!"_ ringis Naruto sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang terasa sakit.

"Ukh! _Kuso_ , jadi kau bisa karate?" sahut Sasuke sambil meringis.

"Neji memang sangat cocok untuk menjadi _Center_ kami, karena diantara kami semua dialah yang memiliki _body_ yang paling bagus!" ujar Lee bangga.

" _Senpai Kakkoii!"_ puji Ino pula.

"Yamanaka _-chan_ , tolong bagikan seragam untuk mereka bertiga!" perintah Shin pula.

"Eh? Kapten tidak melakukan _test_ dulu?"

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah pernah melihat mereka beraksi di lapangan dan aku juga sudah tahu kalau mereka memiliki kemampuan, terutama Namikaze _-kun_ , dia adalah calon _Ace_ kami."

"Apa?" ujar Sasuke tidak terima.

"Kapten, anda terlalu berlebihan. Kalau mengikuti pertandingan antar Sekolah mungkin aku bisa ikut, tapi kalau ikut dalam pertandingan resmi… sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

" _Tournament_ Musim gugur sekitar dua bulan lagi, kan? Kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Cih, sudah kuduga kau memang pecundang!" sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Saat itu aku sudah tidak berada di sini lagi."

"Kau akan pindah Sekolah?" tanya Kankurou.

' _Aku akan pergi dari dunia ini.'_

"Ya. Ayahku berencana untuk pindah ke London. Sebenarnya itu masih belum pasti, tapi _Otou-san_ terkadang membicarakannya."

"Kalau belum pasti berarti masih ada kemungkinan kau bisa mengikuti pertandingan resmi, kan?" tanya Lee.

"Mungkin. Jadi sebaiknya kalian lebih mempercayai Sasuke untuk menjadi _Ace_ kita."

"Jangan becanda, yang akan menjadi _Ace_ di tim ini adalah aku!" tegas Kiba penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Coba saja, _kuso-inu!"_

" _Teme,_ akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Kiba yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi merepotkan, ya, _Niisan?"_

"Ya, kau benar Sai."

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pergi menuju ruang Klub untuk membawa seragam basket, celana _training_ , dan jaket baru untuk Kiba dan yang lainnya. _"Mendokusai_. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi terdengar seperti Shikamaru?" gumam Ino.

ooOOoo

.

.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memerhatikan seragam basketnya. Ia mendapatkan seragam bernomor 9. Angka 9 adalah angka yang paling disukainya, bahkan anjing shiberian husky peliharaan mendiang Ibunya ia namai 'Kyuubi'. Walaupun ia hanya bisa bermain basket kurang dari dua bulan lagi, ia tetap merasa senang karena basket adalah cabang olahraga yang merupakan hobinya sejak ia masik anak-anak. Ketika ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir, ia melihat Sakura Haruno yang sepertinya juga hendak menuju tempat parkir.

"Kutebak, kegian Klub _Amefuto_ hari ini juga sudah selesai. Saatnya beraksi!"

" _Are?_ Itu kan Namikaze _-kun?_ Ngapain dia mengikuti, Sakura?" tanya Ino heran.

Kebetulan Ino juga hendak menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepedanya. Merasa penasaran, Ino diam-diam mengikuti mereka.

"Tunggu, _senpai!_ " teriak Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja akan memasuki mobilnya menoleh. Namun seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar langsung sigap untuk melindungi nona mudanya, karena dia adalah _bodyguard_ Sakura.

" _Ano…."_

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya _bodyguard_ tersebut sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Pria bersetelan serba hitam itu nampaknya berumur awal 30-an dan postur tubuhnya juga jauh lebih besar darinya. Naruto yang ciut pun reflek mundur ke belakang. Sementara itu Sakura hanya tersenyum, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Pria besar itu pun lekas berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menyetir.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memerhatikan mobil Sakura yang mulai melaju. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. _"Sayonara, Haruno-san."_

"Sepertinya sangat sulit ya, mendekati gadis musim semi itu?" ujar seseorang.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Sara, lagi-lagi kau muncul entah dari mana. Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang melihatmu?"

"Jangan khawatir, kali ini aku menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku, jadi hanya kau saja yang bisa melihatku."

"Baguslah…."

Sara menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Jangan menyerah, tetaplah berjuang untuk mendapatkan gadis itu! Tapi ingat, ini adalah hadiahku untukmu, jadi lakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri… bukan untuk Menma _-kun."_

"Bukankah egois jika aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri? Aku akan segera pergi."

"Kau adalah seorang remaja yang sedang dalam masa puber. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu. Yah, walaupun itu hanya dalam waktu singkat…. setidaknya kau akan merasa bahagia bersamanya. Hal itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Sara-"

"Ingat, lakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk Kakak kembarmu!"

" _Hn. Arigatou."_

.

.

Seluruh murid _Konoha Gakuen_ berkumpul di Aula untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari Kepala Sekolah. Hari ini Kepala Sekolah berpidato tentang Festival Olahraga yang akan dilaksnakan beberapa bulan lagi. Beliau sangat mengharapkan seluruh Klub bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival nanti. Kepala Sekolah juga memberikan dukungan dan ucapan selamat kepada seluruh Klub yang akan mengikuti pertandingan resmi. Beliau menegaskan bahwa _Konoha Gakuen_ adalah salah satu Sekolah di Jepang yang melahirkan banyak-banyak Atlet professional, oleh sebab itu beliau menekankan bahwa seluruh Klub minimal harus bisa lolos di babak penyisihan dan maksimal menempati posisi 3 besar dalam setiap pertandingan resmi dalam cabang olahraga masing-masing.

"Kalian harus mengharumkan nama Sekolah kita! Rebutlah medali Emas, Perak, atau Perunggu! Menangkan setiap pertandingan dan berjuanglah, anak-anak kebanggaanku! _Good luck for all of you!_ " tutupnya.

Para murid _Konoha Gakuen_ menghela nafas lega saat Kepala Sekolah bersama para staff guru meninggalkan Aula. Murid-murid _Konoha Gakuen_ mulai membubarkan diri.

Naruto memerhatikan sekeliling Aula yang semakin lengang, masih ada puluhan murid yang tersisa, Genk Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu dari mereka. Naruto membulatkankan tekad. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis-gadis populer itu.

"Para laki-laki itu memang sungguh bodoh. Masa belum ada seorang pun yang bisa mendapatkan hati gadis itu?"

"Oi, Menma! Kau mau apa?" teriak Kiba.

Naruto masih terus berjalan mendekati Sakuran Haruno dan teman-temannya.

' _Walau begitu, bunga akan lebih baik ketika dia berharga.'_

Naruto kini sudah saling berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura dan dia pun tersenyum.

Genk Sasori yang juga masih belum meninggalkan Aula menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada. Seluruh anggota Klub Basket yang kebetulan juga masih berada di sana memerhatikan adegan tersebut dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku Menma Namikaze, dari Kelas 1-B. Berkencanlah denganku, Haruno- _san."_

Sakura hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sementara itu semua teman-teman Sakura tersenyum meremehkan. Mereka seolah begitu yakin bahwa Sakura akan menolak anak kelas satu itu.

Ekspresi Kiba dan Ino tampak tegang. Sementara itu, Shin dan rekan-rekan satu timnya tersenyum bangga.

"Anak itu punya nyali juga. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan di matanya."

"Kau benar, _Nii-san_ ," sahut Sai tersenyum.

"Anak kelas satu memang memalukan," cibir Sasori.

Sakura masih menunjukkan _poker fac_ e-nya.

Naruto sendiri tetap tersenyum dengan rasa percaya diri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

.

 _A/n: Holla, gomennasai karena chapter kali ini terlalu banyak dialognya, minna! Lagi libur minggu tenang nih, makanya Author bisa update kilat. Tapi, minggu depan saya harus hiatus lagi karena mau belajar untuk persiapan UAS. Selesai UAS, libur Ramadhan… jadi saya akan usahakan untuk menyicil karya-karya saya. Mudah-mudahan bisa segera melajutkan fanfic-fanfic lain yang masih on going juga. Amiin._ _ **Mind to Review? Arigatou. ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **Akiko Fumiko:**_ _Iya film 49 seru banget lho, tapi J-Drama itu genre-nya lebih ke Family, Friendship, and Comedy karena yang tukeran tubuh itu Ayah dan Anak. Keluarga mereka cukup berantakan. Isterinya minta cerai, Anak perempuannya hamil di luar nikah, dan Anak laki-lakinya menjadi seorang Hikikomori *Oops! Spoiler bertebaran*. Kalau aku sendiri mau lebih menceritakan sisi Friendship dan Romance antara NaruSaku, NaruSara, and maybe NaruIno too. Dan pairing akhirnya masih rahasia._

 _Iya, Ino itu sahabat Sakura sekaligus Adik kelasnya. Nah, soal kemana perginya Roh Menma udah tau jawabannya, kan? Yosh! Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Ara dipa:**_ _Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Nggak perlu sedih dulu karena ini kan masih permulaan. Thanks for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Lorra bozz Allus29:**_ _Iya yang di Sekolah itu Naruto. Kalau jiwa Menma sendiri lagi tidur. Forever Love baru saya cicil sedikit dan belum selesai, jadi masih belum tahu kapan akan diupdate. Thanks for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Miko azzura**_ _: Arigatou Kak. Yah, silakan ditunggu saja chapter selanjutnya. ^^_

 _ **SR not AUTHOR:**_ _Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_

 _ **HyperBlack Hole:**_ _Kalau Drama Korea 49 days emang cukup sad end. Tapi saya lebih suka yang versi J-Drama. Terimakasih sudah mampir. ^^_

 _ **Blonde8:**_ _Sip! Ya, silakan. Arigatou for RnR too._

 _ **Ns:**_ _Sad end atau tidak, mari kita lihat nanti. Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Ryuui Momochi:**_ _Sip! Thanks for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Mao-chan:**_ _Iya nih Mao-chan, lagi pengen nyoba gabungin genre supranatural dengan fantasy. Ya, mereka adalah dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Yuki'NF Miharu:**_ _Alasan Naruto mati akan terjawab nanti, hehe. Iya, jiwa Menma tertidur. Nggak 'baik banget' juga sih, Menma cuma nggak mau Naruto pergi, apalagi sebelumnya Naruto kan belum pernah jatuh cinta._

 _Itu karena bawaan sikapnya Naruto dan bukan sikap Menma. Chapter kemarin itu cuma prolog, makanya sengaja update kilat nih. Arigatou for RnR, Yuki-chan. ^^_

 _ **ElizElfishy:**_ _Iya nih udah comeback tapi ntar mau hiatus sementara lagi karena mau UAS. Ya, silakan ditunggu saja. Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Soalnya karakter yang ceria dan percaya diri lebih cocok dengan Naruto. Selain itu Naruto kan chara utamanya, jadi kalau bukan dia yang mati berarti Menma yang meminjam tubuhnya. Dan kalau kayak gitu, otomatis chara utamanya akan menjadi Menma. Thanks for RnR. ^^_

 _ **DKP09:**_ _Whoa! Arigatou, saya jadi terharu. Alasan Naruto mati akan terjawab nanti. Saya terlalu sibuk di Duta makanya baru bisa muncul lagi. Ya, akan saya usahakan untuk update cerita yang lain juga tapi belum tahu kapan, hehe. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Fina:**_ _Ya, saya sendiri juga suka sifat Ino di sini. Imej Ino di sini lebih ke 'kawaii' sedangkan Sakura lebih ke 'kirei' (?) Sip, ini sudah dilanjut! Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_

 _ **Riri:**_ _Mm, kita lihat saja nanti. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_


	3. Chapter 2: Truth

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : NaruSaku, NaruSara, NaruIno, slight MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 2 :**_ _Truth_

.

Seluruh murid _Konoha Gakuen_ berkumpul di Aula untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari Kepala Sekolah. Hari ini Kepala Sekolah berpidato tentang Festival Olahraga yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi. Beliau sangat mengharapkan seluruh Klub bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival nanti. Kepala Sekolah juga memberikan dukungan dan ucapan selamat kepada seluruh Klub yang akan mengikuti pertandingan resmi. Beliau menegaskan bahwa _Konoha Gakuen_ adalah salah satu Sekolah di Jepang yang melahirkan banyak-banyak Atlet professional, oleh sebab itu beliau menekankan bahwa seluruh Klub minimal harus bisa lolos di babak penyisihan dan maksimal menempati posisi 3 besar dalam setiap pertandingan resmi dalam cabang olahraga masing-masing.

"Kalian harus mengharumkan nama Sekolah kita! Rebutlah medali Emas, Perak, atau Perunggu! Menangkan setiap pertandingan dan berjuanglah, anak-anak kebanggaanku! _Good luck for all of you!_ " tutupnya.

Para murid _Konoha Gakuen_ menghela nafas lega saat Kepala Sekolah bersama para _staff_ guru meninggalkan Aula. Murid-murid _Konoha Gakuen_ mulai membubarkan diri.

Naruto memerhatikan sekeliling Aula yang semakin lengang, masih ada puluhan murid yang tersisa, Genk Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu dari mereka. Naruto membulatkankan tekad. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis-gadis populer itu.

"Para laki-laki itu memang sungguh bodoh. Masa belum ada seorang pun yang bisa mendapatkan hati gadis itu?"

"Oi, Menma! Kau mau apa?" teriak Kiba.

Naruto masih terus berjalan mendekati Sakuran Haruno dan teman-temannya.

' _Walau begitu, bunga akan lebih baik ketika dia berharga.'_

Naruto kini sudah saling berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura dan dia pun tersenyum.

Genk Sasori yang juga masih belum meninggalkan Aula menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada. Seluruh anggota Klub Basket yang kebetulan juga masih berada di sana memerhatikan adegan tersebut dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku Menma Namikaze, dari Kelas 1-B. Berkencanlah denganku, Haruno- _san."_

Sakura hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sementara itu semua teman-teman Sakura tersenyum meremehkan. Mereka seolah begitu yakin bahwa Sakura akan menolak anak kelas satu itu.

Ekspresi Kiba dan Ino tampak tegang. Sementara itu, Shin dan rekan-rekan satu timnya tersenyum bangga.

"Anak itu punya nyali juga. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan di matanya."

"Kau benar, _Nii-san_ ," sahut Sai tersenyum.

"Anak kelas satu memang memalukan," cibir Sasori.

Sakura masih menunjukkan _poker fac_ e-nya.

Naruto sendiri tetap tersenyum dengan rasa percaya diri.

Shikamaru dan Chouji memerhatikan adegan itu dengan tatapan curiga. Mereka yang pernah satu kelas dengan Namikaze Menma selama dua tahun saat SMP, tentu sudah tahu seperti apa karakter Namikaze Menma. Mereka berdua masih ingat kalau Menma adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak suka bersosialisasi. Hal itu membuatnya tidak mempunyai teman. Jangankan menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya setiap pagi, melihatnya tersenyum saja mereka hampir tidak pernah. Terlebih lagi setahu mereka, Haruno Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis impian Menma.

"Benar-benar aneh. Aku tahu dengan pasti siapa gadis yang Menma sukai," ujar Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku yakin dia menyukai Ino. Dia selalu memerhatikan Ino diam-diam. Namun tentu saja Ino tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak itu. Gadis seperti Ino tidak kenal dengan cowok penyendiri macam Menma. Menma sendiri juga tidak pernah sekelas dengan Ino saat masih SMP dulu."

"Ya, dia adalah tipe cowok yang berpendapat bahwa 'tidak apa-apa meski hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh', seperti itulah Namikaze Menma yang kukenal. Seorang _introvert_ yang lebih suka bersembunyi di balik bayangan."

"Mungkin dia bukan Namikaze Menma. Kau juga ingat, kan, Shikamaru? Menma selalu menggunakan kata _'Boku',_ tapi belakangan ini dia malah sering menggunakan kata _'Ore'_. Bukankah itu aneh untuk seseorang yang selalu berbicara dengan menggunakan kalimat sopan seperti dirinya?"

"Kau benar Chouji. Sepulang sekolah nanti, ayo kita ceritakan hal ini pada Ino. Aku yakin dia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kita."

"Ya, mungkin Ino punya sebuah ide untuk mengungkap misteri ini."

Sakura masih menunjukkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis gampangan. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang hanya akan menerima perasaan seorang lelaki yang serius ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia benci pada para pria yang hanya ingin bermain-main atau menyakiti perasaan wanita.

" _Gomenasai…"_ kata Sasori memanas-manasi.

Teman-teman Sasori dan teman-teman Sakura mulai bertepuk tangan dan ikut memanas-manasi Sakura.

" _Gomennasai...! Gomennasai…! Gomennasai…!"_

Suara tepukan tangan itu semakin keras terdengar karena sebagian Siswa/Siswi yang masih berkumpul di Aula ikut memanas-manasi Sakura.

" _Gomennasai….! Gomennasai…! Gomennasai…!"_

Naruto melirik orang-orang itu dan berdecak kesal. "Parah Sekali."

Naruto sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, maka ia pun hanya mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura.

Sakura mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menjabat tangannya. "Baiklah."

"Serius?"

Sakura tersenyum. Kiba yang awalnya terlihat kaget langsung memotret adegan tersebut dengan kamera yang sering dibawanya ke Sekolah. Genk Sasori dan teman-teman Sakura terlihat kesal. Sementara itu Shin dan yang lainnya tertawa. Naruto sendiri terlihat bahagia dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya saat jam istirahat, Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kantin, langsung disambut pandangan kagum dari murid-murid yang tengah berkumpul di sekitar koridor. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan memberinya ucapan selamat. Rupanya di _Konoha Gakuen_ , rumor memang cepat sekali menyebar apalagi jika hal itu berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Wow! Kau langsung terkenal begitu saja," puji Kiba.

"Kalau seseorang terlalu cantik, tidak mungkin untuk tidak terkenal. Semua orang akan berpikir, 'Itu mustahil untukku' dan aku menyadari kelemahan itu."

"Memang benar, kadang-kadang bagus sekali mempunyai pasangan yang tampaknya tidak mungkin."

"Benarkan?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu bahkan sampai menabrak bahu Naruto. Tidak hanya itu saja, di belakang mereka juga terdengar suara tawa gadis-gadis lain, seolah mereka tengah mengejek gadis itu. Naruto juga bisa melihat sebuah kertas tertempel di punggung gadis tersebut. Kertas tersebut bertuliskan kalimat _'Orang Aneh'_. Naruto yakin gadis itu pasti korban _bully._

"Bukankah dia Yamanaka _-san?"_ tanya Kiba.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang tidak suka melihat orang lain ditindas langsung mengikuti kemana Ino pergi. Rupanya gadis itu menuju Kolam Renang _Indoor._ Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu tertunduk lesu di depan kolam renang. Naruto sampai berpikir kalau saat ini Ino Yamanaka pasti sedang menangis.

"Oi! Kalau kau ingin masuk kolam, pastikan kau sudah melakukan pemanasan, atau kau akan terkena _cardioplegia_."

Ino tak merespon perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil terus menunduk menatap air kolam.

"Apa kau dikatai mereka aneh karena menyukai hal-hal berbau supranatural? Tidak usah pedulikan mereka! Bagiku kau tidaklah aneh, Ino _-san,"_ ujar Naruto yang kemudian melepas kertas yang tertempel di blazer Ino tersebut.

"Kyaaa!" tiba-tiba saja Ino berteriak nyaring dan langsung melemparkan Naruto ke dalam kolam renang dengan menggunakan salah satu teknik karate yang pernah dipelajarinya.

' _BYUUURR!'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Naruto. Yang benar saja, ini masih musim semi dan suhu air di kolam renang masih dingin, tapi seenaknya saja gadis itu melemparnya ke dalam air.

Naruto pun mulai berenang untuk kembali ke permukaan. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang Siswa menghampiri Ino. Shikamaru berdiri di samping kanan Ino, sedangkan Chouji berdiri di samping kirinya. Nampaknya sejak tadi kedua orang itu sudah berada di sekitar kolam, namun Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Shikamaru.

Kiba yang baru saja datang langsung berlari mendekati Naruto. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dia hampir tenggelam di laut saat kami _Study Tour_ waktu kelas 2 SMP, karena dikerjai anak-anak tukang _bully_. Saat masih SMP dia memang sering kena _bully_ ," kata Chouji.

"Ya, karena itulah dia takut air dan setiap kita menggunakan kolam renang… dia hanya bisa menonton," sambung Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya… dia harusnya tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto kini sudah naik ke permukaan.

Ino menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya. " _Anata dare?"_ tanyanya.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar, dia tanya… siapa kau sebenarnya?" sahut Chouji.

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk melepas dasi dan kemejanya, Kiba malah memotretnya berkali-kali.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan gambarnya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kiba.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tidak paham dengan tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau bukan Namikaze Menma, kan?" tanya Shikamaru pula.

"Seperti biasa _acting-_ mu selalu hebat, Ino _-chan_. Terimakasih juga untuk idemu," kata Chouji.

Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Walau ada sesuatu yang tidak dipercaya oleh orang dewasa, anak-anak tak akan menolak apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Kemampuan batin? UFO? Bahkan keberadaan Hantu! Kore wa ore de ari, ore janai."**_

 _ **.**_

' _Hatchii!'_ Naruto mulai bersin akibat masuk ke kolam renang yang suhu airnya masih dingin tadi.

"Jaditadi itu kau hanya bersandiwara?"

"Meskipun aku sering dibilang aneh… tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membulliku, karena aku mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Gadis-gadis yang menertawakanku tadi juga adalah bagian dari rencana kami," sahut Ino yang kemudian melirik Shikamaru dan Chouji bergantian.

"Asal kau tahu saja, saat SMP kami bertiga bergabung dalam Klub Supranatural. Dan Shikamaru… dia memiliki indera keenam. Sejak kami masih kecil, dia sudah sering melihat hantu gentayangan," cerita Chouji.

"Berbohong pada kami pun percuma. Kami InoShikaChou adalah penyuka hal-hal yang berbau gaib," sambung Ino.

" _So,_ siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah jelas, kan, aku ini Menma Namikaze!"

" _Shinjiranai…"_ kata Chouji.

" _Aish,_ kalian benar-benar keras kepala."

"Lebih dari itu, aku juga penasaran, jadi tolong kau ceritakan yang sebenarnya."

"Mengapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan, Kiba?"

"Sudah katakan saja! Aku dan Chouji pernah sekelas dengan Menma selama dua tahun. Kami tahu dengan pasti seperti apa sifatnya," desak Shikamaru.

"Kami tidak akan menceritakannya kepada orang lain!" tegas Ino.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku saudara kembarnya Menma, Naruto Namikaze. Aku meminjam tubuh Kakakku untuk sementara waktu…."

"Heh?" ujar Kiba

"Cuma becanda," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan _eye smile-_ nya.

"Jangan percaya padanya. Aku yakin dia tidak becanda."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Shikamaru."

" _Atashi mou,_ " sambung Ino.

"Kalian percaya hal semacam itu?"

"Kami percaya! Mungkin saat itu… terjadi gelombang magnetik di otakmu, begitu juga dengan Menma yang asli. Dan kemudian tersinkronisasi hingga 100% karena pada dasarnya kalian adalah saudara kembar, yang sejak kalian diciptakan sudah berada di rahim yang sama selama sembilan bulan!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ini pasti yang disebut dengan _'Transmisi Evangelion'_ , benar kan Shika, Ino?"

"Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan kalian semua sakit!"

" _Iie,_ kami semua sehat," kata Ino pula.

"Kufikir ini sangat aneh, sejak dia debut SMA sifatnya sangat berubah. Populer diantara perempuan, dan bisa melakukan _Dunk_ seperti itu. Itu mustahil sekali. Selama ini dia sangat payah dalam pelajaran olahraga. Dia bahkan tidak suka menonjolkan diri di depan orang-orang. "

"Shikamaru _-san_ , biar kukatakan padamu… selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura. Aku memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya saat debut SMA. Kemampuanku yang sebenarnya telah terbangun dan menjadikanku orang yang berbeda. Bukannya itu normal-normal saja?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak! Itu membosankan!"

"Membosankan?"

"Yup!" tegas Chouji dan Kiba serentak.

"Kalian semua benar-benar sudah gila!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian lekas pergi dari sana untuk mengeringkan badannya yang basah kuyup.

"Jadi dia punya saudara kembar, ya?" tanya Kiba pula.

"Selama ini Menma tidak punya teman. Dia tidak pernah akrab dengan siapapun, karena itulah tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau dia mempunyai saudara kembar. Setelah melihat perubahan sikapnya yang benar-benar drastis, aku semakin yakin kalau dia bukanlah Menma," cerita Chouji.

"Pantas saja dia benar-benar berbeda dengan saat hari kelulusan waktu itu," sahut Kiba.

"Ah, aku pergi duluan ya, teman-teman! Sebentar lagi bel masuk dan aku belum makan siang," kata Ino yang kemudian lekas pergi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa dia nampak biasa saja walaupun sekelas dengan Ino."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba.

"Ino itu adalah cinta pertamanya."

" _Uso!_ Dia memintaku memotret Sakura _-senpai."_

"Apa kau yakin kalau dia yang meminta foto Sakura? Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau sering menjual foto-foto Siswi _Konoha Gakuen_ pada orang lain. Mungkin saja fotonya tertukar… klien-mu kan banyak. Kurasa merupakan hal yang wajar bila kau sampai keliru."

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tersebut, Kiba pun mengeluarkan _Smartphone-_ nya dan membaca _note_ yang menuliskan nama-nama orang yang meminta foto darinya. Mata Kiba melotot saat ia mendapati bahwa dalam catatan tersebut, foto yang diminta Menma adalah foto Ino Yamanaka, sedangkan yang meminta foto Sakura Haruno adalah kakak kelasnya yang bernama Sasori Akasuna. Pantas saja saat kemarin ia memberikan amplop itu pada Sasori dan Sasori melihat isinya…Kakak kelasnya tersebut malah langsung membuang foto-foto itu ke tanah, bukannya membayarnya. Kiba pikir, Sasori marah karena merasa tidak puas dengan hasil jepretannya, ternyata alasannya sebenarnya bukan itu. Itu adalah kesalahannya yang salah memberikan foto.

" _Oh, My God!"_

"Jadi benar-benar tertukar, ya?" tanya Chouji.

Kiba mengangguk. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Menma tidak protes meskipun aku memberinya foto yang salah. Rupannya…dia memang bukan Menma."

"Ino adalah gadis yang _extrovert_ , hal yang wajar jika orang _introvert_ seperti Menma menyukainya," kata Shikamaru pula.

"Ya, kurasa mereka berdua cocok," sambung Chouji.

"Kalau begitu…berarti saudara kembarnya Menma memang menyukai Sakura Haruno?" tanya Kiba.

"Itu sudah pasti. Tipe orang seperti Naruto Namikaze tentunya akan merasa sangat tertantang untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura Haruno yang notabene sangat susah didekati."

"Kau benar Shikamaru. Dia memang laki banget."

ooOOoo

.

.

Hari ini Naruto ada janji kencan dengan Sakura. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk ketemuan pukul 17.00 di dekat Jembatan yang lokasinya sudah diberitahukan oleh Sakura _via email_. Sekarang sudah pukul 19.08, tetapi meskipun Naruto sudah tiba di Jembatan pukul 17.05, Sakura Haruno masih belum datang. Naruto merogoh _smartphone_ dari saku celannya. Sejak tadi ia sudah mencoba menelpon Sakura, tetapi gadis itu tidak mengangkatnya satu kalipun.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya lebih dari 20 kali, tapi kenapa masih tidak ada respon? Di Jembatan… itu benar di sini, kan?"

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Jembatan tersebut sebenarnya sangat dekat dengan rumah Sakura. Saat ini, Sakura bahkan tengah memerhatikan Naruto dari jendela kamarnya di lantai atas. Tidak hanya itu, Sakura bahkan memerhatikan Naruto sambil berbicara dengan Sasori lewat telepon.

" _Janjinya jam 5," cerita Sakura sambil tersenyum._

" _Sudah 2 jam. Dia cukup tangguh juga."_

" _Itu bukan apa-apa. Rekor terlama adalah 3 jam 32 menit_."

" _Padahal kau mengiyakan dia di depan semua orang."_

" _Sudah kubilang, senpai... itu cuma untuk 'Fan Service' tak kusangka anak itu mempercayaiku begitu saja."_

" _Apa kau AKB?"_

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"Dia meneleponku lagi…menjengkelkan sekali."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena saat ini nomor Sakura malah sedang sibuk. "Ini sudah terlalu lama."

Dua jam berlalu. Naruto sudah menunggu selama 4 jam tapi orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Naruto merapatkan Jaketnya saat merasakan kalau cuaca di malam hari sudah semakin dingin. Dia hanya berharap semoga tubuh Menma baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto menunggu Sakura di tempat yang sama. Kali ini Sakura bahkan memintanya untuk bertemu pukul 14.00, namun lagi-lagi gadis itu tak kunjung datang, padahal Naruto sudah rela menunggu selama 5 jam. Kemarin malam dia sampai menunggu Sakura hingga 4 jam.

"Harus berapa lama aku menunggunya malam ini?"

Naruto kembali mengecek ponselnya. Ia membaca pesan Sakura kemarin malam.

" _Ada keperluan mendadak hari ini. Kita ketemu besok jam 2."_

"Jam 2? Sekarang bahkan sudah jam 7. _Mou,_ ini sudah larut malam!"

Sementara itu, kali ini pun Sakura sedang memerhatikan Naruto dari jendela kamarnya. Dia juga sedang berbicara dengan Sasori seperti kemarin.

"Bersama…" kata Sakura.

" _San… Ni… Ichi!"_ kata mereka berdua serentak. _"Omedetou_ , _kau telah memecahkan rekor baru lagi~ Arigatou."_

Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Sasori dan seperti biasa, hari ini Sasori juga sedang memegang raket tenisnya karena dia baru saja selesai berlatih bersama anggota Klub lainnya.

"Kau masih belum menyerah dengan kencan? Berapa kali?"

"Mengapa—"

"Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Saat kau menunggunya, dia sedang berbicara denganku. Dia memandang keluar jendela, menertawakanmu. Sampai saat ini, dia telah melakukan itu beberapa kali. Kutebak, kau bisa menyebutnya kejam…"

" _Sempai…_ kau sungguh orang baik."

"Hah?"

"Kau hanya bisa tertawa bersama dengannya dan tidak menceritakan pada yang lain."

Sasori hanya tersenyum sinis. "Besok adalah giliranku," katanya yang kemudian kembali berlatih memukul bola.

Ekspresi Naruto terlihat sangat kesal, tapi dia tidak mau mencari ribut di Sekolah, terlebih dia sedang menggunakan tubuh Menma. Bisa-bisa nantinya malah Menma yang kena imbasnya kalau dia melawan Sasori dengan kekerasan. Akhinya Naruto memutuskan untuk lekas pergi meninggalkan lapangan tenis.

.

Naruto kini sudah berada di tempat yang sama. Di dekat Jembatan itu Naruto kembali membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan Sakura kemarin.

" _Maafkan aku. Besok aku pasti akan datang."_ pesan tersebut dilengkapi dengan _emoticon sad._

"Ah! Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum sinis, tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Sementara itu di balik jendela kamarnya, Sakura lagi-lagi sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Sasori.

" _Dia di sini lagi. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau aku pasti akan datang."_

" _Mengabaikan niat baikku."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa."_

Naruto masih menunggu Sakura. Kali ini ia bahkan sudah menunggu gadis itu selama 5 jam 30 menit.

" _3, 2, 1. Yay, rekor baru lagi…"_ kata keduanya. Sakura lagi-lagi menertawakan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan mulai turun. Naruto mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

" _Dia pergi karena mulai hujan,"_ kata Sakura. Ekspresinya terlihat kecewa. _"I guess that's all he's got."_

" _Souka?"_

" _Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok,_ " kata Sakura yang kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

Sementara itu, sebenarnya Naruto tidak pergi. Dia hanya membeli makanan dan berniat untuk kembali lagi ke tempat semula.

" _Cuma ingin membuat terlihat seperti_ _itu,"_ gumamnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Naruto kembali ke dekat Jembatan dan memakan Roti isi yang baru di belinya di sana. Di balik jendela, Sakura yang tadinya terlihat kecewa nampak terkejut. Dia tak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu hanya pergi untuk membeli makanan dan minuman, lalu kembali ke tempat semula.

Hari semakin gelap sementara hujan turun semakin deras. Namun Naruto tetap menunggu Sakura di sana. Ia bahkan tak peduli walaupun seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Meskipun ia sudah menggigil kedinginan sejak tadi, ia masih setia menunggu Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Sakura yang mulai kesal dengan kebodohan lelaki itu.

' _Tok! Tok! Tok!_ ' tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Nona, waktunya makan malam."

Sakura tak peduli dan malah terus memerhatikan Naruto dari balik jendela.

" _Ojou-sama?"_ ujar pelayan tadi.

" _Hai."_

Naruto masih terus menunggu Sakura. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit yang sudah gelap gulita. Tetesan hujan yang turun semakin deras membuatnya menutup kedua matanya. Rasa dingin tubuhnya dan rasa pusing di kepalanya tak ia pedulikan.

Naruto jadi teringat perkataan Sara ketika ia sedang sekarat.

" _Jika kau hidup dalam waktu yang lama, kau pasti akan bertemu banyak perempuan. Untuk sekali saja, apa kau tidak mau berkencan dengan seorang gadis?"_

Naruto tidak hanya teringat perkataan sang Malaikat Penjemput Roh tersebut, tetapi ia juga masih ingat ekspresi Sara hari itu. Ekspresi yang terlihat begitu sedih, penuh simpati, sekaligus terluka.

.

Sakura yang sudah selesai makan malam kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ia masih bisa melihat Naruto berdiri di sana. Dengan kesal ia lekas menutup tirai jendela. Ia duduk di atas sofa dan menghela nafas. _"Stalker."_

Malam berganti pagi. Naruto masih duduk di Jembatan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan cahaya mentari pagi.

Sementara itu hujan masih turun walaupun kali ini sudah lebih reda dibanding tadi malam. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sakura Haruno sangat keras kepala. Sakura benar-benar tidak datang menemuinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Ibunya saat beliau masih hidup dulu. Ketika itu Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar hebat sampai mereka nyaris untuk bercerai. Pengasuhnya—Kurama mengingatkan agar Kushina mengalah dan lebih dulu meminta maaf. Namun ibunya tetap bersikap keras kepala.

" _Harga diriku terlalu tinggi. I'm so obstinate and not cute at all."_

' _Benar… dia mirip dengan Okaa-san. Dia sangat kesepian dan hanya berpura-pura kuat. Okaa-san… Sakura…'_

Ketika Naruto masih memikirkan kedua wanita itu, ia bisa merasakan seseorang memayunginya dari guyuran air hujan. Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya dan menengadah menatap seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri sambil memegangi sebuah payung.

"Kalau kau sampai demam karena kedinginan, aku yang akan disalahkan."

"Haruno _-san?"_ Naruto tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. _"Daijoubu_. Orang bodoh tidak akan kedinginan."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut.

ooOOoo

.

.

"Menma, mulai besok aku ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri jadi mungkin tidak akan pulang selama dua minggu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama.

"Kenapa harus minta izin padaku? Biasanya juga _Tou-san_ selalu seperti itu, kan?" sindir Naruto.

"Kalau kau bilang padaku untuk tidak pergi. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi _Tou-san_ , tapi setelah kau kembali nanti, kau jangan pergi lagi. Lebih banyaklah luangkan waktu untukku! Kalau kau masih terus bersikap seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa bertemu denganku lagi dan mungkin kau akan menyesal."

"APA MAKSUDMU MENMA?" suara Minato mulai meninggi.

" _Doushite?_ Bukankah kau selalu seperti itu? Bahkan ketika _Okaa-san_ sedang sakit keras kau tetap pergi! Aku yakin kau pasti tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun saat kau kembali dan mendapati kalau _Okaa-san_ sudah meninggal?!"

' _PLAAK!'_

Suara tamparan yang begitu keras itu mengagetkan Kurama yang sedang membersihkan meja. Dia bisa melihat sudut bibir tuan mudanya sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI TIDAK SOPAN BEGITU MENMA?"

"Sejak kau tidak berada di sisi kami padahal saat itu Naruto sedang sekarat. Awalnya aku bisa memakluminya karena aku mengerti kalau kau sedang sibuk. Aku juga sadar kalau selama ini kau telah bekerja keras demi kami, tapi lama-lama aku tidak tahan lagi. Ini baru seminggu setelah kepergian Naruto, tapi kau sudah mau pergi ke luar negeri lagi? Sungguh Ayah yang perhatian!"

"MENMA, JAGA BICARAMU ITU!"

" _Mou ii…!_ " teriak Naruto yang kemudian lekas pergi.

Kurama sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tangis.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Minato _-sama,_ saya mohon maaf kalau saya lancang… tetapi saya rasa _Wakadanna_ sedang sangat membutuhkan anda. Dia pasti masih sedih karena kepergian Naruto _-bocchan_. Apa tidak bisa anda _cancel_ saja jadwal anda untuk pergi ke luar negeri tersebut?" kata Fuu yang baru saja selesai merangkai bunga.

Minato hanya menghela nafas. Sementara itu Kurama yang khawatir dengan tuan mudanya, lekas pergi untuk memastikan keadaan tuan mudanya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Menma bisa marah juga. Selama ini Menma selalu bisa menutupi perasaan yang sesungguhnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Menma yang dia kenal adalah seorang anak yang tenang… tetapi hari ini dia seperti bisa melihat Naruto dalam sosok Menma.

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu, ia mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Namun seketika senyuman Sakura lenyap saat menyadari pipi Naruto yang lebam dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Ah, Sakura _-san!_ Ada apa pagi-pagi begini sudah datang?"

"Ayo berangkat bareng!"

"Huh?" Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada _bodyguard_ Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu mobil.

"Um…" Naruto ragu-ragu karena masih takut dengan pria berbadan besar tersebut. Ketika ia melihat pria tersebut membukakan pintu mobil, Naruto pun mengangguk.

" _Are?_ Apa gadis itu pacarnya Tuan muda?" tanya Kurama saat mendapati tuan mudanya sedang menggandeng tangan gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya _bocchan_ baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lega.

Begitu mereka berdua duduk di jok belakang, mobil pun mulai melaju menuju _Konoha Gakuen._

" _Ano~_ bukannya aku peduli padamu… tapi ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Ha? Ah, ini _… daijoubu_ , tadi hanya ada sedikit pertengkaran kecil dengan Ayahku."

Sakura mengambil saputangannya dari dalam saku kemudian membersihkan noda darah di sudut bibir Naruto. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku hanya ingin meminjamkan ini padamu!"

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura itu.

.

.

Sasori sedang menunggu Sakura berdiri di tempat parkir. Begitu melihat mobil Sakura tiba, dia lekas berlari menghampiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia tersenyum dan menyapa Kakak kelasnya itu. _"Ohaiyou!"_

" _Ohaiyou!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto keluar dari pintu yang satunya dan menyeringai pada Sasori. "Ohaiyou~"

Sasori tentu saja kaget. "Bagaimana bisa kau—"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian merapikan dasi Sasori dan setelah itu menepuk-nepuk dada Sasori. "Kau akan mengerti setelah kau dewasa."

Naruto lekas menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Ck, apa-apaan dia itu? Kurang ajar! Jelas-jelas dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku."

.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku sarapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya Sakura _-san_ belum sarapan?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, alasanku tidak sempat sarapan bukan karena aku membuatkan bekal untukmu!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura itu.

Sakura mengajaknya ke atap Sekolah. Kali ini _bodyguard_ Sakura bahkan sudah menyiapkan kursi dan meja berpayung untuk mereka berdua. Sakura membuka bekal yang tadi pagi dibuatnya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak bisa memasak tapi karena dia ingin membuatkan bekal untuk kekasihnya, pagi-pagi dia meminta pelayannya untuk mengajarinya memasak. Pelayannya banyak sekali membantu, jadi Sakura yakin kalau masakannya pasti enak.

"Mana yang lebih enak?" Sakura mengambil tempura.

"Um, coba yang ini… Aaa…!" katanya sambil menyodorkan tempura tersebut pada Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan memakan tempura tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia disuapi seorang gadis.

Selesai mengunyah tempuranya, Naruto bertanya pada Sakura. "Kau itu _tsundere_ , kan?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku penyuka _tsundere_. Aku suka. Setidaknya, kau harus menjadi dingin."

Sakura menarik dasi Naruto dan memolotinya. "Itu tergantung dirimu."

"Itu maksudku."

Masih sambil menarik dasi Naruto, Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Sakura semakin mencondongkan wajahnya sambil menutup mata. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan.

"Tidak boleh!" tegas Naruto.

"Eh?"

" _Ano… Etto…"_

' _Dia adalah hadiah kejutan untuk Kakakku. Bagaimanapun… aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajah senangnya. Kaulah yang harus menerima ciuman pertama ini darinya, Menma.'_

" _Doushite?_ Apa kau malu?"

"Ya, sepertinya…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

ooOOoo

.

.

Sakura menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang. Hari ini mereka ada janji kencan, tetapi walaupun Sakura sudah menunggu selama 2 jam, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau kekasihnya tersebut akan datang. Sejak tadi Sakura bahkan susah sekali untuk menghubunginya. Ekspresi Sakura kini terlihat sangat kesal dan marah.

Esok harinya Sakura diminta Youichi Hiruma untuk membimbing anggota Klub yang sedang berlatih. Hari ini pelatih Klub mereka tidak bisa hadir karena sedang ada urusan keluarga. Youichi sendiri tidak bisa membimbing anak-anak _Amefuto_ karena ada urusan penting. Dia sudah menyusun berbagai macam strategi untuk menghadapi pertandingan babak penyisihan _Amefuto_ yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Youichi juga sudah memberitahukan semua strategi tersebut pada Sakura. Saat Sakura sedang sibuk membimbing anggota Klub _Amefuto_ yang sedang berlatih, Naruto meminta waktunya sebentar.

Sakura meletakkan _Laptop_ milik Youichi Hiruma di atas bangku cadangan. Dia kemudian menghampiri Naruto. Ekspresi Sakura terlihat dingin.

Naruto membungkuk pada Sakura. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku benar-benar lupa."

' _PLAAK!'_ tamparan Sakura melayang ke pipi Naruto saat pemuda tersebut sudah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Tak dapat dipercaya, kau melupakan janji kita."

" _Gomennasai_. Tapi kau pernah begitu sebelumnya."

Sakura melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat marah. "Aku punya tujuan."

"Aku mengerti… tetapi tunggu! Bukannya ini terlalu jahat? Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal buruk."

"Ada perbedaan besar antara cinta dan tidak," sahut Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Lapangan tempat Klub Tenis berlatih memang tepat di samping lapangan di mana Klub _Amefuto_ tengah berlatih. Namun meskipun demikian Naruto tentu saja kesal karena Kakak kelasnya itu selalu mencampuri urusannya dengan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul seenaknya seperti ini.

"Jangan ikut campur, _Sempai!"_

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Kalau kau lupa, ini hanya menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar tidak tertarik pada Sakura sejak awal."

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Tahu apa kau soal hatiku?"

"Cukup! Aku benci padamu! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!" sahut Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Selanjutnya aku akan—"

"Dia bilang dia tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!" potong Sasori.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Justru kau yang tidak ada urusan diri. Orang luar harusnya keluar!" usir Sakura yang kemudian lekas kembali ke lapangan _Amefuto._

"Kau dengar?" kata Sasori pula.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu lekas pergi dari sana. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya pada Sasori karena dia tidak ingin melibatkan Menma dalam masalah. Di sisi lain dia merasa sedih karena Sakura sangat marah, mengusirnya, bahkan sampai mengatakan kalau gadis itu membencinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti wanita, padahal hanya sekali dia melakukan kesalahan, itu pun karena kemarin dia benar-benar lupa dengan janji kencannya dengan Sakura… tetapi gadis itu tetap tidak mau memaafkannya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat sikap Sakura.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tiduran di atap Sekolah daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang justru malah membuatnya stres. Hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal latihan sore, tapi ia juga sedang tidak ingin pulang cepat. Lagipula ia merasa pulang ke rumah pun percuma, karena Ayahnya benar-bena pergi ke luar Negeri dan entah kapan akan kembali.

Setibanya di atap, Naruto langsung mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berbaring. Ia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Naruto tak menyangka kalau memiliki seorang pacar itu ternyata sangat melelahkan. Sakura begitu marah hanya karena dia tidak datang, padahal ia melupakan janji kencan mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Ia baru sekali melakukan kesalahan, tetapi gadis itu tidak mau memaafkannya. Ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali—menunggu Sakura selama berjam-jam— bahkan ia pernah menunggu Sakura di bawah guyuran hujan dari sore hingga pagi hari. Saat itu meskipun dia kecewa, dia tidak sampai marah apalagi membenci Sakura. Ia berusaha untuk memahami sikap gadis itu. Gadis _tsundere_ yang benar-benar mengingatkannya pada mendiang Ibunya. Namun apa balasan Sakura sekarang? Membencinya, huh! Sungguh tak dapat dipecaya.

Saat Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sentuhan jari seseorang di pipinya. Naruto reflek membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

" _Manajer?_ Ada apa? Bukankah hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal kegiatan Klub?"

"Memang tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari sini. Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Naruto _-kun."_

"Hey, kau jangan memanggilku Naruto di sini!" bisik Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling atap.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada orang lain selain kita di sini."

"Kalau kau ingin melihat matahari terbenam, bukankah kau bisa melihatnya di tempat lain? Memangnya kau tidak takut berada di atap sendirian. Sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap lho…"

"Aku memang sengaja, siapa tahu aku bisa melihat penampakan nantinya."

"Ha?"

"Shikamaru bilang, di Sekolah ini banyak hantunya. Aku hanya ingin melihat salah satu diantara mereka."

"Dasar maniak horror, seperti kau bisa melihat mereka saja. Justru mereka tidak ingin sengaja menampakan diri pada orang-orang yang penasaran seperti dirimu."

" _Hountou desu ka?"_

"Tentu saja! Mereka itu biasanya hanya akan menampakan diri pada orang yang sedang paranoid."

"Wah, sepertinya kau tahu banyak! Apa karena kau adalah bagian dari mereka?"

"Sembarangan, aku bukanlah bagian dari mereka! Mereka semua berbeda denganku. Mereka hanya roh orang-orang yang matinya penasaran. Aku… saat aku mati, aku tidak mati penasaran."

" _Hontou?"_

"Tentu saja, alasanku mati bukan karena bunuh diri, dibunuh, dibakar hidup-hidup, dianiyaya atau semacamnya."

" _Ah, sou desu ka?"_

"Memangnya kau pikir apa alasanku mati?"

"Yah, siapa tahu kau tertabrak kereta atau semacamnya. _Ne,_ kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Naruto _-kun?_ "

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Menunggu pacarmu pulang? Hari ini dia ada kegian Klub, kan?"

"Hn."

"Ah, apa itu juga demi saudara kembarmu? Kau sudah mendapatkan Kakak kelas yang terkenal untuknya!" seru Ino penuh antusias.

"Aku baru saja diputuskan."

"Eh?"

"Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak terlihat seperti berbohong sekarang," kata Ino setelah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat nelangsa.

Naruto mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan menatap Ino tepat di mata. "Kau memukulku di tempat yang sakit."

"Setelah kau melakukan ini semua untuknya, kau akan bilang _'Kejutan! Ini benar-benar aku yang ada di dalam dirimu, aku memikirkan kalian hingga akhir! Kuharap kau bahagia!' Ne,_ apa kau akan memberitahukan mereka yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan mempercayaiku. Kau tahu, Ayahku… dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan aku dengan Menma. Dia sedikitpun tidak menyadari kalau aku adalah Naruto."

"Aku, Shika, Chouji, dan Kiba mempercayaimu."

"Kalian itu hanya aneh."

Ino tersenyum, lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau mencoba mengatakan kalau ini cinta tanpa syarat?"

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dan menurunkannya dari wajahnya.

Ino tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan itu. Perasaannya terasa aneh. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan dia juga bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu sekaligus gugup dalam waktu bersamaan.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dari Ino kemudian menengadah menatap langit sambil memicingkan mata.

"Bagiku Menma adalah bagian dari diriku. _Okaa-san_ sudah tidak ada dan aku pun akan segera pergi. Ayah kami tidak pernah berubah. Sejak dulu, dia selalu sibuk. Dia memperlakukan Ibuku sebagai _baby sitter,_ sedangkan _Kaa-san_ sendiri memperlakukannya seperti ATM. Sejak kami masih anak-anak… mereka berdua sudah tidak manis lagi. Mereka kehilangan sisi hangatnya. Menma menjadi dingin seperti sekarang juga karena mereka. Tapi… jika aku bisa membantunya mendapatkan gadis yang dia cintai… Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Ino hampir menangis mendengar cerita Naruto itu. Kedua matanya sudah terasa memanas. Meskipun demikian, Ino tetap berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Cinta itu besyarat, tidak bisa mengatakannya kalau itu tanpa syarat," tambah Naruto.

" _Ne_ , tidakah kau berpikir kalau ini tidak adil?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kau gunakan kesempatan ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau masih berada di sini… bukankah untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai? Tidakah kau ingin bersikap egois sedikit saja? Jangan pedulikan kembaranmu tapi pedulikan dirimu sendiri. Aku juga yakin kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Tidakah kau ingin mendapatkannya untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Sakura? Kau memanggilnya Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Dia seumuran dengan kita. Sakura adalah sahabatku sejak masih kecil, tapi kau tahu? Sejak kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai… dia menjadi dingin. Dia bukan lagi Sakura yang aku kenal, membuat hubungan kami menjadi renggang. Membuatku sulit untuk dekat dengannya lagi."

"…."

"Dulu dia tidak pernah menganggapku aneh, tapi sekarang dia menganggapku begitu."

"…karena kau penyuka berbagai hal berbau supranatural?"

"Mm. Sakura yang memandang semua hal dengan logika, sangat berbeda denganku."

"Apa kau ingin hubungan kalian kembali membaik?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin. _Ne, Naruto-kun!_ Apa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan dari semua kejadian ini?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Kesimpulannya, kalau memang Menma _-san_ adalah orang yang dingin seperti yang kau bilang… maka dia tidak cocok dengan Sakura dan mereka tidak akan pernah cocok. Alasannya, karena mereka sama-sama orang yang dingin."

"Jadi maksudmu… Sakura jauh lebih cocok denganku?"

"Itu sudah pasti," kata Ino sambil tersenyum walau sebenarnya hatinya terasa sakit entah kenapa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah mengobrol dalam waktu cukup lama. Siswa/Siswi yang ada jadwal giatan Klub sudah tidak terlihat di Lapangan. Naruto melihat jam tangannya kemudian memandang Ino.

"Kau naik apa ke sekolah?"

"Naik sepeda. Kau? Aku tidak melihat mobilmu terparkir."

"Hari ini aku memang sengaja tidak ingin diantar jemput oleh Supirku. Sakura juga tidak mengajakku berangkat bareng, makanya tadi pagi aku naik bus saja."

"Kalau begitu… Ayo kita pulang bareng!"

"Dengan sepedamu?"

"Mm. Kalau kau tidak bisa naik sepeda, aku saja yang memboncengmu."

"Aku bisa. Tapi memangnya rumah kita searah?"

"Kalaupun tidak searah aku kan bisa mengantarmu dulu."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengantarmu pulang, kan?"

"…tapi kau kan tidak bawa kendaraan, jadi aku saja yang mengantarkanmu."

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun pulang bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras dan membuat pakaian mereka basah kuyup.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau tunggu di rumahku sampai hujan reda."

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula rumahmu masih jauh, kan?"

"Mm…"

"Rumahku di depan sana. Kita akan segera sampai."

"Kalau hujannya tidak berhenti sampai pagi bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa menginap. Lagipula, di rumah kami banyak kamar kosong."

" _Arigatou…_ nanti akan kuhubungi Ayahku."

"Hn."

Mereka pun tiba di rumah keluarga Namikaze. Kurama memandang majikannya heran karena sekarang dia membawa gadis lain ke rumah, padahal seingatnya pacar tuan mudanya bukankan gadis berambut pirang ini.

' _Apa Menma-bacchan berubah menjadi playboys sekarang?'_ pikirnya.

Naruto mengajak Ino ke lantai atas. Walaupun selama ini dia tinggal bersama Neneknya, tetapi di rumah Ayahnya ini dia juga mempunyai kamar sendiri. Kamarnya sendiri berhadapan dengan kamar Menma. Naruto meminta Ino mengikutinya ke kamar karena ia ingin meminjamkan Ino handuk dan pakaian ganti.

" _Ano~_ bolehkan aku menebak yang mana kamarmu?"

"Boleh saja kalau kau bisa."

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Dua kamar yang saling berhadapan ini adalah kamar kami. Menurutmu, kamarku yang mana?"

Ino membuka salah satu kamar tersebut. Di kamar tersebut ada lemari besar berisi koleksi buku, komik, majalah _shonen jump,_ koleksi _Anime DVD_ , dan juga _video games_. Ada juga sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi beberapa biola dan sebuah _Camera Canon_. Cat warna kamar itu sendiri didominasi warna _dark blue._ Warna seprai, selimut, dan pakaian-pakaian dalam lemari juga di dominasi warna gelap.

Ino kemudian membuka kamar yang satunya. Berbeda dengan kamar yang sebelumnya, cat kamar tersebut di dominasi dengan warna-warna cerah. _Design_ dan warna seprainya sendiri adalah bendera _England_. Ada sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna _silver metallic_. Lemari pakaiannya juga di dominasi dengan pakaian berwarna cerah. Ada sebuah lemari berisi koleksi _majalah sport,_ dan _DVD music classic_. Tiga buah bola basket tergantung di dinding. Buku-buku yang tersimpan rapi di lemari buku juga berbeda dengan buku-buku di lemari kamar sebelumnya.

Kalau di kamar sebelumnya di dominasi dengan buku-buku tentang _IPTEK_ dan _Sains,_ serta koleksi komik… di kamar ini lemari bukunya didominasi oleh buku-buku _encyclopedia_ dan novel, bahkan mata Ino yang setajam silet berhasil menemukan beberapa majalah yang sepertinya majalah dewasa terselip diantara buku-buku tebal tersebut.

"Kalau dilihat dari kepribadianmu itu… ini pasti kamarmu, kan, Naruto _-kun."_

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku pintar."

"Hah?"

Naruto mengambil sebuah handuk dan pakaian ganti dari dalam lemari lalu melemparnya pada Ino yang dengan reflek berhasil menangkap benda-benda itu.

Ino menghela nafas lalu memelototi Naruto. "Jangan main lempar gitu dong! Dan apa kau tidak punya pakaian yang lebih _girly?_ "

"Mana mungkin! Kau pikir aku banci? Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes kau pakai saja baju itu! Atau apa perlu kupinjamkan kau pakaian _Okaa-san_ atau Kurama _-san?"_

"Eh? Tidak perlu repot-repot! _Arigatou~"_ kata Ino yang kemudian lekas pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menebak dengan benar? Padahal ini adalah kali pertama kami menjadi lebih akrab." gumam Naruto.

Naruto keluar kamar untuk membuatkan _Hot Chocolate_ untuknya dan Ino. Saat ia kembali ke kamar dan baru saja meletakkan dua cangkir _Hot Chocolate_ di atas meja… Naruto melihat Ino yang tengah tertidur di kasurnya. Pakaiannya yang jelas terlalu kebesaran untuk Ino, otomatis membuat gadis itu hanya menggunakan Kaos lengan panjang miliknya dan tanpa mengenakan celana, membuat paha Ino yang mulus terekspos dengan jelas. Gadis itu juga terlihat jauh lebih _sexy_ dengan rambutnya yang masih basah dan terurai bebas tanpa ikat rambut. Tentu saja Naruto sampai kaget melihat pemandangan tersebut.

" _Oi, Kuso-Manajer!_ Apa yang kau lakukan di kasurku dengan rambut yang masih basah seperti itu?" protesnya. Namun berlawanan dengan mulutnya, mata Naruto malah terfokus pada paha Ino yang putih dan mulus.

Mendengar suara itu, Ino mengeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata sedikit terpejam dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sepertinya aku ketiduran saat menunggumu."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto yang awalnya berdiri tegak terlihat sedikit oleng. Dia memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih kencang dan cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir.

Pandangan Naruto lama-lama terasa semakin buram dan hampir gelap.

" _Naruto, doushita no?"_

"Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau pasti kelelahan, ya?"

Saat itu juga Naruto langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Naruto? Kamu kenapa?"

 _ **.**_

" _ **Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Batas diantara kami sepertinya mulai merenggang. Kore wa boku de ari, boku janai. Sebuah cerita mengenai 49 hari."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kicauan burung di pagi hari membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Kenapa ia bisa tidur di kamar yang bukan miliknya? Mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut, kedua matanya terfokus pada sebuah jam yang terpajang di dinding. Ia lekas turun dari ranjang dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian seragamnya ia segera mengambil tasnya kemudian turun ke lantai bawah.

Kurama tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan tuan mudanya di meja makan. Mendengar langkah seseorang yang menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, Kurasa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok putera majikannya tersebut dan terseyum.

" _Ohaiyou~"_

"Ha?"

" _Ohaiyou._ Bukankah dua minggu yang lalu Menma _-bocchan_ sendiri yang mengatakan, bahwa sekarang kita harus saling memberikan salam, bukan? Itu akan membuat perasaan menjadi terasa berbeda~ itu yang _bocchan_ katakan."

Meskipun ekspresinya masih terlihat kebingungan, ia pun menjawab ucapan salam pengasuhnya tersebut. "Oh, ohaiyo…"

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan muda? Tiba-tiba bergabung dalam Klub Olahraga pasti membuat anda lelah, ya?"

" _Sport Club? Boku?"_ gumamnya semakin bingung.

Ia kemudian melirik sebuah meja—tepatnya melirik foto saudara kembarnya yang tengah menunjukkan senyuman ceria. Menggelengkan kepala, ia pun lekas mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ dan memakannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 _A/n: Hi, minna-san! Update terakhir sebelum UAS. Sampai jumpa dua minggu kemudian di chapter berikutnya. Doa'in ya, semoga Author diberi kelancaran dan kemudahan dalam mengisi soal-soal UAS minggu depan. Amiin. Gomennasai karena kali ini ga bisa bales review kalian. Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan! And Thanks for your review, follow, and Fav._

 _ **Mind to Review? Arigatou. ^^**_


	4. Chapter 3: NG

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno, MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 3 : NG**_

 _._

Kicauan burung dipagi hari membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Kenapa ia bisa tidur di kamar yang bukan miliknya? Mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut, kedua matanya terfokus pada sebuah jam yang terpajang di dinding. Ia lekas turun dari ranjang dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya ia segera mengambil tasnya kemudian turun ke lantai bawah.

Kurama tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan tuan mudanya di meja makan. Mendengar langkah seseorang yang menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok putera majikannya tersebut dan terseyum.

" _Ohayou~"_

"Ha?"

" _Ohayo!_ Bukankah dua minggu yang lalu Menma _-bocchan_ sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang kita harus saling memberikan salam? Itu akan membuat perasaan menjadi terasa berbeda~ itu yang _boc-chan_ katakan."

Meskipun ekspresinya masih terlihat kebingungan, ia pun menjawab ucapan salam pengasuhnya tersebut. _"Oh, ohayo…"_

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan muda? Tiba-tiba bergabung dalam Klub Olahraga pasti membuat anda lelah, ya?"

" _Sport Club? Boku?"_ gumamnya semakin bingung.

Ia kemudian melirik sebuah meja—tepatnya melirik foto saudara kembarnya yang tengah menunjukkan senyuman ceria. Menggelengkan kepala, ia pun lekas mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ dan memakannya.

Kurama sendiri juga tengah melirik foto Naruto. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca saat dia tersadar betapa dia sangat merindukan anak itu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kurama pun lekas kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil _green tea_ kesukaan Menma.

Ketika Kurama meletakan secangkir teh dan poci teh di atas meja, Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengasuhnya tersebut.

"Kurama _-san?"_

"Ya, Tuan muda?"

" _Ano sa~_ Apakah akhir-akhir ini aku berubah?"

Kurama bingung dengan pertanyaan Menma tersebut, tetapi kemudian ia melirik foto Naruto lagi.

"Ya, setelah Naruto _-bocchan_ meninggal anda terlihat lebih dewasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Anda jadi lebih bisa diandalkan."

"Mana yang lebih baik? Aku yang dulu atau sekarang?"

"Yang mana? Yang manapun itu tetap anda, bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan wanita berambut jingga kemerahan tersebut Menma jadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kurama sendiri hanya membungkukkan badan sebentar, kemudian lekas beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Begitu Menma keluar rumah, Supirnya yang sudah menunggu langsung membungkukkan badannya sebentar. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan bertanya. "Tuan muda, apakah hari ini anda akan naik mobil?"

" _Iie._ Aku naik bus saja," jawab Menma yang langsung melengos pergi.

Supirnya yang bernama Tenzo Yamato memandang punggung majikannya dengan heran. "Ada apa dengan Tuan muda? Apa dia sedang ada masalah di Sekolah? Hari ini dia tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya."

Setibanya di Halte, ia memijat keningnya, masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia kembali teringat perkataan Kurama.

" _Ohayo! Bukankah dua minggu yang lalu Menma-bocchan sendiri yang mengatakan, bahwa mulai sekarang kita harus saling memberikan salam? Itu akan membuat perasaan menjadi terasa berbeda~ itu yang boc-chan katakan."_

' _Kurama-san bilang dua minggu? Kalau memang waktu sudah berlalu selama dua minggu… Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi sebelumnya? Kurama-san juga mengatakan kalau belakangan ini aku berubah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?"_

Ia memejamkan mata. Kejadian saat ia berada di Rumah Sakit baginya seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak. Rumah Sakit…Naruto…kedua hal tersebut seperti saling berhubungan.

" _Na-naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Tidak juga."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."_

" _Kau…kau…transparan?"_

" _Ne, Menma! Kau ingat tentang Malaikat yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"_

" _Malaikat? Maksudmu Malaikat yang kau bilang sangat cantik dan berambut scarlet itu?"_

" _Ya, dia memberiku sebuah hadiah."_

" _Hadiah?"_

" _Hn. Dia bilang…aku boleh meminjam tubuhmu untuk menyelesaikan urusanku yang belum selesai."_

" _Meminjam tubuhku?"_

" _Mm, untuk sementara waktu. Yah, tapi itu juga kalau kau mengijinkan dan tubuhmu tidak menolak jiwaku."_

Ia ingat sekarang. Hari di mana ia mendapati dirinya berada di Rumah Sakit, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat saudara kembarnya yang baru saja meninggal. Sosok itu nampak transparan. Itu berarti saat itu Naruto yang dia lihat hanyalah Roh. Namun benarkah hal-hal yang di luar akal sehat seperti itu benar-benar ada? Hari itu ia berpikir bahwa Naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan berbicara dengannya hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Namun mungkinkah itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi?

Seketika lamunannya buyar saat ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Kiba Inuzuka yang baru saja menepuk bahunya tersebut.

" _Ohayou~"_ kata Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Hn. Ohayo."_

Kiba tersentak mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Sungguh hanya sebuah jawaban singkat tanpa ada timbal balik. Orang di depannya ini bahkan tidak tersenyum. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kiba bingung.

' _Ada apa dengannya? Ah, mungkin dia sedang bertegkar dengan Sakura-senpai.'_

Menma tentu saja ingat siapa Kiba Inuzuka. Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Kiba.

.

.

 _Hari itu saat ia datang ke Konoha Gakuen untuk melihat hasil ujiannya, ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam Iwatobi Middle School. Sebuah Camera Canon EOS berada di tangan anak itu, sepertinya anak itu memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang photographer. Dia sedang memotret lingkungan Sekolah. Dia juga menjadikan para Siswi Konoha Gakuen sebagai objeknya._

 _Ketika Menma masih memerhatikan anak itu, tiba-tiba saja gadis yang selama ini ia taksir melewatinya. Aroma rose tercium dari tubuh gadis tersebut. Ino Yamanaka, itulah nama gadis itu. Kini pandangan mata Menma teralih pada sosok Ino. Dengan tergesa gadis itu berlari menuju papan pengumuman._

 _Hari ini pun Ino terlihat sangat manis. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat dengan style twin tail. Asesoris rambut yang dikenakannya kali ini berbentuk bunga Daisy. Bunga yang Menma ketahui sebagai bunga favorit gadis itu._

 _Menma tersenyum kemudian mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam. Kebetulan dia sendiri belum melihat papan pengumuman tersebut. Di tengah kerumunan para calon murid Konoha Gakuen yang sibuk mencari nomor peserta mereka saat ujian masuk, Menma mendapati Ino melompat-lompat kegirangan._

" _YEY~ AKU LULUS!" teriak Ino._

' _Kawaaii…' gumam Menma. Wajahnya terasa memanas saat melihat ekspresi ceria gadis itu. Ia pun reflek memegang dadanya. Detak jantungnya terasa jauh lebih kencang dari biasanya._

 _Menma masih terus memerhatikan Ino. Kini gadis itu berlari menghampiri seseorang yang sepertinya adalah salah satu murid Konoha Gakuen jika dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Orang yang dihampiri oleh Ino tersebut adalah seorang gadis berambut soft pink dan bermata green emerald._

" _SAKURAAA!" teriak Ino._

 _Menma bisa melihat Ino tersenyum pada gadis itu. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman Ino. Dia memandangi Ino dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kini, Ino nampak berbincang-bincang dengan gadis tersebut tetapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Ino. Menma tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu karena jarak diantara mereka cukup jauh. Namun dengan hanya melihat ekspresi Ino yang kini terlihat sedih, Menma bisa menebak kalau hubungan Ino dengan gadis itu tidak baik._

' _Cekrek! Cekrek! Cekrek!' Menma bisa mendengar suara kamera._

 _Menma mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan mendapati anak yang tadi membawa Camera tengah memotret moment Ino dengan gadis berambut soft pink tersebut. Menma pun lekas mendekati anak laki-laki itu._

" _Ano~ Sumimasen…."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku sedang memotret."_

" _Memotret moment seperti itu? Tidakkah kau merasa kalau itu tidak sopan?"_

" _Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Ini adalah pekerjaanku tahu!"_

" _Pekerjaanmu?"_

 _Ayah Kiba sudah meninggal sedangkan Ibunya tinggal di Hokaido. Di Tokyo Kiba hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kakak perempuannya yang bernama Hana Inuzuka. Kakak perempuan Kiba adalah seorang Mahasiswi yang memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter hewan. Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka, Hana bekerja sambilan di sebuah Café. Kiba yang merasa tidak enak kalau hanya menjadi beban untuk Kakaknya pun memutuskan untuk membantu Hana. Kiba memanfaatkan keahliannya untuk mencari uang._

" _Aku kenal dengan seorang fotografer profesional. Orang itu menemukan bakatku dalam memotret dan memintaku menjadi asistennya. Dia menyuruhku untuk memotret moment-moment menarik. Kupikir itu salah satu moment yang menarik makanya aku memotretnya," cerita Kiba._

"… _tetapi itu mungkin saja adalah privasi untuk mereka."_

" _Aku hanya memperlihatkan foto-foto seperti itu pada orang itu. Dia juga tidak pernah menyebarkannya. Dia bilang hanya ingin mengujiku. Dia akan membantuku menjadi seorang fotografer Pro jika hasil jepretanku bagus-bagus. Apa kau masih akan menggangguku? Huh!"_

" _.…"_

" _Kau sepertinya anak orang kaya. Kau mana tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang."_

" _Gomennasai. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian tidak bermaksud untuk menyebarluaskan foto-foto tersebut."_

" _Biar kuberitahu kau, sejak aku masih SMP aku juga menerima permintaan dari anak-anak laki-laki untuk memberikan mereka foto anak perempuan yang mereka sukai. Apa kau juga akan memarahiku?"_

" _Foto anak perempuan yang mereka sukai?"_

" _Ya, tapi aku juga pilih-pilih pelanggan kok. Kalau ada yang ingin berniat buruk dengan menggunakan foto-foto tersebut permintaan mereka selalu kutolak. Aku hanya menjualnya pada anak-anak yang cuma ingin foto itu untuk dirinya sendiri."_

" _Kalau begitu bisakah kau memberiku beberapa foto gadis itu? Aku juga hanya ingin menyimpan fotonya untuk diriku sendiri," kata Menma sambil menunjuk Ino._

" _Gadis yang mana? Yang rambutnya pink atau yang rambutnya pirang?" tanya Kiba._

" _Kau bisa cari tahu sendiri. Pokoknya namanya Ino Yamanaka. Berikan aku foto-foto yang bagus."_

 _Kiba mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencatat nama Ino. "Ano~ siapa namamu?"_

" _Menma Namikaze."_

 _Kiba kembali mengangguk. "Foto Ino Yamanaka untuk Menma Namikaze. Yosh! Sudah aku catat."_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu."_

 _Kiba tersenyum lima jari kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Menma. "Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Salam kenal!"_

 _Menma tersenyum kecil kemudian menjabat tangan Kiba. "Salam kenal, Inuzuka-kun."_

.

.

"Hey, kenapa sejak tadi kau melamun? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Mendengar suara Kiba, lamunan Menma tentang kejadian saat hari kelulusan pun kembali buyar. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Kalau kau mau… kau bisa cerita padaku. Ah, busnya sudah datang."

Begitu bus itu berhenti, mereka berdua pun bergegas menaiki bus tersebut. Rupanya bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah penuh. Akhirnya mereka berdua terpaksa berdiri.

" _Ano~ Inuzuka-kun…."_

"Eh? Kau memanggilku Inuzuka _-kun?"_ tanya Kiba semakin bingung.

"Eh?"

' _Ada apa dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah Menma yang asli?'_

Menma yang heran karena Kiba hanya diam pun bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Bisa tidak kau panggil aku Kiba saja?"

"Baiklah. _Ano,_ foto yang kuminta—"

"Ah! foto Ino, kan? Aku sudah mencetaknya akan kuberikan kepadamu nanti saat di Sekolah."

" _Arigatou."_

"Ya, sama-sama. Harganya 10000 Yen untuk 6 lembar foto."

"Baiklah."

"Hah? Kau tidak protes karena harganya kemahalan?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau butuh uang. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Begitu ya? _Arigatou!"_ kata Kiba sambil tersenyum senang.

' _Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ternyata memang Menma yang asli, ya?'_

.

Kiba sudah pergi ke kelas lebih dulu ketika Menma sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ruang kelas tersebut. Menma kembali terheran-heran karena disepanjang koridor yang dia lewati ada banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal terus menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

" _Menma-kun, ohayou!"_

" _Ohayo Namikaze-kun!"_

" _Yo, Namikaze! Ohayou~"_

Tidak hanya itu saja, bahkan ada banyak sekali Siswi _Konoha Gakuen_ yang sepertinya menyukainya. Mereka tiba-tiba saja terlihat heboh saat melihatnya. Ketika ia memasuki ruang kelas, semua teman sekelasnya juga langsung menyapanya dengan ramah.

" _Menma-kun, Ohayou!"_

" _Oi, Namikaze! Ohayo!"_

" _Ohaiyou…!"_

Menma benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua menyapanya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Kiba yang sedang membersihkan lensa kameranya.

" _Kiba-kun! Ano,_ kau tahu di mana tempat dudukku?"

"Ha?"

"Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Barisan pertama sebelah kiri dari jendela, tepatnya di bangku yang paling depan."

" _Arigatou,"_ ujar Menma yang kemudian lekas duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Kiba.

"Dia pasti kebingungan," gumam Kiba sambil melirik Menma yang kini sedang fokus membaca buku.

Shikamaru dan Chouji saling pandang. Mereka berdua merasa heran melihat sikap Menma hari ini. Menma tidak membalas sapaan pagi teman-teman sekelas mereka, bahkan kali ini ia langsung menyibukkan diri membaca buku… padahal biasanya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, ia akan mengobrol dengan mereka. Setiap hari ada saja topik-topik menarik yang mereka bahas seolah mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan cerita, dan setiap kali mereka membahas hal-hal yang menarik mereka semua tertawa lepas. Namun hari ini, anak itu hanya menyendiri seolah tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Shikamaru…mungkinkah?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

" _Ohayo, minna!"_ sapa Ino begitu dia tiba di kelasnya.

" _Ohaiyou~"_ balas teman-temannya.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Hey, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Menma tentu saja kaget karena tiba-tiba gadis yang dia sukai menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Di sisi lain ia juga bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kemarin kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Susah payah aku mengangkatmu ke kasur. Kau benar-benar berat tahu."

Menma yang bingung tentu saja tidak membalas perkataan Ino. Ia bahkan tidak berani melihat wajah Ino dan hanya fokus membaca buku.

"Maaf ya, kemarin aku pulang tanpa pamit. Hujan sudah berhenti jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang tanpa membangunkanmu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu karena sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Kau tidak demam karena kehujanan kemarin, kan?"

Sebelum Ino mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, bel masuk berbunyi. Kurenai Yuuhi memasuki kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran Biologi. Ino pun lekas kembali ke bangkunya.

Menma menghela nafas lega karena merasa terselamatkan oleh gurunya tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingat apa-apa jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Ino bicarakan.

Pelajaran Biologi pun usai. Kurenai Yuuhi sudah keluar dari kelas mereka ketika Asuma Sarutobi memasuki kelas dan mulai membahas pelajaran Matematika. Menma memerhatikan pelajaran tersebut dengan seksama.

"Ini keajaiban. Tidak biasanya Menma _-kun_ tidak tertidur saat pelajaran Asuma _-sensei,"_ kata Tenten yang duduk disamping Ino.

"Ya, hari ini aku merasa dia memang sedikit aneh. Mungkin dia ingin berbaikan dengan Sakura tapi Sakura malah mengacuhkannya, makanya _mood-_ nya jadi jelek."

"Oh, jadi dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura _-senpai?"_

"Mm…"

' _Atau mungkin itu bukan Naruto-kun,_ ' lanjut Ino dalam hati.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Asuma Sarutobi mengakhiri pelajarannya kali ini.

"Kerjakan tugas dari halaman 26 s/d 30 dan kumpulkan besok!" ujar Asuma.

"Yaah...! _Sensei,_ kenapa anda selalu memberikan kami tugas dan tidak pernah membiarkan kami libur?"

"Aku melakukannya supaya kalian menjadi anak yang pintar. Sampai jumpa besok!"

" _Boo~"_ protes anak-anak perempuan.

Menma memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat pertamanya di taman belakang sekolah karena ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Ia makan siang sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura. Selesai makan siang, ia kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran kembali di lanjutkan hingga jam istirahat kedua. Kali ini Menma memutuskan menghabiskan waktu istirahat keduanya di Perpustakaan.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Pelajaran hari ini pun kembali dilanjutkan hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Saat Menma hendak pulang tiba-tiba saja dua orang Siswa yang tidak ia kenal menghampirinya. Kedua orang itu mengenakan seragam basket.

"Oi, Menma _-kun!_ Kau jangan bolos latihan!"

"Latihan?"

"Masa kau lupa? Hari ini ada jadwal kegiatan Klub. Ayo kita ke _Gym!"_

Kedua orang itu menyeretnya menuju _Gym._ Menma sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Setibanya di _Gym_ ia langsung tahu kalau ternyata mereka dari Klub basket, bahkan ia tak menyangka kalau Ino adalah _Manajer_ Klub. Sebelum berlatih, Menma lekas ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam basket.

Kapten mereka menyuruh semua anggota Klub untuk _push up_ sebanyak 100 kali. Baru 29 kali saja Menma sudah merasa lelah. Anggota Klub yang lain masih terlihat sangat bersemangat apalagi Kakak kelasnya yang bernama Lee. Hanya ia sendiri yang sudah merasa kepayahan.

Ino yang merasa heran hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus meniup peluit setiap hitungan berikutnya.

"30, 31, 32, …."

"Ayo bersemangatlah, _minna!_ Cewek-cewek dari Klub Voli sedang melihat kita!" teriak Lee.

Selesai _push up,_ Shin menyuruh semua orang untuk latihan melempar bola ke dalam ring. Masing-masing diberi kesempatan untuk melempar bola sebanyak 20 kali. Saat giliran Menma, Shin heran karena tidak ada satu bola pun yang masuk… padahal biasanya Menma selalu berhasil memasukan semua bolanya ke dalam ring.

"Apa dia sedang ada masalah?" tanya Shin pada Kiba.

"Mungkin Menma tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura _-senpai,"_ jawab Kiba.

"Oh, sedang ada masalah wanita rupanya. Pantas saja!"

Akhirnya latihan basket usai. Menma benar-benar merasa lelah dan ingin secepatnya segera pulang untuk tidur. Ia membasuh mukanya yang penuh dengan keringat dengan air keran.

" _Basketball Club,_ huh!"

Menma kembali teringat perkataan Naruto pada hari itu.

" _Hn. Dia bilang, aku boleh meminjam tubuhmu untuk menyelesaikan urusanku yang belum selesai."_

"Mungkinkah selama dua minggu ini Naruto benar-benar menggunakan tubuhku?"

Ketika Menma hendak pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam basketnya, seseorang menghampirinya. Dia adalah Kakak kelas yang mengobrol dengan Ino saat hari kelulusan. Kalau tidak salah, Ino memanggilnya Sakura. Namun anehnya Kakak kelasnya ini terlihat sangat marah dan langsung menamparnya.

' _PLAAK!'_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ha?" respon Menma sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja kena tampar.

"Kau tidak mengirimiku pesan atau meneleponku sama sekali. Aku tanya, apa maksudmu?"

" _Ano—"_

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang Kakak kelas perempuan yang sepertinya adalah teman-teman Sakura ikut menghampiri mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat sama marahnya dengan Sakura. Selain itu, ada juga dua orang Kakak kelas laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal ikut menghampiri. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan langsung menyahut pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mungkin dia pikir dia akan nampak seperti _stalker_ kalau masih terlalu gigih setelah dicampakkan."

"Ya kurasa kau benar Sasori _-senpai,"_ sambung salah satu teman Sakura.

"Jadi selama ini, perasaanmu hanya sampai segitu saja?" tanya Sakura pula. Mata gadis itu nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kau harus menghadapi hal itu bukan? Aku bilang membencimu bukan berarti sudah tidak ingin berhubungan lagi denganmu! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak peka? Aku salah menilaimu!" potong Sakura yang langsung melengos pergi.

Tentu saja Menma semakin kebingungan. Ia baru saja ingin menjelaskan kalau ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah berpacaran dengan seorang Kakak kelas… tetapi ucapannya malah langsung dipotong begitu saja.

"Menghadapi wanita itu sulit, ya?" tanya Sasori pula sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sasori lekas menyusul Sakura. Menma bisa merasakan 'sesuatu' keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Menma menghapus 'sesuatu' tersebut dengan jarinya. Ternyata itu adalah darah. Tamparan Kakak kelasnya barusan benar-benar keras sampai membuatnya mimisan.

' _Kuso! Apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan dengan tubuhku?'_

Menma kembali menyalakan keran air dan mencuci mukanya lagi. Ia kemudian langsung pergi ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Dia benar-benar sudah muak di Sekolah. Ada saja sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

.

Menma sedang tiduran di atas kasur, memikirkan semua hal aneh dan tak terduga yang terjadi di Sekolah; dimulai dari semua orang yang menyapanya, Kakak kelasnya yang menyeretnya ke _Gym_ untuk latihan basket, teman Ino yang bertingkah seakan-akan ia adalah pacarnya, dan Kakak kelas dari Klub Tenis yang tiba-tiba saja ikut campur urusannya. Namun yang paling aneh dari semuanya adalah, Ino yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan Ino sebelumnya. Selama ini ia hanya memerhatikan gadis itu diam-diam. Ketika mereka masih SMP, kalau ada kesempatan ia akan menaruh setangkai bunga mawar, _chocolate,_ atau kado di loker Ino. Ino sendiri tentu saja tidak pernah tahu siapa orang yang sering memberinya bunga, cokelat atau kado, karena Menma tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada gadis itu.

"Permisi~" tiba-tiba saja suara yang familiar itu terdengar.

Menma kaget saat mendapati sosok Ino dan Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamarnya. Menma pun lekas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan.

"Hey, tidakkah menurutmu dia nampak berbeda?" tanya Ino pada Kiba.

"Ya, aku fikir juga begitu. Dia nampak seperti seorang pengecut."

"Apa? Apa-apaan kalian?"

Ino dan Kiba hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian bisa datang ke rumahku, bahkan ke kamarku? Aku tidak pernah mengajak kalian ke rumah!"

"Dia bahkan kembali menggunakan _'boku'. Yappari…"_ sambung Ino yang dengan seenaknya langsung duduk di sofa Menma tanpa permisi.

"Antara Kaname Isaki, Tsumugu Kihara dan Hikari Sakishima, siapakah yang sebenarnya dicintai Chisaki Hiradaira?" tanya Kiba.

"Tsumugu."

"Orang ini tahu banyak soal komik," kata Kiba pula.

"Dengan kata lain kamu Namikaze Menma, kan?" sambung Ino.

"Benar."

"Tidak, kalau kau menanyakannya seperti itu, tentu saja jawabannya iya," ujar Kiba.

"Benar juga. Kamu saudara kembarnya Naruto _-kun,_ bukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ini semakin membingungkan! Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Naruto yang tidak pernah sekali pun satu Sekolah denganmu?"

"Kemana saudara kembarmu pergi kalau begitu?" rengek Ino.

"Eh? Kalian tahu soal ini?"

"Seperti dugaan kita… dia memang Menma yang asli," sahut Kiba pula.

"Selama ini kita selalu melewatkan waktu bersama kembaranmu," cerita Ino.

"Melewatkan waktu, maksudnya?"

"Pertama, hal yang membuat kami terkejut adalah pada saat dia melakukan _'dunk'_ yang sangat keren ketika pelajaran olahraga…" cerita Kiba.

"Benar sekali, makanya ketika Shin _-senpai_ melihatnya dia langsung merekrutmu menjadi tim inti," sambung Ino.

"Jadi itu kenapa aku ikut basket?"

"…tapi bakat mereka sangat berbeda jauh meskipun pada tubuh yang sama," kata Ino pada Kiba.

"Mungkin itu disebabkan bagaimana cara otak dalam mengatur tubuhnya," sahut Kiba.

"Bisa jadi itu disebabkan oleh ambisi dan semangatnya, bukan? Itulah yang menjadi perbedaan dari orang ini dengan saudara kembarnya!" sanggah Ino.

"Apa-apaan kalian?"

"Selanjutnya dia berhasil mendapatkan cewek paling populer di Sekolah, Sakura Haruno."

"Benar sekali. Sebagian besar murid _Konoha Gakuen_ menyaksikannya! Sungguh mengagumkan!" seru Ino.

"Hm. Aku kagum dengan keberaniannya."

"Jadi itulah alasan mengapa tadi dia menamparku?"

"Kamu benar-benar menjadi orang yang populer dalam waktu singkat," puji Ino.

"Orang-orang di sekitar memandangmu dengan berbeda, bukan?" tanya Kiba.

"Entah kenapa, mereka semua menyapaku. Bukan hanya teman sekelas, tapi juga orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal."

"Kamu sudah menjadi orang yang populer sekarang!" seru Ino pula.

Saat itu juga ekspresi datar Menma langsung berubah. Kiba menyadari hal itu dan dia langsung berasumsi bahwa Menma merasa cemburu karena sejak tadi Ino terus memuji saudara kembarnya.

" _Ano~_ sepertinya kau mendukung Naruto, ya? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba yang melihat situasi nampak mulai memanas langsung mencari alasan untuk menghindar. Dia pun izin ke Toilet. Sementara Kiba sudah pergi ke Toilet karena sepertinya tidak ingin ikut campur… Ino dan Menma saling bertatapan.

"Dia menggunakan tubuhku dan melakukan hal semaunya, itu menyusahkan. Dia membuatku bermain basket padahal aku tidak bisa, itu membuatku kelelahan. Haruno _-san_ tiba-tiba menamparku, sampai hidungku berdarah. Dan yang paling parah, aku merasa terganggu karena semua orang selalu menyapaku dan mengajakku bicara."

Ino menunduk menatap lantai ketika mendengar ucapan Menma tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "…tapi sekarang kamu populer."

"Aku tidak butuh menjadi populer, itu hanya akan membuatku lelah."

Ucapan Menma berikutnya membuat Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia mulai terisak pelan.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Naruto _-kun_."

"…."

Akhir-akhir ini Ino mulai bersemangat pergi ke Sekolah. Meskipun Shikamaru dan Chouji selalu melindunginya, tetap saja gadis itu tidak tuli. Ada banyak anak-anak _Konoha Gakuen_ yang sering sekali membicarakannya di belakang. Mereka semua mengatai Ino aneh karena dia menyukai hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Di Sekolah banyak orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Awalnya aku bisa menahannya, tapi lama-lama aku juga kesal. Hal itu membuatku malas pergi ke Sekolah, tapi karena ada Naruto _-kun_ aku jadi bersemangat. Itu karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Yamanaka _-san…_ Kamu—"

"Dia bukan orang semacam itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!" kata Ino yang kemudian langsung berlari keluar.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Kiba keluar dari kamar mandi dan merasa heran karena dia tidak melihat Ino.

" _Are?_ Di mana _Manajer?"_

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Ah! Kalau begitu… aku juga pulang dulu," pamit Kiba yang kemudian pergi.

Menma yang merasa kesal mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia yang menyukai Ino lebih dulu, tapi kenapa Ino malah lebih menyukai saudara kembarnya?

Menma memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia melepas semua pakaiannya lalu menyalakan shower. Ketika air shower terus mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya…Menma bergumam sendiri.

"Naruto kenapa semua orang lebih menyukaimu daripada aku? Aku tidak pernah cemburu kalau itu adalah orang lain...tetapi Ino….Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan hatinya dalam waktu singkat?"

Selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya di depan cermin, Menma memerhatikan pantulan dirinya dalam cermin tersebut. Kalau diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama tubuhnya terlihat lebih atletis dari yang terakhir dia ingat.

"Dia seenaknya membentuk ototku."

ooOOoo

.

.

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Menma baru tahu kalau jam pelajaran olahraga kelas 1-B bersamaan dengan jam olahraga kelas 2-A. Pelajaran olahraga mereka kali ini bahkan sama-sama renang. Guru olahraganya—Maito Guy— membuat kesepakatan dengan guru olahraga kelas 2-A yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Mereka sepakat untuk melakukan pertandingan renang antara kelas 1-B dengan kelas 2-A. Menurut rumor yang beredar, sejak dulu Gai mengangap Kakashi sebagai saingannya. Guru nyentrik itu sering sekali menantang Kakashi bertanding satu lawan satu, bahkan kadang kala mereka akan menggunakan murid-murid yang mereka bimbing untuk persaingan konyol tersebut. Kali ini merupakan salah satu contohnya, keduanya memanfaatkan murid-muridnya untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka.

Menma tidak melihat Ino hari ini. Menurut Shikamaru dan Chouji, hari ini Ino tidak akan masuk sekolah. Menma jadi teringat perkataan Ino kemarin.

" _Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai bersemangat pergi ke Sekolah."_

" _Itu karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya_."

Memikirkan hal itu membuat hatinya sakit. Menma menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada guru olahraganya. Gai sedang memilih 4 orang Siswi untuk melawan kubu Kakashi. Tenten diminta untuk melakukan gaya bebas. Matsuri diminta untuk melakukan gaya punggung. Yukata diminta menggunakan gaya dada. Sedangkan Ino diminta untuk melakukan gaya kupu-kupu.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya. _"Sensei…"_

"Ya?"

"Hari ini Ino tidak masuk sekolah."

"EH? Bagaimana ini? Kalau begitu siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

"Saya saja _sensei!"_ kata seorang Siswi yang bernama Amaru. Gai pun menyetujuinya.

Sementara itu Kakashi memilih Sara untuk melakukan gaya bebas. Sakura diminta untuk melakukan gaya kupu-kupu. Ryuzetsu diminta untuk melakukan gaya dada. Dan Shizuka di minta untuk melakukan gaya punggung.

Menma bisa merasakan seseorang tengah menatapnya. Rupanya Sakura lah yang tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu sepertinya masih marah.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Menma tidak memakai baju renang dan hanya menonton. Sakura yang merasa penasaran pun bertanya pada salah satu temannya. "Kenapa dia tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga hari ini?"

" _Dare? Namikaze-kun?"_

"Ya. Menurutmu kenapa, Shizuka?"

"Mungkin dia tidak bisa berenang."

"Orang seperti dia?"

"Sakura belum tentu semua orang berbakat dalam semua cabang olahraga, kan?" sambung Ryuzetsu.

"Kalau kau segitu penasarannya kenapa tidak langsung bertanya padanya?" kata Shizuka pula.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Menma menghela nafas saat menyadari kalau Sakura masih memerhatikannya sejak tadi. Tak ingin terus diperhatikan seperti itu Menma pun menghampiri Sakura. Kini keduanya saling bertatapan. Semua orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa? Kau tertarik melihat tubuhku?" ketus Sakura.

Menma tersenyum tipis dan memerhatikan Sakura yang terlihat _sexy_ dengan baju renangnya. Rupanya gadis itu memiliki _nice body_. Pantas saja gadis ini begitu percaya diri. Ketika pandangan mata Menma masih terfokus pada _body_ Sakura… tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"Kau kenapa? Hey!" tanya Sakura terlihat cemas.

Menma memijat keningnya dan beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung pingsan.

"Menma _-kun?"_ suara Sakura terdengar panik.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, bawa dia ke UKS!" perintah Gai.

Kiba dan Shikamaru mengangguk. Mereka berdua lekas mengangkat tubuh Menma untuk membawanya ke UKS. Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir namun dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Dia pun kembali bersikap cuek dan mulai melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan pertandingan renang. Sementara itu, Sara langsung meminta izin pada Kakashi untuk pergi ke UKS.

" _Sensei,_ saya tidak enak badan. _Gomennasai_ sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut bertanding!"

"Tidak apa-apa Sara. Kau sebaiknya istirahat di UKS."

" _Arigatou sensei."_

.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati Sara yang tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Ia pun mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

"Kau sudah sadar? Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan padahal itu bukan tubuhmu?!"

"Sebenarnya itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Eh?"

"Kemarin Menma bertukar denganku."

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Dengan hari ini saja kau bahkan masih punya waktu selama 35 hari."

"Ini baru dugaanku tapi kurasa sepertinya kami mulai kacau. Aku dan Menma akan bertukar saat ada _NG._ "

" _NG?_ Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Apa kau melihat-lihat majalah dewasa lagi?"

" _Iie,_ aku hanya melihat paha Ino. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Menma kembali. Kupikir itu adalah _NG."_

"Ah! Tadi Menma memerhatikan _butt_ Sakura dan kau kembali."

"Ha?"

" _Ne,_ bukankah melihat _butt_ Sakura membuat hatimu berdebar-debar?"

"Menurutmu kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu karena ada _NG?"_

"Maksudku mengapa Menma bertukar denganku saat aku melihat paha Ino? Dan mengapa aku bertukar dengannya saat dia melihat _butt_ Sakura?"

"Mungkin itu berhubungan dengan perasaan kalian pada gadis-gadis itu."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Menma menyukai Sakura. Itulah sebabnya dia meminta foto-fotonya pada Kiba. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Ino?"

"Entahlah. Kau tahu, saat melihatmu pingsan tadi aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Tubuh Menma berbeda dengan tubuhku. Menma mempunyai tubuh yang sangat sehat bahkan ketika aku menunggu Sakura di bawah guyuran hujan dari sore hingga pagi, tubuhnya tidak sampai demam ataupun terkena flu."

"Kau iri dengan ketahanan tubuhnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga berharap bisa mempunyai tubuh yang sehat seperti dirinya."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto itu, Sara terdiam. Sara jadi teringat saat ia menampakan diri pada Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sara, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Mendengar suara tersebut, lamunan Sara pun buyar. Dia hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berpikir…."

"Berpikir tentang apa?"

"Tentang kekacauan yang mulai terjadi diantara kalian. Apakah hal itu akan sering terjadi?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas kami akan bertukar saat ada _NG."_

Sara mengangguk. Dia heran karena sejak tadi petugas UKS belum juga muncul. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk tiduran sebentar. Dia lekas menaiki kasur di sebelah Naruto dan berbaring di sana. Tak lupa dia juga menutup tirai yang memisahkan jarak ranjang yang tengah dia tiduri dengan ranjang yang tengah Naruto duduki.

"Sara tingkahmu seperti seorang manusia saja. Bukankah kau tidak butuh tidur?"

"Biar saja, aku kan memang sedang menyamar menjadi manusia."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar jawaban Sara tersebut. Kali ini ia sendiri sedang ingin bolos karena mata pelajaran berikutnya adalah Matematika. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tiduran seperti Sara. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Seseorang menyibak tirainya dan memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura _-chan?"_

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian duduk di kasur.

Naruto langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

" _Daijoubu."_

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

" _Ne,_ apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!"

Naruto hanya tertegun. Ia kemudian menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ingin Menma katakan. Mengapa eksprsinya terlihat begitu serius? Apakah Menma marah karena kemarin dia menamparnya? Mungkinkah Menma akan memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan Mereka?

Sakura tentu saja tidak ingin hal tersebut sampai terjadi sebab dia benar-benar menyukai pemuda di hadapannya ini. Namun Sakura adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya karena dia merasa malu, sehingga untuk menutupinya dia akan berbuat kebalikan dari yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan untuk menunjukan perasaan sukanya.

' _Mungkin dia salah paham dan berpikir kalau aku membencinya,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sakura _-chan_ sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu."

"Seseorang?"

Sakura mulai merasa takut. Mengapa tiba-tiba pemuda ini ingin memperkenalkannya pada seseorang? Mungkinkah dia benar-benar marah dan ingin minta putus?

Sakura masih menatap mata biru itu, mencari tahu apakah Menma benar-benar membencinya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganku."

"Kamu punya saudara kembar?"

"Ya, meskipun demikian sifat kami jauh berbeda."

" _Sou?"_

"Apa yang kamu sukai dariku? Apa karena aku mendekatimu secara langsung sementara yang lainnya merasa kamu sangat sulit didapat? Apa karena itu?"

"Bukan itu saja."

"…."

"Hari ulang tahunmu tanggal 10 Oktober, kan?"

"Hn."

"Aku 28 Maret. Awalnya kupikir aku tidak mungkin akan tertarik dengan orang yang lebih muda, tapi wajahmu cukup imut."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia tahu gadis ini memang seseorang yang berwatak agresif (bukan dalam artian kasar atau bar-bar). Namun dia adalah orang yang keras kepala, egois, berdarah panas, namun disaat yang tepat akan menjadi sangat _"lovely"_ dan Naruto benar-benar mencintai Sakura, meskipun ia sadar bahwa mereka belum lama saling mengenal.

"Berarti tidak ada masalah selama wajah kami sama, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Ketika kamu menjelaskannya, aku kurang paham."

"…."

Naruto tersenyum pahit, memikirkan bahwa mereka berdua mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimapun Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Sakura tetap langgeng hingga akhirnya mereka tumbuh dewasa, lalu kemudian menikah, memiliki putera/puteri dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun ini bukanlah _fairy tale_ dan takdir sudah berkehendak lain bahkan Sara tidak mungkin bisa mengubah takdir itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu katakan?"

"Aku ingin kamu berpacaran dengannya."

"Dengannya? Saudara kembarmu?"

"Iya."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat dia sayangi mengatakan hal kejam seperti ini. Orang itu pikir dia ini apa? Dia bukanlah boneka ataupun robot? Dia adalah manusia yang punya hati. Siapapun tidak punya hak untuk memaksakan kehendak padanya. Dan lagi perasaan cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Sakura ingin sekali berteriak untuk meluapkan semua emosi dan perasaannya. Namun jika dia melakukan hal tersebut… dia takut akan semakin terluka dan sakit nantinya. Sakura pun lebih memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan diri.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada orang lain yang kamu sukai?"

"Tidak mungkin ada yang lebih menarik darimu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Begitu, ya? Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku akan meninggal."

"Eh?"

Sakura tentu saja sangat kaget apalagi dia tidak melihat ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari sorot mata orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Ingin sekali dia berkata, _'Apa kau becanda?'_ namun ekspresi orang dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu serius.

"Itulah alasannya. Menyedihkan, tetapi daripada harus melepaskanmu kepada lelaki lain aku ingin kamu berpacaran dengannya."

Sakura lagi-lagi ingin marah, berteriak, sekaligus menangis mendengar perkataan tersebut. Namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia keras kepala dan sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap manis. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Padahal aku sudah penasaran dengan apa yang akan kamu katakan."

"Tidak masalah kalau kamu tidak mempercayainya. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku suka sekali perbincangan mengenai hidup dan mati."

" _Darou?"_

Sakura masih menatap kedua mata biru itu dengan _intent._ "Apa kamu sakit?"

"Hn."

"Lalu kapan kamu akan meninggal?"

"Berkebalikan dengan puteri salju."

"Hah?"

"Sang pangeran akan meninggal karena ciuman dari sang puteri."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Disaat serius seperti ini, kenapa malah becanda? Sakura mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin kekasihnya ini hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura tentu saja sadar kalau sejak tadi Menma terlihat sedih. Sorot matanya nampak sendu. Namun sekarang, Sakura bisa melihat senyum jahil kekasihnya lagi.

Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

' _Jarak bibir kami sekarang hanya 20 cm…."_

" _15 cm. Menma berbahagialah, kamu akan sadar dalam situasi yang baik dan mengejutkan.'_

Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Dia dan Menma tidak bertukar kembali, padahal ini adalah _NG._

" _Are?"_

Sakura membuka matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang aneh. Aku tidak kembali. Seharusnya terjadi saat aku merasakan perasaanku tergerak."

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak bisa membuat perasaanmu tergerak?"

' _PLAAKK!'_ Sakura menampar Naruto dan langsung keluar dari UKS.

Naruto reflek memegang pipinya karena ini kedua kalinya ia terkena tamparan Sakura, dan kali ini tamparan gadis itu bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Naruto menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi dia membuat Sakura sangat marah. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh. Naruto lekas membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang Sara.

Sara memandangnya heran. "Ada apa?"

"Menma tidak kembali meskipun tadi aku hampir berciuman dengan Sakura."

"Dia tidak tergerak karena mungkin orang yang dia sukai bukanlah Sakura."

" _Uso!_ Kalau begitu siapa yang dia sukai?"

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Kiba. Siapa tahu dia sudah memberimu foto yang salah. Kau kan tahu sendiri, yang meminta foto darinya itu ada banyak. Bisa saja ia keliru. Mungkin gadis yang Menma sukai adalah Ino Yamanaka. Itulah kenapa saat kau memerhatikan paha gadis itu…hati Menma tergerak dan dia pun kembali."

Mendengar perkataan Sara tersebut, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu dapat ia rasakan. Ia dilema dan tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Di satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Sakura dan ia benar-benar ingin melepaskan Sakura untuk Menma daripada merelakannya untuk orang lain. Namun di sisi lain dia ingin Menma bahagia. Selama ini Menma selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Sejak masih kecil hubungannya dengan Menma begitu dekat. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

" _Ne,_ Naruto! Kenapa kau ingin bertukar tempat dengan Menma lagi? Padahal kau masih punya 35 hari."

"…karena itu menyakitkan."

"Eh?"

"Ini sudah tidak berarti lagi. Aku takut perasaanku pada Sakura akan semakin dalam. Namun jika aku pergi sekarang…bukankah itu akan terasa lebih mudah?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Hatimu pasti terasa sangat sakit sekarang, tapi aku masih ingin memberimu hadiah. Aku ingin kau bisa bersama Sakura lebih lama lagi."

"…tapi Menma menyukai Ino."

"Masalahnya dengan Ino biar Menma sendiri yang menyelesaikannya nanti. Sekarang, manfaatkan waktu yang kau punya sebaik mungkin. Kau masih punya waktu 1 bulan lebih 5 hari."

"…tapi Sara aku—"

"Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau selesaikan! Kau masih belum bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Ayahmu. Kau belum pamit pada Kurama _-san_. Kau belum menemui Nenekmu. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau ingin punya pacar dan melakukan hubungan seks dengannya. Kau belum bisa meninggalkan Menma _-kun_ sendirian. JANGAN KAU FIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU ITU SEMUA ADALAH HAL-HAL YANG KAU INGINKAN!"

Naruto menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Kau benar-benar bisa membaca isi hatiku, ya? Kau memang hebat, Sara."

Sara menangis. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Naruto bisa melihat airmata mengalir dengan deras dari sela-sela jari-jemari Sara. Naruto menghampiri Sara kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Ia bisa mendengar suara isak-tangis Sara dengan jelas. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sara pelan untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sara dan berbisik pelan. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mencintaiku. Dan aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, karena Sara _-Nee_ sudah kuanggap sebagai Kakakku sendiri."

Tangisan Sara malah semakin kencang mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. "Aku peduli padamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu karena itulah kumohon…. Kumohon jangan pergi dulu! Aku masih ingin… Setiap hari aku ingin melihat senyumanmu yang sehangat mentari. Aku masih ingin melihatmu tertawa lepas. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Maaf. Maafkan aku karena sudah jatuh hati padamu padahal kau manusia dan aku Malaikat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku juga sudah bilang sebelumnya, kan, bahwa aku juga menyayangimu…jadi kumohon jangan menangis lagi!"

"Aku akan terus menangis sampai Negara Jepang kebanjiran kalau kau ingin pergi secepat ini."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku serius! Aku benar-benar bisa membuat Negeri ini kebanjiran!"

" _Hountou desu ka?"_

" _Mou ii!"_ teriak Sara yang langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Dia pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan muka dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Aku tidak akan pergi secepat itu. Aku baru ingat kalau masih ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sara kembali memandang Naruto.

"Ino… dia sepertinya menyukaiku. Aku ingin membuatnya membalas perasaan Menma. Lagipula, apa kau tahu?"

" _Nani o?"_

"Menurutku dia bisa mengubah sikap Menma yang terlalu anti sosial. Mereka pasangan yang serasi, _after all."_

Sara kembali tersenyum. Dia senang karena Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama.

ooOOoo

.

.

Ino Yamanaka hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil menopang dagu. Hari ini sebenarnya dia masih tidak semangat untuk masuk Sekolah. Namun Ayahnya terus memaksanya untuk pergi ke Sekolah.

" _Ohayo!"_ sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Semua teman-teman sekelasnya membalas sapaan pagi tersebut. _"Ohayo, Menma-kun!"_

" _Ohayo, Namikaze-kun!"_

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia menepuk bahu Ino saat melewati bangku gadis itu. _"Ohayo!"_

Mendengar suara ramah itu, Ino tersentak dari lamunannya dan tersenyum senang. "Naruto _-kun?"_

Naruto menoleh pada Ino. "Mm?"

Ino sontak berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau kembali?"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Ssstt!"

Senyuman Ino semakin lebar. dia pun langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan meloncat untuk memeluknya.

"Ciee… Ciee! Kau baru sehari tidak masuk sekolah tapi sudah kangen pada Menma _-kun!"_ goda teman-teman sekelas mereka.

" _Yokatta…_ Aku senang kau kembali!" kata Ino masih erat memeluk Naruto.

"Ternyata, dadamu tidak sekecil yang kukira."

" _Baka!"_

Naruto tersentak. "Ah, gawat. Ini NG. Kami bisa bertukar lagi. Lepaskan!"

Sementara teman-teman sekelas mereka masih heboh menyaksikan adegan tersebut dan menyoraki mereka...Ino tidak peduli. Dia masih terus memeluk Naruto.

"Ino, lepaskan!"

.

.

Ino masih memegang peluit yang tergantung di lehernya saat anggota Klub basket sedang latihan tanding. Shin membagi mereka dalam dua kelompok. Di kelompok biru ada Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shino, dan dia sendiri. Sementara di kelompok putih ada Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kankurou, dan Gaara.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan. Sasuke menjaga, sementara Naruto mempersiapkan serangan terakhirnya untuk menerebos pertahanan Sasuke. Ia kemudian tersenyum, yakin bahwa ia akan menang melawan sahabatnya saat masih SMP ini.

Naruto masih men _-dribble_ bola sebelum ia melesat dengan gesit melewati pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian memasukan bola ke dalam ring dengan mudah.

Ino yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka tersenyum. Ia lagi-lagi terpesona dengan kehebatan Naruto. _'Tidak. Dia sangat berbeda.'_

Kali ini dengan kemampuan _dribble_ yang menawan dan gerakannya yang gesit, Naruto bahkan bisa melewati penjagaan Gaara dan Neji, dan berhasil melakukan _'Dunk'_ yang super keren. Tentu saja kedua mata Ino sampai tidak berkedip melihat aksi Naruto tersebut.

' _Bagaiamana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar menyukainya!'_

"Yes!" teriak Naruto senang karena hari ini dia banyak mencetak angka. Shin bahkan tersenyum bangga melihat _skill_ Adik kelasnya tersebut.

.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji berkumpul di atap Sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Dan karena Naruto baru saja kembali lagi, Chouji memintanya untuk memberikan sambutan.

" _Mendokusai_ , kau pikir kita sedang ada rapat!" ujar Shikamaru.

Chouji tidak peduli dan malah menyediakan sebuah meja untuk menjadi panggung sementara. Naruto menyetujui ucapan Chouji dan naik ke atas meja tersebut. Ia berdiri di atas meja sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

Naruto berseru sambil tersenyum ceria. "Bisa hidup itu menyenangkan sekali! Terimakasih! Aku telah kembali!"

Ino dan Kiba saling pandang sambil tersenyum. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Apakah menurut kalian wajahku nampak terlalu optimis? Apakah wajahku nampak seperti seorang Adik yang tengah meminjam tubuh Kakaknya?"

Kiba dan Ino hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Naruto tersebut. Sementara itu, Chouji mulai memakan _potato chip-_ nya dengan nikmat dan Shikamaru memijat kening karena tidak tahan meliha wajah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Hangatnya sinar mentari, nyamannya bernafas, kamu tidak akan pernah paham bagaimana itu sangat menyenangkan sampai kamu merasakan kematian."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kiba dan Ino mengankat bahu, sedangkan Chouji masih sibuk mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

" _Yahoo~!"_ teriak Naruto.

Sara yang tengah berada di atap sebrang gedung yang tengah didiami Naruto dan kawan-kawannya tersenyum melihat kecerian Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu saat Menma kembali? Apakah kau tidur?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto turun dari meja, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Aku sadar. Aku tidak memiliki tubuh, jadi menurutku aku tidak perlu tidur."

"Berarti itu juga yang terjadi pada Menma saat ini?" sambung Kiba.

"Dia tertidur layaknya anak yang baik. Itu karena ini adalah tubuhnya."

" _Ne,_ kenapa kalian bisa saling bertukar?" tanya Ino.

"Soal itu… kami memiliki NG masing-masing."

"NG?" tanya Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji serentak.

"Hm. Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Mungkin kami akan sedikit kacau. NG Kakakku adalah pada saat aku melihat gadis yang disukainya sebagai wanita. Untukku adalah pada saat aku merasakan sesuatu ketika Menma melihat Sakura sebagai wanita."

"Tentu saja itu sebuah NG, itu menjijikan! Kalian berdua mesum!" komentar Ino. Tiba-tiba saja dia tersadar. "Ah, jangan-jangan waktu itu…terjadi karena aku?"

"Aku tidak melihat celana dalammu, kok."

"Tapi kau sempat punya keinginan demikian, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau mencoba menghindar dengan menggunakan kata 'merasakan sesuatu' huh?!"

"Aku tidak mencoba menghindar. Ini tidak dapat dikendalikan karena kami sedikit kacau."

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan marah! Untuk anak seumuran kami, itu normal," bela Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Iya benar, karena kami bukan _gay,"_ sambung Chouji.

Ino menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku harus lebih berhati-hati saat berada di sekitarmu. _Hentai!"_

"Jangan kecewa begitu. Itu bukan karena aku, tetapi karena perasaan Menma. Semua itu mungkin berhubungan dengan perasaan kami pada gadis yang kami sukai. Saat aku melihatmu, dia menginginkanmu makanya kami bertukar."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya Menma _-kun_ menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi mungkin saja."

"…tapi itu baru pendapatmu saja, kan? Bisa saja hal itu bukan karena Ino. Bisa saja hal itu juga terjadi dengan gadis lain," sahut Shikamaru.

"Bisa jadi. Kau harus lebih waspada, Naruto," kata Chouji pula.

"Tapi untung, ya, sekarang bukan musim panas?" sambung Kiba.

"Ya, kalau kita bisa melihat bra diantara baju putih mereka, pasti gawat."

"Musim panas memang bagus!" sahut Shikamaru dan Chouji serentak.

"Aku ingin melihat Temari menggunakan bikini."

"Aku ingin melihat Karui memakai bikini."

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berempat tersadar kalau di tengah-tengah mereka ada Ino yang satu-satunya wanita di sini.

" _Gomennasai…!"_ kata mereka semua serentak.

Ino tidak ingin hal itu juga berlaku untuk gadis lain. Dia ingin hati Naruto hanya tergerak untuknya. Dia pun tersenyum jahil.

Ino melipat rok seragamnya, memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus. "Lihat!"

Naruto memalingkan muka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ino menepuk bahu Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak menoleh. Dia pun berpindah ke depan Naruto dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama, memperlihatkan pahanya. "Ayo lihat!"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" kata Naruto yang kemudian langsung berlari menghindari Ino.

Ino tentu saja langsung mengejar Naruto. Akhirnya mereka berdua malah bermain kejar-kejaran, tetapi ekspresi Ino terlihat bahagia.

" _Mendokusai._ Apa-apaan mereka? Mereka benar-benar _childish!"_ komentar Shikamaru.

Di atap sebrang Sara hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang sedang bercanda dengan Naruto. Dia senang bisa melihat Naruto tertawa lepas lagi. Sara bahkan bisa melihat rambut mereka berdua tertiup angin ketika mereka tengah bermain kejar-kejaran di atap. Sara tentu saja merasa bahagia. Bahagia karena dia bisa melihat Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang biasa anak-anak muda normal lakukan.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Saat diberi kesempatan untuk hidup kembali, aku merasa ada saat di mana aku seperti orang bodoh. Selama itu aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi yang jelas tentu lebih baik daripada bermurung diri. Kore wa ore de ari, ore janai."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~To be continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hi, minna! Berhubung UAS sudah selesai, author kembali dan langsung update chapter baru. Arigatou untuk kalian semua yang sudah RnR, follow and fav. Gomen, karena tidak bisa balas review kalian soalnya chapter kali ini udah terlalu kepanjangan. Hope you like it, arigatou. ^^_


	5. Chapter 4: Angel's Wings

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno, MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 4 : Angel's wings**_

 _._

Sara memerhatikan puluhan _action figure_ koleksi Menma. Dia baru tahu bahwa ternyata seorang _otaku_ itu suka sekali membuang-buang uang. Koleksi _action figure_ milik Menma ada banyak sekali. Di mulai dari _action figure chara-chara_ dalam _anime_ Gundam, Saint Seiya, Sword Art Online, Final Fantasy, Residen Evil, Tekken, bahkan _action figure_ Hatsune Miku. Memang benar _action figure_ tersebut keren-keren tapi Sara merasa sayang sekali jika membeli barang-barang mahal tersebut hanya untuk dijadikan koleksi. Menurutnya masih banyak barang-barang yang jauh lebih bermanfaat dan berguna daripada semua mainan itu. Namun nampaknya Menma tidak peduli. Ia bahkan punya banyak _software games_ terbaru.

"Ada apa? Kau tertarik dengan barang-barang koleksi Menma?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah Menma. Ia meletakan _bolpoint_ di atas buku tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya, lalu menutup buku tersebut dan menghampiri Sara.

"Nampaknya anak-anak orang kaya seperti kalian suka sekali membuang-buang uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berguna, ya?"

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau seorang _otaku._ Menma sangat menyukai mainan-mainan itu."

"Walaupun mereka semua tidak bisa dimakan?" tanya Sara polos.

"Hn. Walaupun mereka semua tidak bisa dimakan."

" _Ne,_ PR-mu masih bisa diselesaikan besok, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamarmu saja?"

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu bermain piano. Aku ingin kau memainkannya lagi."

" _Iie._ Menma tidak bisa main piano. Kurama _-basan_ akan merasa heran kalau aku bermain piano sekarang."

"Tapi kau juga tidak bisa bermain biola. Bukankah itu juga berlaku untukmu? Kurama _-san_ akan merasa heran karena Menma tidak pernah menyentuh biolanya lagi. Intinya, bukankah itu sama saja…baik kau bermain piano atau tidak?"

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Lagipula, Kurama _-basan_ sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau aku adalah Naruto."

"Sebenarnya dia menyadarinya. Hanya saja dia tidak mempercayai hal-hal di luar nalar seperti itu makanya dia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke _-kun_ juga…"

"Ha? Sasuke?"

"Ya, sebenarnya dia menyadari kalau itu bukan kemampuan Menma. Dia juga sangat mengenal cara bermain basketmu. Namun dia menyangkalnya. Dia menyangkal kalau yang dia lihat dalam tubuh Menma sesungguhnya adalah kau, karena Sasuke _-kun_ juga tidak mempercayai hal-hal semacam…keberadaan hantu apalagi peralihan jiwa."

"Benarkah? Dia terlihat tidak mengenaliku sama sekali."

"Sasuke _-kun_ memang tidak menunjukannya. Aku membaca pikirannya."

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau bisa membaca pikiran orang."

"Orang yang paling bisa membedakan kau dan Menma _-kun_ selain Ibumu dan Kurama _-san_ adalah Sasuke _-kun_ dan Ibunya."

"Mikoto _-san?"_

Sara tersenyum. "Itulah kenapa sebelum pergi kau juga harus menemui Mikoto _-san."_

" _Yappari…_ mereka semua memang lebih baik dari Ayahku."

"Itu hal yang wajar karena Minato _-san_ adalah seorang _workaholic."_

"Hal yang wajar? Walaupun dia Ayah kandungku?" Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Mainkan piano untukku." Tidak ingin melihat Naruto menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu, Sara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto memerhatikan tangannya, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Menma dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sara mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kali ini juga, kau harus memainkannya dengan hati…tidak seperti saat aku pertama kalinya melihatmu bermain piano."

" _Hai. Kimi no tame~"_

" _Arigatou."_

"Kau ingin aku memainkan lagu apa?"

"Mainkan _Moonlight Sonata – Beethoven_ untukku!"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian menghampiri sebuah _grand piano_ di sudut kamar didekat jendela. Mendudukan diri dihadapan piano tersebut, Naruto mulai menarikan jari-jemariya di atas _tuts._

Sara duduk di atas kasur Naruto sambil terus memerhatikan pemuda itu. Sara memejamkan mata, menghayati setiap lantunan melodi yang Naruto mainkan. Sara jadi teringat saat dia menampakkan diri pada Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Dia juga masih ingat dengan jelas hari-hari ketika dia menghabiskan waktu dan bersenang-senang bersama Naruto.

 _._

 _._

 _Sorotan manik violet Sara memandang datar pada sosok Naruto yang memunggunginya. Kedua mata itu seolah menggambarkan sejuta emosi._

 _Naruto duduk menghadap sebuah grand piano di sudut kamar. Ia tengah menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts. Memainkan Butterfly Etude milik Chopin, bukannya menunjukkan kehangatan saat memainkannya, Sara malah menangkap kesedihan di dalam lantunan lagu yang Naruto mainkan. Alih-alih terdengar ceria seperti seharusnya, lantunan piano itu malah terdengar suram di telinga Sara._

 _Usai memejamkan mata sesaat, Sara yang tak tahan mendengarnya pun beralih masuk. Dia menggeser pintu kaca di depannya—yang menghubungkan balkon dengan dalam kamar itu— begitu saja. Melangkah dan berdiri di samping grand piano didekat Naruto, dia menampakkan sosok manusianya yang semula transparan._

" _Lagu yang ceria…tetapi kenapa kau memainkannya dengan begitu sedih?" Sara angkat bicara. Dahinya berkerut samar._

 _Naruto yang kaget sontak menghentikan permainannya dan menolehkan kepala._

 _Tampan. Itulah satu kesimpulan Sara mengenai sosok manusia di hadapannya ini._

" _Siapa kau?" tanggap Naruto, tak mengindahkan kalimat Sara sebelumnya._

 _Sebuah pertanyaan yang wajar. Sara mengulas senyum sebelum menjawab singkat. "Sara Akazawa"_

 _Sejenak menaikkan alis Naruto kemudian membuang muka dan beralih menghadap grand pianonya lagi. "Aku tak mengenalmu!" Tungkasnya, bersiap kembali memainkan sebuah lagu—tak menghiraukan Sara._

 _Baru satu tuts pemuda itu tekan, kalimat Sara kembali membuatnya berhenti dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada gadis berambut scarlet yang tengah mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya—_

" _Kau akan mengenalku, Naruto-kun."_

" _Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" pemuda itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya._

" _Naruto Namikaze-kun." Alih-alih menjawab, Sara malah menyebutkan nama lengkap remaja lima belas tahun itu. "Itu hal yang mudah bagiku." Tanggapnya kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Menarik tubuh langsingnya berdiri tegap, Sara kemudian menggerling. "Mau memainkan satu lagu untukku?"_

" _Aku tak berkewa— tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa datang ke rumahku, bahkan tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di kamarku? Ini lantai dua!" Sergahan dengan berbagai nada meluncur begitu saja dari pemuda yang memiiki surai kuning keemasan itu, mewakili setiap perasaannya._

 _Malas, terkejut, dan heran._

 _Naruto segera menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya saat telinganya menangkap tawa dari gadis scarlet itu._

" _Hahaha..." Sara tak dapat menyimpan gelak tawanya kala mendapati pemuda yang tampak dingin di depannya ini ternyata begitu ekspresif. "Haha gomen ne~ Tentu saja bisa karena aku Malaikat, Naruto-kun." Tuturnya yang membuat pemuda itu menatapnya lurus dengan pandangan bosan sebelum mengalihkan sepasang manik sapphire-nya._

" _Huh? Haha…" kini giliran Naruto menyumbang tawanya. Sebuah tawa hambar. "Jangan bercanda! Mana ada yang seperti itu?" tanggapnya sarkastik._

" _Ada kok!" seru Sara tak mau kalah._

 _Naruto kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap gadis yang memiliki nice body di sampingnya itu lurus. "Buktikan!" Tuntutnya. "Perlihatkan sayapmu. Setiap malaikat punya sayap, kan?"_

" _E?!" Sara membuang pandangan, melirik sudut kamar, menghindari tatapan manik sapphire itu. Dia kemudian mengulas senyum canggung. Sara tahu dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan sayapnya begitu saja. "Maaf Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa." Lirih Sara akhirnya._

 _Naruto semakin bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu._

" _Kau memiliki banyak bakat, ya?" gadis berambut scarlet itu tersenyum kecut._

 _Mendengarnya, pemuda itu mendengus. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya, kembali menatap grand piano di depannya, kembali pada kesibukannya semula. Membolak-balik halaman score music di depannya, Naruto kembali menarikan jemari panjangnya, membiarkan lantunan La Fille Aux Cheveux De Lin milik Claude Debussy mengisi suasana kamarnya yang kembali sunyi._

 _Haruskah dia menjemput roh anak berbakat seperti Naruto? Tidakkah Naruto memiliki mimpi yang besar? Begitu ingin rasanya Sara melupakan pekerjaannya itu barang sejenak._

 _Sara sangat menikmati permainan piano Naruto. Ya, secara teknik permainan piano Naruto Namikaze benar-benar hebat. Bisa dibilang berbeda jauh dengan kemampuan anak seumurannya. Naruto seperti seorang professional._

 _Begitu lantunan music itu terhenti, Sara hanya bisa membatu. Dia ingin kembali berbincang dengan Naruto. Namun dia bingung harus memancing obrolan dengan topik apa. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir Sara maupun Naruto. Lalu, tiba-tiba Sara tersentak. Dia baru saja tersadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang tengah menemani Naruto. Sara pun tersenyum canggung. Sorotan mata violetnya menatap balkon, sofa, meja belajar, dan kemudian tempat tidur Naruto bergantian._

 _Naruto kembali menekan tuts. Kali ini, lantunan Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars milik Mozart yang menyusupi gendang telinga Sara. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, pemuda bersurai kuning itu duduk memunggunginya— tengah menarikan jemarinya menekan tuts. Dan masih dengan aliran kesedihan yang sama yang mengiringi lantunan lagu ceria itu. Berat sekali rasanya memikirkan bahwa suatu hari dia harus menjemput arwah anak ini._

" _Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk… Ugh~"_

 _Pikiran Sara buyar kala ia mendengar suara batuk itu menggantikan lantunan piano yang Naruto mainkan. Sara berlutut di samping kursi tempat Naruto duduk. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyapa punggung lebar Naruto, mengusapnya lembut. "Kau kenapa?"_

" _Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" satu kalimat tanya berhasil Naruto lontarkan disela batuknya._

" _Sudah kubilang aku ini Malaikat. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terkena flu? Atau demam?" Sebelah tangan Sara yang lain beralih menyapa dahi Naruto sesaat, sebelum ditampik oleh sang empunya._

" _Aku baik—" Naruto meredam batuknya dengan tangan kirinya yang terjulur menutupi mulutnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Ia kemudian melanjutkan "Mungkin waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi, kan?"_

" _Apa maksud Naruto-kun?"_

 _Sepasang manik sapphire Naruto menangkap keterkejutan yang jelas dari pantulan manik violet Sara. Tampak gadis cantik itu mengernyit menanggapi pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba. Naruto tersenyum getir._

 _Sara tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menatap manik sapphire itu lekat saat sepasang manik biru itu beradu dengan manik violetnya. Apa? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini? Ia terlihat begitu superior namun dalam waktu bersamaan juga terlihat— kesepian? Dan kenapa ada 'mereka' di kamar ini?_

" _Aku ingin tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Sara-san?"_

" _Harus berapa kali lagi ku katakan kalau aku adalah Malaikat..."_

' _Malaikat yang sepertinya mulai memiliki perasaan padamu,' lanjut Sara dalam hati._

" _Malaikat? Kalau kau benar Malaikat—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak sambil meringis kesakitan, sebelum kembali melanjutkan "Ada berapa jenis Malaikat di duniamu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tanpa minat._

 _Menelengkan kepala seraya memutar bola mata, Sara kemudian kembali mendongak, menatap Naruto. Dia membuka mulutnya. "Malaikat Penjemput Roh, Malaikat Pelindung, Malaikat—"_

" _Cukup!" potong Naruto sebelum mengulas senyum kecut. "Berarti benar, kan, waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi…Hey Nona Malaikat Penjemput Roh?"_

 _Manik violet Sara membulat seiring dengan mulutnya yang menganga begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Mengapa Naruto-kun—"_

" _Kau menyebutnya lebih dulu daripada jenis Malaikat yang lain," tutur Naruto dingin._

" _Singkat dan tepat, Naruto-kun."_

" _Menma mempunyai komik seperti itu dan kemarin malam aku membacanya. Mereka bercerita tentang Dewa-Dewa. Berbagai jenis Dewa termasuk Shinigami, berikut para Malaikatnya."_

 _Sara diam terpaku._

" _Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mempercayai dongeng. Tapi…apa mungkin karena waktuku yang tinggal sedikit ini jadi aku tak tahu yang mana realita dan yang mana dongeng?" dengus Naruto. Senyum kecut masih setia menarik ujung bibirnya._

"…" _Sara merasa lidahnya kelu._

" _Aku sakit."_

 _Sara bisa melihat wajah Naruto semakin bertambah pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Nafasnya juga mulai terdengar memburu._

" _Kau datang untuk mencabut nyawaku, bukan?"_

 _Sara menggeleng, mencoba menjelaskan. "Tidak. bukan—"_

" _Bisa tolong ambilkan obatku?" potong Naruto, matanya melirik meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya._

 _Sara lekas menarik obat-obatan itu, beserta segelas air mineral dengan menggunakan kekuatannya. Benda-benda tersebut melayang, kemudian dalam sekejap sudah berada di tangannya. Sara menyerahkan obat-obatan itu pada Naruto._

 _Naruto mengambil obat-obatan tersebut dari tangan Sara dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ia kemudian lekas meminumnya._

 _Sara menyodorkan air mineral pada Naruto agar pemuda itu bisa lebih mudah menelan obatnya._

" _Ne, bukankah seharusnya kau dirawat di Rumah Sakit?"_

" _Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga di tempat seperti itu, jadi aku memaksa Nenekku dan Kabuto-sensei untuk memulangkanku ke Rumah. Dan gara-gara itu Menma jadi marah padaku," cerita Naruto._

" _Tentu saja dia akan marah kalau kau bersikap seperti itu."_

" _Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti seberapa membosankannya tempat itu. Tempat yang suram dan dipenuhi aura kematian… aku tidak mau membuang waktuku di tempat seperti itu."_

" _Aku mengerti. Mau kubantu kau ke tempat tidur?"_

" _Hn. Arigatou~"_

 _Sara bangkit dan lekas membantu Naruto berdiri. Dia memapah Naruto hingga ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya di atas kasur dengan lembut. Sara kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah koper besi berwarna putih._

" _Itu apa?"_

" _Peralatan medis milik Nenekku."_

" _Nenekmu seorang dokter?"_

" _Ya, dia dokter spesialis bedah saraf tetapi tentu saja dia juga mempunyai semua peralatan itu. Dia sengaja membeli semua itu untukku."_

" _Well, kalau itu semua untukmu… aku pasangkan, ya? Sepertinya kau harus diinfus dan juga butuh nasal canula."_

" _Maybe…." kata Naruto sambil memejamkan mata._

 _Walaupun Sara adalah seorang Malaikat, tetapi ia juga menguasai beberapa keahlian manusia. Sara mulai memeriksa kondisi Naruto, dimulai dari memeriksa tensi darahnya, membuka baju Naruto untuk kemudian meletakan stetoskop di dadanya, memasang infusan, dan memasang nasal canula di hidung Naruto. Syukurlah peralatan medis milik Nenek Naruto sangat lengkap, beserta tabung oksigen yang kemudian Sara sambungkan di salah satu ujung selang nasal canula._

" _Arigatou na Sara-Neesan."_

" _Hah? Sara-Neesan?"_

" _Kenapa? Memangnya kau seumuran denganku?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini sudah ada sejak Malaikat-Malaikat diciptakan dari cahaya. Tapi…well, sosok yang sedang kugunakan ini memang sosok gadis manusia berusia 16 tahun."_

" _Kalau begitu…boleh kupanggil kau Sara-Neesan, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum._

" _Yeah," Sara membalas senyuman Naruto._

" _Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa harus aku?" Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Bulir-bulir bening membasahi wajahnya._

 _Sara tersenyum pahit. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan Naruto. Naruto sepertinya akan mulai mengeluh soal penyakitnya._

" _Cardiomiophaty, ya? Turunan dari Ibumu?"_

 _Naruto tercengang. Ia membuka kelopak matanya. "Mengapa kau bisa tahu?"_

" _Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ini Malaikat Penjemput Roh? Jika aku ingin…aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Kau belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku?"_

" _Sebenarnya ya!" jawab Naruto jujur._

" _Mengapa?"_

" _Tentu saja karena itu terasa mustahil?"_

 _Sara tersenyum. Ia membelai Kepala Naruto dengan tangannya yang lembut dan halus. Sentuhan Sara terasa hangat, seperti ada kehangatan seorang ibu di dalamnya. Mengingatkannya pada sosok Ibunya—Kushina._

" _Well, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa manusia hanya hidup untuk kemudian mati…sakit adalah ketentuan dari Tuhan yang ditimpakan pada manusia. Memang betul, tidak ada yang menginginkan jadi sakit, tapi dalam kehidupan yang fana ini…seperti kita semua tahu, ada banyak hal yang tersembunyi di balik kondisi itu."_

" _Aku tahu sebenarnya tak ada alasan untuk sedih atau mengeluh saat kita sakit, karena sesungguhnya itu adalah kasih sayang Tuhan pada kita tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah ada alasan lainnya dibalik itu semua?"_

" _Ya, kalian semua sering mengeluh saat sakit karena tidak tahu rahasianya. Sakit dalam bentuknya yang lain harus disyukuri karena itu adalah bukti kasih sayang Tuhan pada kalian semua...manusia."_

 _Naruto hanya tertegun mendengar cerita Sara tersebut._

" _Tahukah kamu bahwa ada 4 Malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga manusia dalam sakit?" Sara mengalihkan pandangan pada balkon. Ekspresianya seolah tengah meminta persetujuan pada seseorang, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum._

" _Empat?"_

" _Ya, empat."_

 _Sara mulai bercerita bahwa Malaikat pertama, diutus untuk mengambil kekuatannya sehingga menjadi lemah. Malaikat kedua, diutus untuk mengambil rasa lezatnya makanan dari indera pengecap. Malaikat ketiga, untuk mengambil cahaya terang di wajahnya sehingga berubahlah wajah 'si sakit' menjadi pucat pasi. Dan Malaikat keempat, diutus untuk mengambil semua dosanya, maka berubahlah 'si sakit' menjadi suci dari dosa._

 _Naruto menangis mendengar cerita Sara tersebut._

 _Sara menambahkan. "Tatkala Tuhan akan menyembuhkan manusia yang beriman, sering beribadah kepada-Nya, dan berhati mulia pada saat mereka sakit…Tuhan memerintahkan kepada Malaikat 1, 2, dan 3 untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya, rasa lezat makanan, dan cahaya di wajahnya. Namun untuk Malaikat ke-empat, Tuhan tidak memerintahkan untuk mengembalikan dosa-dosanya."_

" _Mengapa?"_

 _Sara menggeleng. "Itu rahasia Tuhan. Aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk menceritakannya pada siapapun, jadi kau juga tidak akan kuberitahu."_

" _Begitu rupanya. Malaikat-Malaikat itu… apakah mereka benar-benar ada dan selalu menjagaku?"_

" _Tentu saja. Aku bisa melihat mereka."_

" _Apakah mereka sepertimu?"_

" _Haha— tentu saja tidak. Mereka sedang dalam wujud asli mereka. Kalau aku, hanya menyamar dan mengambil wujud manusia untuk memudahkan pekerjaanku."_

" _Jadi yang ada dihadapanku sekarang bukanlah sosok aslimu?"_

" _Yup! Dan nama Sara Akazawa juga bukan nama asliku. Itu hanya nama yang kupilih secara random."_

" _Ne, apa semua Malaikat memiliki sayap?"_

" _Mereka memiliki 2, 3, atau 4 sayap."_

" _Sayap punyamu ada berapa?"_

" _Kalau punyaku cuma dua."_

" _Apa warnanya hitam?"_

" _Tidak akan kuberitahu."_

" _Hidoi, aku kan penasaran."_

" _Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu suatu hari nanti."_

" _Lalu dengan cara apa kau akan mencabut nyawaku, Sara?"_

" _Yang akan mencabut nyawamu bukan aku, tapi Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya Malaikat Penjemput Roh."_

" _Jadi yang akan mencabut nyawaku adalah—"_

" _Tidak akan kuberitahu namanya!" potong Sara._

" _Ne, bagaimana rasanya dicabut nyawa? Apakah menyakitkan?"_

" _Who know?"_

" _Jadi seperti apa sosok Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa itu? Apakah seperti yang ada di film-film?"_

" _Kau ini banyak tanya, ya? Ada hal-hal yang harus dirahasiakan dari manusia, termasuk seperti apa wujud asli kami dan seperti apa bentuk sayap kami!"_

" _Apakah bentuk sayap dari setiap Malaikat berbeda?"_

" _Ra-ha-si-a."_

" _Hidoii, kau sungguh pelit padahal kau tahu sendiri kalau hidupku tidak lama lagi."_

" _Istirahatlah Naruto. Kau membutuhkannya."_

 _Naruto tersenyum. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sara masih membelai rambutnya dengan lembut._

" _Oyasuminasai, Sara-Neesan."_

" _Oyasumi~"_

 _Selang beberapa menit kemudian Naruto tidak kedengaran suaranya lagi. Remaja bersurai pirang itu sudah terlelap dengan senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya. Sara bisa merasakan butiran bening mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipinya._

" _Naruto-kun, aku pasti akan memperlihatkan sayapku padamu. Mimpi indah. Besok kalau kau sudah merasa baikkan... mari kita kencan!"_

 _Sara kemudian menyelimuti Naruto hingga dada. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika aku tahu bahwa aku harus menjemput roh anak ini? Apakah karena aku mengambil wujud manusia?'_

 _._

 _Menma memasuki kamar Naruto untuk mengantarkan semangkuk bubur buatannya sendiri. Walaupun kemarin dia sangat marah karena Naruto memaksa pulang dari Rumah Sakit, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada kembarannya itu. Ia justru merasa kesal pada Ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya padahal baik Menma maupun Naruto, mereka jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Minato._

" _Naruto waktunya sarapan." Menma berbicara sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu._

 _Sara baru saja selesai memotong-motong sebuah apel dan sebuah peer untuk Naruto, saat dia mendengar suara yang nyaris sama dengan suara milik Naruto berbicara sambil mengetuk pintu._

 _Naruto sendiri baru selesai menyuapkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulutnya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut. Naruto pun lekas mengunyah dan menelan apel tersebut sebelum berbicara pada Sara._

" _Itu Menma-Niisan. Pergilah Sara-Nee!"_

" _Untuk apa aku pergi? Aku tidak perlu pergi dari sini. Aku cukup membuat diriku menjadi transparan seperti yang sering kulakukan selama ini."_

" _Terserah." Saat Naruto berkata demikian sosok Sara sudah tidak terlihat oleh sepasang manik birunya._

" _Masuk saja Menma, pintunya tidak dikunci."_

 _Menma menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan garpu. Menma meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas, sedangkan Naruto kini sedang menusuk sepotong peer dan kemudian memakannya. Menma mengerutkan kening saat melihat sebelah tangan Naruto tertanam jarum infus._

" _Mengapa tiba-tiba ada infusan di situ, kemarin tidak ada?!" kata Menma sambil menunjuk selang infus yang tergantung di tiang._

" _Ah, aku agak demam tadi malam, hehehe…"_

" _Lalu siapa yang memasangkannya? Otou-san kan sedang pergi!"_

 _Naruto tersentak untuk sesaat. Ia kemudian mengalihkannya pandangannya pada piring dan menusuk sepotong apel lagi. "Aku menyuruh Kurama-basan untuk membantu memasangkannya."_

" _Oh…"_

 _Menma semakin mendekati Naruto kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto. "Sepertinya demammu sudah turun."_

" _Yeah, kurasa."_

" _Bagaimana tengah malam tadi? Biasanya demammu sangat tinggi setiap tengah malam."_

" _Memang, tapi sekarang sudah turun karena ada seorang Malaikat yang merawatku semalaman."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Dia sangat cantik dan agak mirip Okaa-san. Rambut lurus panjangnya berwarna scarlet dan matanya berwarna violet."_

" _Naruto kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Naruto tertawa sebelum menyahut ucapan Menma yang terlihat kaget sekaligus gelisah._

" _Just kidding, brother."_

" _Aish, kau ini! Kupikir kau sudah gila."_

" _Ne, Menma! Lusa aku ingin jalan-jalan, boleh?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak boleh Naruto-baka!"_

" _Hidoii~ Aku kan ingin kencan," rengek Naruto._

" _Dengan siapa? Dengan Karin-Neesan? Atau dengan Moegi-chan? Daripada kau pergi dengan gadis kecil itu, lebih baik kau ungkapkan perasaanmu pada gadis yang kau sukai."_

" _Aku belum tertarik pada siapapun sampai sekarang, kecuali Malaikat—" Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya dan tersenyum jahil. Ia hanya ingin menggoda sang Malaikat Penjemput Roh yang ia yakini masih berada di sekitar mereka._

 _Sara sendiri langsung blushing saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi._

" _Berhentilah bercanda tentang Malaikat! Kau membuatku takut!"_

" _Gomen. Tapi karena hidup adalah untuk mati, maka mencintai seseorang juga untuk kemudian melepaskannya."_

" _Berhentilah mengatakan hal menyedihkan seperti itu, mendengarnya membuat hatiku sakit."_

" _Kau sendiri sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada gadis yang kau cintai?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum._

 _Menma hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak berani."_

" _Siapa gadis itu? Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan menyamar menjadi dirimu lalu mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya."_

" _Meskipun kita berdua kembar identik kita tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu, tahu. Itu sama saja dengan penipuan. Lagipula melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah cukup bagiku."_

" _Kau payah! Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu, gadis itu tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menyukainya. Memangnya kau rela jika gadis itu direbut orang?"_

 _Menma tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan malah mengalihakan pembicaraan. "Cepat kau makan buburnya, lalu minum obat!"_

 _Naruto hanya menghela nafas karena Menma nampak tidak tertarik untuk menceritakan perasaannya terhadap gadis yang disukainya lebih lanjut. "Saa~ Apa lusa aku boleh pergi kencan?"_

 _Menma melotot lalu menjitak kepala saudara kembarnya itu. "Kalau kubilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh Naruto!"_

 _Naruto mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. "Itaaii yo Menma, kimi—"_

" _Lagipula siapa yang ingin mengajakmu kencan?" potong Menma._

" _Aku yang akan mengajak gadis itu kencan. Dia kenalanku."_

" _Kau kenal gadis itu di mana? Di Rumah Sakit? Dame!"_

" _Jangan begitu Menma! Lusa aku benar-benar ingin pergi dengannya!" rengek Naruto sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes._

 _Tentu saja Menma tidak tahan melihat ekspresi saudara kembarnya itu. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi…tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kalau kau memforsir tubuhmu terlalu keras akan kubunuh kau."_

" _Kau itu bukan dandere Menma…tetapi kau lebih cocok disebut yandere," kata Naruto sambil cemberut._

 _Menma malah tertawa melihat wajah imut kembarannya itu. "Hahaha…"_

' _Kuharap senyum dan tawamu tak akan pernah hilang saat aku pergi nanti,' gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil memerhatikan sosok Menma yang masih tertawa lepas._

 _._

 _._

" _Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku memintamu memainkan piano untukku?" Sara membuka pembicaraan siang itu. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang bersila di atas kasur besar miliknya, tengah menilik score music di tangannya._

 _Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian, Naruto menjawab. "Kenapa aku harus?"_

" _Karena aku ingin Naruto-kun memainkannya untukku." Sara menundukkan kepalanya hingga ia dapat menangkap manik sapphire blue yang meliriknya._

 _Meletakkan score music di pangkuannya, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kita barter satu permintaan?" tawarnya._

 _Manik violet itu kemudian berbinar cerah ditambah dengan sebuah anggukan mantap."Boleh!" tanggap Sara antusias seraya menepuk tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku ingin Naruto-kun memainkan satu lagu untukku."_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Tidak," Sara menggeleng membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau harus memainkannya dengan hati, tidak seperti saat aku pertama kali melihatmu bermain piano."_

 _Mengangguk sebagai tanda menyanggupi, Naruto menjawab singkat. "Osh!"_

" _Lalu? Apa permintaan Naruto-kun?" Sara memaku seluruh perhatiannya pada pemuda itu._

 _Manik sapphire Naruto balas menatap manik violet Sara. "Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan sayap hitam mu, Sara-Neesan."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Sara tertegun. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat permintaan seperti itu. Lagi-lagi pandangannya matanya beralih meninggalkan sepasang manik sapphire yang menatapnya lurus._

" _Maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Untuk yang satu itu aku tak bisa mengabulkannya."_

 _Tatapan Sara berubah sendu. "Tidak adakah permintaan lain? Sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan sebelum… pergi."_

 _Meraih kembali score music di pangkuan, Naruto beranjak turun dari ranjang sebelum menghampiri sebuah grand piano di sudut kamar di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Mendudukkan diri di hadapan piano itu, Naruto mulai menekan-nekan tuts-nya._

" _Sate, kimi no tame…."_

 _Selanjutnya lantunan Arabesque milik Claude Debussy mengisi keheningan dalam kamar luas itu. Sara turut mengulas senyum cerahnya kala dia melihat pemuda itu memejamkan mata dengan seulas senyum tipis tersungging dari bibirnya._

 _Kali ini Naruto memainkan piano benar-benar untuknya. Ia benar-benar memainkannya dari hati untuk Sara seorang._

 _Selesai memainkan piano tersebut, Sara bertepuk tangan. Naruto menghampiri Sara kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum pada Sara. Sara pun membalas senyuman Naruto._

" _Sara-Nee?"_

" _Ya, ada apa Naruto-kun?" Sara menawarkan sejuta kehangatan dari senyum lebarnya._

 _Naruto memandang Sara ragu. "Ehm, tentang satu permintaan…."_

" _Hm?" Sara mengangguk. Dia diam mendengarkan._

" _Aku… Aku ingin kau mencarikanku seorang pacar. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Karena aku akan segera pergi~" ujar Naruto kian lama kian lirih._

 _Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tak balas memandang Sara yang menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Sara sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hatinya mendadak terasa sakit? Namun itu adalah sebuah permintaan yang wajar untuk remaja 15 tahun seperti Naruto._

" _Lupakan saja! Aku akan meminta yang lain…."_

 _Mengulurkan tangan, Naruto mengacak-ngacak surai merah itu. Ia tersenyum. "Berkencanlah denganku Sara-Nee! Besok, kau mau 'kan?"_

 _Sara terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau orang yang akan Naruto ajak kencan adalah dirinya. Ia fikir, Naruto akan mengajak kenalannya yang ia ceritakan pada Menma kemarin. Tak disangka kenalan yang Naruto maksud adalah dia sendiri._

" _Tapi Naruto-kun kondisimu—"_

" _Onegai!"_

 _Sara menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kimi no tame~"_

 _Naruto dengan reflek mencium pipi Sara. Kedua mata Sara melotot sementara wajahnya merona merah. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi kepadanya, tapi Sara tak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang di dalam perutnya._

 _Keesokan harinya Sara dan Naruto pergi ke pantai. Mereka berdua membangun istana pasir, bermain air, berjemur sambil minum es kelapa muda, berfoto bersama, kemudian bermain kejar-kejaran menapaki pasir putih nan lembut tanpa alas kaki sambil terus tertawa lepas. Mereka berenang dan berselancar setelah selesai makan siang. Lalu, Sara mengajak Naruto naik kapal pesiar. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam di atas kapal pesiar. Selanjutnya Naruto mengajak Sara menyelam._

"— _tapi Naruto kalau nanti penyakitmu kambuh bagaimana? Kita sudah banyak bermain hari ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Hotel dan istirahat. Lagipula, ini sudah pukul 14.10"_

" _Ayolah, sebentar saja! Aku ingin melihat pemandangan bawah laut dan mengabadikan moment-moment itu di dalam Camera."_

" _Naruto bukankah tempo hari Menma-kun sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak terlalu memforsir tubuhmu?"_

" _Sebentar saja."_

" _Sebentar itu berapa jam?"_

" _Tentu saja sampai aku merasa bosan."_

" _Masalahnya itu kapan? Kau nampak sangat menikmatinya!"_

" _Ayolah Sara-Neesan!" paksa Naruto dengan wajah memelas._

" _Wakatta! Ayo kita menyelam!"_

" _Yatta!" seru Naruto yang reflek memeluk Sara. Saat itu juga wajah putih Sara memerah seperti kepiting rebus._

 _Selesai menyelam dan memotret pemandangan bawah air, mereka berdua kembali ke Hotel. Sara langsung berbaring di kasur. Meskipun dia seorang Malaikat, tetap saja dia merasa lelah karena dia tengah menyamar menjadi seorang manusia. Sara memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto langsung duduk di sofa kemudian meminum obat-obatan yang dibawanya. Ternyata bermain seharian memang melelahkan. Dalam sehari saja, ia biasanya hanya bisa bermain basket selama 10 s/d 15 menit. Namun kali ini dia sampai nekat bermain kejar-kejaran dan menyelam bersama Sara. Naruto bisa merasakan kepalanya pusing dan dada kirinya mulai terasa sakit. Meskipun demikian, hari ini dia merasa sangat bahagia._

" _Terimakasih karena sudah mau menemaniku seharian, Sara-Neesan," ujarnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan langsung memejamkan mata._

 _._

 _Kelopak mata Sara perlahan terbuka. Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah dia dan Naruto kembali ke Hotel. Namun melihat posisinya yang masih berbaring di kasur, Sara tersentak._

" _Apa aku ketiduran? Ternyata mengambil wujud manusia itu merepotkan!"_

 _Sara memandang jam dinding. Seingatnya dia dan Naruto kembali pukul 15.20 dan sekarang sudah pukul 16.43. Sara membuka mulutnya lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami._

" _Aku tidur hampir 2 jam?"_

 _Sara kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Ekspresinya terlihat damai. Namun Sara langsung tersentak saat menyadari bahwa wajah Naruto jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda bahkan berubah menjadi pucat._

" _Naruto-kun, hey! Bangun! Jangan menakutiku! Hari ini belum waktunya Naruto-kun pergi. Baru juga beberapa hari aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Ini belum seminggu sejak aku datang ke bumi."_

 _Sara terus berbicara sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Dia bercucuran air mata._

 _Ketika Naruto merasakan tetesan air jatuh membasahi wajahnya…Naruto bergerak sedikit. Perlahan sekali kelopak mata itu terbuka._

" _Narutooo…!" teriak Sara langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat._

 _Naruto merasa heran dengan tingkah Sara yang tiba-tiba saja seperti ini. "Hey, kau kenapa Sara-Nee?"_

" _Aku cuma khawatir karena wajahmu sangat pucat."_

 _Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Bukannya biasanya juga begitu?"_

" _Tidak! Biasanya tidak sepucat ini."_

" _Darou?"_

 _Sara mengangguk sambil terisak. Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sara. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sara-Nee. Hanya sedikit lelah."_

" _Sedikit?" Sara menampakkan ekspresi 'Shinjiranai. Kimi no uso' di wajahnya._

" _Err, sebenarnya bukan sedikit tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja Sara-Nee. Tadi memang terasa nyeri dan sesak, tapi sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi."_

" _Kau tidak bohong, kan?" tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng._

 _Sara meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. "Naruto-kun, apa kau masih ingin melihat sayapku?"_

 _Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat Naruto menatap mata Sara. Gadis cantik itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menatap pemuda bersurai kuning itu sambil tersenyum._

" _Mengapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang tidak bisa?"_

 _Naruto masih menatap lurus manik violet Sara. Mencoba membaca pikiran gadis itu._

 _Sara masih mengulum senyum. "Karena aku ingin mengabulkan permintaanmu."_

"… _tapi bukankah kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti._

" _Kalau soal kencan hari ini, kuberikan secara cuma-cuma sebagai hadiah. Anggap saja kencan kita ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."_

" _Ulang tahunku masih lama Sara-Nee."_

" _Aku tahu tapi—"_

" _Apakah itu artinya sebelum hari ulang tahunku yang ke-16... Aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini?"_

" _Aku tidak bilang begitu!"_

 _Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Jadi kau benar-benar akan memperlihatkan sayapmu padaku?"_

" _Hai. Jangan tutup matamu!" ujar Sara sebelum menarik tengkuk Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir tipis Naruto lembut._

' _Klap!'_

 _Manik sapphire Naruto terbelalak saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat pada bibirnya. Belum mengatasi keadaan di depannya, ia kembali dibuat melebarkan mata seiring dengan sepasang sayap yang terefleksi di manik matanya. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih bersih menyapa pandangannya. Sayap yang begitu lebar, begitu indah, dan terlihat begitu lembut. Dan saat Sara menarik dirinya, melepas tautan bibir mereka…pemandangan itu pun lenyap dari manik sapphire Naruto, tergantikan dengan udara kosong._

" _Kirei." Sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir tipis Naruto._

" _Arigatou." Memamerkan senyum cerahnya, gadis berambut scarlet itu kemudian menepuk pipi Naruto pelan._

 _Naruto tersenyum manis, membuat Sara kembali tersipu dan langsung memalingkan muka ke arah lain._

' _Ternyata sayap Malaikat Penjemput Roh tidak hitam pekat seperti yang kupikirkan…melainkan sebaliknya. Berwarna putih bersih dan terlihat begitu indah. Sekarang aku sepenuhnya percaya kalau kau adalah Malaikat dan bukanlah seorang pesulap.'_

" _Itulah sebabnya kemarin kubilang padamu kalau aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya, karena sayapku bukan berwarna hitam."_

" _Kirei. Hountou ni kireina."_

" _Sudah, berhenti memuji sayapku!" Sara kembali blushing._

" _Sara-Nee, apakah sayap Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa berwarna hitam pekat? Ataukah putih bersih seperti milikmu?"_

 _Sara mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. "Sudah kubilang tidak akan pernah kuberitahu."_

" _Hidoii…."_

" _Itu rahasia, kepo banget sih."_

 _Naruto kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mandi duluan, ya?"_

" _Go ahead!" ucap Sara._

 _Begitu Naruto sudah memasuki kamar mandi Sara kembali menjatuhkan air mata. "Hanya tinggal beberapa hari. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari aku— Naruto-kun, tak pernah kubayangkan rasanya akan sesakit ini."_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Birth… Death… There's a beam of light that glittering everyday. Going hand in hand with an Angel's flapping wings that always heared."**_

 _ **.**_

 _Memulangkan roh orang yang telah mati ke surga adalah tugas Malaikat Penjemput Roh. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah Malaikat yang terakhir berada di sisi orang-orang yang pergi. Ya, Malaikat Penjemput Roh bisa dibilang seperti Dewa Kematian._

 _Malaikat tak bisa mengubah garis takdir seseorang. Siapapun orangnya, seberapa pun mereka ingin, Malaikat yang telah menerima tugas harus menjemput roh pada setiap nama yang tertulis dalam daftar, karena kematian seseorang sudah ditetapkan oleh Kami-sama._

 _._

 _._

Sara tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan seseorang di bahunya. Dia bisa melihat wajah tersenyum Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sara _-Neesan?"_

Sara menghapus air mata di wajah cantiknya kemudian membalas senyuman Naruto. _"Iie, nande mo nai."_

ooOOoo

.

.

Minato sudah kembali dari luar negeri. Di ruang tengah, Naruto bisa melihat Ayahnya yang tengah berdoa dengan khusuk di depan foto Kushina dan juga fotonya. Naruto duduk di sofa dan mulai menyapa Ayahnya.

" _Ohayo Otou-san!"_

Minato membuka kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam lalu menoleh dan balas menyapa puteranya. _"Ohayo!"_

Ini adalah hari Minggu dan ia tidak ada janji kencan dengan Sakura karena gadis itu masih marah padanya gara-gara kejadian di ruang _infirmary_ tempo hari. Naruto mengambil _remote_ televisi lalu menyalakan TV tersebut. Minato berdiri dan kemudian mengampiri puteranya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu sebelum aku berangkat ke London."

" _Iie._ Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah besifat tidak sopan kepada _Otou-san_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu kita berdua sama-sama sedang emosi, jadi itu tidak bisa dihindari."

" _Otou-san?"_

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan—"

"Apa?"

"Apakah sampai sekarang _Otou-san_ masih mencintai _Okaa-san?"_

"Tentu saja, nak."

"Kalau begitu… kenapa saat kami masih kecil kalian sering sekali bertengkar?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari program televisi di hadapannya, Minato menjawab pertanyaan puteranya. "Kushina sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia sering sekali salah paham padaku. Sejak awal, Kushina adalah seorang seniman. Lihat, vas bunga itu adalah hasil karyanya."

Naruto melirik vas bunga yang ditunjuk oleh Ayahnya. Vas bunga itu memang sangat bagus, bahkan seorang amatir pun bisa mengatakannya. Sangat indah dan menawan. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Ayahnya meletakkan vas bunga tersebut diantara fotonya dan juga foto Ibunya.

"Dia memang berbakat. Dia bukanlah orang yang senang berdiam diri melakukan urusan rumah tangga. Meskipun demikian, Ayahmu ini terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga mau tidak mau dia menjadi isteri yang menyedihkan. "

"Isteri yang menyedihkan?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi dan kemudian menatap mata puteranya lurus, Minato tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin ada wanita yang ingin menemukan kebahagian dan kedamaian dalam berkeluarga, tapi untuk Kushina… dia berbeda. Dia sama seperti Naruto. Mereka adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa bertahan apabila tidak memiliki tempat untuk menyalurkan bakatnya. Itulah kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menurut kepadaku setiap kali aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bermain basket."

"Kalau memang _Okaa-san_ sudah tidak tahan dengan kehidupan rumah tangga yang seperti itu… Mengapa dia tidak juga bercerai dengan _Tou-san_ , bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya?"

"…karena aku menolak. Aku merasa itu akan berpengaruh pada reputasiku. Aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya saat kalian sudah SMA. Saat itu aku berpikir…kalau kalian berdua sudah SMA tidak akan membutuhkan terlalu banyak perhatian. Namun takdir berkata lain. Kushina meninggal saat kalian baru berusia 9 tahun dan Naruto—"

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubah garis takdir seseorang."

"Ya."

"Mungkin _Okaa-san_ juga merasa bahwa dia perlu berpisah denganmu."

"Aku sangat mencintai dan menghargainya."

"Sangat mencintai dan menghargai, ya?"

"Apa kau merasa kalau itu sangat berlebihan?"

Naruto menatap mata Ayahnya lekat-lekat. Mencoba membaca pikirannya.

Minato menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Menurutku tidak juga, menghargai itu adalah sesuatu yang dibutuhkan _partner_ kita. Bila satu pihak menghargai pihak yang lain, rasa syukur akan tumbuh dan perasaan dalam suami-isteri dapat terus berlanjut."

"Menghargai dan rasa syukur?"

"Semenjak aku terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk membiayai hidup kita sekeluarga…hal itu sudah tidak ada lagi diantara kami. Kushina hanya menganggapku sebagai sumber uang, sedangkan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai _babysitter._ Sebelum kami menyadari hal itu, kami saling menuduh sebagai korban."

"Menjadi seorang yang keras kepala itu ternyata berat juga."

"Ya, kau tentu sudah menyadarinya bukan? Wanita itu memang seharusnya bersikap jujur, tapi Ibumu benar-benar _tsundere_ akut sehingga terkadang aku tidak bisa benar-benar memahaminya."

Naruto melirik foto Kushina sekilas. "Mungkin sebaiknya _Okaa-san_ harus lebih jujur."

"Mm, tapi Kushina tidak. Dia selalu berpura-pura kuat meskipun sesungguhnya dia merasa kesepian. Pernikahan kami sudah jelas gagal semenjak dia berhenti menggunakan _emoticon_ dipesannya. Salahku lah yang terus mengurungnya di rumah. Mungkin dulu aku menolak untuk bercerai karena aku merasa bersalah akan hal ini."

"…tapi _Tou-san—_ "

"Pada saat Kushina membawakan surat perceraian ke kantorku, ada bagian di mana aku merasa lega. Aku bahkan sudah tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen yang aku beli semenjak aku semakin sibuk. Kami tidak pernah lagi berhubungan seks sejak saat itu. Pihak pengadilan pun mungkin akan menyetujui perceraian kami. Hubungan suami-isteri diantara kami benar-benar sudah gagal."

"Di samping mengenai hidup terpisah, apakah seks itu penting?"

"Hn. Itu menunjukan bahwa kami saling mencintai. Kalau masih bisa melakukannya meskipun sudah semakin menua, artinya kami memang masih saling suka."

" _Sou?"_

"Setelah menyadarinya, itulah mengapa aku merasa ini sudah tidak berarti lagi. Sudah tidak ada artinya aku hidup sebagai _single parent."_

"Itulah sebabnya, _Otou-san_ menjalin hubungan dengan sekretarismu sendiri?"

Minato tersenyum seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut puteranya. "Ibu kalian terlalu cepat pergi padahal kalian belum dewasa. Di samping aku ingin memulai hidup baru dengan seseorang… aku juga ingin kalian memiliki seorang Ibu yang baru. Bukan untuk menjadi pengganti Kushina, melainkan agar kalian tidak merasa kesepian setiap kali aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku…karena orang itu akan mengurus dan menemani kalian."

" _Otou-san_ begitu mempercayai wanita itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Mikoto wanita yang baik. Mikoto juga sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam mengurus dan mendidik kedua puteranya dengan mendiang Fugaku. Di samping itu— Itachi _-kun_ dan Sasuke _-kun_ akan menjadi saudaramu. Bukan untuk menggantikan Naruto, tetapi untuk menjadi seorang sahabat sekaligus seorang Kakak baru untukmu."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menjatuhkan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ayah mereka begitu menyayanginya dan Menma. Walaupun Minato adalah orang sibuk dia masih sangat peduli kepada anak-anaknya. Ayahnya bahkan sudah memikirkan berbagai hal sampai sejauh itu. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia dan Menma selalu menentang hubungan Ayahnya dengan Mikoto. Pantas saja Sasuke sampai membenci Menma, sebab Menma lah yang paling menetang hubungan Mikoto dengan Minato.

" _Otou-san,_ _gomen._ Maafkan aku karena selama ini kami selalu menentang hubungan kalian. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi. Aku setuju _Otou-san_ menikah dengan Mikoto _-san."_

"Kau serius, nak?"

"Hn. Aku serius."

Minato langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. " _Arigatou Menma_. _Otou-san_ bangga karena sekarang kau sudah bisa bersikap lebih dewasa."

" _Doitta._ Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Aku akan membicarakannya dulu dengan Mikoto, Itachi _-kun_ dan Sasuke _-kun."_

"Mm. Aku tunggu kabar baiknya."

"Seandainya Naruto masih ada di sisi kita… Aku sungguh penasaran dengan pendapatnya."

"Naruto juga pasti sudah merestui hubungan kalian."

"Mengapa kau terdengar begitu yakin?"

"—karena dia saudara kembarku. Aku yakin dia juga akan menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan Mikoto _-san."_

" _I hope so."_

Minato kembali memeluk Naruto, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih kepada kalian. Percayalah, meskipun sekarang aku mencintai Mikoto… sampai kapanpun aku juga akan mencintai Kushina. Apalagi, dia sudah memberiku anak-anak semanis kalian."

" _Arigatou._ Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menyampaikan hal ini pada _Okaa-san."_

"Kenapa kau bicara aneh begitu, Menma?"

" _Iie, nande mo nai."_

Minato menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melepaskan diri dari Ayahnya lalu kembali fokus pada acara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya.

ooOOoo

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ino berkunjung ke rumah Menma untuk mengerjakan PR Matematika karena Naruto memintanya untuk mengajarinya pelajaran yang paling ia benci itu. Sekarang dia sedang berada di kamar Menma. Ino dengan sabar mengajari Naruto yang benar-benar lemah dalam pelajaran Matematika.

3 jam berlalu. Naruto yang sudah sangat pusing mempelajari Matematika meminta Ino untuk berhenti _. "Mou ii!_ Ino mari kita istirahat dulu, kepalaku hampir pecah."

Ino tertawa. "Haha…kau terlalu berlebihan. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan ini nanti."

"Huuh! Aku benar-benar lelah." Naruto langsung beranjak dari kursi meja belajar, kemudian melangkah dan mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Makanya pelajaran Matematika itu harus kau senangi bukannya sebaliknya. Kalau kau sudah membenci Matematika sejak awal, sampai kapan pun kau akan merasa kesulitan. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin membantumu supaya kau paham dan bisa berbalik menyukai pelajaran Matematika."

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku belajar Matematika bukan karena aku ingin. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan nilai-nilai Matematika Menma menjadi jelek."

"Aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto… sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, ya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Sakura?"

" _Iie_. Dia masih marah padaku."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu senang?"

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Ayahnya kemarin pada Ino. Ino mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan seksama.

"Setelah menyadari perasaan Ayahku yang sesungguhnya, aku merasa ini sudah tidak berarti lagi. Sudah tidak ada artinya meminjam tubuh Menma. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh…meskipun kemarin aku sudah mencoba _NG_ pada Sara _-Nee_ supaya Menma kembali, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa? Mungkinkah karena dia bukan manusia?"

"Pasti masih ada artinya."

"Hm?"

"Ada yang akan kesusahan apabila kamu menghilang."

"Maksudmu _team_ Klub basket? Kalau dilatih sedikit lagi, mungkin mereka bisa—"

"Akulah yang akan kesusahan."

"Kamu? Apakah kamu di _-bully_?"

Ino menggeleng. Dia yang awalnya duduk di sofa, menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas kasur. Ino kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"…."

"Pada saat kamu kembali menjadi Menma _-kun_ , aku menyadari perasaanku."

"Perasaanmu?"

"Aku merasa sangat sedih dan terus berpikir _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Aku menyukaimu."

" _Arigatou, demo gomen ne_. Aku mencintai Sakura _-chan,"_ ujar Naruto sambil menerawang.

Ino yang merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi Naruto hanya memikirkan Sakura mulai membuka kancing blazer-nya. Ino melepas blazer tersebut, melipatnya, kemudian melepas dasinya.

"Ayahmu bilang seks itu penting. Kalau memang hal itu penting, ayo kita berhubungan seks?"

Naruto yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino, reflek berdiri dari kasur lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi Ino. "Apa yang kau katakan?!"

" _Atashi anata no kotto ga suki!"_ kata Ino menatap lurus Naruto.

Naruto semakin dibuat terkejut karena saat ini Ino mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu. Naruto menelan ludah saat ia mulai bisa melihat belahan _oppai_ Ino. Pada saat bersamaan jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu kencang. Naruto bisa merasakan rasa pusing itu lagi. Tubuhnya mulai goyah dan pandangan matanya semakin terlihat buram.

" _Are?"_

"Ada apa?"

"Ketika perasaanku bercampur…"

"Ketika perasaanmu bercampur?"

Naruto merasa kakinya semakin lemah. Ia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi dan langsung kehilangan kesadaran. Naruto terjatuh dan seketika pingsan ke atas kasurnya.

"Saudara kembarnya kembali," lanjut Ino pula. Dia menyesal karena sudah memancing Naruto dengan _NG._

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Sekolah, Menma memerhatikan Kiba yang sibuk membagikan foto kepada beberapa teman sekelasnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang rebutan foto bukan hanya para Siswa saja tetapi juga para Siswi yang meminta foto cowok-cowok yang mereka sukai. Keributan itu membuat beberapa lembar foto yang dipegang Kiba terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai.

" _Arigatou…"_ kata beberapa orang Siswa/Siswi yang sudah menerima dan membayar foto-foto yang mereka inginkan.

Menma memungut salah satu foto tersebut dan menyadari kalau foto-foto yang berjatuhan tadi adalah foto Ino.

"Ini Yamanaka _-san?"_

"Apakah kau terkejut? Dia sebenarnya cukup populer meskipun dia 'seperti itu' seperti ada penggemar rahasia. Ah, aku rasa disebut pecinta gadis maniak horror."

Ekspresi Menma berubah gelisah mendengar ucapan Kiba tersebut. Tentu saja ia tidak rela ada pria lain yang meminta foto Ino.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kalian selalu dekat karena suatu rahasia, kan? Itu sebabnya aku juga bisa mengambil beberapa foto langka," cerita Kiba yang kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop.

Menma yang mulai merasa cemburu pun bertanya pada Kiba. "Mungkinkah itu foto _Ecchi?"_

Kiba tertawa. "Tentu saja bukan!"

Menma mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiba. "Coba kulihat."

Menma mulai merebut amplop cokelat tersebut dari tangan Kiba. Namun Kiba menjauhkan amplop tersebut dari jangkauan tangan Menma. "Sudah kubilang bukan!"

"Coba kulihat!" paksa Menma yang berhasil mendapatkan satu lembar foto. Namun karena Kiba dan Menma saling rebutan, foto tersebut pun robek menjadi dua bagian.

" _Ohayo!"_ sapa Ino yang baru saja sampai di kelas sambil tersenyum.

Pandangan Menma dan Kiba teralih pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Ekspresi mereka nampak gelisah karena mereka baru saja saling rebutan foto Ino.

" _Nani… Nani?"_ Ino yang penasaran lekas menghampiri mereka berdua. Kiba pun segera menyembunyikan amplop cokelat tersebut dari Ino.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa!" sanggah Kiba.

Menma yang masih merasa canggung pada Ino berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas untuk menghindari Ino, tetapi tentu saja gadis itu malah berlari mengikuti Menma.

"Tunggu!"

Meskipun Menma pergi untuk menghindari Ino, tetap saja pemuda itu diam-diam tersenyum senang saat Ino mengejar-ngejarnya. Apalagi, tadi Kiba mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Ino semakin dekat. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya yang dekat dengan gadis itu bukanlah dirinya yang sesungguhnya…tetap saja Menma tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia senang karena sekarang Ino selalu berada disekitarnya, padahal dulu mereka berdua tidak pernah sedekat ini.

.

" _ **Ketika aku terbangun dan banyak hal yang berubah, seolah-olah aku amnesia dan tersesat. Apa yang terjadi ketika aku tak di sini? Kore wa boku de ari, boku janai."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hi, minna! Apa kabar? Author minta maaf kalau lagi-lagi chapter kali ini words-nya kepanjangan. Thanks for RnR, follow, and fav. Sebenarnya saya mau balas review kalian semua, tapi karena ini udah 7000K+ saya balas salah satu review yang masuk saja :-D_

.

 _ **Andrian:**_ Sebelumnya salam kenal! Ga nyangka ada anak basket yang mampir dan _RnR_ cerita ini. Oke, sebelum jawab pertanyaan kamu aku mau jelasin… Sebenarnya aku udah nulis draff untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya. _Fanfic_ ini masih lumayan panjang dan disetiap _chapter_ aku udah nentuin siapa yang mau aku ceritakan. Misalnya, pada _chapter_ kali ini—aku fokus ke Naruto menurut sudut pandang Sara. Dan _chapter_ depan adalah bagian Sasuke. Pertanyaan kamu tentang _'Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengenali Naruto dari gaya bermainnya?'_ akan terjawab dengan lebih lengkap di _chapter_ depan. Nah, seperti yang udah aku jelasin pada _chapter_ ini; _'Sebenarnya Sasuke menyadarinya tapi dia menyangkal karena dia adalah tipe orang yang memandang segala hal dengan logika'._ Yah, intinya Sasuke sama seperti Sakura…dia berbeda dengan Ino-Shika-Chou dan Kiba. Segitu saja yang aku sampaikan biar nggak jadi _spoiler. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_


	6. Chapter 5: Brotherhood

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno, MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 5 :**_ _Brotherhood_

 _._

Hari ini _Konoha Gakuen_ ada jadwal latihan tanding dengan _Seiryu Koukou._ Pada saat semua orang berusaha keras untuk merebut kemenangan, Menma yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa bermain basket tak mampu mengimbangi lawannya. Ia selalu gagal mencuri bola dari lawan. Ia gagal menerima operan dari Shin. Ia gagal mengoper pada Neji ataupun Lee. Ia selalu gagal mencetak angka. Ia bahkan tidak berlari setiap kali mendapat operan dari anggota _team-_ nya sehingga bolanya kembali di curi _team_ lawan. Selama pertandingkan kuarter ke-4 berlangsung, Menma bahkan hanya berdiri mematung di tengah lapangan dengan nafas yang memburu.

' _Priiiitt!'_ peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi.

 _Score_ 112-54 dengan kemenangan _Seiryu Koukou._

Kapten tim basket _Seiryu Koukou_ menghampiri Menma. Ia memandang Menma dengan ekspresi kecewa. Pemain bernomor 4 tersebut mendekati Menma dan menatapnya lurus. "Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Adikmu. Kau mengecewakan. Meskipun Adikmu hanya bisa ikut bermain selama 10-20 menit dalam setiap pertandingan… Dia selalu berjuang dan bertahan sampai akhir."

Menma memandang orang yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau Kakak kelas Naruto saat SMP? Aku bukan Naruto jadi jangan bandingkan aku dengannya!" tungkasnya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal. Seharusnya kau jangan menyerah sebelum pertandingan berakhir."

"Ha?"

"Kau Kakaknya, kau pasti memiliki bakatnya. Kau mungkin bisa mejadi pemain yang lebih hebat darinya, karena kau tidak terlahir dengan fisik yang lemah sepertinya." Kapten tim basket _Seiryu Koukou_ semakin mendekat pada Menma. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Menma dan berbisik pelan. "Kau hanya tidak punya motivasi."

Menma mengepalkan kedua tangan mendengar ucapan Kapten Seiryu tersebut. Ketika semua pemain _Seiryu Koukou_ sudah meninggalkan _Gym Konoha Gakuen,_ Sasuke menghampiri Menma dan langsung mencengkram seragam Menma erat dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu tajam dan menusuk. _"Kuso,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Neji mendekati mereka dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Hentikan, jangan memukulnya!"

Sasuke mendengus dan menurunkan tangannya namun dia masih menatap lurus Menma dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dia sungguh bodoh, ini seperti bukan kemampuannya." Kankurou berkomentar seraya melepas sepatu basketnya.

"…tapi Sekolah itu sungguh kuat, mau bagaimana lagi?" sambung Ino sambil menghampiri mereka.

" _Seiryu_ memang memiliki tim basket yang kuat. Meskipun begitu mereka bersedia datang ke _Konoha Gakuen_ untuk membantu kita latihan… karena mereka termotivasi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan mereka." Cerita Shin.

"Cih, aku kehilangan semuanya, padahal aku senang bisa berhadapan dengan Kapten Mahiro lagi!" sinis Sasuke yang kemudian melempar bola basket pada Menma. Bukannya menangkap bola itu, Menma malah membiarkan bola tersebut menghantam dadanya.

"Aku kehilangan motivasiku," sambung Lee yang langsung melengos pergi.

Semua pemain inti maupun pemain cadangan sudah membubarkan diri, menyisakan Menma, Kiba, Ino, dan Shin di sana.

"Aku tahu! Menma _-kun_ tidak termotivasi karena ini hanya latihan tanding dan bukan pertandingan resmi, benarkan? _Bingo!_ " ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

Menma menundukkan kepala. Ia hanya diam terpaku dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. _Ne, Menma-kun!_ Aku masih mengandalkanmu dan percaya padamu. Mungkin kau sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena belum menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Haruno _-san_. Hanya saja—" Shin menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menepuk pundak Menma. "Jangan biarkan masalah wanita menghalangimu untuk meraih prestasi." Dan dengan itu Shin pun meninggalkan Gym.

Kiba yang tengah duduk di bangku cadangan tersenyum. "Dia sebenarnya Menma, kan? Bukan Naruto."

"Eh? Kiba _-kun_ sudah bisa membedakan mereka?"

"Sejak tadi pagi dia sudah bertingkah aneh."

"Yeah, itu sejak kemarin malam." Ino duduk di samping Kiba. "—karena aku dia kembali."

"Karena kau?" tanya Kiba gagal paham.

"Mm, hanya sesuatu terjadi."

Kiba bisa menangkap rasa gugup dari ucapan Ino. "Baik, tidak masalah. Hanya menyedihkan jika membandingkannya. Kudengar dari Kapten Shin, Ayah mereka—Minato Namikaze— adalah Kapten legendaris dari _Konoha Gakuen._ Dia terkenal di kota saat masih muda. Aku rasa dia dipilih untuk kompetisi nasional juga. Itulah kenapa Kapten begitu mempercayai Menma untuk menjadi _Ace_ kita."

"Oh, jadi itu yang sebenarnya. Pantas saja Kapten tidak marah apalagi menyalahkannya seperti yang Sasuke _-kun_ dan para _senpai_ lakukan. Kapten juga tidak terlihat kecewa, justru yang terlihat sangat kecewa adalah Kapten Seiryu. Nampaknya Kapten Seiryu _respect_ pada Naruto _-kun."_

Menma hanya menampakkan ekspresi sendu ketika Ino berkata demikian. Di satu sisi ia paling benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan Naruto apalagi Ayah mereka. Namun di sisi lain ia juga menyesal karena sudah membuat Kapten Seiryu kecewa. Ia merasa bersalah karena menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Kapten Shin dan juga anggota tim basket lainnya.

"Jika Kapten tahu perbedaannya, seharusnya dia mengeluarkanku. Kalau tadi Kapten Shin meminta Kiba _-kun_ atau Gaara _-san_ untuk menggantikanku, kita mungkin akan menang."

"Itu benar. Itu seperti kau mempermalukan dirinya…tapi Kapten benar-benar mempercayaimu!" komentar Ino pula.

"Kalau aku jadi Kapten, aku juga tidak bisa melakukan itu. Naruto akan hilang setelah 49 hari. Dia tidak akan berada dipertandingan resmi berikutnya."

"Tunggu! Maksudmu kalau seandainya kau menjadi Kapten, kau akan membiarkan dia bermain?"

"Kita masih punya waktu. Menma pasti bisa sehebat Naruto dengan beberapa latihan."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ino tertawa, tetapi kemudian langsung tersadar kalau dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang _sensitive. "Ah, gomen."_

"Itu tidak masalah. Itu tidak berarti aku ingin bermain bola basket di masa depan."

"Itu lebih keren dari kau yang dulu!" sahut Ino.

" _Urusai na,_ tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Kau anaknya Minato _-san!_ Sama seperti Naruto, kau pasti memiliki beberapa bakat Ayahmu. Pada kenyataannya, _dunk_ itu dilakukan dengan tubuhmu."

"Ya, persis seperti yang dikatakan Kapten Seiryu—Itu hanya perbedaan motivasi," sambung Ino.

Menma tak menghiraukan Ino ataupun Kiba dan malah langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gym.

"Oi, ayo kita berlatih!" ajak Kiba.

"Itu benar. Belajarlah dari Adikmu sedikit!"

Menma menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh pada Ino dan Kiba. "Mengapa aku harus belajar dari orang itu?" teriak Menma yang kemudian menendang bola basket di dekat kakinya. Kedua manik _sapphire_ itu nampak berkaca-kaca.

Ino melirik Kiba. "Dia menangis."

"Yeah." Kiba merespon ucapan Ino dengan wajah melongo.

Menma sudah mengenakan jaketnya untuk menupi seragam basketnya yang basah karena keringat. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran di dekat lapangan _outdoor Konoha Gakuen._ Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang menyebalkan.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, sepertinya pertandinganmu sangat mengerikan."

Menma menutup keran air, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Sasori dengan kedua orang temannya berdiri sambil memegang raket tenis. Diantara mereka juga ada Sakura yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan di belakang Sakura, tentu saja ada Shizuka dan Ryuzetsu yang merupakan teman terdekatnya di kelas. Ekspresi mereka semua—kecuali Sakura— nampak seperti sedang mengejek dan menertawakannya.

"Aku tidak ingat kau memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi atlet nasional terkenal seperti Sasori _-senpai_ atau Shin _-senpai_ …tapi jika kau ingin menjadi pacarku, aku ingin kau berlatih lebih keras." Sakura mengatakan kalimat tersebut sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Sakura _-san,_ permainan bola semuanya tentang rasa. Kau harus lahir dengan itu," komentar Sasori pula.

Mendengar ucapan Sasori itu, Shizuka tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku rasa begitu. Kenapa tidak berhenti saja, jika kau tidak cocok?"

"Iya, Sakura juga pasti tidak ingin malu karena mempunyai pacar sepayah kau. Jika kau serius dengan Sakura, kau tidak boleh merusak reputasinya!" sambung Ryuzetsu.

"Bukannya aku ikut basket karena ingin!" Menma merajuk dan melempar handuk kecil yang tadi dibawanya. Ia pun lekas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura nampak heran. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Menma menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia berubah dari karakter yang berani. Dia menangis karena hal kecil," komentar Sasori yang sama herannya dengan Sakura.

"Benar, dia seperti orang yang memiliki kepribadiaan ganda saja," sambung Shizuka.

Sakura memungut handuk yang dilempar Menma barusan. _"Kawaaii..."_ komentar Sakura pula.

"Eh?" sahut Sasori, Hidan, dan Deidara serentak.

.

Menma sedang memainkan PSP-nya dan langsung mengerang begitu mengingat kejadian di Sekolah. "Aahh…!"

" _Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Adikmu. Kau mengecewakan. Meskipun Adikmu hanya bisa ikut bermain selama 10-20 menit dalam setiap pertandingan… Dia selalu berjuang dan bertahan sampai akhir."_

" _Aku suka basket, karena itulah kumohon jangan menyuruhku berhenti!"_

Lagi, air mata menetes menuruni pipi Menma.

Menma mengambil selembar tisu kemudian menghapus air matanya. Tentu saja Naruto memiliki motivasi yang besar dalam bermain basket karena Adiknya itu memang sangat menyukai basket sejak mereka masih kecil. Naruto bahkan tetap bermain basket walaupun dia sakit.

Menma meremas tisu yang dipegangnya, membentuknya menjadi bulat sambil duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia kemudian melempar tisu tersebut ke tempat sampah yang terletak di sudut kamar. Namun lemparnya gagal. Gulungan tisu tersebut tidak masuk dan malah terjatuh di lantai sekitar _20 centimeter_ dari tempat sampah.

Menma mencoba lagi. Dia mengulang tindakannya tadi, menggulung tisu menjadi bentuk bola. Namun lagi-lagi lemparannya gagal. "Aahhhh…!" Lagi, dia mengerang frustasi.

oOOo

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga lily putih di atas batu nisan bertuliskan _'Rest In Peace Naruto Namikaze'._ Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berdoa dengan khusuk. Baginya Naruto bukan hanya sahabat karibnya tetapi sudah seperti Adiknya sendiri. Mereka berdua juga memiliki hobi yang sama.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa Naruto belum benar-benar pergi. Setiap kali ia melihat Menma… ia seperti melihat Naruto. Menma yang sekarang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Bukan hanya dari segi sikap dan penampilannya saja, tetapi juga cara bicaranya. Dan yang paling menonjol adalah _style-_ nya dalam bermain basket. Menma yang ia kenal tidak tahu apa-apa soal basket. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Menma bermain basket sebelumnya. Mungkin saja sebenarnya Menma yang ia pikir tidak bisa apa-apa tentang basket juga memiliki _skill_ tersebut karena mewarisi bakat Minato. Namun karena Menma paling tidak suka menjadi sorotan dan lebih suka menjadi pengamat, dia menyembunyikan kemampuannya. Hanya saja kalaupun itu memang benar…meskipun Menma dan Naruto kembar identik, mereka berdua tidak mungkin memiliki ciri khas yang sama. Sasuke tentu saja menyadari keganjilan itu tetapi selama ini ia menyangkalnya. Ia menyangkal semua kecurigaannya karena ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang tidak logis. Kekuatan supranatural, peralihan jiwa, hal-hal yang berbau gaib seperti keberadaan arwah gentayangan atau semacamnya— Sasuke yang memandang semua hal dengan logika, tentu saja tidak mempercayai itu semua.

Ketika Sasuke selesai berdoa dan membuka mata, ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut scarlet tengah meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di atas batu nisan. Mendapati seorang gadis mengunjungi makan sahabatnya tentu saja membuatnya penasaran _._ "Akazawa- _senpai?"_

" _Konichiwa Uchiha-kun!"_ sapa Sara sambil tersenyum.

"Akazawa _-senpai_ kenal dengan Naruto?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak mengenalnya aku tidak mungkin berada di sini, bukan?"

"Kalau boleh tahu…sejak kapan kau mengenal Naruto? Di mana kalian pertama kali bertemu? Naruto mempunyai seorang Kakak yang mengidap penyakit _brother complex_ akut. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto dekat-dekat dengan orang asing."

"Aku bukan orang asing. Sama seperti dia yang menganggapmu sebagai Kakaknya sendiri… Naruto _-kun_ juga menganggapku sebagai Kakak perempuannya." Sara mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar fotonya dengan Naruto ketika pemuda itu mengajaknya kencan.

" _Sou desu ka?_ Lalu kapan dan di mana kalian bertemu?"

"Kami pertama kali bertemu di Rumah Sakit. Saat itu aku sedang menjenguk seorang teman." Sara menjawab seraya memasukkan foto-foto tersebut ke dalam tas selempangnya. Sebenarnya Malaikat tidak boleh berbohong tetapi Sara terpaksa melakukannya. Ia hanya berharap semoga hukuman yang akan didapatkannya nanti tidak terlalu berat.

"Oh…"

"Uchiha _-kun_ , apa kau percaya keberadaan hantu atau _UFO?"_

"Tentu saja tidak. Hal-hal seperti itu mana ada." Sasuke menjawab sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tanya— Apa pendapatmu tentang permain basket Menma _-kun_ kemarin?"

"Kemarin? Saat melawan _Seiryu Koukou?"_

"Ya, saat kalian melawan Kapten Mahiro dan _team_ -nya."

"Dia sangat bodoh dan payah."

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu tentang permainan basket Menma _-kun_ saat adu tanding denganmu?"

"Aku seperti sedang melawan Naruto. Baik itu _changes of pace_ atau _change direction, pivot, intercept,_ bahkan _style-_ nya dalam melakukan _three point shoot_ — aku mengenalinya. Aku hapal betul gerakan badan, tangan, dan kaki yang merupakan ciri khasnya— gerakan Naruto itu tidak bisa ditiru oleh siapapun. Seorang Kise Ryouta pun mungkin tidak akan bisa menirunya."

"Benarkan? Menma _-kun_ mungkin memiliki kepribadian ganda."

"Kurasa juga begitu, karena orang yang sudah meninggal tidak mungkin bisa hidup kembali, kecuali kalau orang tersebut hanya mengalami mati suri dan Naruto tidak mati suri. Dia benar-benar sudah tiada." Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan suara yang semakin lirih.

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya itu bukanlah kepribadian ganda melainkan peralihan jiwa?"

"Hahaha… Apa kau ketularan Yamanaka? Yang seperti itu tidak mungkin ada!"

"—tapi kau juga melihatnya sendiri, kan, betapa miripnya Menma _-kun_ dengan Naruto _-kun?_ Belakang dia bisa melakukan banyak hal yang bahkan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto _-kun._ Bukan hanya itu saja… gaya berpakaiannya bahkan cara dia berbicara— tidakkah menurutmu itu aneh?"

"Mereka berdua kembar identik dan Naruto itu pintar sekali berakting. Dia pernah berhasil menipuku dengan menyamar menjadi Menma. Mungkin saja Menma juga bisa melakukan itu jadi menurutku itu tidaklah aneh."

"Sepintar apapun mereka berakting…pasti ada hal-hal kecil yang tidak bisa mereka tiru. Bukankah begitu?"

Sasuke tertegun. Hal-hal kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mereka tiru? Tentu saja itu ada!

"Akting Naruto memang sangat bagus tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menipuku." Sasuke menatap Sara dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau kau ceritakan padaku tentang itu aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku tahu."

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Ya, anggap saja barter. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu sebuah bukti. Bukti bahwa hal-hal di luar akal sehat manusia itu benar-benar ada."

"Huh! Apa-apaan itu? Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Aku akan membuatmu mempercayainya!" tegas Sara sambil menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke rumahku!" ajak Sasuke.

Sara tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan komplek pemakaman tersebut. Sasuke membimbing Sara menuju tempat parkir. Setibanya di tempat parkir, Sasuke mendekati sebuah motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna _dark blue_ dan menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Sara. Sementara Sara mengenakan helm tersebut di kepalanya, Sasuke juga lekas mengenakan helm-nya. Begitu keduanya sudah menaiki motor tersebut, Sasuke segera melajukan motornya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Ketika mereka sampai dikediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sara melongo tak percaya. Dia benar-benar dibuat terkejut— tak menyangka rumah Sasuke begitu besar dan mewah. Mereka bahkan memiliki lapangan basket pribadi.

"Wow! Apa Ayahmu keturunan bangsawan?" kagum Sara.

"Semua ini adalah warisan Kakekku, Madara Uchiha. Ini adalah warisan untuk _Otou-sama_ , tapi karena Ayahku sudah meninggal. Sekarang rumah ini diwariskan pada Kakakku dan aku."

"Minato _-san_ tidak sekaya kalian."

"Itulah sebabnya dia menjadi seorang _workaholic._ Selama ini dia selalu bekerja keras karena tidak mau keluarganya mengalami masalah keuangan."

Sasuke membawa Sara ke kamarnya. Semua pelayan keluarga Uchiha nampak terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajak seorang gadis ke rumah. Beberapa orang _maid_ mulai saling berbisik-bisik. Tentu saja Sara merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan semacam itu tetapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

Sa _ra_ memerhatikan lemari Sasuke yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan lemari Menma. Ada koleksi _action figure_ dan juga _manga._ Namun yang paling menarik perhatian Sara adalah sebuah gantungan ponsel boneka beruang yang tengah memakai seragam basket dan membawa bola basket di tangannya.

"Naruto _-kun_ juga punya yang seperti ini. Hanya warna seragam dan nomornya saja yang berbeda. Selain itu dia juga punya yang _teddy bear-_ nya sedang memainkan biola."

" _Yappari…_ 'si pencundang' itu membuang gantungan ponsel pemberian Ibuku dan 'si _dobe'_ memungutnya."

"Eh? Bisa kau jelaskan lebih _detail?_ Aku kurang paham!"

"Ibuku membelikan gantungan ponsel itu untuk kami berempat. Itachi _-Niisan_ suka main gitar, jadi Ibuku memberinya boneka beruang yang sedang memegang gitar. Ibuku juga tahu kalau Menma suka main biola, itulah kenapa dia mendapatkan boneka _teddy_ yang sedang main biola. Dan karena aku dan Naruto sama-sama hobi main basket… kami mendapatkan gantungan yang sama dengan warna yang berbeda." Sasuke kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "—tapi si pecundang itu tidak menyukai Ibuku. Dia tidak pernah menghargai apapun yang diberikan Ibuku untuknya. Aku sudah bilang pada Ibuku untuk tidak repot-repot memberinya gantungan ponsel tersebut, karena sudah pasti akan dibuang. Ibuku tidak peduli dan tetap memberikannya. Aku yakin dia benar-benar membuang gantungan ponsel tersebut dan Naruto lah yang memungutnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka Menma _-kun_ sejahat itu."

"Dia membenci Ibuku. Dia tidak rela Ibuku menggantikan tempat Kushina _-san._ Naruto juga tidak merestui hubungan mereka…tetapi meskipun begitu dia tetap menghargai Ibuku. Dia tidak sampai membenci Ibuku seperti kembarannya. Itulah kenapa aku membenci Menma."

"Aku mengerti."

Sasuke mempersilakan Sara duduk. Sara berterimakasih dan lekas duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Kau mau minum apa Akazawa _-senpai?"_

"Terserah kau saja. Um, boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke _-kun_ saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengeluarkan minuman dari dalam kulkas mini yang ada di samping meja nakas. Selain mengeluarkan minuman ia juga mengeluarkan buah-buahan untuk disuguhkan pada Sara.

"Kau juga— panggil aku Sara saja."

"Baiklah Sara _-san."_

"Nah, ceritakan padaku tentang Naruto _-kun."_

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia duduk di samping Sara dan memulai ceritanya.

.

 _._

 _Sasuke mencoba memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Namun karena ia sedang emosi, sejak tadi tak ada satu bola pun yang berhasil masuk. Jangangkan mencetak three point, mencetak two point saja ia gagal. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Hari ini ia melihat Ibunya pulang sambil menangis. Tadi Mikoto memang pergi ke kediaman Namikaze karena dia mendengar kalau Minato jatuh sakit karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Sasuke yakin Minato sakit karena kelelahan saja, jadi tidak mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan Ibunya sampai menangis. Ia yakin yang membuat Ibunya menangis adalah Menma. Menma pasti mengusir Ibunya. Mikoto memang tidak mengatakan hal itu, tetapi ia sangat paham dengan kepribadian Ibunya. Ia tahu betul kalau Ibunya juga menyayangi Menma dan Naruto, jadi apapun kesalahan Menma…Ibunya sudah pasti akan membelanya._

 _Sasuke yang kesal memantulkan bola basket ke atas tanah. Bola tersebut melambung tinggi dan berakhir mendarat di dekat kaki seseorang. Orang itu memungut bola basket tersebut dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi._

 _Sasuke memerhatikan penampilan orang tersebut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Penampilannya yang seperti anak boyband itu membuat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke mendekati orang tersebut dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju si empunya. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan dingin. "Mau apa kau ke sini, Kuso-Menma?"_

 _Sebenarnya dia bukanlah Menma seperti yang Sasuke kira. Dia adalah Naruto yang sedang menyamar menjadi Menma._

 _Naruto merasa tidak enak karena tadi Menma sudah mengusir Mikoto dari rumah mereka. Sejak kemarin malam Ayah mereka jatuh sakit karena kelelahan. Semua itu terjadi karena Minato terlalu banyak bekerja. Tujuan Mikoto mendatangi kediaman Namikaze hanyalah untuk menjenguk Minato dan memastikan bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja. Namun Menma malah langsung main usir. Naruto sebenarnya sudah meminta Menma untuk meminta maaf pada Mikoto. Sayangnya Menma lebih mirip Kushina. Dia egois, keras kepala, dan gampang merajuk. Naruto yang tidak ingin masalah ini semakin berkepanjangan dan berlarut-larut pun memutuskan untuk menggantikan Menma meminta maaf._

 _Naruto mempertahankan poker face-nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mikoto-san."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Untuk apa kau menemui Ibuku? Apa kau datang untuk menyakitinya lagi?"_

" _Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!"_

" _Aku akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam one on one."_

" _Untuk apa? Bukankah itu percuma? Pemenangnya sudah bisa ditebak. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak pernah bermain basket."_

" _Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu aku bisa menggunakanmu sebagai latihan!"_

" _Menggunakan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa bermain basket untuk latihan? Kau sungguh perhatian!" sindir Naruto._

" _Tentu saja aku sangat perhatian. Lagipula, kita akan segera menjadi Adik-Kakak."_

" _Cih, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan mereka! Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menggantikan posisi Ibuku!"_

" _Ha? Kau pikir bocah seperti dirimu bisa menghalangi hubungan mereka? Asal kau tahu saja, mereka itu sudah saling mencintai!"_

" _Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Merajuk atau bahkan percobaan bunuh diri— semua itu akan kulakukan tanpa ragu-ragu. Dan mari kita lihat… Apakah Ayahku lebih mencintai wanita itu atau aku, puteranya?!"_

" _Berani sekali kau menyebut Ibuku 'wanita itu' dasar sialan!"_

 _Naruto melempar deathglare pada Sasuke. "Lepaskan tanganmu!"_

 _Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya dan balas melempar deathglare. "Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan dengan basket!"_

" _Apa kau yakin? Kau yakin mau menantangku? Asal kau tahu saja, aku memang tidak pernah bermain basket. Meskipun demikian aku ini seorang jenius. Jika aku ingin, aku bisa meniru gerakan Naruto hanya dengan sekali melihatnya."_

 _Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. "Kalau begitu buktikan!"_

 _Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah bola dan mulai melakukan dribble. Sasuke menghadangnya, berusaha mencuri bola. Namun Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke merebut bola tersebut darinya. Naruto berusaha melakukan tipuan dan berhasil melewati Sasuke dengan gesit. Merasa yakin Sasuke tidak berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya, Naruto pun melakukan 'Dunk' dan berhasil mencetak angka pertama._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau melewatiku dengan begitu mudahnya? Dan gerakan badan, tangan, bahkan kakimu itu… kenapa bisa sama persis dengan gerakan Naruto?"_

" _Sudah kubilang aku ini jenius. Aku bisa meniru gerakannya dengan mudah."_

 _Sasuke berdecak. Kini mereka bertukar posisi dengan Naruto yang membuat pertahanan sementara Sasuke men-dribble bola. Naruto begitu intent menghadangnya. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah. Sasuke mengamati gerakan lawannya dengan seksama, mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk lewat. Sasuke berhasil menerobos sisi kanan pertahanan Naruto yang lengah, kemudian segera melesakan bolanya ke dalam ring dan masuk._

 _Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum angkuh. "See! Score kita 2-2, mari kita lihat apa setelah ini kau bisa mengalahkanku?"_

 _Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya meminta waktu disela nafasnya yang memburu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan menumpukan kedua tangan pada lututnya._

 _Sasuke juga tengah mencoba mengembalikan staminanya. Ya, sekalipun dirinya adalah anggota Klub Basket di Seiryu Middle School, permainan lawannya ini ternyata tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Perlu usaha yang cukup keras untuk melewati penjagaannya dan menyamai score._

 _Tak lama mereka kembali berhadapan. Naruto menjaga, masih dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Sementara Sasuke mempersiapkan serangan terakhirnya untuk menerobos pertahanan si rambut pirang. Dia kemudian mengulas senyum, yakin ia akan menang untuk one on one kali ini._

 _Naruto memandang senyuman itu dengan mata setengah terpejam, menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya. Nafasnya terasa berat, sementara paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan setiap tarikan nafas membuat rasa nyeri itu semakin menambah sesak di dadanya. Jantungnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Naruto hanya mengepalkan sebelah tangan untuk menetralisir sakit yang dirasakannya._

 _Sasuke masih men-dribble bola sebelum ia melesat melewati pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian memasukan bola ke dalam ring dengan mudah. Dan saat itu, mendadak perasaan tidak enak menyerbunya._

 _Naruto merasa kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Ia pun jatuh dengan lutut dan sebelah tangan yang menumpu berat tubuhnya, sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkram erat baju yang dikenakanya—tepat di dadanya._

" _Uggh~" desisnya diantara nafasnya yang putus-putus._

 _Sasuke yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat kemenangan yang mengakhiri pertandingan mereka siang itu pun tersenyum angkuh._

 _Sasuke yang hendak memamerkan kemenangannya dengan tujuan untuk mempermalukan lawan tandingnya membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati lawannya tersungkur. Terjawab sudah apa maksud dari perasaannya yang menjadi tidak enak ditembakkan terakhir barusan. Sasuke tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekat dan merengkuh pundak pemuda berambut pirang tersebut._

" _Kau bukan Menma?"_

" _Ketahuan, ya?" kata Naruto masih meringis._

" _BAKKA!" bentak Sasuke yang langsung melangkah ke pinggir lapangan, mengobrak-abrik ransel milik Naruto._

 _Sasuke kemudian menemukan apa yang dicarinya dan segera membawanya ke tengah lapangan kemudian menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan botol pil berukuran kecil itu pada Naruto._

 _Naruto mengambil botol obat tersebut dengan tangan gemetar dan segera mengeluarkan beberapa butir pil sebelum memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya._

 _Sasuke membukakan tutup botol air mineral yang kemudian diminum Naruto hingga tersisa setengahnya. Setelah yakin Naruto sudah menelan obatnya, Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto, memposisikan pemuda bersurai kuning itu duduk memunggunginya dan bersandar padanya sembari mengusap-ngusap lengan pemuda itu._

 _Tubuh Naruto berkeringat dingin, perlahan cengkraman di dadanya melonggar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Sasuke meraih dahinya dari belakang, menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya._

" _Bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda berambut raven itu melongokkan kepalanya dari sisi bahu Naruto._

 _Naruto yang lemas hanya menganggukkan kepala dan bergumam pelan. "Mm."_

" _Cih, pantas saja kau sangat hebat bermain basket bahkan bisa melakukan dunk sekeren itu!"_

" _Kau sendiri kenapa tidak sadar kalau aku bukan Menma? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa main basket! Dan bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenali ciri khas ku? Kau pikir gerakanku bisa ditiru sesempurna itu?"_

" _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membedakan kalian karena kalian berdua kembar identik. Bodohnya aku, harusnya aku tersadar dari awal kalau kau bukan dia."_

 _Naruto memejamkan matanya, tangan kiri yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meremas bajunya kini meraih Sasuke. "Mou daijoubu dakara, shinpai shinai."_

 _Sasuke kemudian membantu Naruto berdiri dan menyangga berat tubuhnya. Ia menyampirkan salah satu tangan Naruto memegang bahunya._

" _Aku senang," Naruto bergumam masih dengan mata yang terpejam._

" _Ha?"_

" _Ya, aku senang bisa bermain basket lagi walaupun hanya sebentar."_

 _Sasuke melihat senyum menawan itu terukir di wajah Naruto. Ia kemudian teringat wajah pemuda itu beberapa menit yang lalu saat menahan sakit di dadanya. Sasuke memandang sayu ke arah Naruto yang masih tersenyum dengan mata terpejam._

" _Jadi itu kenapa saat aku menantangmu one on one…kau tidak menyanggah kalau kau bukan Menma?"_

 _Naruto membuka mata, memperlihatkan matanya yang sebiru laut circasia. Pemandangan yang didapatinya begitu membuka matanya adalah langit biru nan cerah tanpa awan. Ia kemudian melirik ke Sasuke yang ternyata tengah menunduk menatap tanah._

" _Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu lagi."_

 _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap wajah satu-satunya sahabatnya tersebut. "Untuk apa kau menyamar menjadi Menma dan datang ke rumahku?"_

" _Tadi pagi Mikoto-san datang ke rumah karena dia mendengar kalau Ayahku sedang tidak enak badan."_

" _Jadi dugaanku benar? Okaa-san cepat-cepat pulang bukan karena ingin membiarkan Minato-san istirahat, melainkan dia diusir oleh kembaranmu?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk. "Itulah kenapa aku menyamar menjadi dirinya dan datang kemari untuk meminta maaf pada Mikoto-san…tapi tiba-tiba saja kau melempar bola ke arahku dan menantangku one on one."_

" _Apa kau selalu begitu? Si teme itu yang berbuat salah tetapi kau yang meminta maaf?"_

" _Biasanya tidak pernah. Hanya saja, hari ini aku tidak enak dengan Mikoto-san. Ya, jujur aku juga tidak setuju Mikoto-san menikah dengan Ayahku…meskipun demikian aku tidak membenci Mikoto-san. Lagipula, Mikoto-san datang karena ingin menjenguk Otou-san."_

" _Sou?"_

" _Menma sangat keterlaluan karena langsung mengusir Mikoto-san. Mikoto-san mungkin saja sakit hati dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Menma dianggap anak kurang ajar oleh Mikoto-san, makanya aku menyamar menjadi Menma untuk menggantikannya meminta maaf."_

" _Harusnya kau suruh dia yang meminta maaf pada Ibuku," ujar Sasuke dingin._

" _Menma tidak bermaksud jahat. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada wanita lain yang dekat dengan Otou-san. Sudah kubilang, kan, aku juga tidak setuju Mikoto-san menikah dengan Ayahku. Aku… aku tidak mau Mikoto-san menjadi penggati Ibuku."_

" _Meskipun demikian, kau selalu bersikap sopan pada Ibuku. Tidak seperti si teme itu. Yappari…kau benar-benar berbeda dengannya. Aku tidak menyesal berteman denganmu. Lagipula, aku menyayangimu."_

" _Eh? Kau bilang apa?"_

 _Sasuke selama ini memang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai Adiknya sendiri tetapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Sasuke yang tersadar kalau barusan dia sudah keceplosan, langsung melepas tangan Naruto dengan wajah memerah. "Urusai! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"_

 _Naruto malah terlihat bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Sasuke sendiri lekas beranjak pergi._

" _Oi, teme! Tunggu! Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian menyusul langkah Sasuke._

" _Tentu saja mau masuk ke dalam rumahku. Kau pikir aku mau pergi berenang?"_

" _Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya!"_

 _Mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut, Sasuke menoleh. Sasuke terbelalak. Nafas pemuda bersurai kuning itu terlihat berat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sasuke pun berhenti._

 _Naruto mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke yang kini lebih lambat._

" _Kalau kau tidak bisa berlari jangan mengejarku, dasar bodoh!"_

" _Ha? Itu kan karena kau tiba-tiba saja pergi sambil menampakkan ekspresi aneh."_

" _Ekspresi aneh?"_

" _Ya, barusan ekspresimu terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang blushing di depan lelaki yang disukainya."_

" _Kau memang dobe."_

 _Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menampakkan ekspresi kelewat polos. Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat ekspresi bodoh itu. "Ne, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal yang tadi. Tapi kumohon berjanjilah padaku—"_

" _Janji?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya._

" _Mungkin memang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tapi— tapi tolong katakan padaku kalau kau merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Naruto sedikit apapun sakit yang kau rasakan tolong beritahu aku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak merahasiakannya dariku!"_

" _Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Lagi-lagi ekspresimu seperti seorang gadis yang—"_

" _Urusai!" potong Sasuke yang langsung memalingkan muka._

 _Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke itu. "Ayo pergi! Aku harus meminta maaf pada Mikoto-san."_

' _Kau itu sudah kuanggap sebagai Adikku. Kenapa malah mengataiku seperti seorang gadis? Baka!'_

 _._

 _Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menunggu. Dia mempersilakan Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan meminta seorang maid untuk membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk Naruto._

 _Sementara Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, Sasuke lekas pergi ke lantai atas untuk memanggil Mikoto. Naruto mengeluarkan kado dari dalam tasnya. Ia memerhatikan kado tersebut sejenak sambil tersenyum kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja._

 _Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Mikoto menghampirinya dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang. Naruto pun lekas berdiri dari sofa dan membungkuk hormat pada Mikoto. "Sumimasen!"_

" _Eh?" respon Mikoto nampak terkejut._

" _Maaf atas ketidaksopanan tadi pagi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf Mikoto-san."_

" _Ah, kejadian tadi pagi? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bermaksud buruk. Anak-anak remaja memang seperti itu. Mereka masih labil. Aku memahaminya."_

 _Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dan dia terkejut melihat ekspresi Mikoto yang bukannya terlihat marah atau sakit hati melainkan tersenyum hangat._

 _Naruto pun lekas meraih kado di atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Mikoto. "Ini hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf. Semoga Mikoto-san menyukainya. Terimakasih karena sudah menerima permintaan maaf saya."_

 _Mikoto menerima kado tersebut kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Setelah Mikoto berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, Naruto menunjukkan eyes smile-nya._

" _Kawaaii."_

" _Eh?" Naruto heran dengan satu kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Mikoto._

" _Senyumanmu. Kawaai…."_

" _Ah! Arigatou gozaimashita."_

 _Mikoto mengangguk. "Arigatou…apapun hadiah yang kau berikan aku pasti menyukainya. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu Minato cerita kalau besok dia harus pergi ke London untuk menemui salah satu klien-nya. Itulah kenapa aku datang untuk menjenguknya. Aku ingin memastikan apakah besok dia bisa pergi dengan kondisi fit?"_

" _Otou-san akan pergi lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih. "Padahal aku—"_

" _Ada apa?" potong Mikoto cemas melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sendu._

 _Naruto menggeleng. "Iie, nande mo nai. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Mikoto-san."_

" _Mm. Iterassai!"_

 _Naruto membungkuk sebentar kemudian menyambar ranselnya lalu undur diri._

 _Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah pergi, Mikoto bergumam. "Naruto-kun memang anak yang baik, ya?"_

" _EH? Kaa-san tahu kalau dia Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kaget._

" _Jangan meremehkan Ibumu! Tentu saja aku bisa membedakan mereka walaupun mereka kembar identik. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi Ibu mereka."_

" _Okaa-san?"_

" _Naruto-kun barusan kelihatan aneh. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

" _Aku juga tidak tahu Okaa-san."_

" _Demo… apa penyakitnya baru saja kambuh? Wajahnya pucat sekali!"_

" _Iya. Sebenarnya itu karena aku."_

" _Eh? Apa maksudmu Sasu-chan?"_

" _Awalnya aku mengira kalau dia adalah Menma makanya aku menantangnya bermain basket satu lawan satu. Padahal kami baru bertanding sekitar 6 menit, tapi tiba-tiba dia tersungkur jatuh."_

" _Astaga, Sasu-chan! Cepat susul Naruto-kun! Pastikan dia pulang dengan selamat!"_

" _Baik! Aku mengerti!" ujar Sasuke yang lekas berlari menyusul Naruto._

 _Naruto berhenti sejenak memerhatikan lapangan basket milik keluarga Uchiha sekali lagi. Ia kemudian tersenyum lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki._

" _Yo! Dobe!" panggil Sasuke._

 _Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa teme?"_

" _Kau tadi ke sini naik apa?"_

" _Aku naik kereta."_

" _Eh? Kau tidak diantar Yamato-san?"_

" _Dia sedang mengantar Menma Les Matematika."_

" _Oh, kalau begitu akan kuantar kau pulang. Tunggu di sini! Aku mau mengambil mobil dulu."_

" _Memangnya kau punya SIM, teme?"_

" _Aku akan membawa SIM punya Nii-san."_

" _Kau dan Itachi-Nii bukan saudara kembar. Kalau sampai ketahuan kau akan ditangkap polisi."_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu naik kereta."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Sudahlah tidak usah banyak tanya. Ibuku yang menyuruhku. Dia bilang, 'Sasuke antar Menma-kun pulang!' jadi aku terpaksa harus mengantarmu pulang."_

" _Oh, ya sudah!" ujar Naruto._

 _Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau itu _tsundere!"_ respon Sara setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke barusan.

" _Warui desu ka?"_

Sara tertawa. "Haha… tidak sih. Hanya saja hubungan persaudaraan kalian unik sekali. Menma _-kun_ yang _brother complex_ ditambah dengan kau yang _tsundere_ dan mungkin Itachi _-san_ yang _yandere—_ perpaduan itu pasti akan sangat menarik."

" _Nii-san_ itu bukan _yandere._ Dia _kuudere."_

" _Sou desu ne—_ tapi kalian bertiga nampaknya sama-sama memperlakukan Naruto _-kun_ sebagai Adik kecil."

"Memang dia yang paling muda, kok! Walaupun secara teknis dia seumuran dengan Menma."

"Bukannya mereka berdua juga seumuran denganmu?"

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua beberapa bulan dari mereka. Lagipula, Ibuku juga bilang kalau Naruto itu sangat manis."

"Haha… memang sih."

"Aku benar-benar ingin Minato _-san_ menjadi Ayah tiriku karena Ibuku sangat mencintainya."

"Ya, kalian pasti akan menjadi keluarga. Minato _-san_ berencana untuk mendiskusikan tanggal pernikahannya dengan Mikoto _-san."_

"Hah? Memangnya 'si pecundang' itu sudah merestui hubungan mereka?"

"Ya, dia sudah setuju."

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau Naruto aku percaya suatu hari dia akan menyetujui hubungan mereka, tetapi kalau Menma… orang seperti dia sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ayahnya pada Ibuku!"

"Bukankah nanti malam Minato _-san_ mengajak kalian untuk bertemu?"

"Dia mengajak kami untuk makan malam bersama."

Sara menggeleng. "Itu bukan makan malam biasa."

Sasuke menatap manik violet Sara lekat-lekat. Sorotan matanya sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang berbohong. Mungkin memang benar kalau itu bukanlah acara makan malam biasa tetapi ia masih belum percaya kalau Menma sudah merestui pernikahan orang tua mereka.

" _Ne,_ tentang bukti yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu—"

Sasuke tersentak. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan tujuannya membawa Sara ke rumah. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau ketahui?"

"Arwah gentayangan. Mereka benar-benar ada. Aku akan memperlihatkan mereka kepadamu." Sara mendekati Sasuke. Dia berpindah ke belakang Sasuke kemudian menutupi kedua mata Sasuke dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sara yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku baru saja membuka mata bathin mu. Tapi kau tenang saja, besokaku akan menutupnya lagi. Temui aku di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat pertama." Sara tersenyum kemudian pamit pulang karena hari sudah sore.

oOOo

.

.

Itachi sedang menyetir mobil menuju Restoran tempat mereka janjian bertemu dengan Minato. Melirik sekilas pada pantulan wajah Adiknya di kaca spion, ekspresi Itachi terlihat cemas. _"Otouto,_ kalau kau sakit seharusnya tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk ikut."

"Aku tidak sakit!" tegas Sasuke.

Mikoto yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Sasuke membelai rambut puteranya itu. "Benarkah? Sejak tadi wajahmu nampak pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Kau juga menggigil Sasu _-chan_. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menelpon Minato _-kun_ dan mengatakan kalau pertemuan kita terpaksa dibatalkan karena aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke merebut ponsel milik Ibunya. "Jangan! Bukankah ini pertemuan penting?"

"—tapi kau sedang sakit Sasu _-chan."_

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" tanya Mikoto dan Itachi serentak.

Tiba-tiba saja ketika mobil mereka berhenti karena lampu merah, Sasuke berteriak. "Aaahh!" tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tengah menempelkan kedua tangannya pada kaca mobil mereka.

Sosok wanita itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Badan dan wajahnya berlumuran darah dan dia menatap Sasuke sambil bergumam "—tolong aku!"

"Sasu _-chan_ kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak?" tanya Mikoto semakin cemas.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengatakan kalau sepanjang perjalan mereka kali ini ia melihat banyak sekali sosok yang menakutkan. Di mulai dari sosok pria tanpa wajah, sosok gadis kecil yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan di trotoar dengan kepala berlumuran darah, sosok nenek berwajah menyeramkan, hingga sosok wanita berlumuran darah yang kini masih menangis darah sambil bergumam 'tolong aku'. Namun ia sadar hal itu pasti akan percuma karena Ibunya maupun Kakaknya pasti tidak akan mempercayainya.

" _Otouto,_ kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja!" sambung Itachi.

" _Urusai!_ Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kita lekas pergi dari sini!" teriak Sasuke yang kemudian menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tak lupa ia juga menutupi kedua telinganya dengan _headphone_ dan menyetel _music_ di _smartphone-_ nya.

.

Mereka semua tiba di Restoran. Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena di sini ia tidak melihat hantu-hantu yang menyeramkan lagi. Sebenarnya di Restoran ini Sasuke juga melihat arwah-arwah gentayangan. Namun semua hantu di sini penampilannya nampak berkelas layaknya para tamu biasa.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ apa kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, Paman."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Minato _-san_. Nampaknya Sasuke hanya sedikit demam," sambung Itachi.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan buku menu. Setelah dia mencatat pesanan Minato dan yang lainnya…pelayan tersebut pun undur diri.

"Minato, di mana Menma _-kun?"_ tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya tapi dia bilang tidak mau ikut."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang Menma _-kun_ sudah merestui hubungan kita?"

Minato menghela nafas. "Itu juga yang membuatku bingung. Saat aku bercerita kalau aku mengajak kalian semua makan malam bersama sekalian kita akan mendiskusikan tanggal pernikahan kita— Menma tiba-tiba saja berteriak kalau itu bukan yang dia inginkan."

"Apa mungkin Menma _-kun_ berubah pikiran?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Itachi _-kun._ Saat kukatakan kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah setuju… Menma malah langsung merajuk dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia bilang _'Itu bukan aku yang sesungguhnya'._ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami anak itu."

"Itu bukan aku yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aneh sekali," komentar Mikoto dan Itachi.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis. Merasa heran dengan sikap Menma yang lagi-lagi seperti orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. "Maaf Minato _-jisan._ Apa mungkin Menma mengidap _dissociative identity disorder?"_

"Sejak kematian Naruto… Menma memang terlihat aneh. Pola pikir, cara berbicara, dan wataknya berubah-ubah. Kadang dia terlihat begitu ceria dan optimis. Kadang dia terlihat seperti Menma yang biasanya. Dan belakangan ini dia sering melupakan sesuatu seolah dia mengalami _amnesia."_

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Di Sekolah dia jadi populer. Belakangan dia pandai sekali bermain basket, tetapi kemarin permainan basketnya sangat payah. Dia seolah memiliki dua kesadaran yang berbeda."

"Benarkah itu Sasu _-chan?"_ tanya Mikoto terlihat sangat cemas.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ketika aku bertanding basket dengannya…aku seperti sedang melawan Naruto. Dia bahkan berteman dengan beberapa orang dan sering sekali berkumpul dan bercanda dengan mereka."

"Menma berteman?" tanya Minato nampak kaget sekaligus heran.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Cara dia tersenyum bahkan cara dia tertawa— dia benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto."

Mikoto menggenggam tangan Minato. Dia menatap Minato dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Minato _-kun_ kau harus membawanya ke dokter. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Benar, sebaiknya Menma _-kun_ dibawa ke dokter psikiater. Aku takut dia mengalami gangguan mental akibat trauma karena sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Mungkin Menma _-kun_ tidak bisa menerima kepergian saudara kembarnya!" sambung Itachi.

"Ya, kurasa kalian benar. Besok aku akan mencoba membujuknya."

Tidak lama kemudian seorang _waiter_ menghampiri mereka untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Mereka pun mengakhiri percakapan dan mulai menyantap makanan pesanan mereka dalam diam.

oOOo

.

.

Menma baru saja keluar rumah ketika Sakura melambaikan tangan padanya. _"Ohayo!"_

Menma menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dekat mobilnya sambil tersenyum. Menma tersenyum canggung kemudian membungkuk sopan _. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"_

"Kau kembarannya, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh?"

Sakura mengajak Menma berangkat ke Sekolah bersamanya. Sesampainya di taman belakang Sekolah yang biasanya sepi, Sakura membuka pembicaraan. "Aku mendengarnya dari Menma bahwa dia punya saudara kembar."

"Ah?"

"Aku pikir itu hanya lelucon. Ia mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera meninggal, dan itu terdengar seperti salah satu _light novel."_

" _Ano—"_

"—tapi karaktermu benar-benar berbeda dengannya. Sepulang sekolah kemarin, aku melihatmu menangis. Aku mengerti. Aku langsung tersadar kalau kemarin itu bukanlah dia. Dia selalu bertindak superior dan penuh percaya diri. Dia tidak akan pernah menangis di depan orang lain. Dibandingkan dengan dia, kau lebih…"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura itu, Menma langsung menunjukkan ekspresi murung.

"Ya! Itu, wajah itu! Tidak percaya diri dan pemalu. Itu seolah-olah kau adalah anak kucing yang ditinggalkan di kotak kardus, berfikir 'tidak ada yang ingin aku—"

" _Meow…"_ ujar Menma nampak kesal. Mengapa perkataan gadis ini begitu tepat sasaran. Gadis ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar bukan tipenya.

"Itu lucu."

"Eh?"

"Itu begitu tak tertahankan dan menggemaskan."

' _Orang ini aneh!'_

"Aku tidak tahu apa tipeku sampai sekarang tetapi aku menyadarinya saat melihatmu. Aku suka seseorang yang putus asa."

"Putus asa?"

"Akuilah bahwa kau putus asa!"

"Aku putus asa."

Saat itu juga Sakura langsung menabrakan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Menma dan langsung memeluknya erat. _"Kawaaii!_ Sikapmu tanpa harga diri!"

Menma terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka kalau Adik kembarnya menyukai cewek aneh ini. _"Dommo."_

"Aku akan pergi denganmu. Mari kita kencan!" ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia masih memeluk pinggang Menma.

"Eh?"

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Menma. Itu namaku. Nama kembaranku adalah Naruto. Kau juga pasti pernah makan _ramen_ … naruto itu lembut sedangkan menma keras. Itulah perbedaan kami."

"Apa itu? Ah, itu sangat lucu! _Kawaii!"_ seru Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Menma.

Menma sampai sesak nafas karena pelukan Sakura. "Sakura _-san_ , lepaskan! Pelukanmu terlalu erat!"

Mendengar ucapan Menma itu, Sakura pun melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus manik _azure_ Menma. "Saudara kembarmu itu… maksudku Naruto. Apa dia beneran sakit?"

"Hn. Kau tidak menyangka, bukan? Adikku memang selalu begitu, dia terlihat sangat sehat. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak sesehat yang kita kira."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Orang seperti Naruto memang tipe orang yang paling tidak suka menunjukkan sisi lemahnya."

Sakura kemudian melepaskan diri dari Menma dan menghela nafas. Sakura menengadahkan kepala— menatap langit biru berhiaskan awan. "Kau dan dia benar-benar membangkitkan sifat keibuanku."

"Ha?"

"Aku tersentuh melihat kalian yang seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin menjaga dan melindungi kalian seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh seorang Ibu."

"Begitu rupanya?"

"—tapi saudara kembarmu itu penuh percaya diri dan sepertinya dia juga pergi dengan gadis lain. Bukan hanya Ino Yamanaka, tetapi juga Sara Akazawa. Aku tidak rela dia dekat dengan Sara ataupun Ino. Lalu, sekarang setelah aku tahu kalau dia sakit dan akan segera meninggal… rasanya aku ingin menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku takut perasaanku terhadapnya akan semakin dalam. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. _Ne,_ menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkinkah aku harus berkencan dengan orang lain agar bisa melupakannya?"

"Eh? _Ano—"_

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkencan denganmu bagaimana? Lagipula, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Dia akan sakit hati kalau kau bersikap seperti itu. Selama ini Naruto tidak hanya disukai banyak gadis… tetapi ada juga beberapa lelaki yang menyukainya. Akulah yang biasanya mengurus orang-orang itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada seorang pun yang menyakitinya."

" _Kawaii_. Kau terlihat seperti seorang pecundang tetapi ternyata kau itu _brother complex?"_

"Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa— tapi apa kau tahu? Meskipun dia disukai banyak orang, dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun karena dia terlalu polos. Kau lah orang pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Gadis-gadis yang kau sebutkan namanya itu… Naruto mungkin hanya menganggap mereka tidak lebih dari seorang teman atau saudara. Hanya saja—" Menma menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?"

"Jika kau lebih menyayangi dirimu sendiri, jangan jadi pasangannya!"

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia tak menyangka Menma sampai menyarankan hal seperti itu. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan wajahnya mulai terasa memanas. Dia yakin sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menangis. Namun dia juga tidak suka menangis di depan orang lain. Dia harus berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan kuat dengan cara menyembunyikan emosi yang sesungguhnya.

Sakura menatap mata Menma. "Memangnya penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Menma mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar akan segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka, tetapi walaupun aku selalu menjaga dan melindunginya— sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan." Menma menjatuhkan diri dengan lutut yang mendarat lebih dulu di rerumputan dan dia mulai menangis.

"Menma _-kun?"_ Sakura menggigit bibir kemudian berjongkok di depan Menma dan memeluknya.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik untuknya. Aku tidak berdaya."

Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Menma untuk menenangkannya. Namun Sakura sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi— dia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Sasuke mendatangi kelas 2-A untuk menemui Sara. Ketika ia menanyakan Sara pada salah seorang murid kelas 2-A, beberapa murid penghuni kelas itu malah mengerubunginya sambil melempar _deathglare_ dan menyilangkan tangan mereka di depan dada.

"Untuk apa kau ingin menemui Sara _-chan?"_

" _Senpai,_ apa kalian selalu bersikap seperti ini pada Adik kelas yang hanya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu Kakak kelasnya."

Seorang siswa menggeleng. "Hanya pada mereka yang ingin menemui gadis-gadis cantik di kelas kami."

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" tegas Sasuke yang kini sudah melempar _deathglare_ andalannya. Semua orang yang mengurubunginya pun nampak terkejut dan mulai mundur seolah merasakan aura suram dan membunuh dari Sasuke.

Seorang Siswi kembali ke ruang kelas dan mulai memanggil Sara. Ia mengatakan pada Sara kalau ada seorang Adik kelas yang ingin menemuinya. Sara tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lekas keluar dari ruangan.

"Sasuke _-kun?"_

"Ayo kita ke atap sekarang juga!" ajak Sasuke yang langsung menarik Sara dan menyeret gadis itu menuju atap sekolah.

Teman-teman sekelas Sara saling berbisik dan mulai menyebarkan rumor baru.

Setibanya di atap, Sasuke menatap mata Sara. "Cepat tutup kembali mata bathinku. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat makhluk-makhluk itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

"Jadi kau sudah percaya dengan keberadaan hantu dan semacamnya?"

"Ya, aku percaya. Aku juga sudah yakin kalau arwah Naruto masih bergentayangan di dunia ini dan mungkin sesekali dia merasuki Menma."

Sara tersenyum. "Menma _-kun_ bukan mengidap _dissociative identity disorder_ seperti yang kebanyakan orang percayai _—_ tetapi ia melakukan peralihan jiwa dengan Naruto _-kun."_

"—tapi kenapa kau tahu banyak? Apa kau _anak indigo_?"

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Cepat tutup mata bathin-ku karena di sekolah ini terlalu banyak roh penasaran! Aku tidak mau terkena serangan jantung gara-gara ulahmu."

Sara menahan tawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah pucat seolah pemuda itu akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Ekspresi Sasuke juga terlihat sangat gelisah dan ketakutan. Sara tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan lekas mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

Begitu Sara menurunkan tangan lembut itu dari wajahnya, Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian tersenyum karena ia sudah bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang biasa. Tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi sosok-sosok mengerikan yang sejak kemarin selalu mengganggu dan meminta tolong padanya. _"Arigatou Sara-san."_

"Sebenarnya Sasuke _-kun_ … kalau kau sudah terbiasa melihat arwah gentayangan seperti Shikamaru _-kun,_ kau tidak akan ketakutan lagi."

"Siapa yang ketakutan?" sanggah Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena merasa malu.

Sara tertawa. "Haha… jelas-jelas kau ketakutan!"

"Tidak!" tegas Sasuke yang kini memandang Sara dengan tatapan tajam.

"Akuilah kalau kau ketakutan!"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak! Aku hanya sudah tidak tahan karena beberapa diantara mereka ada yang suka mengajakku bicara."

Sara hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini lagi karena sudah pasti Sasuke tidak akan mau mengalah. "Ya, aku mengerti. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu mengalami pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Ia memegang pagar tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. Di bawah sana—tepatnya di taman belakang Sekolah, ia melihat sosok Menma yang sedang berpelukan dengan Sakura.

" _Ne,_ kapan Naruto akan kembali lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut, Sara tersentak. Dia pun menghampiri pemuda itu. Sara berdiri di sampingnya— ikut melemparkan pandangan ke bawah sana. "Eh? Kenapa mereka berdua jadi dekat?"

"Menurutmu apa mungkin gadis itu menyukai Menma?" tanya Sasuke pula.

"Mereka berdua memiliki banyak kemiripan. Kurasa saat ini mereka sedang saling _sharing_ pengalaman."

"Yang menembak Haruno _-san_ saat itu… Naruto, kan?"

Sara mengangguk dengan ekspresi sendu. "Seandainya mereka berdua bertemu lebih awal… Naruto _-kun_ mungkin akan lebih bahagia. Miris rasanya memikirkan kalau takdir sudah berkehendak lain."

"Ya, akhirnya dia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta…meskipun dalam waktu yang tidak tepat."

Sara menolehkan kepala pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu menampakkan ekspresi sendu. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Sara menghela nafas dan kembali melirik Menma dan Sakura yang kini sudah tidak lagi saling berpelukan, melainkan sedang saling bercengkrama— entah apa yang saat ini sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Dulu saat masih SMP, Naruto sering sekali mendapatkan surat cinta. Setiap hari lokernya selalu penuh dengan kado dan surat cinta— tetapi belum ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Anehnya, keesokan harinya gadis-gadis itu langsung menyerah. Itu pasti pekerjaan Menma. Sejak kami masih kecil— dia itu selalu _overprotective_ pada Naruto."

Mendengar cerita Sasuke tersebut, Sara menyadari sesuatu. "Pantas saja Menma _-kun_ yang paling merasa kehilangan. Ternyata dia benar-benar _brother complex_. Ini tidak baik."

" _Doushite?"_

"Naruto _-kun_ tidak akan bisa pergi ke surga dengan tenang kalau Menma _-kun_ begitu terus!"

"Ibuku juga sama sepertinya. Setiap malam aku mendengarnya menangis."

Sara menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan air mata. "Semua orang harus bisa merelakan kepergiannya."

"Tidak semudah itu. Mereka semua butuh waktu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **~To be Continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Whoa! Panjang bener ya chapter kali ini? Gomennasai! Oh iya, sebentar lagi lebaran— bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin, minna :-)_

 _Thanks for read, review, follow, and fav. See you next chapter! ^^_


	7. Chapter 6: Love me or not?

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 6 : Love me or not?**_

 _._

Hari ini Kiba ada jadwal piket dan dia kebagian tugas memberi makan kelinci. Sebelum memberi makan kelinci, Kiba mengirimi Shin pesan. Ia meminta Shin datang menemuinya di dekat rumah kelinci untuk menyerahkan foto pesanan Shin. Kiba menyodorkan rerumputan hijau yang masih segar dan beberapa wortel pada kelinci-kelinci tersebut.

"Kiba _-kun?"_ panggil Shin.

Kiba pun menoleh dan terseyum pada Shin. Ia lantas memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Kaptennya tersebut. "Kapten, silakan!"

Shin membuka amplop tersebut. Kiba memberinya 5 lembar foto dan Shin merasa puas karena hasil jepretan Kiba sangat bagus. _"Arigatou!"_ Shin menyerahkan uang 9000 Yen pada Kiba.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Kapten menyukai Shizuka _-senpai._ Dia lumayan populer."

"Apakah itu buruk?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Kapten pasti bisa mendapatkannya."

Shin hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya. Shizuka mendapat julukan _princess of tennis_ di _Konoha Gakuen_ karena dia adalah anggota Klub tennis puteri yang paling berbakat. Orang-orang selalu menjodohkannya dengan Sasori Akasuna karena menurut mereka, keduanya adalah pasangan yang serasi mengingat Sasori sendiri dijuluki _prince of tennis_. Namun Shin bertekad untuk tidak sampai kalah dari Sasori apalagi sepengetahuannya gadis yang disukai Sasori adalah Sakura Haruno.

" _Oi,_ Inuzuka _-kun!"_ panggil seseorang.

"Ya, ada apa _senpai?"_ kata Kiba sambil menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Adik sepupuku meminta bantuanku untuk berbicara padamu."

"Adik sepupu Neji _-senpai?"_

"Ya. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas 1-A. Dia menginginkan foto Menma _-kun_. Berikan dia foto-foto yang bagus."

"Baiklah, kalau foto Menma harganya 10.000 Yen."

"Aku mengerti, akan kusampaikan padanya. Ah, satu lagi!"

"Ya?"

"Berikan aku foto Yan Tenten."

"Siap! Kalau foto Tenten harganya 8000 Yen."

"Baiklah." Neji kemudian melirik Shin. "Shin _-senpai,_ pelatih memanggilmu!"

Setelah Shin dan Neji pergi, Shikamaru menghampiri Kiba. "Bagaimana? Kemarin kau sudah ke _Todai?"_

"Orang luar tidak boleh masuk _Todai_ jadi aku meminta bantuan Hana _-Neechan_. Dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan foto Temari _-san._ Kau tenang saja, hasil jepretan Kakakku juga bagus kok. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau menyukai gadis yang lebih tua?!"

"Usia itu hanyalah angka dan kedewasaan itu bukan tentang usia. Walaupun dia terlihat seperti wanita perkasa…dia juga punya sisi manis dan manja. Wajahnya juga cantik dan yang terpenting, aku tidak suka cewek kurus macam Ino. Aku lebih suka cewek yang berisi."

" _Nande?"_

"Itu karena aku seorang atlet. Itu daging yang akan menyembuhkan tubuhku saat lelah."

"Memangnya bermain _Go_ itu melelahkan, ya? _Go_ 'kan tidak main fisik…hanya mengandalkan otak."

"Ck! Kau pikir bermain _Go_ itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Dalam bermain _Go_ tidak hanya mengandalkan otak tetapi juga teknik dan psikologi."

"Ah, benar juga. Berpikir memang sangat melelahkan, apalagi memikirkan rumus Fisika dan Matematika."

"Itu kan menurutmu. Kalau aku hanya dengan sekali memerhatikan _sensei_ mengajar, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya sekali dalam buku-buku… aku bisa langsung mengingat semuanya."

Kiba mendengus. Tentu saja bagi Shikamaru itu merupakan perkara mudah. Dia memiliki otak yang encer yang membuatnya berbakat dalam bidang Akademik, tetapi bagi Kiba itu adalah hal yang sulit. Walaupun dia belajar seiap hari tetap saja ia merasa kesulitan memahami semua mata pelajaran yang dipelajari di Sekolah. Hanya ada beberapa mata pelajaran saja yang benar-benar dia kuasai.

"Jenius itu kan memang bakat alami mu. Terus terang aku merasa iri. Jika bersaing denganmu dalam hal akademik sudah pasti aku akan kalah."

"Pikiran seperti itu benar-benar salah!"

Kiba menatap mata Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagi kalian yang tidak memiliki bakat alami dalam bidang tertentu...semisal kalian kalah di sisi bakat tersebut, apa kalian akan membiarkan orang-orang seperti kami menang dari sisi kerja keras juga?!"

"Eh?"

"Aku mungkin jenius tetapi kau tahu sendiri kalau aku malas. Bukankah itu merupakan celah bagi orang-orang pekerja keras untuk bisa mengalahkanku? Bahkan aku pernah membaca di sebuah majalah… ada dua orang _designer,_ yang satu memiliki bakat alami dan satu lagi adalah tipe pekerja keras. Pada saat mereka bersaing dalam sebuah acara _fashion show,_ menurutmu siapa yang menang?"

"Tentu saja tipe bakat alami."

"Salah. Yang menang adalah tipe pekerja keras karena selain terus berusaha dan pantang menyerah dia juga memiliki strategi lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Model yang dipilihnya lebih cantik dan lebih terampil dari model yang dipilih si jenius."

" _Sugooii!"_

"Intinya adalah jika kau termotivasi, selalu bekerja keras, dan pantang menyerah…kau mungkin bisa mengalahkanku."

"Kalau begitu Menma _-kun_ juga? Dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Naruto yang memiliki bakat alami di bidang olahraga kalau dia mau, kan?"

"Menurutku keinginan saja tidak cukup untuk bisa mengalahkan orang berbakat seperti Naruto. Menma harus menyukai basket juga karena permaian bola itu semuanya tentang _sense_. Jika dia tidak tertarik dengan olahraga, mana mungkin dia bisa lebih hebat dari Naruto."

"Benar juga, bahkan kalaupun dia merasa termotivasi tetapi hal itu bukanlah keinginannya. Kurasa untuk menjadi sehebat Naruto kemungkinannya sangat kecil."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Kau juga kalau ingin mengalahkanku dalam bidang akademik, cobalah berusaha dengan fokus pada kuncinya."

"Memangnya kuncinya apa?"

"Tentu saja kerja keras, berdoa, ambisi, dan optimis!"

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin," gumam Kiba.

"Percaya diri juga penting lho…"

" _Urusai!_ Sudah cukup sok bijaksananya. Kau seperti bukan Shikamaru saja."

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengambil wortel dan menyodorkanya pada salah satu kelinci. "Kau menyukainya, kelinci? Makan yang banyak ya!"

.

 _ **Di Atap gedung**_

"Aku dengar kemarin kau datang ke sekolah dengan Sakura. Jadi dia sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Ya, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku adalah kembarannya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku rasa lebih mudah untuk percaya kalau Naruto _-kun_ masih hidup daripada mempercayai bahwa kalian beralih jiwa. Sakura itu berbeda denganku."

"Dia ingin tahu namaku. Aku bilang Menma itu namaku dan dia adalah Naruto. Kubilang padanya kalau dia itu lembut sedangkan aku keras seperti menma dan naruto dalam _ramen."_

"Haha…apa-apaan itu?"

Menma menunduk dalam. "—bahkan ketika aku melihatnya, itulah perbandinganku dengan Naruto."

"Ya."

"Ya?" Menma mendengus mendengar ucapan Ino tersebut. Ia kemudian kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja Ayahku membicarakan soal pernikahannya dengan Mikoto _-san._ Aku bilang aku tidak setuju, tapi Ayahku bilang aku sudah setuju."

"Aku tahu. Itu mengagumkan, Naruto _-kun_ mencoba untuk mendukung Minato _-san."_

Menma masih mempertahankan ekspresi datar tanpa ekspresinya. "Dia membuat Ibuku menderita selama ini. Dan sekarang dia ingin menikah dengan wanita lain? Yang benar saja, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan mereka!"

"Ayahmu juga berhak bahagia. Itulah kenapa Naruto _-kun_ merestui hubungan mereka. Seharusnya kau juga mencontoh Naruto _-kun._ Itu juga demi kebaikanmu." Ino mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mendengar ucapan Ino tersebut, Menma tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. _Poker face-_ nya hancur saat itu juga, tergantikan dengan kilatan emosi dalam sorot matanya. "Dia selalu saja berbuat seenaknya."

Ino menunduk dalam— menahan tangis. "Dia hanya ingin Ayahmu bahagia. Dia ingin kau merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu lagi. Dia ingin keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze bersatu supaya kau mempunyai saudara yang baru. Itachi _-san_ dan Sasuke _-kun_ , mereka pasti bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik untukmu. Pada akhirnya semua yang dia lakukan adalah demi dirimu. Dia melakukannya supaya kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Dia ingin kau bahagia."

"Itulah kenapa aku membencinya!" teriak Menma.

Ino menatap mata Menma lekat _—_ mencoba membaca pikirannya. "Benarkah kau benar-benar membenci Naruto _-kun?"_

"Aku benci anak itu."

"Begitukah?"

"Itu benar. Dia melakukan apapun semaunya tanpa meminta persetujuanku lebih dulu."

Ino menghela nafas. Dia memandang Menma tepat di mata. "Pada akhirnya apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Hanya karena kau tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada Naruto _-kun,_ kau hanya menjadi seseorang yang jahat. Apa kau lupa? Kau sendirilah yang setuju dia meminjam tubuhmu!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Ino yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi menjatuhkan air mata. Dia benar-benar kecewa pada Menma—tak menyangka Menma bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu tentang Naruto. "Sebenarnya, aku fikir kau memiliki beberapa sisi baik. Klub basket— meskipun kau tidak suka dan tidak bisa bermain basket, kau tidak menolak dan terus melakukannya."

Menma hanya tertegun mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino. Ino begitu mati-matian membela saudara kembarnya. Ia jadi semakin yakin kalau gadis itu sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Ino bahkan sampai menangis. Melihat gadis itu menangis membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Aku pikir kau punya simpati dan kebaikan, tetapi kurasa aku salah." Ino menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Itu merepotkan, beralih jiwa dan mencoba orang lain mempercayainya."

"Aku rasa itu tidak benar. Kau sebenarnya menyayangi Adikmu di lubuk hati. Itulah mengapa kau tidak mengacaukan apa yang dia lakukan meskipun kau menentangnya dan mengatakan kau membencinya."

Menma tersentak— tak menyangka perkataan gadis ini begitu tepat sasaran.

"Aku sedikit mengerti. Naruto _-kun_ adalah orang yang menarik." Ino tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Ino memandang Menma lurus. Manik _sapphire_ itu beradu dengan manik _aquamarine_ Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat begitu serius.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini karena— sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta padanya." Ino mengangguk mantap, sama sekali tidak ada keraguan di matanya. "Ya, aku menyukainya."

" _Uso darou?_ Dia sudah tiada. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Menma terlihat begitu frustasi. Ia merasa dikalahkan dengan telak.

"Aku tidak merasakannya. Aku tidak merasa dia tidak berada di dunia ini. Itu karena dia ada di dalam tubuhmu."

Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal. Ia lah yang menyukai Ino lebih dulu, tetapi kenapa Ino sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya.

Ino mulai terisak. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia merasa begitu sedih dan terpukul melihat kenyataan ini. Dia begitu putus asa. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku merasa sedih ketika ku berpikir tentang dia akan menghilang pada akhirnya. Aku merasa takut juga."

"Yamanaka."

Ino merasa frustasi. Ia masih bercucuran air mata. "Aku benci kau."

" _Nani?"_ Menma merasa tertohok oleh ucapan Ino.

Ino menghapus air matanya lagi. Ia kemudian menatap Menma tajam. "Aku merasa buruk mengatakan ini kepadamu, tetapi kuharap kau yang hilang."

Menma menggeleng— semuanya berakhir sudah. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan semuanya. Ia kehilangan Ibunya enam tahun yang lalu. Ia kehilangan Adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi dan begitu ingin ia lindungi. Ia merasa dicampakkan oleh Ayahnya yang mungkin akan lebih memilih keluarga Uchiha. Dan sekarang ia kehilangan cintanya. Namun ia tidak tahan melihat gadis itu nampak terluka dan begitu sedih. Ia hanya ingin Ino bahagia.

"Meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin… Aku berharap Naruto _-kun_ bisa tinggal di sisiku selamanya, di dalam tubuh itu. Itu sebabnya aku kesal setiap kali melihatmu." Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Menma tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa."

Menma berjalan menuju pembatas atap gedung. Ia memegang pagar tersebut sambil menatap ke bawah.

Ino menyesal dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Dia pun kembali menghapus air matanya dan melirik Menma. "Maafkan aku, itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Aku akan menghilang."

"Eh?" kaget Ino.

Menma kembali menoleh pada Ino. "Jika aku mati, mungkin Naruto bisa tetap hidup di dalam tubuh ini."

Menma mulai melompati pagar pembatas. Kini kedua kakinya berpijak dibagian luar pagar tersebut. Ia masih memegang pagar tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Namun jika ia melepaskan pegangan itu maka ia akan langsung terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu.

Menma memandang Ino sekali lagi. Kalau memang dengan kematiannya ia bisa membuat Naruto kembali hidup… ia tidak peduli. Lagipula, sudah tidak ada gunanya dia hidup. Kalau memang dengan kematiannya, Ino akan merasa bahagia karena Naruto bisa selalu berada di sisinya untuk selamanya… ia tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya sendiri. Ia akan ikut berbahagia untuk gadis itu.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ino.

" _Urusai!_ Lebih baik begini, kan? Semua orang lebih suka dia, kan?"

Menma tersenyum kemudian memejamkan mata. Ia lalu melepas pegangan tangannya dari pembatas pagar. Kini, kedua kakinya tak lagi berpijak. Ia menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi terlentang. Detik itu juga ia meluncur jatuh seiring dengan gaya gravitasi bumi yang menariknya.

"MENMAA _-KUUN!"_

 _._

Merasa _shock_ dengan gaya gravitasi bumi yang menariknya, ia sontak membuka kedua matanya. Secepat mungkin ia membalik tubuh terlentang itu menjadi posisi tengkurap. Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, bisa ia lihat pemandangan di bawah sana yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas kengeriannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan terjatuh dari ketinggian dan itu ternyata jauh lebih menakutkan dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Jika ia sampai terjatuh dari ketinggian dengan kecepatan seperti ini otomatis tubuh ini akan hancur. Namun ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu.

' _BRAAAKK!'_

 _._

"Uwoohh!" Kiba dan Shikamaru kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang jatuh dari atap sekolah dan mendarat di atas rumah kelinci.

Ino yang sudah sangat panik, ketakutan, dan merasa bersalah, lekas berlari menuruni tangga. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju perkiraan tempat di mana Menma terjatuh.

"Menma _-kun!"_

Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kejadian mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka melihat tubuh Menma mendarat di atap rumah kelinci. Untungnya kepalanya tidak sampai terluka karena ia melindungi kepalanya dengan menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan.

Ino tiba di dekat rumah kelinci dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia menumpu kedua tangannya di atas lutut, masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Sementara itu, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya berdiri diam bak patung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat panggil _ambulance!"_ perintah Ino masih dengan wajah panik.

Kiba yang baru saja tersadar dari rasa _shock-_ nya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana untuk memanggil _ambulance._

"Aku baik-baik saja." Mendengar suara rintihan itu, ketiga orang itu pun serentak menoleh pada atap rumah kelinci.

"Menma _-kun!"_ Ino berteriak dengan wajah yang nampak pucat.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Namun baru bergerak sedikit saja, ia langsung menjawab sambil meringis kesakitan. "Tidak bisa! Mungkin ada yang retak."

"Aku akan pergi mencari perawat sekolah," sahut Shikamaru yang langsung berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah menuju ruang _infirmary._

" _Ano…_ Apa kau Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya!"

"—tapi tadi…"

"Dia takut dan rohnya menghilang, jadi aku memasukinya." Naruto memotong perkataan Ino masih sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Tak kusangka dia akan mencoba bunuh diri."

Kiba melongo. Ia nampak heran. "Bukankah dia tak sengaja jatuh dari atap?"

Ino menoleh pada Kiba. " _Gomennasai_ , itu kesalahanku. Aku mengatakan hal yang cukup kejam kepada Menma _-kun."_

"Jangan khawatir. Siapa suruh bunuh diri begitu mudah? Aku tahu dia bodoh— tapi tak kusangka dia akan bertindak sejauh ini."

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku akan pergi ke surga tanpa memikirkan orang lain, tapi tampaknya manusia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah. Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kore wa ore de ari, ore janai."**_

 _ **.**_

 _oOOo_

 _ **.**_

Keesokan harinya sebelum ia berangkat ke Sekolah, Naruto memeriksa Laptop Menma. Dia mengecek riwayat pencarian internet. Apa yang ditemukannya membuatnya terkejut sekaligus marah. Semua artikel yang Menma baca adalah tentang; cara terbaik untuk bunuh diri, _bulletin_ bunuh diri, cara bunuh diri yang rasa sakitnya hanya sekejap, dll.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menutup Laptop tersebut. "Ia melihat hal semacam ini?"

Ketika Naruto tiba di ruang makan, Minato dan Karin yang sedang sarapan terkejut melihat lengan kiri Menma yang digips. Tadi malam Karin Uzumaki memang kebetulan berkunjung ke rumah Minato untuk menginap.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu?" tanya Karin.

"Aku terpeleset kulit pisang dan jatuh."

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Drama komedi apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi dan kembali membuka pembicaraan. _"Ano saa~_ aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian sebagai anggota keluarga."

"Mm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?"

Karin dan Minato tertawa. "Haha… apa yang kita pikirkan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu sisi baik apa yang kupunya?"

" _Etto…"_ Minato memiringkan kepala, mulai berpikir. "Ah, kau bisa main biola."

"Hanya itu?"

Karin memerhatikannya lekat-lekat dan tertawa meremehkan. "Menurutku yang kau punya hanya wajah tampanmu saja."

"Heh?"

"Naruto lebih menarik, dia ceria. Lebih menyenangkan daripada orang pesimis seperti dirimu."

"Jadi menuut Karin _-Nee_ tidak menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

"Ya, kau membosankan."

Naruto terkejut dengan jawaban Karin yang begitu jujur.

"Tidak usah diambil hati~ Karin hanya becanda!"

"Dia seorang kutu buku yang suka mengurung diri di rumah, orang-orang akan berpikir itu buruk, kan?" Karin mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menatap mata Minato.

"—tapi dia berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Dia pergi ke sekolah dan berteman. Dia bahkan ikut Klub Basket."

"Masa sih Paman?"

"Terus, Karin _-Nee,_ apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pesonaku?" Naruto kembali memancing jawaban Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Pesona mu, ya? Nilai mu rata-rata, kau tidak berbakat dalam bidang olahraga seperti Paman Minato dan Naruto, kau juga tidak punya rasa percaya diri seperti Bibi Kushina."

"Ya, Karin benar juga."

Naruto melirik Ayahnya. "Pasti ada sesuatu, kan? Seperti keahlian tersembunyi atau sesuatu yang hanya seorang Ayah dapat melihatnya."

"Sesuatu yang khusus?"

"Ya, kau tahu sesuatu 'kan _, Tou-san?"_

Minato menopang dagu. "Selain kau punya bakat di bidang musik… Aku rasa cuma wajahmu."

Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha…benarkan yang kukatakan?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Itu saja?"

"Apa lagi? Bersyukurlah karena kau dianugerahi wajah yang tampan dan manis!" komentar Karin.

"Lalu, kalian berdua…bagaimana jika aku punya pacar? Apa dia akan pergi kencan denganku?"

Karin tertawa kecil. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Jika kau adalah pacarku, kami akan berakhir tidak melakukan apapun dan itu akan sangat membosankan!"

"Sebenarnya jawaban apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Minato.

Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi mulai menyantap makanannya.

.

.

"Situs bunuh diri?" tanya Kiba.

" _Yeah_ , dia melihat itu? Bukankah itu sangat buruk?"

"Aku telah melihat itu sebelumnya," sambung Chouji.

"Aku juga pernah melihat itu," sahut Ino. "Maksudku, aku ingin mati hanya dengan melihat jerawat di wajahku ketika aku bangun di pagi hari."

"Kalian menganggap kematian terlalu mudah? Seharusnya kalian bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup!"

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau khawatir tentang Kakakmu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Benarkan? Jika kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang ia kuasai dan dia mendapatkan kepercayaan, banyak jalan yang terbuka baginya."

"—tapi aku pikir hanya ada sedikit orang yang memiliki mimpi dan harapan di usia ini," sambung Ino.

"Kau tidak punya?"

"Aku? Aku ingin kuliah di luar negeri setelah lulus."

"Berarti kau punya, kan?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino, kemudian melirik Chouji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru bergantian. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Di masa depan aku ingin menjadi seorang koki yang terkenal!" tegas Chouji.

"Aku ingin menjadi juru kamera dan mengambil banyak foto _Idol,"_ sambung Kiba.

"Bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain _Go_ professional. Aku ingin menikah dengan Temari dan memiliki dua orang anak. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. _Yeah,_ meskipun sepertinya semua itu merepotkan."

"Jadi begitu! Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan membuat Menma terbakar dengan semangat!"

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki potensi. Menma bisa saja menjadi _violinist_ terkenal kalau dia mau. Dan mungkin dia juga punya keahlian lain yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Shikamaru."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia juga setuju dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Mungkin saja selain bisa bermain biola sehebat seorang professional… Menma juga bisa membuat keramik yang memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi seperti Kushina.

.

.

Sakura yang tengah mengamati anggota _team Klub Amefuto_ berlatih di lapangan langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto ketika pemuda itu lewat.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu?"

"Aku melompat dari atap dan mendarat di rumah kelinci."

Sakura tidak percaya. "Apa itu? Benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Itu yang sebenarnya."

"Menceritakan lelucon seperti itu, kau bukan Menma. Kau Naruto _-kun_ , kan?"

"Naruto?" Naruto kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba menyebut namanya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia langsung teringat kalau beberapa hari ini Sakura dan Menma sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun ia tidak tahu apa saja yang sering kedua orang itu bicarakan. Selama berada di dalam tubuh Menma— pada saat kembarannya itu sedang tersadar, ia hanya bisa melihat bahasa tubuh orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa bisa membaca gerakan bibir mereka.

"Ah ya~ aku Naruto."

"Syukurlah jika Menma tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya jadi aku khawatir."

Naruto nampak tertarik dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Ia rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menguji gadis itu. Mungkin saja Sakura bisa menerima Menma apa adanya.

"Kau mengatakan menyukai Menma? Apa itu bukan lelucon?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang dia punya hanya wajahnya. Dia pemalu dan dia cepat merajuk, ditambah dia pesimis."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Itulah yang baik tentang dia."

Naruto kaget dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. "Ha?"

"Aku ingin seseorang menjadi peliharaanku."

"Pacarmu seperti hewan peliharaan?"

"Yup, hewan peliharaanku saja."

"…."

Naruto terdiam. Ia heran karena sikap Sakura yang sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan sikap gadis ini sebelumnya yang sukar didekati. Namun setelah ia pikirlan lagi… selama ini Sakura mungkin lebih memilih bertahan karena tidak ingin terluka. Dia tidak tanggung-tanggung menguji orang-orang yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya agar tidak tersakiti. Dia nampaknya hanya ingin mengetes, apakah mereka semua yang mendekatinya benar-benar serius menyayanginya atau justru hanya ingin bermain-main. Sikap dingin Sakura sendiri adalah bentuk dari pertahanan diri. Ya, gadis itu benar-benar _tsundere._

"Kau penuh percaya diri dan sepertinya kau juga pergi dengan gadis lain. Bukan hanya Ino Yamanaka, tetapi juga Sara Akazawa. Namun Menma berbeda. Aku menyadari bahwa ketenangan pikiran itu penting bagiku."

"—tetapi dia tidak akan dapat mendukungmu di masa depan."

"Aku akan memberinya makan jadi itu tidak apa-apa."

"Aku mengerti. Beberapa pasangan seperti itu bagus juga, ya?"

"Sakura _-san?"_ panggil seseorang anggota tim _Amefuto._

"Kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita lain kali, ya?"

" _Hai."_

"Salam untuk Menma."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian lekas kembali ke lapangan _Amefuto._

Sasori menghampiri Naruto. "Kau, bisa tidak berhenti mengganggu latihan _team Amefuto?"_

" _Ah, konnichiwa!"_ sapa Naruto. _"Senpai,_ kau belum keluar akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Geez~_ kau tidak mengerti, kan? Ada alasan untuk tidak menonjol dalam cerita. Peran utama selalu mengambil bagian terbaik pada saat akhir."

"Acara ini akan berakahir jika kau mengatakannya. Kapan kau akan menembaknya? Apa _senpai_ tidak tahu, kalau saat ini dia sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta?"

Naruto menunjuk Sakura. Meskipun gadis itu sedang sibuk mengurus _team Amefuto,_ wajah gadis itu terlihat berbunga-bunga. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Sasori terusik. Ia nampak cemas karena merasa terganggu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berakhir seperti itu!" tegas Sasori yang kemudian berlari menghampiri Sakura untuk menyelidiki apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan sekarang.

Naruto memerhatikan Sakura sejenak _._ Ia menghela nafas lega. _'Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Seorang gadis cantik yang telah jatuh cinta padanya.'_

"Apa kau lupa kalau gadis yang Menma sukai adalah Ino Yamanaka?" ujar Sara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau benar juga! Kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit?" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung.

Sara kemudian memberitahunya bahwa Sakura itu mirip dengan Menma. Jika Menma adalah seorang _brother complex…_ menurut Sara, sikap keibuan Sakura telah bangkit. Sakura tersentuh melihat sikap Menma yang seperti itu. Namun gadis itu tidak sadar kalau yang sebenarnya benar-benar dia cintai adalah Naruto. Sakura bahkan tidak rela Naruto dekat dengan gadis lain.

"Sakura _-san_ mulai menjaga jarak denganmu semenjak kau menceritakan padanya kalau kau sakit dan akan segera meninggal. Gadis itu hanya tidak ingin perasaannya terhadapmu semakin dalam. Dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Itulah sebabnya dia mulai mendekati Menma _-kun."_

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ini bukan sekedar opini. Aku telah membaca pikiran gadis itu. Kali ini pun hatinya berbunga-bunga bukan karena Menma _-kun_ , tetapi dia merasa senang karena kau kembali. Dia mungkin menyukai Menma _-kun_ tapi itu bukan rasa cinta."

"Maksudmu Sakura _-chan_ hanya akan menjadikan Menma sebagai pelampiasan karena wajah Menma sangat mirip denganku?"

Sara menggeleng. "Itu adalah kasih sayang."

"Kasih sayang?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sara.

"Bagi Sakura _-san_ jika Menma _-kun_ dekat dengannya, itu akan lebih baik. Dengan berada di sisinya, Menma _-kun_ akan aman. Dia ingin melindungi dan membahagian Menma _-kun_ sama seperti yang seorang Ibu lakukan untuk anak-anaknya."

"Eh?"

"Singkatnya seandainya nanti kau pergi dan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya… dia tidak akan telalu merasa sedih dan kesepian, karena dengan adanya Menma _-kun_ di sisinya dia bisa tetap melanjutkan hidupnya."

"Maksudmu sama seperti seorang Ibu yang ditinggal mati suaminya, tetapi masih bisa terus bertahan hidup demi anak-anaknya?"

Sara mengangguk. "Kalau kau ingin Sakura _-san_ bahagia, jangan biarkan dia berpacaran dengan Menma _-kun!_ Cari saja lelaki lain yang lebih tepat untuknya. Seseorang lelaki yang mencintainya~ sama seperti kau yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus? _Sasori-senpai?"_

"Ya. Dia boleh juga."

Naruto melirik Sakura lagi. Ia memang tidak boleh egois hanya karena merasa tidak rela menyerahkan gadis itu kepada lelaki lain selain saudara kembarnya. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin bisa membuat Sakura bahagia jika seperti itu— karena yang Menma cintai adalah Ino bukan gadis itu.

"Dapatkan kepercayaan Ino _-san._ Katakan padanyabahwa _Menma-kun_ benar-benar mencintainya. Kau juga harus membuat Sakura _-san_ menjauh dari Menma _-kun._ Jika kau membiarkan Sakura _-san_ untuk terus mendekati Menma _-kun…_ kau akan berakhir melukai mereka berdua dan juga dirimu sendiri."

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua ini membingungkan! Aku mencintai Sakura _-chan._ Menma mencintai Ino. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura— Kau bilang yang sebenarnya Sakura _-chan_ cintai adalah aku? Dan Ino… dia malah menyukaiku juga?"

Sara mengangguk mantap. "Sakura itu _tsundere._ Dia sebenarnya mencintaimu dengan tulus, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan masuk dalam mode gadis."

"Masuk dalam mode gadis?"

"Ya, dia terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada lelaki yang dicintainya. Itulah sebabnya dia berbuat kebalikannya."

Naruto mulai paham apa yang Sara maksud. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan karena ini baru pertama kalinya, gadis itu masih belum dapat membedakan antara rasa sayang terhadap lawan jenis dan rasa sayang karena sifat keibuanya yang telah bangkit. Saat ini Sakura mungkin menganggap bahwa dia sudah berpaling pada Menma, padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Buat Ino _-chan_ jatuh cinta pada Menma. Lagipula, memangnya kau rela Kakakmu diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan oleh Sakura _-san?"_

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Naruto sangat menyayangi Menma. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan seorang gadis memperlakukan saudara kembarnya itu sebagai hewan peliharaan. Menma harus lebih kuat agar di masa depan, dia tidak akan dimanfaatkan orang lain. Jika mental Menma lebih kuat, dia juga pasti tidak akan pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi. Lagipula dia percaya bahwa dengan dukungan Ino— perlahan sikap Menma akan berubah. Ino yang ceria akan sangat cocok dengan Menma. Ino juga mungkin bisa memberikan banyak motivasi pada Menma sehingga kembarannya itu bisa lebih percaya diri dan optimis.

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

Naruto memerhatikan sekeliling Gym yang masih kosong. Nampaknya ia yang pertama kali datang. Naruto melangkah mendekati sekeranjang bola dan mengambil sebuah bola dengan tangannya yang tidak digips. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan mulai bermain basket dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Naruto men _-dribble_ bola sambil terus maju mendekati _ring._ Ternyata bermain bola basket dengan satu tangan jauh lebih sulit daripada yang dia bayangkan.

"Memaksakan diri seperti itu, kau pasti Naruto."

Mendengar suara yang familier itu, Naruto reflek menjatuhkan bola yang sedang di pegangnya. Bola _orange_ itu pun menggelinding. _'Dia memanggilku Naruto? Apa aku salah dengar?'_

"Kalau tanganmu masih sakit, jangan main basket dulu! Yah, tapi kurasa itu percuma. Jangankan dengan sebelah tangan yang cedera. Dulu, dalam keadaan sakit pun— kau tetap memforsir tubuh mu."

Naruto berbalik badan. Ternyata memang suara Sasuke. Dia sedang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah bola basket. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengambil posisi untuk melakukan lemparan tiga angka dan masuk.

Naruto menampakkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau memanggilku Naruto?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum. "Akuilah kalau kau Naruto! Aku sudah tahu dari Sara _-senpai_ kalau roh mu masih bergentayangan di dunia ini dan meminjam tubuh Menma."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Dan kau percaya?"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tetapi sebelum Sara _-senpai_ memberitahukan tentang hal itu— aku memang sudah merasa curiga. Kau mungkin pernah berhasil menipu sekali tetapi persis seperti yang pernah kau katakan…"

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan. "Sejenius apapun seseorang, dia tidak mungkin bisa meniru gerakan atau teknik orang lain sesempurna itu."

Naruto tersenyum. Kalau Sasuke sudah mempercayai perkataan Sara, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia berbohong. "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan percaya, tetapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ada banyak arwah penasaran yang masih bergentayangan di dunia ini. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan sering berkeliaran di sekitar rumahku."

"Ayahmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Ayahku tidak mempunyai urusan yang belum selesai. Yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar rumahku adalah seorang gadis remaja yang usianya sekitar 13-14 tahun. Dia bilang tidak bisa menemukan tubuhnya, jadi dia belum bisa pergi."

"Tidak bisa menemukan tubuhnya?"

"Ya, mungkin dia korban penculikan atau pembunuhan berencana dan mayatnya belum ditemukan sampai sekarang."

"Kasihan sekali anak itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Rin Nohara. Kurasa dia adalah orang yang sering diceritakan oleh Obito _-jisan."_

"Kalau dia adalah kenalan Pamanmu, berarti kejadian itu sudah lama sekali? Kuharap tubuhnya segera ditemukan."

Sasuke mengangguk. _"_ Naruto berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang?"

"Aku sering beralih dengan Menma jadi aku tidak begitu ingat. Mungkin sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi."

"Ibuku… maukah kau menemuinya? Dia belum benar-benar bisa merelakanmu pergi."

Naruto tersentak. Kenapa Mikoto sampai segitunya, padahal wanita itu bukan Ibu kandungnya? Meskipun demikian, ia merasa senang. Itu berarti Mikoto benar-benar sudah menganggap Menma dan dirinya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum. " _Yeah!_ Mungkin aku akan menemuinya sebagai Menma _. Ano saa~_ kapan pertandingan resmi tahun ini di mulai?"

"Kapten bilang dua minggu lagi. Lawan pertama kita _Seiseki Gakuen."_

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kira-kira saat itu tangan ini sudah sembuh atau belum, ya?"

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter? Apa tangannya patah?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Dokter bilang hanya retak."

Sasuke sebenarnya juga ingin sekali Naruto ikut bertanding dalam babak penyisihan, tetapi sebagai manusia kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Mungkin saja saat itu cedera tanganya belum sembuh atau yang lebih parah, Menma dan Naruto sudah beralih tubuh lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah 'si bodoh' itu lakukan?"

"Dia melompat dari atap. Syukurlah posisinya jatuh sejajar dengan rumah kelinci."

Sasuke tertawa. "Haha… jadi kau mendarat di rumah kelinci? Konyol sekali!"

Naruto tertegun. Bisakah Sasuke tertawa seperti ini di depan Menma?

"Sasuke tolong maafkan Menma _-Niisan_ dan jangan membencinya lagi! Kau harus memperlakukannya sama seperti kau memperlakukanku selama ini!"

Ekspresi ceria Sasuke lenyap dan kembali berubah suram. "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri. Beruntung Tuhan masih melindunginya. Aku tidak ingin dia mengalami cedera yang parah jadi aku menyelamatkannya. _Sasuke onegai,_ anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku!"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau pikir mudah untuk memaafkan orang seperti itu? Dia sudah berulang kali menyakiti Ibuku!"

"Karakter Menma terbentuk seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kami berdua sama-sama kekurangan kasih sayang orangtua. Ibu kami meninggal saat kami masih anak-anak. Ayah selalu sibuk bekerja. Aku ingin memberinya perhatian lebih, tetapi selama ini malah dia yang merasa lebih bertanggungjawab kepadaku. Mungkin karena itulah dia jadi _childish."_

"Naruto?"

"Tolong gantikan aku untuk memberinya perhatian. Sasuke kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tidak tega melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat begitu sedih karena sangat mengkhawatirkan Menma. "Kau benar-benar menitipkan dia kepadaku?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, katakan saja permintaanku ini pada Itachi _-Nii!"_

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan pada _Onii-san_ karena aku tidak yakin bisa memperlakukannya seperti aku memperlakukanmu selama ini. Aku hanya bisa menjanjikanmu satu hal— kalau Ibuku saja selalu bisa memaafkannya aku juga akan berusaha untuk memaafkannya."

Naruto mengangguk. _"Arigatou Sasuke."_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengambil satu bola basket lagi dan mulai berlatih men _-dribble_ bola.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Shin dan anggota _team_ basket lainnya datang. Dibawah bimbingan Shin, mereka semua pun mulai melakukan pemanasan sebelum melanjutkan latihan.

"Sayang sekali ya, kau tidak bisa ikut berlatih."

Naruto tersenyum pada Ino yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara dan mengangguk. "Dokter bilang, kalau aku terlalu memaksa tangan kiriku bekerja keras cederanya bisa bertambah parah."

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya. Kalau waktu itu kau tidak cepat-cepat mengambil alih tubuhnya…dia pasti akan mengalami cedera yang jauh lebih parah. Tidak hanya cedera kepala tetapi mungkin beberapa tulang rusuknya akan patah."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kepalanya terluka, kan? Cedera kepala itu bisa berakibat fatal."

"—tetapi tulang rusuknya tidak ada yang patah, kan?"

"Yah, untungnya tidak."

Ino tersenyum. "Itu pasti karena selama ini kau sudah membentuk otot-ototnya dengan baik."

"Saat jatuh itu rasanya sakit sekali. Syukurlah, tidak ada luka luar yang serius ataupun luka dalam."

"Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Ya. Menma itu butuh seseorang sepertimu Ino."

" _Eh? Atashi?"_

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya— bahkan sebelumnya dia sampai melukai dirinya sendiri karena merasa terpukul dengan kematianku. Ino mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tetapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau Menma itu sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu."

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak masih SMP. Selama tiga tahun lebih dia menjadi pemuja rahasiamu. Menma selalu memerhatikanmu tetapi dia tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu."

Ekspresi Ino datar seolah dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. Mungkin saja perasaan Menma itu hanya perasaan suka karena faktor hormon. Itu biasa bagi para remaja memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Itu untuk sementara, dan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan itu akan hilang.

"Ino?"

"Aku tidak percaya. Kalau dia bisa memberiku bukti, baru aku akan percaya bahwa dia menyayangiku."

"Kalau begitu mari kita bersandiwara!"

Ino memiringkan kepala. "Bersandiwara?"

"Aku memiliki banyak bakat. Basket, bermain piano, dan berakting. Kau dan aku cocok menjadi _partner_ karena kau juga pernah berhasil menipuku dengan _acting-_ mu yang benar-benar terlihat natural."

"Apa rencanamu?"

Naruto mulai membisikkan rencananya pada Ino.

oOOo

.

.

Naruto mulai berpose seperti yang diintruksikan Kiba. Awalnya Kiba memintanya berpose dengan menggunakan _property_ polisi seperti seragam dan topi polisi, kemudian jubah dokter lengkap dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di leher. Selanjutnya Kiba memintanya berpose _cool_ dengan menggunakan pakaian ala _boyband_ Korea— yang memang Menma banget. Setelah itu Kiba juga memintanya untuk berpose ala _Nerd_ berkacamata.

' _Cekrek!'_

' _Cekrek!'_

"Itu bagus. Ya, itu juga bagus!"

' _Cekrek!'_

' _Cekrek!'_

"Ayo lagi! Lagi-lagi!"

' _Cekrek!'_

"Aku senang sekali. Naruto sepertinya kau memang berbakat menjadi seorang _Idol_."

' _Cekrek!'_

"Sudahlah hentikan! Aku capek dan tanganku masih sakit tapi kau terus-menerus memaksaku berganti baju. Dan lagi, aku ini bukan model apalagi seorang _idol."_

Kiba mengatakan padanya kalau ada banyak sekali siswi-siswi _Konoha Gakuen_ yang menginginkan foto Menma. Bukan hanya murid-murid seangkatan mereka saja tetapi juga murid-murid senior. Awalnya Naruto menolak karena dia takut Menma akan marah padanya jika foto-fotonya tersebar. Selain itu tangan kirinya juga masih sakit. Namun Kiba terus membujuk dan memaksanya sehingga Naruto terpaksa menurutinya.

"Menma _-kun_ itu _otaku_ setengah _hikikomori_. Namun berkat kau dia makin populer belakangan ini."

"—tapi tahu tempat dong! Ini tuh masih di Sekolah."

"Atap sekolah ini kan sudah seperti markas kita. Lagipula, di sini jarang sekali ada orang lain yang datang. Itulah mengapa menurutku ini adalah tempat yang tepat."

Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan Kiba dan kembali mengenakan pakaian seragamnya lagi. Selain ada Naruto dan Kiba, di atap ini juga ada Chouji dan Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang sibuk membereskan kostum-kostum dan beberapa _property_ yang dipinjam Kiba dari Klub Drama.

" _Ne, Kiba!_ Bagaimana denganku?" Chouji bertanya seraya memerhatikan _sunglasses_ yang tadi dipakai Naruto.

" _Gomen,_ kau masih belum ada permintaan."

"Begitu? Ah, benar juga foto Karui yang kuminta padamu apa kau sudah selesai mencetaknya?"

Kiba mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chouji. Chouji tersenyum dan memberikan sejumlah uang pada Kiba.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah ada permintaan untukmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, ya! Ada anak kelas 1-C yang meminta fotoku."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu biar aku memotretmu."

" _Arigatou!"_ sahut Kiba yang kemudian meminjamkan kameranya pada Naruto. Naruto pun meminta Kiba melakukan beberapa pose dan memotretnya.

' _Cekrek!'_

' _Cekrek!'_

"Ternyata kalian masih di sini. Jam istirahat hampir habis lho. Sebaiknya kalian cepat kembali ke kelas!"

Mendengar suara familier tersebut, mereka berempat pun menoleh. Ino sampai repot-repot menyusul mereka ke sini padahal ia bisa memberitahu lewat sms, baik sekali dia.

Naruto dan yang lainnya menuruti Ino. Sambil menuruni tangga dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka, Ino mulai membicarakan rencananya dengan Naruto pada Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba. Mereka sepakat akan mulai menjalankan rencana tersebut setelah cedera Menma sembuh. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya diminta untuk membantu agar sandiwara mereka nanti berjalan lancar.

.

.

Naruto baru saja akan berjalan sampai Halte Bus saat ia melihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Mobil Sakura sendiri terparkir di depan pintu gerbang _Konoha Gakuen._ Sakura memang sengaja menunggu Naruto agar mereka bisa pulang bersama, tetapi tentu saja Sakura tidak mau mengakui hal itu secara terang-terangan.

" _Sakura-chan?"_

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke Toko buku!"

"Ha? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau 'kan pacarku. Ayo pergi!" Sakura mendorong punggung Naruto dan meminta pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menuruti permintaan Sakura. Gadis itu rupanya tidak hanya memintanya untuk menemaninya ke toko buku, tetapi dia bahkan memintanya untuk mampir ke tempat karaoke. Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sakura sendiri yang memilih lagunya. Naruto menolak dengan halus. Ia mengatakan kalau ia hanya menyukai musik klasik dan lebih suka bermain piano daripada bernyanyi.

Sakura menghargai keputusan Naruto dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu baiklah…biar aku yang menyanyikan beberapa lagu untukmu tapi sebagai gantinya setelah tanganmu sembuh nanti, kau harus memainkan piano untukku. Aku akan ikut ke rumahmu."

"Ke rumahku?" kaget Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut kalau aku malah akan menempel pada saudara kembarmu nantinya? Mungkinkah kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, jadi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu."

" _Why not?"_

"…karena mungkin saja saat itu aku—"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan terus berdoa supaya kau selalu sehat!" potong Sakura cepat.

' _Padahal yang aku maksud adalah… saat itu mungkin aku dan Menma akan beralih lagi.'_

"Kalau penyakitmu kambuh ceritakan padaku. Aku akan menjengukmu. Aku benar-benar merasa kesepian kalau kau tidak datang untuk menggangguku."

"Ahaha…"

Naruto hanya tertawa— sampai kapan gadis ini akan bersikap _tsundere_ padanya? Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, Sakura memang seorang gadis yang kesepian. Pantas saja sikapnya agak dingin. Sakura bahkan lebih memilih tempat ramai seperti tempat karaoke untuk membunuh waktu.

Sakura berdiri dan mulai menyayikan beberapa lagu. Naruto sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu karena ternyata suara Sakura sangat bagus. Dia bernyanyi seperti seorang _Idol._ Melihat penampilan Sakura, membuatnya semakin menyukai gadis itu. Penampilan Sakura bahkan tidak kalah hebat dengan _members_ AKB48 sekali pun. Setiap kali lagu yang Sakura nyanyikan selesai… dia selalu mendapatkan _point_ 100.

Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan penuh antusias. "Hebat! Kau memperoleh nilai sempurna lagi!"

Sakura kembali duduk di samping Naruto dan meminum jus _strawberry_ pesanannya.

"Suaramu benar-benar indah Sakura _-chan!"_ puji Naruto pula.

"Aku terbiasa bernyanyi di Gereja sejak masih kecil."

"Oh, pantas saja!"

Sakura memerhatikan jam tangannya. Seingatnya mereka sampai di tempat karaoke pukul 17.40 dan sekarang sudah pukul 18.42. "Ayo kita makan malam dulu! Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

" _Okay,_ kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar."

Sakura mengajak Naruto ke Restoran langganannya. Mereka berdua pun mulai memilih menu. Sakura diam-diam memandang Naruto yang masih melihat-lihat menu. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena bisa berkencan dengan Naruto. Namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa takut. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan pemuda itu. Naruto kini sedang menyebutkan makanan dan minuman pesanannya pada seorang _waitress._

"Bagaimana dengan anda, nona?" tanya _waitress_ tersebut beberapa menit kemudian.

Sakura yang masih melamun tersentak untuk sesaat, tetapi kemudian lekas tersadar dan menyebutkan makanan dan minuman pesanannya. _Waitress_ tersebut kemudian undur diri dengan sopan.

"Sakura _-chan?_ Ada apa? Kau barusan melamun!"

Sakura menggeleng. _"Iie, nande mo nai."_

"Kalau Sakura _-chan_ sedang ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku! Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"Aku hanya teringat Ayah dan Ibuku. Sebelum mereka bercerai, mereka sering membawaku ke Restoran ini."

" _Mm… wakatta._ Ini pasti salah satu tempat favoritmu, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia kemudian kembali menatap mata Naruto. "Naruto _,_ kau tidak merasa lelah karena sejak tadi aku terus memintamu untuk menemaniku ke tempat-tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak! Hari ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat sehat. Itu karena aku bisa berduan dengan Sakura _-chan."_

"Eh?" kaget Sakura dengan wajah merona merah.

" _Arigatou_ karena sudah mengajakku kencan."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu kencan! Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku ke tempat-tempat yang aku suka!" sanggah Sakura.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memandang wajah Sakura, yang tentu saja membuat gadis cantik itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kalau aku sudah pergi nanti, jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya Sakura _-chan_ dan kau juga harus bahagia!"

Rona merah di wajah Sakura lenyap seketika. Kini gadis itu hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya lagi. "Kau benar-benar akan segera pergi?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Berat sekali rasanya untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Ia masih ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis ini. Namun ia tidak boleh bersikap egois. Ia dan Sakura sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Sudah saatnya dia melepas gadis itu.

Seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. Naruto tersenyum ramah dan berterimakasih. Sementara itu, Sakura menggigit bibir. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau sakit apa sebenarnya?"

" _Hypertrophic Cardiomyophaty."_

Sakura nampak _shock_. Dia reflek menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar…sebagai puteri dari seorang dokter, tentu saja dia tahu betul kalau penyakit itu belum bisa disembuhkan.

Kardiomiopati adalah penyakit yang berhubungan dengan _miokard_ atau otot jantung. Penyakit ini tidak berkaitan dengan penyakit arteri jantung, katup jantung, atau darah tinggi, namun memiliki beberapa tingkatan disfungsi otot jantung yang dapat disebabkan oleh penyakit lain.

Kardiomiopati dapat menjadi penyebab detak jantung yang lemah ataupun tidak beraturan hingga gagal jantung pada penderitanya. Sebagian kasus kardiomiopati merupakan penyakit turunan dan banyak ditemui pada anak kecil serta orang yang berusia muda. Ada empat tipe utama kardiomiopati, yaitu: _dilated cardiomyophaty, hypertrophic cardiomiopaty, restrictive cardiomyophaty_ dan _arrhythmogenic right ventricular cardiomyophaty._ Pengobatan penyakit ini akan bergantung kepada seberapa serius jenis kardiomiopati yang diderita.

Kardiomiopati terjadi ketika _miokard_ tidak dapat memompa dan mengirimkan darah ke seluruh bagian tubuh. Selain dipengaruhi oleh struktur otot jantung yang abnormal, gangguan fungsi ini juga terkait dengan beberapa faktor resiko.

Adapun untuk _hypertrophic cardiomyophaty,_ tipe ini menyerang otot ruang utama jantung.Kondisi ini sebagian besar diakibatkan oleh kondisi genetik yang menurun di dalam keluarga dan dapat terjadi pada segala usia, tetapi kondisi ini cenderung lebih parah jika terjadi ketika masih kanak-kanak. Gangguan timbul akibat menebalnya otot jantung secara abnormal, khususnya pada ventrikel kiri jantung. Selama penebalan terjadi, otot cenderung untuk mengeras dan ukuran ruang pompa dapat menyusut. Penebalan ini mengakibatkan jantung menjadi sulit untuk memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh.

"Sejak kapan kau mengidap penyakit itu?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Entah. Aku baru mengetahuinya tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Itu saat kau berumur 12 'kan? Pantas saja! Pengobatan apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Aku melakukan serangkaian tindakan medis maupun pemberian obat. Dokter bilang, obat-obatan itu dapat mengurangi tenaga pompa jantung, menstabilkan ritmenya, dan membuat jantung menjadi lebih rilek."

"Tindakan medis apa saja yang pernah kau lakukan?"

" _Implan defibrillator kardioversi, septal myectomy, septal ablation_ — ah, aku tidak ingat yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana dengan operasi transplantasi jantung?"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Mendapatkan donor jantung tidak semudah itu… terakhir kali yang kuingat, aku masih berada di nomor sekian dalam _list_ dan harus menunggu sekitar 4-6 tahun lagi. Menurutmu aku bisa bertahan selama itu?"

Sakura menjawab masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Mungkin saja."

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Itulah sebabnya aku tetap bermain basket. Daripada hal itu berakhir tanpa aku melakukan apapun selama sisa hidupku… bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Sakura tertegun. Dalam hati dia setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Naruto masih remaja dan mungkin dia mengidap penyakit tersebut sejak masih kanak-kanak. Kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan selama itu sangatlah kecil.

"—tetapi kenapa kau yang kena?"

"Itu karena aku lebih banyak mewarisi gen Ibuku."

"Ah, benar juga! Jika Menma anak pertama…kemungkinan dia lebih banyak mewarisi gen Ayah kalian."

" _Yeah!_ Mungkin itu sudah takdir."

" _Etto…_ untuk orang yang mengidap penyakit serius, wajahmu itu lebih sering terlihat _fresh_ ya? Hanya kadang-kadang saja wajahmu terlihat pucat, contohnya saat tempo hari kelas kita akan bertanding renang. Apa selama ini kau selalu memakai _make up_ untuk menyembunyikan wajah aslimu?"

"Ya. Hebat bukan? Aku memang berbakat menjadi seorang Aktor sih."

" _Boo~!"_

" _Ano~_ kenapa jadi sesi introgasi begini? Bukankah kita sedang makan malam?"

" _Gomen. Ittadakimasu!"_

" _Ittadakimasu…."_

Mereka berdua pun mulai menikmati makan malam mereka. Naruto senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal. Seandainya mereka berdua bisa bertemu- jauh sebelum ia meninggal, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya ia bahagia dengan kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Sara. Selain ia bisa bermain basket, ia juga bisa bertemu dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya lagi. Ia bisa menjalin persahabatan dengan beberapa teman baru. Tidak hanya itu saja… ia bahkan bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan merasakan jatuh cinta.

" _Ne, Naruto!_ Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hubungan macam itu?"

Naruto melongo tak mengerti. "Hubungan macam itu?"

Sakura sungguh tak menyangka kalau sebenarnya Naruto itu begitu polos. Ekspresi _innocent-_ nya barusan malah membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Jangan berpura-pura bego! Maksudku _had sex?"_

"EHH?!"

Naruto reflek berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebarak meja saking kagetnya dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu. Lagi, ia kembali dibuat melebarkan mata. Sebelumnya Ino dan sekarang Sakura?

" _Doushite?_ Kau tidak mau? Apa aku masih belum bisa membuat perasaanmu tergerak?"

' _Gawat! Mengapa gadis-gadis yang menyukaiku agresif semua?'_

"Naruto?"

" _Etto… ano~_ tentu saja perasaanku tergerak tetapi kita masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan itu."

"Jangan munafik! Sebenarnya kau sangat menginginkannya, bukan?"

"Memang benar tapi Sakura _-chan_ aku akan segera pergi lho… nanti kau yang akan menyesal dan merasa rugi."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal ataupun merasa rugi. Asal, kau jangan membuatku kebobolan saja. Kita bisa atur waktunya…misalnya pada saat aku sedang tidak dalam masa subur. Dengan begitu—"

"Tidak Sakura _-chan!_ Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seperti ini pun sudah jauh lebih cukup bagiku. Lagipula, dengan kondisi tubuhku yang seperti ini kurasa aku tidak akan kuat. Ditambah tanganku masih sakit."

"Benar juga. Sayang sekali…padahal aku sudah siap lho."

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung. _'Sebenarnya karena ini adalah tubuh Menma yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hi, minna! Apa kabar? Berhubung ini masih suasana lebaran (walaupun telat)_ _Minal aidzin walfaidzin ya! Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Semoga kalian semua puas dengan words yang lagi-lagi panjang begini :-)_

 _Thanks for read, review, follow, and fav. See you next chapter! ^^_

.


	8. Chapter 7: Kiss

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 7 :**_ _Kiss_

.

Ino tiba di atap sekolah dalam keadaan berantakan. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Sial sekali hari ini. Ternyata Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak selamanya bisa melindunginya dari penindasan. Ada saat di mana mereka tidak bisa menolongnya seperti sekarang. Shikamaru ada jadwal latihan sore. Saat ini, ia sedang latih tanding _Go_ bersama teman-teman satu klub-nya. Sedangkan Chouji, hari ini dia tidak masuk Sekolah karena sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan makan.

Merasakan rasa perih di sudut bibirnya dan rasa sakit di perutnya, Ino meringis. Hari ini bukanlah hari baiknya. Dia tidak hanya sakit secara mental karena sedang memiliki masalah keluarga, tetapi dia juga sakit secara fisik karena di _bully._ Airmata mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, sekelompok Kakak kelas menyeretnya ke taman belakang sekolah secara paksa. Mereka tidak hanya mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan hati melainkan juga menjambak rambutnya, menampar kedua pipinya berkali-kali, dan salah seorang dari mereka bahkan menghantam perutnya dengan salah satu jurus yang dipelajarinya di Klub _Taekwondo._ Ya, memang kejam sekali salah satu anggota Klub Taekwondo menghajarnya seperti itu.

Awalnya Ino pikir orang-orang itu seperti Tayuya dan Shion Cs yang membencinya karena dia dianggap orang aneh gara-gara menyukai hal-hal berbau supranatural. Namun ternyata dia salah. Orang-orang itu hanya sekelompok pedengki yang merasa iri gara-gara dia dekat sekali dengan Menma, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Mereka bahkan mengatakan kalau mereka membencinya gara-gara dia sangat akrab dengan anak-anak Klub basket yang memang populer.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku akrab dengan mereka? Aku 'kan Manajer Klub Basket? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" kata Ino mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Apanya yang jangan dekati Menma _-kun,_ Sasuke _-kun,_ Neji _-senpai_ , Kapten Shin, dan Gaara _-kun?!_ Yang aku sukai itu Naruto tahu! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat dekat-dekat dengan Kapten dan yang lainnya!"

Ino benar-benar kesal. Dia mulai meracau tak jelas, hingga akhirnya dia teringat kata-kata salah satu senior yang benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

" _Bitch! Kurasa saat kau dewasa dan sudah menikah nanti… kau akan mengkhianati suami yang sangat mencintaimu, lalu menggoda suami orang!"_

Ino menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian mendekati pagar pembatas atap. Rasanya dia ingin sekali melompat ke bawah sana dan mati. Ya, sudah lama dia ingin bunuh diri dan ia pikir hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Dia sebenarnya takut akan kematian. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah mati nanti. Bagaimana jika itu bukan hanya sekedar tidur panjang? Bagaimana jika surga dan neraka itu benar-benar ada?

"Masa bodoh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" teriak Ino.

Ino mulai menaiki pagar pembatas atap. Kini dia sudah berdiri menapaki bagian luar pagar. Atap ini bukanlah atap yang sama yang hari itu akan digunakan Menma untuk bunuh diri… karena di bawah sana tidak ada rumah kelinci, bahkan tidak ada rerumputan ataupun tanah melainkan semen. Dia mungkin akan mati seketika dengan kepala pecah.

Ino sudah siap untuk mati tetapi langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu dia teringat tentang Naruto yang begitu menghargai hidup.

" _Kalian menganggap kematian terlalu mudah? Seharusnya kalian bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup!"_

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ino bergumam dan lekas menghentikan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. "Ya, setidaknya jangan sekarang!" lanjutnya yang kemudian kembali menginjakkan kaki di atap.

Ino tak menyadari bahwa di bawah sana Naruto sedang menghela nafas lega. Kalau Naruto masih berada di dalam tubuhnya ia pasti sudah terkena serangan jantung. Naruto sedang jalan-jalan berkeliling sekolah saat ia melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berdiri di bagian luar pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Ino tempo hari.

" _Aku juga pernah melihat itu,"_

" _Maksudku, aku ingin mati hanya dengan melihat jerawat di wajahku ketika aku bangun di pagi hari."_

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia benar-benar merasa lega. _'Syukurlah dia tidak jadi melompat. Kalaupun aku langsung berlari untuk menghentikannya, aku pasti tidak akan sempat.'_

 _oOOoo_

 _._

 _._

Naruto pikir _weeke_ nd kali ini akan ia habiskan dengan bersantai-santai di rumah sambil menonton film. Namun secara mengejutkan Sakura menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah berada di depan rumah. Naruto pun lekas keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu.

" _Konichiwa!"_ sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura _-chan?_ Ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh!"

"Tidak bukan begitu maksudku. Jika kau ingin kencan, kita bisa pergi ke luar. Aku siap menemanimu ke mana pun kau mau. Café, Taman Hiburan, Pantai, atau _Sea World_ mungkin?"

"Hoho… percaya diri sekali! Siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu kencan? Aku hanya bosan di rumah jadi kuputuskan untuk main keluar, kebetulan saja aku mampir ke sini!"

"Oh, kalau begitu silakan masuk!"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melepas sepatunya kemudian mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Mau mengobrol di taman saja atau di dekat kolam renang?"

"Di kamarmu saja!"

"HAH?" kaget Naruto. _"Ano…_ sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Aku tidak datang untuk itu. Lagipula, tanganmu masih sakit 'kan?" kata Sakura sambil melirik tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian membimbing Sakura menuju kamarnya. Syukurlah, hari ini baik Kurama maupun Fuu tidak ada di rumah karena mereka sepertinya belum pulang belanja.

" _Gips_ -nya sudah boleh di lepas, ya?"

"Iya, meskipun belum sembuh benar."

Sakura mengangguk. Setibanya di kamar, Naruto mempersilakan Sakura duduk di mana saja yang dia suka. Sakura pun memilih duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Kau mau minum apa, Sakura _-chan?"_

"Buatkan aku jus! Aku tidak mau minum jus kalengan."

Naruto tersenyum. "Oke! Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu jus apa?"

"Apa saja yang ada."

Naruto pun keluar kamar dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat jus. Sementara itu, Sakura mulai memerhatikan sekeliling kamar. Kamar Naruto persis seperti yang dia bayangkan. Di dominasi warna-warna cerah dan ada sebuah _grand piano_ dan lemari berisi koleksi _CD music classic_. Di atas meja sebelah kiri nakas, ada 3 buah pigura foto.

Sakura mendekat dan melihat-lihat pigura foto tersebut. Foto pertama adalah foto keluarga. Foto kedua adalah foto _selfie_ Naruto, dan foto ketiga adalah foto Naruto dengan Menma. Hanya dengan melihat gaya berpakaian mereka saja, Sakura langsung bisa membedakan yang mana Menma dan yang mana Naruto.

Sakura bermaksud memberi Naruto kejutan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kado dari dalam tasnya dan membuka laci meja nakas untuk menyimpan kado tersebut di dalam sana. Namun gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah kotak obat dan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat di dalam laci tersebut.

Sakura yang penasaran membuka amplop tersebut dan dia tersenyum lembut saat menyadari kalau isi amplop itu adalah foto-foto dirinya _. "Yokatta!_ Kupikir kau menyimpan foto cewek-cewek lain!"

Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan kotak obat dari dalam laci dan membukanya. Sakura menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangis. "Obat-obatannya banyak sekali."

Sakura sudah bisa menghapal macam-macam obat sejak dia masih anak-anak. Sekarang ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak berbohong. Naruto memang mengidap _cardiomyphaty._ Sakura lekas menutup kembali kotak obat tersebut dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam laci. Tak lupa, ia juga memasukan amplop cokelat tadi.

Sakura kemudian berjalan ke sisi ranjang satunya. Ia memutuskan untuk memasukan kado untuk Naruto ke dalam laci meja nakas yang satunya. Ketika Sakura membuka laci meja nakas tersebut, Sakura menemukan beberapa lembar foto yang diambil dengan kamera polaroid. Salah satu foto tersebut adalah foto Naruto yang sedang mengenakan piyama rumah sakit dan satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Naruto berfoto dengan Ibunya—Mebuki.

" _Okaa-san?_ Naruto pernah menjadi pasien _Okaa-san?"_

Mebuki adalah dokter umum, jadi mungkin dia hanya sempat menangani Naruto ketika ia masuk ruang IGD. Sakura ingat kalau Ibunya sering ditugaskan di Unit _Emergency_ karena Mebuki memang cocok berada di sana. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cekatan dan terampil.

Sakura jadi semakin merindukan Ibunya. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai, hak asuh atas dirinya jatuh ke tangan Kizashi Haruno sehingga dia terpaksa tinggal bersama Ayahnya tersebut. Sejak itu dia jadi jarang sekali bertemu dengan Ibunya, karena selain Mebuki adalah orang yang sangat sibuk Kizashi juga sering sekali melarangnya bertemu dengan Ibunya.

"Naruto dalam foto ini wajahmu pucat sekali. Naruto kalau aku tinggal bersama Ibuku… kita berdua mungkin bisa bertemu lebih awal." Sakura menyentuh gambar Ibunya dan tersenyum. "Aku sangat merindukanmu _Okaa-san."_

Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Sakura lekas memasukan foto tersebut ke dalam laci. Tak lupa dia meletakkan kado untuk Naruto di dalam sana. Sakura kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang kebetulan tersedia di atas meja dan menghapus airmatanya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum malu-malu. " _Ano, Sakura-chan…_ aku agak kesulitan membawa nampan berisi jus itu kemari. _Etto… sumimasen_ , bisakah kau pergi ke dapur dan bawa nampan tersebut ke sini? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu!"

Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya sendiri. "Pantas saja kau lama. Aku juga bodoh karena malah lupa kalau tangan kirimu masih sakit."

"Hehe… maaf ya Sakura _-chan."_

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

" _Arigatou Sakura-chan."_

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian lekas pergi menuju dapur.

Senyuman di wajah Naruto menghilang. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Sakura begitu baik padanya meskipun dia _tsundere._ Seharusnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura bahwa sesungguhnya ia sudah meninggal dan selama ini dia meminjam tubuh Menma.

"Aku harus memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura _-chan_ , tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia berbeda dengan Ino. Sakura _-chan_ tidak akan percaya padaku."

"Tidak usah terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku yang akan memberitahu gadis itu, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot!" kata Sara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Naruto.

" _Sara-Nee!_ Harus berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak muncul tiba-tiba di depanku!"

"Kaget, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

"Baru saja. Aku mau minta izin padamu."

"Minta izin untuk apa?"

"Ya, untuk satu minggu kedepan aku mungkin tidak bisa menemuimu karena aku ada pekerjaan."

"Ada beberapa orang baru yang harus kau jemput?"

"Iya. _Ja ne!"_

"Mm, _see you next week!"_

Sara tersenyum dan beberapa detik kemudian sudah menghilang dari sana.

.

Sakura kembali ke kamar Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus strawberry, sebotol air mineral, dan sepiring buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas kulitnya dan dipotong-potong sebelumnya oleh Naruto. Dia kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja sofa. Dia lalu duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang membaca _score music._

"Lagu apa yang sedang kau pelajari?"

"Lagu Emily Bindiger yang berjudul _Everytime You Kissed Me."_

"Aku juga suka lagu itu. Melodi yang lembut dan sedih, seolah-olah menusuk hati. Lagu yang terkesan misterius."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Naruto mungkinkah kau sedang sedih saat ini?"

Naruto tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura bisa menebak apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Memang benar bahwa saat ini ia sedang merasa sedih. Naruto meletakkan _score music_ tersebut di atas meja kemudian memandang Sakura. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura _-chan._ Rasanya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu tetapi aku—"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya. Tentu saja Naruto sampai membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. Gerakan Sakura terlalu mendadak.

Sakura benar-benar seorang _good kisser,_ jadi tanpa sadar Naruto membalas ciuman Sakura. Naruto merasa itu bukanlah hal yang benar karena tidak seharusnya ia berciuman dengan Sakura menggunakan tubuh Menma tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak karena sentuhan Sakura terasa begitu baik dan menyenangkan.

Mereka masih tetap berciuman, bahkan sekarang Naruto merasa ciuman mereka lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Sakura mulai menggigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga mulut pemuda tersebut sedikit terbuka dan saat itu juga Sakura langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas hingga Naruto mulai merasa kehabisan udara. Namun nampaknya Sakura tidak peduli. Gadis itu malah mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh sofa. Sakura menindih tubuhnya dan terus menciumnya seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Sakura _-chan_ kita harus berhenti. Aku butuh istirahat," gumam Naruto tetapi Sakura mengabaikannya.

Naruto merasa pusing, mungkin akibat kekurangan oksigen. Ia mulai kepayahan dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Namun Sakura terus menciumnya, bahkan kali ini lebih bernafsu dari sebelumnya. Naruto merasa tubuhnya lemas karena kehabisan nafas. Ia pun mendorong tubuh Sakura sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengakhiri ciuman panas itu.

Sakura begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut. Itulah mengapa ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejak ia mulai mencium bibir Naruto. Namun saat ia merasakan gerakan Naruto yang mendorong tubuhnya, Sakura pun membuka matanya. Sakura terkejut dan langsung menyesali perbuatannya ketika ia menyadari wajah Naruto memucat. Ia pun mengakhiri ciuman dan saat itu juga ia bisa melihat Naruto berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Nafas pemuda itu nampak terengah-engah. Sebelah tangannya masih mendorong Sakura menjauh sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang dadanya.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar lupa diri!"

' _Kau terlalu agresif Sakura-chan, bahkan meskipun aku sedang menggunakan tubuh Menma aku tetap kehabisan nafas. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak kehabisan nafas saat melakukan itu padaku?'_

" _Naruto are you okay?"_ tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng _. "I don't feel okay."_

Sakura mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam saku kemudian mengusap keringat di dahi Naruto dengan saputangan tersebut. " _Gomen._ Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak usah Sakura _-chan."_

"Kalau begitu katakan di mana obatmu? Biar aku ambilkan!" kata Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Itu juga tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?"

"Um, tidak perlu khawatir… lagipula aku sudah minum obat sebelum Sakura _-chan_ datang ke sini," bohongnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian meraih botol air mineral di atas meja dan membuka tutupnya. Sakura tersenyum sambil menyodorkan air mineral tersebut pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil botol tersebut dari Sakura dan meminum airnya. _"Arigatou Sakura-chan."_

Sakura sendiri meraih jus _strawberry_ miliknya dan langsung meminumnya. Setelah meminum seperempatya Sakura kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja kemudian kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Baru segitu saja kau sudah kelelahan apalagi melakukan itu denganku."

" _Gomen na…_ sekarang kau mengerti, kan, Sakura _-chan?_ Aku bukannya tidak merasa tergerak olehmu, tetapi dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya," kata Naruto sambil meletakan botol air mineral yang tinggal bersisa setengahnya di atas meja.

Sakura mengambil garpu di piring kemudian menusuk sepotong _strawberry_ dan memakannya. Setelahnya Sakura menusuk sepotong apel kemudian menyodorkan apel tersebut ke mulut Naruto. Naruto pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan apel tersebut. Sakura kini meletakkan garpu itu kembali kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu Naruto.

"Naruto, ceritakan padaku tentang kau!"

"Tentang aku?"

"Ya."

" _Ano…_ aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan padaku dari… sebelum kau divonis mengidap penyakit itu?!"

"Waktu umur sepuluh tahun aku pernah mencoba lomba lari dengan Kakakku. Tidak sampai setengahnya, aku sudah ambruk. _Otou-san_ memarahi Menma. Aku masih ingat wajah _Otou-san_ saat itu begitu sedih. Air matanya berderai. Dia memelukku setelah aku sembuh. Berulang kali meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa menjagaku."

"Apa saat itu Ayahmu mengatakan penyebab kau pingsan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Dia bilang itu adalah flu dan aku hanya kelelahan."

"Dia pasti berbohong."

"Mungkin, tetapi saat itu aku benar-benar mempercayainya. Lalu dua tahun kemudian—" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

Sakura mengenggam tangan Naruto erat. "Ceritakan padaku semuanya!"

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang nampak begitu penasaran, Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mulai menceritakan pengalamannya pada Sakura. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama. Suatu hal yang bagus bila Naruto yang merupakan pacarnya mulai terbuka padanya.

.

.

 _Naruto's POV_

Dua tahun setelah kejadian saat aku menantang Menma lomba lari… Ayahku mengajakku ke Gym karena dia bilang ingin olahraga. Ayahku ingin seseorang menemaninya, tapi saat itu Menma sedang terkena flu sekaligus demam dan Nenek Tsunade diminta untuk merawatnya. Tidak biasanya Ayah memiliki waktu luang. Biasanya saat _weekend_ Ayahku tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Itulah mengapa saat itu aku sangat senang dan bersemangat. Aku ikut Ayahku ke Gym. Awalnya aku hanya memerhatikannya. Dia mencoba beberapa peralatan olahraga yang ada di sana. Lalu, setelah dia puas berolahraga dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat… dia mengatakan akan membeli minuman untuk kami dan memintaku untuk menunggunya. Aku tersenyum dan menuruti perkataannya.

Aku melihat sebuah _treadmill_ dan tergoda untuk mencobanya. Aku menikmatinya. Ternyata menyenangkan sekali menggunakan alat itu. Awalnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun setelah beberapa lama… tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa begitu sakit dan sesak. Pandangan mataku memburam dan aku tidak bisa bernafas. Detik berikutnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Ketika aku tersadar, aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Itu adalah tahun terburuk dalam hidupku. Aku melihat Menma. Dia menangis dan nampak begitu terpukul. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya nampak begitu _shock_ dan sedih, jadi aku bertanya padanya.

" _Nii-san doushita no_? _"_

" _Na-naruto… I found out that you… that you has hypertrophic cardiomyophaty."_

Sebuah keheningan mengejutkan mengikuti kalimatnya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti istilah itu. Namun aku ingat bahwa Ibuku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Pada saat pemakamannya, aku mendengar salah satu kerabatku membicarakan penyebab kematiannya dan itu adalah _cardiomyophaty._

" _It hit me and our father so hard. I actually collapsed when the doctor announced that."_ Menma mulai berbicara lagi dengan penuh kesedihan…memecah keheningan kala itu.

Aku memegang tangan Menma yang gemetar dan tersenyum. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sebuah penyakit mempengaruhiku. Aku akan tetap bersikap ceria sebagaimana jika aku tidak pernah berada di rumah sakit dan tidak pernah mengidap sebuah penyakit yang mematikan.

" _I didn't understand. How you can be still so happy?"_

Aku bercerita padanya bahwa aku ingin hidup dengan tanpa penyesalan. Aku ingin kehidupanku tetap berjalan dengan normal dan aku tidak akan membiarkan sebuah penyakit membuatku jatuh. Menma menangis untukku karena mungkin dia berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menangis untuk diriku sendiri.

" _The doctor said it was incurable, that all we could do was wait. How you can still so calm like that?"_

"Menma!"

" _I can't watch you die slowly, I…I…"_ suara Menma terdengar begitu pelan dan bergetar meskipun aku masih tetap bisa mendengarnya. Airmata menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Aku bisa melihat Menma terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menahan sebuah isak tangis keluar. Dia memandangku sambil berderai airmata.

" _You know brother? I am fine, so don't cry again. It hurt me."_

" _It hurt too much. Why you tell me that you are fine? I know you are not!"_

"Menma!"

" _Shut up! You are sick but you still so calm?"_

" _Yes, I am. I wanted to be strong for my family and for myself too."_

" _How can you… you…"_

" _Enough! I knew I was going to die, sooner or later, I accepted death. That's why it didn't really matter, I never give up. I know that dying was inevitable but I will always smile. So, can you calm down?"_

" _But it was so ironic…so cruel. It's not fair. Mom… that is her fault."_

" _No! It's fate!"_

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk mati, tetapi kau tidak peduli?"

"Menma semua orang ditakdirkan untuk mati."

"…tapi Naruto—"

"Aku tidak takut mati, tapi aku tidak ingin mati tanpa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya aku ingin mati setelah melakukan sesuatu. Aku juga akan selalu menolong orang lain disisa hidupku. Dan aku akan tetap bermain basket."

"Apa kau bodoh? Itu olahraga yang berat, mana boleh kau melakukannya!"

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan!"

" _You always so selfless!"_

" _But my worst flaw is the best thing about me, right?"_

" _Stupid!"_

Sebuah keheningan yang menyedihkan menyelimuti kami malam itu. Jujur, hari itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa iri kepada Kakakku. Menma dianugerahi tubuh yang sehat dan dia pasti bisa dengan mudah menggapai impiannya. Aku sebaliknya. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa meraih impianku dan merasakan kehidupan berkeluarga. Namun meskipun demikian aku tidak akan mengutuk dunia. Aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan Tuhan. Aku akan selalu bersikap optimis dan berjuang sampai akhir. Ya, aku akan bertahan hidup hingga aku mencapai batasku.

Kehidupan itu adalah sebuah ujian. Hidupku sendiri juga merupakan sebuah ujian. Hari-hari yang kulalui selama ini lebih banyak dihabiskan oleh berbagai macam _test, check ups,_ obat-obatan, dan sebuah keadaan yang monoton. Menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari yang biasa saja dan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berobat. Semakin lama semua tes itu menjadi lebih mengganggu dan mereka selalu kembali dengan membawa berita buruk. Mereka selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin tetapi pada akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tidak ada, kecuali operasi transplantasi jantung. Keluargaku… mereka semua mengharapkanku mendapatkan jantung baru. Itulah kenapa mereka memohon kepada dokter Kabuto agar dia mengusahakan hal tersebut tetapi tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mendapatkan organ jantung itu sangat sulit. Selain itu di luar sana masih ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, diantara mereka bahkan harus secepatnya mendapatkan donor jantung.

Sejujurnya bagiku semua obat-obatan itu memuakkan. Itu hanya membuatku lelah dan terkadang efek sampingnya bisa membuatku demam. Aku merasa obat-obatan tersebut seolah menghisap kehidupanku dari dalam. Meskipun demikian aku tahu bahwa obat-obatan itu jugalah yang selama ini membuatku tetap bertahan hidup. Namun sesuatu yang paling buruk adalah pada saat ada seseorang yang selalu mengenggam tanganku yang berkeringat dingin. Selalu ada seseorang di sana dan mereka selalu berpikir bahwa aku jatuh tertidur karena semua obat itu membuatku begitu lelah. Jadi mereka berbicara padaku seperti aku tertidur, seolah aku sudah mati. Itulah mengapa aku tidak suka dikasihani. Aku paling benci terlihat lemah. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahanku pada orang lain. Aku ingin terlihat sehat dan kuat di depan mereka semua. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang memandangku sebelah mata. Ya, aku hanya tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi lemahku. Aku ingin mereka memperlakukanku layaknya mereka memperlakukan anak-anak normal lainnya.

Kesepian, kesedihan, dan rasa sakit… itu semua pasti akan ada akhirnya. Orang-orang bilang, semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya dan aku percaya. Memang benar terkadang kesedihan dan rasa sepi seolah menghimpitku, tetapi di dunia ini banyak orang yang menyayangiku dan aku bahagia.

.

.

 _Author POV_

Sakura yang mendengar cerita Naruto tersebut langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Itu pasti sangat sulit bagimu, bukan?"

"Ya, memang terasa sulit tapi terkadang… saat mereka menyuruhku untuk _check ups,_ itu sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa terbebani karena suster Yoshino dan yang lainnya tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuatku tersenyum. Mereka bilang, mereka suka melihatku tersenyum."

"Jadi karena itulah kau begitu murah senyum?"

"Sakura _-chan_ senyuman itu bisa memberimu banyak energi positif, bisa memberimu kekuatan hidup, bisa menghilangkan aura negatif dan lain sebagainya."

"…tetapi terlalu sering tersenyum dan tertawa juga bisa membuatmu gila!"

"Ya, itu benar juga tetapi kalau kita tidak terlalu berlebihan… hal seperti itu pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Sakura kini memandang Naruto tepat di mata. "Naruto, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku!"

"Sakura _-chan_ bukannya aku tidak mau tetapi saat ini aku tidak mungkin bisa memainkan piano dengan maksimal."

"Kita mainkan pianonya bersama. Aku juga bisa main piano walaupun mungkin tidak bisa sehebat kamu."

"Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyumannya. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri _grand piano_ dan mulai duduk di kursinya.

"Sakura _-chan,_ lagu apa paling kau suka?"

" _Moonlight Sonata – Beethoven._ Tapi, kali ini mainkan lagu Emily Bindiger saja!"

" _Everytime You Kissed Me?"_

Sakura mengangguk. "Mari kita mainkan lagu itu sama-sama!"

" _Yosh!"_

Mereka berdua mulai menarikan jari-jemari mereka di atas tuts. Keduanya memainkan lagu tersebut sambil memejamkan mata. Sakura bahkan terus menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts sambil menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut.

 _._

 _Everytime you kissed me_

 _I trembled like a child_

 _Gathering the roses_

 _We sang for the hope_

 _Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

 _Sweeter than my dream_

 _We were there, in everlasting bloom_

 _._

 _Roses die the secret is inside the pain_

 _Winds are high up on the hill, I cannot hear you_

 _Come and hold me close_

 _I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

 _Darkness falls, I'm calling for the down_

 _._

 _Silver dishes for the memories_

 _For the days gone by_

 _Singing for the promises tomorrow may bring_

 _I harbour all the old affection_

 _Roses of the past_

 _Darkness falls and summer will be gone_

 _._

 _Joys of the daylight_

 _Shadows of the starlight_

 _Everything was sweet by your side, My love_

 _Ruby tears have come to me for your last words_

 _I'm here just singing my song of love_

 _Waiting for you, My love…_

 _._

 _Now let my happiness sing inside, My dream…_

 _._

 _Everytime you kissed me_

 _My heart was in such pain_

 _Gathering the roses we sang of the grief_

 _Your very voice is in my hearbeat_

 _Sweeter than despair_

 _We were there, in everlasting bloom…_

 _._

 _Underneath the stars, shaded by the flowers_

 _Kiss me in the summer day gloom, My love…_

 _You are all my pleasure, my hope, and my song_

 _I will be here dreaming in the past_

 _Until you come…_

 _Until we close, our eyes._

oOOo

.

.

Hari ini saat jam istirahat, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di atap Sekolah. Mereka semua pun membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman di Cafetaria sekolah. Lalu, setelah itu mereka berkumpul di atap. Chouji dan Kiba bahkan membawa meja dan beberapa kursi cadangan dari Gudang. Ino merasa senang karena cedera Naruto sudah sembuh.

" _Ne, Naruto!_ Saat waktumu habis… semisal bukan kau yang menghilang tapi Menma _-kun_ yang akan menghilang, kemungkinan itu pasti ada 'kan?" tanya Ino

"Ya, mungkin Menma akan ditelan oleh _survival of the fittest?"_ sambung Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu!" balas Naruto.

"—tapi jika itu benar, kau bisa memiliki tubuhnya. Menma tidak pernah tertarik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menjalani hidup hanya dengan melihat orang lain. Selama ini dia hanya bertindak sebagai pengamat. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan. Itu sebabnya setelah dia dewasa, itu tidak akan berubah," sambung Chouji.

"Ya, kalau kau ingin tetap hidup bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? Dia itu hanya seorang pengecut dan penakut, jadi mungkin sudah nasibnya dimangsa seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan hidup yang kuat?!" sahut Shikamaru

"Jangan melakukan perbuatan licik seperti orang dewasa! Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kan?" tanya Kiba

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Eh?" Ino nampak heran

"Aku ingin kembali memutar waktu dan melakukan sesuatu. Misalnya memenuhi permintaan Sakura _-chan?_ Semua orang seperti itu saat mereka dewasa. Aku pun terkadang merasa seperti itu karena ingin lebih lama menikmati masa remajaku."

"Ya, kau masih terlalu muda untuk meninggal," komentar Chouji

"Aku ingin memiliki semua pengalaman yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kita merasa yakin dan dapat melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Aku kasihan pada Kakakku, tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskan keajaiban ini."

"Naruto?" Kiba kaget dengan ucapan Naruto barusan

" _Uso darou?_ Kau tidak akan berpikir seperti itu!" sanggah Ino

Naruto tertawa. "Kau gadis yang polos, terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain."

"Aku tidak percaya orang lain, tapi aku percaya padamu."

"Keyakinanmu terlalu kuat diantara gadis yang tertipu oleh orang jahat."

" _Shinjiru…"_ sahut Ino yang kini sudah menangis.

"Itu hanya lelucon! Jangan menangis!"

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan membelakangi keempat orang temannya. "Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu. Tentu saja ini tubuh Menma, jadi aku yang akan menghilang. Tapi aku juga tidak akan tahu sampai hari itu datang."

"Jadi kau mengatakan itu bukan karena kau licik, tapi kemungkinan kau tidak menghilang itu ada?" tanya Kiba

"Ya. Saat aku berpikir begitu, aku takut." Naruto membanting roti isi yang dipegangnya dengan penuh emosi. "Aku takut!"

Kiba dan yang lainnya langsung berhenti makan saat itu juga. Kini pandangan mereka semua hanya terfokus pada Naruto yang nampak frustasi.

"Kalian tahu? Itu hal terburuk bagi seorang Adik, membiarkan Kakaknya mati dan tetap hidup?!"

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya, membuat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya terlihat semakin cemas.

"Setelah itu, aku tidak akan bisa hidup normal dengan tubuh ini."

Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba lekas beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Naruto yang kini sudah membaringkan diri sambil menatap langit.

Naruto mulai menangis. "Di rumah dan di sekolah, aku berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi dan menjalani sisa hidupku menjadi Menma?"

"Naruto, tenanglah! Kau jangan menangis!" ujar Chouji

"Itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa tahan."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis," sambung Shikamaru

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berdiri sambil berteriak. "Jika itu terjadi, lebih baik aku mati bersama Kakakku!"

Naruto berlari mendekati pagar pembatas atap. Dia menaiki kursi dan meja yang tadi mereka pakai untuk makan siang dan menendang semua sisa makanan yang ada di sana. Tentu saja, Ino yang masih duduk di salah satu kursi reflek berdiri dan mundur bebera langkah. Dia memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya sekaligus terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto nampak begitu marah. Wajah Ino sudah memerah dan airmata turun tanpa henti dari kelopak matanya.

"Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan, _baka?_ " teriak Kiba.

Naruto tak peduli. Dia memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah sana. Sekarang pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat dari atas atap bukannya taman belakang sekolah yang ada rumah kelinci, melainkan tempat parkir di samping sekolah yang memang jarang sekali didatangi orang.

"Di sini tidak ada rumah kelinci, ini akan menjadi perubahan."

" _Yamette kudasai! Ne?"_ bujuk Kiba sambil melangkah menghampiri Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Chouji juga ikut melangkah mengikuti Kiba.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, ketiga orang itu pun menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Hanya satu yang boleh mendekat. Ino. Hanya kau seorang."

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji reflek menoleh pada Ino. Sementara Ino sendiri hanya terdiam bak patung.

"Jangan kau pikir selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikan. Aku pernah melihatmu mencoba bunuh diri sekali."

" _Hountou desu ka?"_ kaget Shikamaru dan Chouji serentak. Mereka memandang Ino tak percaya.

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau juga pernah melihat situs bunuh diri sama seperti Menma. Saat itu, kau mengatakan ingin mati hanya dengan melihat jerawat di wajah mu ketika kau bangun di pagi hari. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, kan?"

"Ino apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku memang pernah melihat situs itu sebelumnya, tetapi itu hanya karena aku merasa penasaran dan tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Benarkah yang Naruto katakan?" sambung Chouji.

Ino hanya menunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap wajah Chouji ataupun Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu kalau itu bukan karena kau ditindas. Kau gadis yang kuat dalam menghadapi _bully_. Terlebih Shikamaru dan Chouji selalu melindungimu dari mereka. Apa alasan yang sebenarnya?"

"Ayahku bukan mengundurkan diri dari Perusahaan tempat dia bekerja dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _Florist._ Dia di PHK. Sebelum Ayahku di-PHK orang tua ku selalu bertengkar."

"Benarkah itu Ino? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sebenarnya kau anggap apa kami ini? Seharusnya kau cerita pada kami kalau sedang ada masalah!" sambung Chouji

"Ino? Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura kuat?" tanya Kiba

"Ibuku berselingkuh. Aku tidak percaya. Itu menjijikkan."

Ino menangis dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. "Jika dia melakukan itu, dia seharusnya bercerai saja dengan _Otou-san!"_

"Jadi itu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku kasihan padanya. Itu sebabnya aku mengumpulkan bukti dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Ayah ku. Dan kemudian _Otou-san_ marah padaku."

"Jadi Ayah mu tidak mempercayaimu?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia bilang _, 'Kenapa kau melakukan ini?'_ dan dia kemudian berteriak kepadaku! Mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang benar-benar menyakitkan hatiku meskipun aku adalah anaknya."

"Ino?" gumam Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba. Mereka semua benar-benar tidak tega melihat Ino terlihat begitu sedih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _Otou-san_ begitu bodoh meskipun wanita jalang itu sudah mengkhianatinya?!"

"Ino tolong perbaiki kata-katamu barusan! Itu terlalu kasar! Bagaimana pun dia tetap Ibumu yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkanmu!" nasihat Kiba tetapi Ino nampak tidak peduli dan semakin terisak.

Shikamaru dan Chouji menunduk dalam. Mereka tidak tahan melihat sahabat dari kecil mereka menangis dengan penuh kesedihan dan rasa sakit.

"Kudengar dulu mereka berdua menikah karena dijodohkan. Kenapa _Otou-san_ masih begitu baik padanya meskipun dikhianati? Meskipun tidak ada cinta!" teriak Ino

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar curahan hati Ino tersebut.

" _Atashi no tame?"_ Ino menggeleng _._ "Bukan, itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Mereka palsu." Ino berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali melanjutkan. "Terikat oleh masyarakat, mereka bertindak seperti mereka dekat. Keduanya palsu! Dan aku puteri palsu mereka!"

"Ino?"

"Aku mungkin seperti itu ketika aku dewasa. Jika itu terjadi, aku ingin membuang hidupku sekarang."

"Naiklah! Ayo mati bersama-sama!" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Ino tersenyum kemudian semakin mendekati Naruto. Dia menyambut uluran tangan itu dan Naruto membantunya naik ke atas.

"Ayo kita bicarakan ini bersama-sama! Kalian berdua tidak boleh membuang hidup kalian begitu saja! Jangan lari dari masalah tetapi hadapilah! Kami akan berusaha membantu kalian! Semua masalah pasti ada solusinya!" kata Kiba semakin terlihat was-was.

Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya bisa membatu. Mereka seolah begitu _shock_ karena selama ini sudah tidak peka meskipun mereka berdua sudah bersahabat dengan Ino sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, ayo selamatkan mereka!"

Mereka bertiga pun melangkahkan kaki, mencoba mendekati Ino dan Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Mereka bertiga tidak peduli dan terus mendekat.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! BIARKAN AKU MATI DENGAN ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI!" teriak Ino.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka bertiga tersentak hingga tak dapat menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Ayo melompat dalam hitungan ke 10!" Naruto memberi intruksi.

Ino semakin memperat genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

Ino mengangguk mantap. _"Um!_ Hari itu aku tidak jadi melompat karena aku terlalu takut. Namun jika aku dengan Naruto _-kun,_ aku tidak takut!"

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menghitung mundur. "10…"

' _Baka Aniki, mengapa kau tidak berusaha keras mengambil alih pada saat ini?'_

Ino melanjutkan. "9…"

' _Kita telah bersatu. Kau tidak tidur, kan? Kau menyadari situasi ini, kan?'_

"8…"

' _Kekuatan hidup? Kau akan ditelan karena survival of the fittest? Kau tidak punya nyali!'_

Kini Naruto dan Ino sudah turun dari meja dan kaki mereka telah berpijak dengan mulus dibagian luar pagar pembatas atap.

"7…"

' _Jika itu terjadi, gadis yang kau cintai ini akan memilih jalan yang salah. Aku akan membawanya bersamaku.'_

"6…"

' _Jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya, kau harus beralih denganku.'_

"5…"

' _Cepat lakukan! Menerobos jiwaku dan menyelamatkannya!'_

"4…"

' _Deg! Deg! Deg!'_

"3…"

' _Tidak cukup! Itu bahkan tidak mempengaruhiku sama sekali!'_

"2…"

' _Deg! Deg! Deg!'_

' _Baka Aniki! Hanya bermuram durja untuk sisa hidupmu?'_

"1…"

' _Bye! Bye!'_

Ino sudah siap untuk mati. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Zero."_

Mereka berdua mulai melepas pegangan tangan mereka dari pagar besi tersebut dan melangkahkan kaki kanan mereka. Bersiap untuk melompat dan mati Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _._

 _._

Mata biru itu sontak terbuka lebar. Ketika tubuhnya terasa hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, ia reflek memeluk Ino dengan satu tangan. Secepat kilat ia membalik badannya. Tangannya yang tidak memegang pinggang Ino terulur, mencoba meraih pagar besi yang cukup jauh dari jangkaunnya. Ekpresinya nampak begitu panik, hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan kuat meraih tangannya yang terulur dan memegangnya erat.

' _Shikamaru?'_

Shikamaru menarik tangan Menma dengan sekuat tenaga. Di belakangnya Chouji dan Kiba membantu agar ia tidak ikut tertarik dan jatuh ke bawah sana.

Masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan sejak tadi, Menma duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku. Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Menma sontak menoleh pada Ino. Saat ini gadis cantik itu sedang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Tetaplah hidup, Menma!" sambung Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Chouji dan Shikamaru ikut tersenyum. Saat itu juga Menma langsung menangis. Ia menyesal karena sebelumnya pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

" _Boku… boku wa… boku wa…"_

Wajah Menma memerah hingga ke telinga-telinga. Airmata masih terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Semua _acting_ tadi adalah rencana Naruto _-kun._ Selain dia ingin membuatku percaya kalau kau sangat mencintaiku… dia ingin kau tahu kalau dia tidak ingin kau membuang hidupmu dengan cara bodoh macam bunuh diri."

Tangis Menma semakin keras. Dia meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Shikamaru mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Menma untuk menenangkannya.

" _Ne,_ meskipun Naruto sudah tiada…. kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu. Dia benar-benar sangat menyanyangimu, kau tahu?" sambung Chouji.

" _Demo sa~ Acting_ kalian berdua benar-benar hebat, Ino! Naruto dan kau… kalian berdua benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang Aktor dan Aktris ternama!" sahut Kiba.

" _Dommo!"_ ujar Ino pada Kiba.

Ino menengadah menatap langit biru yang berhiaskan awan-awan yang beriringan. Sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya _acting._ Setengah dari itu adalah kebenaran. Semua yang ia ceritakan mengenai masalah kedua orang tuanya adalah kenyataan. Itu juga merupakan alasannya sebenarnya mengapa ia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Dan Naruto menyadari hal itu.

Shikamaru dan Chouji sebenarnya juga sudah tahu masalah keluarganya. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat karibnya. Mereka bertiga sudah seperti saudara kandung, jadi tentu saja mereka saling memahami satu sama lain. Tidak mungkin Ino menutupi masalah sebesar itu dari kedua sahabatnya. Ino tidak menyangka kalau ternyata mereka berdua juga bisa diandalkan. Ia tak menyangka dalam hal bersandiwara… orang malas seperti Shikamaru dan orang yang hobi makan seperti Chouji tidak kalah hebat darinya ataupun Naruto.

oOOo

.

 _._

Sepulang sekolah, saat Menma masuk ke dalam kamarnya… ia mendapati kamera yang selama ini ia simpan di dalam lemari berada di atas meja belajar. Merasa penasaran Menma pun mengecek kameranya dan menemukan sebuah rekaman video. Menma melepas blazer dan dasi-nya. Lalu, Menma memutuskan untuk melihat rekaman video tersebut.

Menma menekan tombol _play_ dan melihat sosok dirinya di layar. Itu memang tubuhnya, tetapi Menma tahu kalau saat itu Naruto lah yang mengambil alih. Naruto juga lah yang merekam video tersebut. Mata Menma mulai berkaca-kaca. Saat ini ia begitu merindukan Adiknya itu. Ia ingin sekali berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto dan berbicara padanya, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

" _Test! Test!"_

Menma merasa tertohok begitu mendengar suara itu.

" _Yosh!"_

Air mata Menma mengalir saat melihat ekspresi bersemangat itu.

" _Mungkin kita akan beralih lagi, jadi ini pesan untuk Kakak ku."_

"Aku tidak perlu."

" _Nii-san_ , _kau baik-baik saja?"_ Naruto kemudian tersenyum. _"Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

Menma berusaha keras agar isak tangisnya tidak keluar. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

" _Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."_

Menma mencengkram dadanya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

" _Nii-san_ _kumohon jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh lagi! Apa kau ingat saat melompat dari atap? Waktu itu mungkin kau hanya bingung tentang banyak hal..."_ Naruto menggeleng _. "Um, aku rasa itu karena dorongan hati. Kau mungkin belum bisa merelakan ku pergi. Saat itu aku membalikkan tubuhmu karena aku tidak ingin kau mengalami cedera yang parah apalagi lebih buruk dari itu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur saat mendarat di rumah kelinci."_

"Apa kau ingin aku lebih berterimakasih padamu? Aku tidak memintanya. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku. Kau hanya masuk seenaknya."

" _Nii-san_ , _kalau kau begitu terus… aku tidak akan bisa meniggalkanmu sendirian. Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah mencoba bunuh diri lagi agar aku merasa tenang."_

"Menurutmu apa baik-baik saja? Apakah baik-baik saja, gadis yang aku sukai, jatuh cinta dengan Adikku sendiri?"

" _Satu hal lagi, mungkin ini permintaan yang egois tapi— kumohon restui lah hubungan Ayah kita dengan Mikoto-san, dengan begitu kau tidak akan sendirian lagi. Ada orang-orang yang akan menyayangimu dengan tulus."_

"Aku tidak butuh orang lain selain _Otou-san_ , kau, dan Ino!"

" _Itu saja, mohon bantuannya. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tetap jalani hidup ini dan lakukan yang terbaik."_

Beberapa detik kemudian, durasi rekaman video tersebut berakhir. Menma memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia kemudian menyetel ulang video tersebut. Hanya dengan melihat rekaman video tersebut, ia merasa sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

Menma menangis lagi. Setelah puas menangis, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membalas video tersebut.

Menma mulai menyiapkan kameranya. Setelah memastikan semuanya telah terekam, Menma menghadap tepat ke lensa kamera dan tersenyum.

" _Terimakasih banyak karena kau sudah menyadarkanku. Aku benar-benar berhutang banyak padamu. Aku senang. Ya, aku benar-benar bahagia. Terimakasih sudah memberiku teman-teman yang baik."_

Menma menempelkan tangannya di dada _. "Sekarang setelah aku tahu bahwa masih banyak orang yang peduli padaku… aku benar-benar merasa lega. Kau tahu, Naruto? Kehilangan Okaa-san dan dirimu adalah sebuah kehilangan terbesar dalam hidupku. Selama ini aku benar-benar merasa kesepian dan sendirian, tetapi kau selalu memberiku banyak hal. Bahkan setelah kematian kau masih memikirkan aku."_

Menma menghapus jejak airmata diwajahnya dan kembali tersenyum.

" _Mulai sekarang aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan perbuatan bodoh lagi. Aku juga akan berusaha membuka hatiku untuk keluarga Uchiha. Aku akan menyetujui pernikahan Otou-san dengan Mikoto-san."_

Sara yang sebenarnya memerhatikan Menma sejak tadi sambil menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya tersenyum lebar. Dia benar-benar lega mendengar ucapan Menma barusan.

' _Dua minggu. Lebih tepatnya 15 hari. Masih cukup banyak waktu yang tersisa dan kau sudah berhasil menyadarkan Menma-kun. Naruto-kun aku sungguh tidak menyesal memberikanmu hadiah tersebut. Berikutnya temuilah Kakek dan Nenekmu juga Mikoto-san. Lalu habiskan waktumu yang tersisa dengan Minato-san dan juga Sakura-san."_

 _._

 _._

Menma mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada keranjang besar yang penuh dengan bola basket. Ia ingin mengambil sebuah bola dan mencoba memainkannya, tetapi ia kembali menurunkan tangannya karena masih merasa ragu-ragu. Memang benar perasaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Namun ia sama sekali tidak yakin kalau bakat Ayahnya tersebut juga menurun padanya. Pada kenyataannya sejak masih kecil ia tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran olahraga dan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan basket atau pun permainan bola lainnya.

' _Meskipun begitu aku ingin memberi Naruto hadiah dengan ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi bersama teman-teman Klub basket dan juga Kapten Shin. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa sehebat Naruto ataupun anggota team lainnya, tapi seperti yang pernah Mahiro-san katakan… aku tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mencoba.'_

" _Ohayo!"_ sapa seseorang.

Menma menoleh dan mendapati Kakak kelasnya sedang tersenyum padanya. Menma bertanya-tanya dalam hati untuk apa _Manajer Amefuto_ datang ke _Gym_ yang merupakan lapangan _Indoor_ untuk Klub Basket, KlubVoli, dan juga Klub Badminton? Apa tujuan sebenarnya Sakura Haruno— sang madonna sekolah ke sini?

" _Ohayo gozaimasu."_

"Kau pasti Menma karena kau bertingkah mencurigakan."

"Kau terdengar begitu yakin?"

"Tentu saja tahu, itu orang yang aku sukai."

"Meskipun Ayah dan Kakak sepupu ku tidak bisa membedakan kami?"

"Ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta, kau akan mengerti."

Menma hanya mendengarkan ucapan Sakura dengan seksama.

"DNA ku bereaksi terhadap DNA mu, seperti _detector."_

"Meskipun kita sama-sama melihat?" maksud pertanyaanya barusan adalah karena baik dirinya maupun Sakura bukanlah seorang tuna netra.

"Itu ketika jiwa mu sedang jatuh cinta satu sama lain." Senyuman Sakura terlihat semakin lebar.

Menma tersenyum kecil dan memiringkan kepala, mencoba menebak isi hati Sakura yang sesungguhnya. "Jadi apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

"Kerendahan hati mu yang aku sukai. Itu memberikan naluri keibuanku."

"Semua orang lebih suka Adikku. Ya, mereka lebih menyukai Naruto. Aku tahu dia lebih dari aku. Dia terang, positif, dan penuh kekuatan hidup."

"Itu sebabnya. Aku tidak ingin memiliki banyak pesaing. Itu membuatku gelisah."

"—tapi ada banyak orang yang meyukaimu, benar kan?"

"Apa itu membuatmu gelisah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Tidak, biasa saja."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku?"

"Mungkinkah kau memiliki gadis lain yang kau sukai?"

"Ya, meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Begitu… Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Itu karena Naruto mendekatiku, tapi kau nampaknya tidak tertarik denganku— karena kalian saudara kembar aku menyimpulkan…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya basah karena airmata. Ia pun lekas menghapusnya.

Menma jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis. "Um, meskipun aku mengatakan itu adalah cinta satu sisi… sebenarnya…gimana ya… aku sudah menyukainya sejak kami masih SMP, jadi itu sebabnya."

"Kalau begitu apa tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk terus berusaha?"

"Ya."

" _Yokatta."_

" _Ano—_ apa yang kau cintai itu benar-benar aku?"

Sakura tertegun. Pertanyaan Menma barusan benar-benar memukulnya di tempat yang sakit. Sakura lantas mengalihkan pembicaraan. _"Gomen,_ aku harus segera kembali."

"Kamu juga ada latihan pagi, ya?"

Sakura berbalik badan memunggungi Menma. "—bahkan angsa dapat putus asa ketika di dalam air."

' _Yappari… yang Sakura-san cintai adalah Naruto. Dia mungkin hanya ingin menjadikanku pelarian. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto sudah meninggal?'_

Sakura melangkahkan kaki. Dia harus segera keluar dari tempat yang menyesakkan ini.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Naruto? Nampaknya kau sering sekali marah padanya?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh pada Menma. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia merasa takut kehilangan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Namun dia tidak ingin mengaku pada Menma bahwa saat ini ia sedang merasa galau, karena bisa saja Menma akan menceritakan hal tersebut pada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Naruto malah jadi kepikiran nantinya. Hari ini Menma masuk Sekolah. Jadi ia menyimpulkan kalau saat ini Naruto sedang sakit dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya sedih.

"Naruto… dia menolakku."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Menma tidak mengerti ucapan Sakura barusan karena seingatnya saudara kembarnya itu benar-benar mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menunduk dalam. "Dia tidak mau melakukan _'itu'_ denganku, padahal aku benar-benar ingin dia menjadi orang yang pertama. Aku sangat mencintainya sampai aku rela menyerahkan semua yang kupunya untuknya tapi— dia tidak pernah merasa tergerak olehku. Saat di ruang _infirmary_ waktu itu, dia tidak jadi menciumku dan kemarin dia juga menolakku."

"Sakura _-san,_ maksudmu ingin melakukan _'itu'…_ apa seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

Sakura menatap Menma tak percaya. "Kau mengerti apa maksudku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku bukan Naruto yang tidak peka soal begituan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan… apakah kau benar-benar serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang becanda? Itu karena Naruto sakit… ku pikir dia ingin merasakan itu sebelum dia meninggal tetapi… apa menurutnya tubuhku sama sekali tidak menggoda?"

Menma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya dia selalu merasa tergerak olehmu tetapi…"

"—tapi?" potong Sakura penasaran.

"Dia hanya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Dia tidak tahu caranya dan sebenarnya… DIA PUNYA MAJALAH-MAJALAH ITU KARENA PIKIRANNYA YANG BERSIH DAN MURNI TELAH DINODAI OLEH _ERO-JIISAN_ PADAHAL WAKTU ITU DIA MASIH KECIL! Jahat sekali dia membuat Adikku yang polos jadi _hentai."_

"EH? Menma… kau masuk mode itu lagi."

"Mode apa maksudmu?"

" _Brother complex_ akut."

Selama ini Menma sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang _brother complex,_ tetapi kalau Sakura saja sampai berkata demikian… mungkin itu memang benar adanya. Lagipula, Naruto juga pernah menyebutnya _brother complex._

"Aku selalu membakar majalah yang diberikan _Ero-jiisan_ padanya, tetapi itu tidak pernah ada habisnya. Saking penasarannya dia pernah bertanya padaku bahkan pada _Otou-san_ , bagaimana caranya melakukan itu… tetapi tentu saja kami tidak akan pernah membiarkannya tahu!"

" _Ano…_ jadi karena itu dia menolakku?"

"Kau lebih tua darinya jadi tolong jangan memaksanya lagi. Jangan kau nodai pikirannya lagi."

"Aku salah curhat padamu!" kata Sakura pula yang kemudian langsung melengos pergi. _'Dasar brother complex! Rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhnya! Lagipula apa masalahnya? Kami berdua kan hanya berbeda setengah tahunan?!'_

Menma menatap Sakura heran. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura langsung meninggalkannya. Mungkinkah tanpa sadar ia telah membuat gadis itu tersinggung?

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu," kata Menma yang kemudian mengambil sebuah bola. Ia pun belajar melakukan _drible._

Tanpa Menma sadari, seseorang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Orang itu memerhatikan Menma yang ternyata sangat payah dalam melakukan _drible._ Gerakan Menma seperti seorang amatir yang baru saja belajar bermain basket dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuatnya heran mengingat anak-anak dari Klub Basket sering sekali memuji-muji kehebatan Menma dalam olahraga tersebut. Dia adalah Sasori yang rupanya diam-diam membuntuti Sakura menuju Gym. Terkadang Sasori memang suka membuntuti Sakura kemana pun gadis itu pergi. Sasori tentu saja mendengar pembicaraan Menma dan Sakura tadi.

" _Menma to Naruto?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hi, minna-san! Gomennasai saya baru bisa update FF ini sekarang karena saya sibuk di RL. Berhubung saya libur kuliah dan masuknya bulan September saya bosan di rumah, jadi saya melamar pekerjaan. Itulah sebabnya saya cuma bisa nyicil chapter ini sedikit demi sedikit karena saya harus kerja dari pagi sampai sore, dan malamnya capek sampai tidak sempat menulis. Mungkin chapter depan juga tidak bisa update cepat, jadi mohon dimaklumi._

 _Thanks for RnR, follow, and favorit fanfiction ini. Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Mind to review? Arigatou.^^_


	9. Chapter 8: Rival

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 8 :**_ _Rival_

.

Saat ini, seperti biasa Sakura melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Manejer Klub. Para anggota tim _Amefuto_ sedang berlatih dengan penuh semangat dan Sakura duduk di _bench_. Sakura memang nampak seperti memerhatikan mereka, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya tidak berada di sana karena sejak tadi ia hanya memikirkan Naruto. Sakura menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dia mencoba menelpon Naruto tetapi panggilannya tersebut tidak pernah dijawab. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ dan bermata biru duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura pun mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

" _Naruto, kau di mana? Apakah kau di rumah atau di rumah sakit? Tolong katakan padaku karena aku ingin sekali menjengukmu."_

Setelah mengetik pesan tersebut, Sakura langsung menekan tombol _send._ Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Sakura pun sontak membuka matanya. Lalu membuka dan membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk tersebut.

" _Kau tidak usah datang! Cukup tunggu saja aku. Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi."_

' _Eh? Nande?'_ pikir Sakura yang lekas mengetik pesan balasan.

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini kan pacarmu! Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menemuimu?"_

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada sebuah pesan masuk lagi dan Sakura langsung membacanya.

" _Kalau ku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh! Jangan keras kepala! Dan berhentilah menelpon dan mengirimi ku pesan! Aku pasti akan menemui lagi! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap tenang dan menunggu tanpa banyak bicara?"_

" _Doushite? Apakah kau merasa terganggu oleh ku?"_ ketik Sakura yang kini sudah menjatuhkan air mata.

" _Bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini! Kumohon mengertilah, Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan datang dan menemuimu lagi."_

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan, lalu mulai mengetik sebuah pesan lagi.

" _Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu! Maaf karena sudah mengganggu. Sekarang istirahatlah supaya kau cepat sembuh. I love you Naruto."_

" _Thanks. I love you too Sakura-chan."_

Sakura mengambil napas kemudian mengunci ponselnya lagi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan dan reflek berteriak karena terkejut. "Aahh!"

"Ya ampun, kau baru menyadari kehadiranku? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Sakura _-chan?"_ ujar gadis yang duduk di samping Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" _Mamori-senpai? Gomennasai_ , aku sedang melamun!" sahut Sakura yang kemudian membalas senyuman gadis berdarah Jepang dan Jerman itu. Dia adalah Mamori Anezaki, Manajer Klub _Amefuto_ sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kakak kelasnya itu pula.

"Kekasihku… dia sedang sakit tetapi dia melarangku untuk menjenguknya padahal aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin memastikan keadaannya."

"Oh, dia tipe orang seperti Youichi ya?"

" _Eh? Hiruma-senpai?"_

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk. "Tahun lalu, Youichi mengalami cedera parah saat melawan _Hakushu Dinosaur_. Dalam setiap pertandingan _Hakushu Dinosaur_ selalu mengincar _quarterback_ tim lawan. Salah satu _linemen_ mereka bahkan tidak ragu untuk mematahkan tangan _quarterback_."

"Jahat sekali!"

"Benar! Dan parahnya mereka sengaja melakukannya. Mereka tahu kalau tangan adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi seorang _quarterback._ Hari itu saat pertandingan final untuk memperebutkan tiket _Christmas Bowl,_ mereka mengincar Youichi…"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma _-senpai_ saat itu?"

"Dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri dan tangan kanannya patah. _"_

Mendengar Mamori bercerita dengan ekspresi sendu, Sakura jadi ikut sedih. Ia tahu kalau hubungan Mamori Anezaki dan Youichi Hiruma bukan hanya sekedar hubungan seorang Kapten dengan Manajer-nya, tetapi lebih dari itu. Mereka saling mencintai meskipun mereka selalu menyembunyikan perasaan mereka tersebut dari semua orang.

Menghela nafas sejenak Mamori pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku menjaga Youichi di ruang _infirmary._ Tidak lama setelah Youichi siuman, dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan kembali bermain. Aku melarangnya, tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku tahu salah satu tangannya sudah mati rasa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengenakan pelindung kepalanya sendiri hingga aku harus membantunya. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Aku menangis. Aku tidak mau dia kembali terjun ke pertandingan tetapi dia tidak peduli."

"Jadi pada akhirnya Hiruma _-senpai_ tetap melanjutkan pertandingan tersebut?"

"Ya. Saat kembali ke lapangan, dia berpura-pura kuat di depan teman-temannya. Dia bahkan masih bisa memprovokasi lawan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan selama ini. Dia tetap bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal aku tahu kalau Youichi sedang kesakitan."

"Lalu bagaimana hasil pertandingannya?"

"Pada saat Youichi _collapse_ teman-temanku putus asa dan kami nyaris kalah. Namun semangat Sena dan yang lainnya kembali bangkit setelah Youichi kembali ke lapangan. Dan pada akhirnya berkat taktik jenius Youichi, kami berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu."

"Luar biasa! Hiruma _-senpai_ benar-benar seorang Kapten yang hebat!"

Mamori mengangguk. "Setelah pertandingan berakhir Musashi _-san_ menyuruh Youichi untuk fokus memulihkan cederanya walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau cedera Youichi bisa sembuh, sebab karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk kembali terjun ke pertandingan... cederanya jadi bertambah parah."

"Mamori _-senpai_ , saat itu kau pasti ingin sekali merawatnya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku menanyakan dia berada di mana? Apakah dia di rumah atau di rumah sakit? Youichi tidak memberiku jawaban. Dia juga tidak mengijinkan aku untuk menemuinya, padahal aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Aku ingin memastikan keadaanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Kau benar _Mamori-senpai,_ Hiruma _-senpai_ dan Naruto benar-benar mirip. Apakah seorang Atlet memang selalu seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya beberapa dari mereka."

" _Yeah,_ kurasa begitu. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Hiruma _-senpai_ setelah itu?"

"Youichi melakukan pengobatan untuk memulihkan cedera dengan menggunakan tabung khusus seperti yang pernah digunakan oleh Atlet-Atlet Pro seperti David Beckham dan lain-lain. Aku tidak ingat nama tabung itu, tetapi aku bersyukur karena akhirnya dia sembuh dari cederanya."

" _Yokatta…"_ sahut Sakura pula.

"Aku harap pacarmu itu juga segera sembuh Sakura _-chan."_

" _Haik. Arigatou Mamori-senpai."_

.

Menma menatap ponselnya datar. Sejak tadi SIM-2 miliknya tidak berhenti mendapatkan panggilan dari Sakura. Ia benar-benar merasa terganggu karena ponselnya tersebut terus berbunyi dan bergetar. Ia ingin menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan berpura-pura menjadi Naruto, tetapi dia takut akan mengacaukan semuanya. Ia takut kebohongannya akan terungkap sebab dia sama sekali tidak pandai bersandiwara. Akhirnya ia biarkan ponselnya terus berbunyi hingga akhirnya ada sebuah pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Sakura. Menma pun memutuskan untuk membalas sms Sakura tersebut.

Pada akhirnya dia jadi saling berkirim pesan dengan Sakura. Menma tentu saja membalas pesan Sakura tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dia menyimpulkan jawaban apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan oleh Naruto jika Sakura terus mengiriminya pesan. Setelah mengirimkan pesan berisi ucapan terimakasih dan perkataan _'I love you too'_ pada Sakura, Menma merasa lega karena kakak kelasnya itu akhirnya berhenti mengiriminya pesan. Menma pun kembali berkonsentrasi mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya.

Malam harinya Menma baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR ketika Sakura kembali mengiriminya pesan. Ia pun membuka pesan singkat tersebut dan membacanya.

" _Naruto biarkan aku mendengar suaramu. Tolong kali ini angkat telepon dariku!"_

"Gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan," gumam Menma yang kemudian membalas sms tersebut.

" _Gomen na, Sakura-chan._ _Aku sedang tidak bisa berbicara saat ini. Tolong mengertilah!"_

" _Doushite?"_

" _Ada banyak sekali peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhku jadi aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak apalagi berbicara. Kumohon mengertilah Sakura-chan! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan segera pulih dan menemuimu lagi!"_

" _Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Oyasumi!"_

" _Oyasuminasai Sakura-chan."_

Menma menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan Sakura. Dia adalah gadis yang keras kepala, jadi Sakura pasti tidak akan pernah berhenti mengiriminya pesan atau menelpon. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi?

Naruto biasanya akan kembali beralih dengannya jika dia merasa tergerak oleh Sakura, tetapi bagaimana caranya membuatnya tergerak? Minggu ini baik kelasnya maupun kelas Sakura tidak akan ada jadwal olahraga berenang. Masa ketika ada jadwal pelajaran olahraga nanti, ia harus mengintip Sakura di ruang ganti? Itu sama saja bunuh diri. Para gadis akan memanggilnya _'hentai'_ lalu mengeroyoknya sampai babak belur atau lebih buruk dari itu. Lalu keesokan harinya, rumor tentang dirinya akan cepat menyebar di Sekolah dan nama baiknya akan tercoreng. Menma sampai merinding hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mencoba bunuh diri lagi? Aku yakin cara itu akan berhasil karena Naruto pasti akan menyelematkanku lagi tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Kiba dan yang lainnya untuk tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan seperti itu lagi. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk memancingnya keluar."

oOOo

.

.

Menma tengah berlatih memasukan bola ke dalam ring ketika seseorang mengambilkan salah satu bola basket yang menggelinding jauh untuknya. Menma terkejut. Ia pikir Sasuke atau anggota _team_ lainnya yang baru saja datang, ternyata dugaannya itu salah.

"Kau gagal memasukkan bola-bola itu berulang kali… seperti bukan dirimu saja!" komentar orang tersebut seraya melempar bola yang baru saja diambilnya ke arah Menma.

Menma yang masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya tentu saja gagal menangkap bola tersebut.

"Ikut aku ke taman belakang sekolah karena akan sangat merepotkan jika Shin dan yang lainnya keburu datang!"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar _senpai,_ aku harus mengumpulkan bola-bola itu lebih dulu!"

"Baiklah. Ingat, kalau kau tidak datang… lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan!"

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan lari."

Menma mulai memungut bola-bola yang berserakan dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam keranjang. Ia sudah terbiasa di _bully_ jadi jika seandainya Sasori dan teman-temannya melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, ia hanya perlu menerimanya karena ia sama sekali tidak pandai berkelahi.

Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat masa-masa saat ia masih SMP. Tak jarang ia pulang ke rumah dalam kedaan babak belur sekaligus kehilangan semua uang sakunya karena para anak-anak berandalan itu tidak hanya senang sekali menghajarnya tetapi juga mengambil uangnya dengan paksa.

' _Sasori-senpai tidak akan sejahat itu, kan?'_

.

Menma akhirnya tiba di taman belakang sekolah. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan Sasori dan teman-temannya. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok Sasori yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menma memerhatikan sekeliling taman, memastikan keberadaan orang lain selain mereka berdua. Ia menghela napas lega karena ternyata Sasori hanya datang sendirian. Dia tidak bersama teman-temannya yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

"Sasori _-senpai,_ ada perlu apa memanggilku ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu tentang Sakura. Dengar, jangan mempermainkan hatinya!"

"Eh? Aku tidak mempermainkan hatinya!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jelas-jelas kau mempermainkan hatinya! Terkadang kau memperlakukannya dengan begitu hangat seolah dia adalah gadis yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini. Namun terkadang kau memandang Yamanaka Ino seperti halnya aku yang memandang Sakura. Apa itu bukan mempermainkan hatinya?"

" _Ano… senpai, boku wa—"_

"Apa kau mengidap _dissociative identity disorder?_ Huh! Kau selalu seperti itu! Berubah dari karakter yang berani menjadi karakter yang lemah seperti ini, membuat Sakura dan semua orang bingung! Siapa itu Naruto? Apa itu nama kepribadianmu yang satu lagi?"

"Kau salah _senpai._ Naruto itu Adik kembarku dan aku tidak mengidap _dissociative identity disorder."_

"Saudara kembar?"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan hati Sakura _-senpai_. Naruto lah yang mencintainya, sedangkan gadis yang aku cintai hanyalah Ino Yamanaka. Aku mencintainya sejak aku masih SMP dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Sakura _-senpai_ juga… dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dicintai oleh Adikku. Dia adalah cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya."

"Cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhir? Naif sekali! Apa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang berpikiran seperti itu? Aku memang mencintai Sakura tetapi gadis itu bukanlah cinta pertamaku. Meskipun begitu aku akan menjadikannya cinta terakhirku. Menurutku di dunia yang begitu luas ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhir!"

"Bagi Adikku, gadis itu adalah cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhinya karena dia tidak mungkin akan jatuh cinta lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Boku no otouto…_ dia akan segera meninggal. Aku melihat sebuah catatan di Laptop-nya. Naruto... dia akan mempercayakan Sakura _-senpai_ padamu."

"Eh?"

"Dia tahu bahwa kau mencintai Sakura _-senpai_ dengan tulus."

Sasori tertegun. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang bisa menebak isi hatinya. "Sok tahu sekali? Tahu dari mana kalau aku mencintai Sakura dengan tulus?"

"Dia tidak sok tahu. Dia pernah cerita padaku bahwa dia bertemu dengan seorang Malaikat. Mungkin Malaikat itulah yang membaca pikiranmu dan memberitahu Naruto."

"Haha… seorang manusia bertemu dengan Malaikat? Aku percaya kalau malaikat itu ada, tetapi aku tidak percaya kalau saudaramu itu sudah bertemu apalagi berbicara dengan seorang Malaikat!"

"Aku tahu kalau hal seperti itu memang sulit dipercaya, tetapi Naruto tidak pernah berbohong padaku."

"Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku?"

"Aku serius Sasori _-senpai._ Aku juga mengerti mengapa kau tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sakura _-senpai_ karena kita berdua sama. Aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri. Aku merasa tidak layak bersanding dengan Ino. Sasori _-senpai_ juga seperti itu, bukan?"

"Jangan sok tahu!"

Menma hanya tersenyum. "Mengapa? Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu merasa tidak percaya diri? Apa karena gadis itu adalah idola sekolah, tetapi kau juga lumayan populer jadi kurasa bukan itu alasannya. Apa alasan sebenarnya? Mungkinkah kau—"

" _Urusai!_ Ternyata kau jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Adikmu! Tapi jangan kau pikir aku mempercayai semua perkataanmu! Berikan aku buktinya? Bukti kalau kau benar-benar tidak mengidap _DID!"_

Menma mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Sasori. "Kuijinkan kau untuk membuka galeri foto ku!"

Sasori mengambil ponsel tersebut. "Pola pengaman? Seperti apa bentuk pola-nya?'

"Maaf, aku lupa! Kupinjam sebentar!" kata Menma mengambil kembali ponsel tersebut lalu lekas membuka kunci layarnya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Sasori.

Sasori membuka galeri foto dan ia mendapati beberapa foto Menma bersama keluarganya.

"Aku benar-benar mempunyai saudara kembar dan itu bukanlah editan! Apa sekarang kau percaya, _senpai?"_

Sasori mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Menma. "Maaf sudah meragukanmu, tapi apa maksudmu dengan dia akan segera meninggal?"

"Maaf, aku akan terlambat latihan!" pamit Menma. Sebelum Menma pergi, Sasori bisa melihat mata Menma berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang aneh. Kenapa dia sering bertukar tempat dengan kembarannya? Kenapa dia tidak sekolah di sini juga? Apa dia sedang sekarat? Tidak mungkin! Bintang basket seperti dirinya… dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit!"

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku latihan sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus menjadi pemain Pro, jadi aku tidak boleh bermalas-malasan!"

oOOo

.

.

Menma menghampiri Sakura yang tengah memasukkan seragam-seragam kotor tim _Amefuto_ ke dalam mesin cuci.

Melihat wajah datar tanpa ekpresi itu, Sakura menebak kalau lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah Menma. Namun Sakura tidak mengerti apa tujuan Menma menghampirinya.

Sakura terkejut bukan main karena tiba-tiba saja dengan gerakan cepat Menma meraih pergelangan tangannya, menariknya menuju ruang Klub _Amefuto,_ lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Menma bisa melihat Sakura nampak terkejut, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Menma mengunci Sakura dengan kedua lengannya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terpana untuk sesaat hingga ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun karena di satu sisi ia terkejut karena gerakan Menma begitu tiba-tiba dan di sisi lain ia merasa bingung dengan tindakan Menma. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan Menma melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, seolah-olah pemuda itu hendak menciumnya. Namun pemikiran Sakura tersebut langsung buyar saat sebuah suara menerobos indera pendengarannya.

" _Whoa,_ ternyata _oppai_ -mu lebih kecil dari yang kuduga! Seharusnya kau lebih banyak mengkonsumsi protein! Boleh kutahu berapa ukuran _cup_ mu?"

Saat itu juga dengan gerakan cepat Sakura melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanan lelaki itu.

' _PLAK!'_

"Aw!"

Naruto terkejut. Ia baru saja beralih dengan Menma bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dan rasa panas di pipi sekaligus rasa perih di ujung bibirnya.

' _Menma teme! Dia sengaja melakukannya biar aku yang kena tampar Sakura dan merasakan sakitnya walaupun ini adalah tubuhnya sendiri!'_

"Ucapan salam macam apa itu? Tiba-tiba me-me…" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saking malunya. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Sakura _-chan,_ kau jangan salah paham!"sanggah Naruto cepat.

"Apanya yang salah paham? Jelas-jelas kau baru saja mempermainkanku! Kupikir kau mau menciumku tetapi tiba-tiba saja kau membahas ukuran _cup-_ ku? Awalnya kupikir tadi itu adalah Menma karena wajahnya datar tetapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu yang otak mesum itu 'kan kau!"

"Kau salah! Justru Menma lah yang lebih mesumdariku, kau tidak tahu saja. Dia tipe cowok yang agresif kalau kau mau tahu. Apa istilahnya, ya… um, _'diam-diam menghanyutkan'_ itulah Namikaze Menma!"

"Masa sih?"

"Itu normal. Dia itu kan laki-laki."

"EH? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Lihat saja nanti setelah dia jadian dengan Ino, bukan Ino yang akan lebih mendominasi tetapi dia."

" _Yeah,_ mungkin. Kudengar dari Ryuzetsu orang pendiam biasanya memang seperti itu sih. Tapi apa maksudnya tadi? Kau mengejek ukuran _cup-_ ku?"

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang tadi aku katakan?" tanya Naruto gelagapan sementara Sakura terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Jelas-jelas kau mengejekku! Apanya yang harus lebih banyak mengkonsumsi protein?" teriak Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto.

" _Aw! Ittaaii… ittaaii…_ aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan!" ringis Naruto.

"Aku marah sekali tahu!"

" _Gomennasai!"_

"Yeah, tapi amarahku itu tidak lebih besar dari perasaan lega yang kurasakan. Kau terlihat sehat. Aku bahagia sekali dan aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto!" ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura lembut, lalu mencium kening gadis itu. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sakura _-chan."_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah pulih? Kau tidak sedang memakai _make up_ untuk menutupi wajah pucat mu, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura _-chan_. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja jika itu hanya sebuah kebohongan!" kata Sakura dengan suara lirih dan dia pun mulai menjatuhkan air mata.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak baik-baik saja tetapi aku sudah mendingan. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa pergi ke sekolah bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar juga. Naruto kalau kau merasa sakit ceritakan padaku dan jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

" _Okay!"_

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji."

" _Yokatta…_ aku benar-benar merasa lega karena bisa melihatmu lagi. Ah, kita harus segera pergi dari ruangan ini sebelum Sena _-kun_ dan yang lainnya datang!"

"Jadi ini ruang Klub _Amefuto_ , ya? Terlihat mewah sekali sampai ada sofa segala!"

" _Yeah!_ Hiruma _-senpai_ pernah mengajukan sebuah permintaan pada Kepala Sekolah. Ia bilang kalau tim _Amefuto_ masuk final dan memenangkan piala _Cristmas Bowl,_ anggaran Klub harus ditambah dan ruangan Klub juga harus direnovasi."

"Kedengarannya kok malah seperti sebuah ancaman, ya?"

"Haha… menurutku juga begitu."

"Ayo kita keluar Sakura _-chan!"_

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun lekas ke luar dari ruang Klub.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak biasanya kau datang pagi-pagi sekali Naruto. Apa Klub basket juga ada jadwal latihan pagi?" tanya Sakura sambil menuangkan deterjen ke dalam mesin cuci, lalu menyalakan mesin tersebut.

"Ya, hari ini kami juga ada jadwal pagi."

"Naruto, kau kan baru sembuh jadi kumohon jangan ikut latihan dulu!"

"Hn, aku mengerti. Aku akan menuruti Sakura _-chan!"_

" _Yosh!_ Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, sebaiknya kau ke kelas. Mari kita bertemu lagi saat jam makan siang nanti!"

"Aku akan membantumu biar pekerjaanmu cepat selesai!"

" _Dame!_ Kembalilah ke kelas, ini perintah! Kau itu masih butuh banyak istirahat Naruto!" tegas Sakura.

" _Wakatta!"_ sahut Naruto yang sedang malas berdebat dengan Sakura.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sekalian pergi ke _Mall_ untuk membeli beberapa hadiah untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Selesai berbelanja dan membayar semua barang belanjaannya, Naruto meninggalkan _Mall_ tersebut. Awalnya ia hendak memanggil taxi dan langsung pulang tetapi ia kemudian teringat kalau Mikoto dan Itachi sangat menyukai makanan manis, ia pun mampir sebentar ke Toko kue.

Jam di toko sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Naruto tampak sibuk memilih-milih. Ia terkadang mencuri pandang ke arah jalan yang dipadati oleh mobil-mobil, mengamati senja memainkan warnanya di bemper kendaraan-kendaraan beroda empat itu. Susana di toko sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung lain selain dirinya. Ketika ia meletakan barang-barang belanjaannya ke dalam keranjang, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan tengah berdiri di depan etalase toko.

Naruto terus memerhatikan anak-anak itu. Ia menebak usia anak-anak itu sekitar 7-11 tahun. Ada sesuatu pada ekspresi anak-anak itu yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling. Teringat waktu sudah semakin sore Naruto pun bergegas menuju kasir yang masih sibuk dengan kuku-kukunya. Naruto meletakkan keranjangnya yang sudah penuh dengan sedikit agak keras.

"Hanya ini?" tanya petugas kasir yang akhirnya teralilh dari kesibukannya tadi.

"Hn," jawab Naruto singkat.

Petugas itu pun menghitung barang belanjaan Naruto dan membungkusnya dengan rapi.

"Siapa anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan di luar sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu. Orang-orang dan anak-anak melakukannya sepanjang waktu. Melihat etalase toko ini atau toko kue yang lain, tampak ingin tapi tak pernah masuk atau membeli."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Setelah menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada petugas kasir itu, ia pun pamit pergi. Sesampainya di luar, anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan pandangan kosong.

' _Mungkinkah anak-anak itu kelaparan?'_ pikir Naruto.

" _Konbanwa!"_ sapa Naruto tersenyum seraya menghampiri kedua anak itu.

Anak-anak itu mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Si anak perempuan hanya menggeleng, sementara si anak laki-laki mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepala. Si anak perempuan menarik tangan si anak laki-laki, bersiap untuk pergi tapi rupanya mereka tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu karena Naruto mengenggam tangannya dan menarik mereka ke bangku panjang yang ada di antara toko kue dan toko bunga.

Naruto duduk di tengah-tengah si anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kue dari kantong belanjaannya lalu meletakkan kotak tersebut di pangkuannya. Naruto membuka kotak kue itu dan memandang wajah anak-anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya si anak laki-laki dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis sejak tadi.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, tentu saja kue-kue ini untuk di makan 'kan? Lihat! Ada Pai Custard, Wafer, Choco Pai, Roti isi dan masih banyak juga yang lainnya."

"Untuk siapa?" tanya si anak perempuan.

"Untukku dan untuk kalian berdua. Ayo, makanlah!" ujar Naruto seraya mengambil satu bungkus roti isi melon dan memakannya.

"Kau bohong, _Onii-san!"_

"Um, baiklah. Sebenarnya ini untuk Mikoto _-san_ dan juga Itachi _-Nii."_

"..."

"...tapi sepertinya aku membeli terlalu banyak padahal aku juga sudah membeli cokelat mahal." Naruto menunjukkan kantong belanjaannya kemudian melanjutkan, "Ayo makanlah bersamaku!"

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sebungkus choco pai pada si anak laki-laki lalu mengambil pai custard untuk dirinya. Anak perempuan itu memandangnya agak lama, sebelum akhirnya menggigiti _crust-_ nya.

"Enak!" seru si anak laki-laki yang dibalas Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Kau suka? Kalau _Onii-san_ sih tidak begitu suka makanan manis!"

" _Nande?"_ tanya si anak perempuan.

"Mungkin karena sewaktu masih kecil Ibuku selalu melarangku. Ia bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan makanan manis karena tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Ibunya _onii-san_ pasti hanya tidak ingin _Onii-chan_ sakit gigi!"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Oh iya, siapa nama kalian?"

"Shiori, umurku 11 tahun. Ini Adikku Sho _-chan,_ 7 tahun."

"Namaku Naruto. Kenapa kalian sendirian di sini? Tidak bersama Ayah atau Ibu kalian?"

"Ayah kami sudah meninggal. Ibu kami biasanya baru pulang kerja tengah malam atau dini hari. Kami tadi datang bersama Saori _-Neechan_ tetapi kami kehilangan dia."

"Jadi kalian tersesat? Kalau begitu biar _onii-san_ antar kalian pulang! Kalian tinggal di mana?"

"Kalau tidak salah _Nee-chan_ menyimpan kartu nama milik Saso _-Niichan_ di dalam ransel Sho _-chan._ Sebentar, aku cari dulu!" ujar Shiori yang kemudian mengambil ransel Adiknya dan mulai mencari kartu nama tersebut.

" _Saso-Nii?"_ tanya Naruto merasa familiar dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Um, dia Kakak kami yang paling tua!" jawab Sho yang kemudian mengambil sepotong roti isi dan menggigitnya. Kebetulan saat ini dia memang sedang lapar.

"Sasori Akasuna?"

"Iya, Akasuna itu nama keluarga kami!" jawab Shiori yang kemudian tersenyum riang. "Ketemu! Kartu nama Saso _-Niichan."_

"Bagus! Makanlah sampai kalian kenyang dan setelah itu _onii-san_ akan langsung mengantar kalian pulang."

Shiori mengangguk lalu mengambil sebungkus wafer dan menggigitnya.

"Ah, Sho _-kun!_ Lihat, mulutmu jadi kotor!" komentar Naruto yang kemudian mengambil sebuah sapu tangan lalu membersihkan mulut Sho yang belepotan.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan mereka Saori?"

Ekspresi Sasori nampak panik. Ia benar-benar khawatir karena kedua Adiknya menghilang. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kedua Adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar itu. Hari ini Sasori kebagian tugas untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan juga menjaga Adik bungsunya yang masih duduk di bangku TK, jadi ia meminta Saori untuk pergi berbelanja. Saori awalnya ingin pergi sendirian saja tetapi tiba-tiba saja kedua Adiknya yang bernama Shiori dan Sho merengek ingin ikut. Sementara Adik bungsunya Sayu merengek meminta dibelikan melon.

" _Gomennasai_ _Onii-chan_. Aku sedang sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan yang sedang diberi diskon besar-besaran. Tanpa kusadari aku kehilangan Shiori _-chan_ dan Sho _-chan_." Saori menjelaskan dengan ekspresi menyesal.

" _Onee-chan,_ mana melon-nya! Aku mau melon!" rengek seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya baru berumur 5 tahun.

"Sayu _-chan gomen ne,_ harga melon-nya sangat mahal jadi _Onee-chan_ tidak bisa membelinya karena tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut dari kakaknya, Sayu pun langsung menangis. Saori sendiri mulai mencoba menenangkan Adiknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Namun Sayu malah menangis semakin kencang.

"Saori seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab! Cepat cari Shio- _chan_ dan Sho- _kun!_ Kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja padahal mereka berdua sedang hilang?!" desak Sasori lagi yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi sikap Saori.

"Aku mau melon… melon!"

Kini Sasori mendesah frustasi, padahal Shiori dan Sho belum pulang ke rumah tetapi Adik bungsunya Sayu sejak tadi hanya membahas melon.

"Jangan menangis _Sayu-chan!_ Besok _Onee-chan_ pasti akan membelikan melon untukmu!"

Saori kini malah sibuk membujuk Sayu. Sasori memijat keningnya karena ia sangat pusing. Ternyata mengurus 4 orang Adik benar-benar sangat merepotkan dan parahnya Ibu mereka belum pulang kerja.

"Sayu maunya sekarang… sekarang!"

Sasori sebenarnya ingin sekali menegur Adik bungsunya itu agar berhenti merengek tetapi Sayu adalah anak yang cengeng dan dia selalu kewalahan menghadapi Adiknya yang satu itu.

"Saori kenapa kau setenang itu padahal kedua adikmu tidak diketahui keberadaannya?!"

" _Daijoubu._ Aku menyimpan salah satu kartu nama _Onii-chan_ di ransel Sho _-chan."_

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bagaimana kalau mereka diculik orang-orang jahat? Kau pikir masih ada orang baik di dunia ini?"

"Tentu saja ada _Onii-chan."_

"Melon… melon… Sayu mau melon!"

Sayu masih terus merengek dan menangis. Ketika Saori menjemput Adik bungsunya tersebut di TK, salah satu teman Sayu membawa melon untuk bekal makan siangnya. Itulah kenapa Sayu terus merengek minta dibelikan melon padahal harga buah melon saat ini sedang mahal.

"Saori, cari Shio _-chan_ dan Sho _-kun_ sekarang juga! Biar aku yang mengurus Sayu _-chan!"_ tegas Sasori.

" _Tadaima! Onii-chan… Onee-chan?"_

Tiba-tiba Sasori dan Saori mendengar suara Sho. Saori tersenyum pada Sasori sedangkan Kakaknya itu menghela nafas lega. Saori pun lekas beranjak dari ruang tengah dan pergi menuju teras depan dan mendapati Sho sedang sibuk melepas tali sepatunya.

"Sho _-chan_ akhirnya kau pulang juga! Di mana Kakak mu?" tanya Saori pula.

"Masih di luar. Dia sedang membujuk Kakak yang mengantarkan kami pulang untuk mampir."

"Oh, begitu. Memangnya siapa orang baik hati yang sudah mengantar kalian pulang itu?"

"Namanya Kak Naruto. Dia seorang murid SMA."

"Sho _-kun_ dari mana saja kamu?" tanya Sasori menghampiri Sho sambil menggendong Sayu.

Sayu kini sudah tidak menangis lagi tetapi dia terlihat murung. Sho pun bertanya pada Sasori. "Sayu _-chan_ kenapa, Saso _-Nii?"_

"Sejak tadi Sayu _-chan_ terus merengek karena ingin makan melon. Bisakah kau membujuk Sayu _-chan_ agar tidak menagis lagi? Kau adalah Kakak favoritnya jadi dia mungkin mau mendengarkanmu!"

"Ah, benar juga. Tadi Shiori _-Nee_ cerita pada Kakak yang baik hati itu kalau Sayu _-chan_ mau melon jadi dia membelikan kita melon!"

" _Hountou?"_ tanya Sayu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Sayu tersebut, Sasori pun menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya.

Sho tersenyum. "Iya, Sayu _-chan!"_

Sasori dan Saori tersenyum melihat kedekatan Sho dengan Sayu. Saori kemudian pergi keluar untuk menyuruh Adiknya masuk.

Shiori masih membujuk Naruto untuk mampir. "Ayo _onii-san,_ masuklah!"

"Konbanwa! Jadi kau yang sudah mengantarkan Shio _-chan_ dan Sho _-chan_ pulang?" sapa Saori sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, kebetulan tadi aku bertemu mereka di depan toko kue."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Um, ternyata kau tampan sekali ya! Siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?" tanya Saori pula.

"Namikaze Naruto, 15 tahun."

"Uwaahh, ternyata kau hanya satu tahun di atasku! Namaku Saori, salam kenal Naruto _-Nii!_ Mari masuk, kebetulan Kakak kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Iya Naruto- _Nii_. Ayo mampirlah sebentar!"

Kedua gadis itu pun menggandeng Naruto dan memaksanya masuk. Mereka kemudian membimbing Naruto menuju ruang tengah dan di sana ada Sasori yang sedang sibuk menata makanan di atas meja dan juga Sho yang sedang melihat Sayu menggambar. Naruto juga memerhatikan foto keluarga Akasuna yang tertempel di dinding. Rupanya Sasori, Shiori, dan Sayu mewarisi rambut Ayah mereka yang berwarna merah sedangkan warna rambut Saori dan Sho hitam, sama dengan Ibu mereka.

Naruto meyerahkan buah melon yang tadi dibelinya pada Saori. Saori berterimakasih dan lekas pergi ke dapur untuk memotong melon tersebut.

" _Konbanwa Sasori-senpai!"_ sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Sasori terkejut.

"Eh? Kau… kau…."

" _Onii-chan_ kenal dengan Naruto _-Nii?"_ tanya Shiori.

"Naruto?"

" _Senpai,_ ternyata Adikmu banyak juga ya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Mereka semua bukan Adikku! Ini juga bukan rumahku! Seorang dermawan sepertiku sudah sewajarnya mengurus anak-anak ini! Aku ini pangeran tennis! Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku miskin, kan?" celoteh Sasori yang nampak salah tingkah.

Sementara Naruto tertawa kecil melihat sikap kakak kelasnya tersebut. Semua adik-adik Sasori mulai protes.

" _Onii-chan_ jahat! _Onii-chan_ tidak mau mengakui Adik kandungmu sendiri!" Shiori cemberut dan memalingkan muka dari Sasori. Naruto bisa melihat air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata anak perempuan itu.

"Kupikir kau adalah Kakak yang paling keren tapi ternyata kau itu jahat sekali!" sambung Sho yang tau-tau sudah melempar Sasori dengan sebuah bola basket yang nampak usang. Ekspresi anak itu terlihat sendu.

"Huaa! _Onii-chan hidoi…_ Sayu benci _Onii-chan!"_ Sayu si bungku langsung menangis kencang.

"Kalau becanda itu jangan keterlaluan Saso _-Nii!_ Kau membuat adik-adik ku menangis, akan aku laporkan pada _Okaa-san!"_ sahut Saori sambil meletakkan piring berisi potongan melon di atas meja makan dengan agak keras.

" _Senpai_ tidak perlu merasa malu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sakura."

Sasori tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya kau bisa dipercaya?"

Sasori kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ke-empat Adiknya dan meminta maaf pada mereka semua. " _Gomen ne_ , barusan _Onii-chan_ cuma becanda."

"Jadi inikah alasan _senpai_ ingin menjadi seorang Atlet Pro dan tidak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatimu pada Sakura?"

Sasori kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Tatapan mata Sasori tajam dan menusuk. "Jangan beritahu dia! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tanpa dibunuh pun aku akan segera pergi dari dunia ini."

"…." Sasori reflek menurunkan tangannya. Sementara itu semua pasang mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto _-Nii?"_ tanya Saori.

"Apa Naruto _-Nii_ akan pergi ke surga seperti Chiyo _-Baachan?_ Beberapa bulan lalu Chiyo _-Baachan_ pergi padahal _Otou-san_ dan _Ojii-san_ juga sudah lama pergi." Shiori mengatakan kalimat tersebut sambil memerhatikan foto keluarga mereka dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sedih.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Saori dan Shiori. Ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasori dan kembali berbicara.

"Sakura _-chan_ juga pasti tidak akan menjauhi _senpai_ hanya karena alasan ini. Dia gadis yang baik. Dia pasti akan menerima _senpai_ dan keluarga _senpai_ apa adanya, lagipula dia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Sakura _-chan_ itu paling suka dengan suasana hangat seperti ini."

"Ah, Naruto _-Nii!_ Jadi kau itu saingan cintanya _Onii-chan?"_ sahut Sho.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" _Sugooii!_ Tak kusangka kalau rival _Onii-chan_ adalah orang yang keren!" komentar Sho pula.

Sementara itu Sayu yang polos mengambil bola basket yang dilempar Sho pada Sasori tadi dan langsung menggosok-gosok bola tersebut dengan serbetnya. Sayu memiringkan kepalanya, merasa heran karena bola basket itu tidak berubah mengkilap walaupun dia sudah susah-susah membersihkannya.

"Sho _-kun_ suka basket?" tanya Naruto sambil memerhatikan Sayu yang terlihat imut.

" _Um! Suki desu!"_

"Aku juga!"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu Naruto- _Nii_ , aku ingin sekali menjadi pemain basket professional tapi aku bahkan tidak punya bola yang bagus untuk latihan. Bola basket itu sudah tua dan aku memungutnya di tempat pembuangan sampah dua tahun yang lalu," cerita Sho panjang lebar.

"Aku punya 3 buah bola basket di rumah dan salah satunya adalah bola istimewa karena ada tanda tangan bintang _NBA_ favorit ku. Kau mau?"

" _Hountou desu ka?"_ seru Sho yang dibalas Naruto dengan anggukkan kepala.

Sho tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku mau tapi aku pasti akan merasa sayang untuk memainkannya. Bola yang ada tanda tangan bintang _NBA_ seharusnya adalah barang yang sangat berharga untukmu."

" _Yeah,_ itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah memainkannya. Aku tidak mau bola itu sampai rusak. Dua bola lainnya adalah bola biasa tapi kedua bola itu harganya mahal karena dibuat dari bahan-bahan yang bagus, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Sho _-kun_ karena itu tidak akan mudah rusak. Ketiga bola basket itu akan aku berikan padamu!"

"Itu kan barang berharganya Naruto _-Nii,_ kenapa semuannya mau diberikan padaku? Kalau Naruto _-Nii_ tetap ingin memberikan bola itu padaku, kau cukup memberiku salah satunya saja 'kan?"

"Tiga-tiganya akan kuberikan untukmu, lagipula aku tidak akan pernah memainkannya lagi."

" _Doushite?"_ sambung Sayu nampak penasaran.

"Apakah kau sakit? Memangnya separah apa penyakitmu? Kau sampai mau berhenti bermain basket meskipun kau sangat berbakat?"

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori itu. Suasana di dalam ruangan pun berubah hening. Saori yang mulai merasa tidak enak dengan suasana canggung tersebut pun mencairkan suasana beku itu.

" _Minna_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Nanti makanannya keburu dingin! Sayu _-chan_ bilang ingin makan melon, kan? Ini melonnya sudah _Onee-chan_ siapkan untuk kita semua!"

Sayu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Dia pun mengambil satu potong dan memakan melon tersebut dengan lahap. Sasori tersenyum melihat ekpresi bahagia Adik bungsunya itu. Sementara Shiori membantu Saori membagikan nasi untuk semua orang.

"Ayo kita makan sama-sama Naruto _-Nii!"_ kata Sho.

" _Hai. Arigatou."_

"Menu makan malam kami kali ini mungkin terlalu sederhana untukmu tapi kami harap Naruto _-Nii_ menikmatinya. Kami tidak pernah meragakukan masakan _Onii-chan!"_ sahut Saori sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu memuji _Imouto._ Masakkan ku ini mungkin tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Benarkan _Ouji-sama?"_

"Jangan bilang begitu! _Senpai_ pikir aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang lain? Dan lagi, apa-apaan panggilanmu itu? _Senpai_ meledekku ya?"

"Hahaha…." Saori tertawa melihat Naruto yang begitu ekspresif. Tawa semua orang pun pecah dalam ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu.

" _Ne, Onee-chan… Onii-chan!_ Kita jadi makan tidak? Sayu sudah lapar!"

" _Yosh! Ittadakimasu!"_ seru Sho.

" _Ittadakimasu!"_ sahut semua orang.

Sasori dan adik-adiknya mulai menyantap makanan mereka. Menu makan malam mereka memang sangat sederhana. Hanya beberapa olahan tahu, ikan sarden dan sayuran, tetapi mereka semua nampak bahagia.

Naruto tersenyum dan menyantap makanannya. Dalam hati Naruto merasa lega mempercayakan Sakura pada Sasori karena sepertinya itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sasori mungkin seperti anak berandalan yang sangat menyebalkan jika dilihat dari luar tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang hangat dan penyayang.

.

Sasori disuruh Saori untuk mengantarkan Naruto sampai halte bus. Adiknya yang satu itu memang suka memaksa, jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dalam perjalanan menuju halte, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang.

" _Senpai_ apa kau masih ingat apa yang pernah kau katakana padaku?"

"Soal apa maksudmu?"

" _Ada alasan untuk tidak menonjol dalam cerita. Peran utama selalu mengambil bagian terbaik pada saat akhir."_

"Oh, yang itu?"

"Jika saat itu tiba, kau harus benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik. Aku serahkan Sakura _-chan_ padamu."

"Menma mengatakan padaku kalau kau sangat mencintai Sakura. Apakah itu bohong? Kenapa kau ingin menyerah padahal aku tahu kalau Sakura juga sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku hanya akan menyakiti Sakura _-chan,_ tetapi kau berbeda Sasori _-senpai._ Aku percaya kalau kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan hati Sakura. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menyerahkan Sakura pada siapapun tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Meskipun begitu aku ingin Sakura bahagia dan aku yakin kalau _senpai_ pasti bisa membuatnya bahagia, karena itulah tolong lebih percaya diri lah sedikit. Kau ini mirip sekali dengan Kakakku!"

"Dia itu seorang _Ojou-sama,_ wajar kalau orang miskin sepertiku tidak merasa percaya diri 'kan?"

"…tapi aku percaya pada kemampuan _senpai._ Kau pasti bisa menjadi Atlet profesional dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Lagipula jika seandainya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padamu, Sakura _-chan_ pasti akan memberimu makan."

"Sialan, kau meledekku?!"

"Jangan salah paham! Yang terakhir itu bukan perkataanku tapi perkataan Sakura!"

"Bigitu? Ya, gadis itu memang agak angkuh!"

"Walaupun begitu kau tetap mencintainya, kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu merasa ragu!"

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sekarat!"

"Ah, maksudmu tubuh ini?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Wajahmu… tubuhmu… kau benar-benar terlihat sehat."

"Tentu saja, karena ini memang bukan tubuhku!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto pun mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Sasori. Ia tak peduli Sasori akan mempercayainya atau justru menganggapnya gila. Ia hanya ingin berterus-terang pada kakak kelasnya itu. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali berkata jujur pada Sakura tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya.

"Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura _-chan_. _Ne_ , kau juga pasti menganggapku gila 'kan?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Aku percaya kalau kau tidak berbohong."

"Huh? Serius?" kaget Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka reaksi Sasori akan seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu tetapi aku percaya padamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kau perjelas apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Aku pernah melihat fotomu dan Menma. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi… kalian berdua memang terlihat kontras. Dalam foto-foto itu wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat dan kau juga terlihat lebih kurus, benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan anak itu. Meskipun begitu entah kenapa matamu terlihat sangat jernih dan bersinar."

"Bersinar?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

" _Yeah!_ Aku yakin kau pasti memiliki hati yang kuat! Saat ini aura mu juga terlihat berbeda dengannya walaupun dengan tubuh yang sama. Aku yang awalnya tidak mempercayai hal-hal berbau supranatural akhirnya mulai bisa mempercayainya setelah melihatmu."

" _Hm? I got it."_

"Kau bilang 49 hari bukan?"

" _Hai!"_

"Jadi berapa hari lagi yang kau punya?"

"Um, kalau itu dihitung dari pada saat aku meninggal… berarti sekitar 10 hari. Tapi kalau dihitung dari pada saat aku pertama kali meminjam tubuh Menma, aku masih punya waktu 12 hari. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mana yang benar?"

"Kalau menurut Akazawa?"

" _Etto… Wakanai."_

"Tidak mau bertanya padanya?"

Naruto menggeleng. Sasori mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah menolong adik-adikku. Aku tidak punya uang jadi aku tidak akan memberimu kado atau semacamnya. Sebagai gantinya akan kuberikan kau dua minggu. Selama dua minggu kedepan aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan Sakura dan aku juga tidak akan menguntitnya lagi!"

"Kau serius _senpai?"_

"Tentu saja dan akan kupastikan Adikku Sho akan mewujudkan impianmu. Lagipula dia sangat menyukai basket sama sepertimu."

Sasori tersenyum sementara Naruto menjatuhkan air mata karena terharu _. "Arigatou Sasori-senpai."_

"Dan soal Sakura… seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan mengambil bagian terbaik pada saat akhir. Aku juga sangat mencintai Sakura jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku pasti akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Setiap hari akan kuberikan dia kasih sayang dan aku pasti akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku."

" _Sasori-senpai…"_

"Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya berpaling padaku tetapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!"

Naruto mengangguk karena ia percaya pada Sasori walaupun sebenarnya hatinya terasa sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya melepas gadis yang dia cintai. Namun ia berpikir bahwa keputusannya untuk merelakan Sakura adalah hal yang terbaik karena dia bukan lagi bagian dari dunia ini dan akan segera menghilang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Holla, minna-san! Apa kabar? Maaf karena author baru bisa update ff ini sekarang. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto, saya update dua chapter sekaligus. Chapter selanjutnya adalah flashback tentang kematian Naruto. Saya rasa 1-2 chapter lagi fanfiction ini akan tamat. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dan mohon maaf bila gaya penulisan saya jadi berubah. Begini nih kalau lama nggak nulis! *-*_

 _Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto-kun! ^^_


	10. Chapter 9: Naruto's Death Part - One

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno, MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 9 : Naruto's death**_ _Part- One_

 _._

 _Setiap kali aku bermimpi aku sering dipanggil oleh seorang wanita yang tidak ku kenal. Wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung dan mengenakan pakaian serba putih._

 _Aku menghampirinya. Dan ketika aku mendekat padanya aku tersadar kalau wanita itu adalah Ibuku yang sudah meninggal._

" _Okaa-san?"_

 _Ibuku hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan aku ingin sekali menyambut uluran tangannya._

 _Jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Aku hampir memegang tangannya ketika aku mendengar suara lain memanggilku._

" _Naruto! Jangan pergi ke sana!"_

 _Aku tidak jadi memegang tangan Ibuku dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata seseorang yang berdiri di sana adalah Menma._

" _Naruto kau adalah diriku yang lain karena itulah kumohon jangan pergi!"_

 _Aku belum bisa meninggalkan Menma sendirian jadi aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya._

 _._

Aku pertama kali bermimpi seperti itu satu bulan yang lalu _._ Aku akan menerima takdirku dan aku sudah siap jika Tuhan memanggilku. Namun di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, sebenarnya aku sangat takut akan kematian. Saat itulah aku menyadari betapa serakahnya manusia itu.

Mungkin saja ketakutan yang kurasakan saat itu hanyalah imajinasi tetapi aku memang sudah mempunyai firasat sebelumnya dan firasat itu bahkan semakin kuat setelah aku bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang selalu membicarakan Thanatos.

 _._

 _ **25 Maret 2016**_

 _Naruto memerhatikan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Beberapa hari yang lalu penyakitnya kambuh setelah bertanding one on one dengan Sasuke. Menma bahkan sampai memarahinya karena hari itu dia menyamar menjadi Menma untuk meminta maaf pada Mikoto, tetapi ujungnya malah bermain basket bersama Sasuke. Dan saat ini dia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah sakit dengan ditemani seorang perawat._

" _Yappari, musim semi memang indah!"_

" _Hm! Bunga sakura-nya cantik sekali!" komentar Suster Yoshino._

 _Naruto memerhatikan sekeliling taman dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman sambil melukis._

" _Yoshino-san, siapa kakak itu?"_

" _Itu adalah pasien yang mencoba bunuh diri satu minggu yang lalu?"_

" _Eh? Bunuh diri?"_

 _Naruto benar-benar menyayangkan sikap anak-anak muda zaman sekarang yang sering sekali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ia merasa heran mengapa di dunia ini masih banyak orang yang tidak menghargai hidup, padahal kehidupan itu penuh dengan warna._

" _Sebenarnya itu bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Pernah saat aku memeriksa kondisinya, aku melihat lengan kirinya penuh dengan bekas luka sayatan. Anak itu sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa, marah, ataupun menangis. Dia juga mempunyai dokter psikiater tetapi sepertinya dokter psikiaternya itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."_

" _Dia sepertinya seumuran dengan Karin-Nee. Kenapa dia ingin bunuh diri?"_

" _Entahlah, menurutku dia itu abnormal. Dia juga sering sekali mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh, jadi Naruto-kun kau jangan mendekatinya ya?"_

"… _tapi sepertinya dia sedang melukisku."_

" _Masa?"_

" _Dia sering melihat padaku."_

 _Suster Yoshino mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu dan berseru. "Ah, benar juga!"_

" _Aku haus. Aku mau membeli minuman dulu."_

" _Dame!" tegas Suster Yoshino._

 _Yoshino merasa khawatir jika itu hanyalah alasan Naruto untuk melarikan diri. Pasiennya yang satu ini memang cukup sering kabur dari rumah sakit sehingga dia lah yang kena marah dr. Kabuto. Kali ini dia bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan hal tersebut terulang lagi._

" _Doushite?"_

" _Biar aku yang belikan, Naruto-kun tunggu saja di sini. Awas ya, jangan mencoba untuk kabur!"_

" _Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."_

" _Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu! Kau mau minum apa Naruto-kun?_

" _Aku ingin jus buah!"_

" _Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya?"_

" _Hm!"_

 _Yoshino sudah pergi dan Naruto tampak senang karena berhasil menjauhkan Suster muda itu darinya. "Yoshino-san kalau kau bilang untuk menjauhi kakak itu, aku malah ingin mendekatinya."_

 _Naruto tersenyum lalu menghampiri gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Ia duduk di samping kiri si gadis yang masih sibuk menggambar. Merasa penasaran, Naruto pun mengintip buku sketsa yang sedang dipegang gadis itu. Naruto mengerutkan kening, rupanya gadis itu sedang menggambar pohon sakura sebagai backround dan juga sosok pria tampan dan gagah. Pria itu memiliki ekspresi dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam._

" _Eh? Kupikir Kakak sedang menggambarku?"_

"…" _Gadis itu hanya menoleh sekilas pada Naruto kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon sakura yang belum selesai digambarnya._

" _Apa kakak hanya menggambar latar belakang lalu melengkapi gambar tersebut dengan sosok yang ada dalam imajinasi?"_

" _Imajinasi?" tanya si gadis yang kemudian menggeleng. "Sejak tadi dia berada di belakangmu."_

" _Eh? Siapa maksudmu?"_

" _Thanatos."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Thanatos selalu mengikutiku dan juga kau."_

" _Thanatos? Maksudmu Dewa Kematian dalam Mitologi Yunani? Jadi karena itu kau juga menggambar sayap?"_

" _Thanatos memang punya sayap. Aku tidak asal menggambar."_

" _Maksudmu kau bisa melihatnya? Thanatos maksudku!"_

 _Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Guren-sensei untuk tidak mati sebelum umur 20, tetapi setiap saat aku ingin mati."_

" _Kenapa kau ingin mati?" tanya Naruto._

 _Gadis itu malah balik tanya. "Kenapa kau ingin hidup?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari Thanatos."_

 _Naruto mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Gadis ini mulai bicara ngelantur, tetapi sejak tadi tidak ada sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi darinya. Dia tetap berwajah datar sehingga Naruto tidak tahu apakah gadis ini hanya becanda atau memang sakit mental._

" _Yoshino-san benar, ternyata kau memang aneh."_

" _Jangan khawatir! Thanatos selalu membawa kematian yang tenang dan damai, berkebalikan dengan salah satu saudaranya Ker— pembawa kematian yang menyakitkan."_

" _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kakak ingin mati? Kakak mungkin juga sudah tidak peduli pada diri sendiri, tetapi coba pikirkan orang-orang yang menyayangi kakak! Orang tua mu, saudara-saudaramu, bahkan kekasihmu. Pikirkanlah bagaimana perasaan mereka jika kau tiada. Kalau kakak meninggal karena suatu penyakit atau kecelakan mereka mungkin bisa merelakan kakak tetapi kalau kakak bunuh diri, itu hanya akan membuat mereka menderita."_

" _Aku tidak punya saudara ataupun seorang kekasih. Ibuku juga sudah lama meninggal dan aku tidak peduli pada Ayahku."_

" _Berapa umur kakak?"_

" _19 tahun."_

" _Kalau begitu, tepati janjimu pada dokter psikiater mu. Jangan mati sebelum umur 20. Sebelum ulang tahunmu nanti kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang kau cintai. Saat itu kau akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan."_

 _Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian undur diri. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mencengkram tangannya._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Apa kau suka gambar ku?"_

" _Ya, lukisanmu bagus sekali! Apa kau Mahasiswi Jurusan Seni?"_

" _Mm!"_

" _Mendiang Ibuku juga seorang Artist!"_

" _Begitu, jadi Ibumu juga seorang seniman sepertiku? Apa dia juga suka melukis?"_

" _Ibuku pembuat keramik, tetapi gambarnya memang bagus. Dia pernah membuat sebuah vas bunga yang sangat indah. Itu adalah karyanya yang paling aku sukai."_

" _Kuberikan padamu!" Gadis itu merobek satu lembar kertas sketsanya lalu menyerahkan gambar itu pada Naruto._

" _Yang benar? Aku boleh memilikinya?"_

" _Ya!"_

" _Arigatou."_

" _Berhati-hatilah karena kau akan mati sebelum aku."_

 _Naruto hanya tertawa. "Apa kau seorang peramal?"_

" _Orang normal juga bisa mengetahuinya. Kau sekarat."_

" _Mm… jadi aku memang terlihat seperti orang sakit, ya?"_

" _Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum? Aku tidak mengerti, padahal aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang kejam kepadamu."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Suster Yoshino muncul di hadapan mereka dan langsung melepas pegangan tangan gadis itu dari Naruto. Ia kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi tegas pada Naruto._

" _Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Iie. Ore wa—"_

" _Ayo kembali ke kamarmu!" potong Yoshino sambil menarik tangan Naruto._

" _Sampai jumpa lagi onee-san!" seru Naruto pada gadis itu._

 _Gadis itu memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang ditarik paksa oleh Yoshino dengan pandangan kosong— lebih tepatnya dia melihat ruang kosong di belakang punggung Naruto._

 _Begitu sampai di kamar rawat Naruto, Suster Yoshino langsung menceramahi pasiennya itu._

" _Naruto-kun, sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendekati gadis aneh itu 'kan?"_

" _Kakak itu bukan orang jahat kok!"_

" _Aku tidak bilang kalau dia orang jahat. Jangan bicara dengan orang asing, apalagi orang aneh sepertinya."_

" _Hai!"_

 _Suster Yoshino hanya mendesah memerhatikan Naruto yang seolah tidak peduli dengan perkataannya dan malah sibuk memerhatikan kertas sketsa bergambar pohon sakura dan seorang pria bersayap yang dia dapatkan dari gadis itu. Gadis itu memang cantik mungkin karena itulah Naruto tertarik padanya. Namun Yoshino tidak bisa membiarkan pasien kesayangannya berinteraksi dengan gadis aneh itu._

" _Oh iya, Naruto-kun! Ini jus yang kau minta. Aku meminta ibu penjaga kantin untuk membuatnya karena kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk meminum jus kalengan."_

" _Oh, pantas kau perginya agak lama Yoshino-san!" ujar Naruto yang kemudian meletakkan kertas sketsa yang sejak tadi dipegangnya di atas meja nakas, lalu menerima gelas plastik berisi jus apel itu dari Suster Yoshino dan meminumnya dengan menggunakan sedotan._

" _Kenapa tidak ditambahkan es batu?"_

" _Tidak boleh!" tegas Yoshino pula._

" _Dasar pelit! Yah, tapi terimakasih."_

" _Dari mana saja kau? Sejak tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" ujar seseorang yang baru saja datang._

" _Menma-kun? Sudah pulang dari sekolah?" tanya suster Yoshino sambil tersenyum._

" _Hai. Yoshino-san maaf, aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Naruto."_

" _Ya, silakan!" ucap suster Yoshino yang kemudian lekas pergi meninggalkan ruangan._

" _Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Menma pula._

" _Hanya pergi jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Naruto yang kemudian meletakkan minumannya di atas meja lalu kembali mengambil kertas sketsa dan mengamati gambar itu sekali lagi._

" _Oh, jadi namanya Yakumo Kurama?"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kakak yang melukis ini."_

 _Menma pun ikut memerhatikan lukisan yang sedang di pegang Naruto. "Apa itu Malaikat?"_

 _Naruto menggeleng. "Shinigami."_

" _Imajinasinya liar sekali! Masa iya Shinigami setampan ini?"_

" _Seorang Artist 'kan memang seperti itu Menma-Nii."_

" _Ibu kita tidak seperti itu! Ne, seperti apa wajah orang yang melukis itu? Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

" _Perempuan. Cantik sih tapi agak aneh."_

" _Jangan bicara dengan orang asing! Harus berapa kali aku bilang?!"_

" _Dia bukan orang jahat Menma-Nii. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia memiliki marga yang sama dengan Bibi Kurama."_

" _Kalau tidak salah, Kurama-san memang pernah bercerita kalau dia mempunyai seorang keponakan perempuan."_

" _Jangan-jangan Kakak itu memang keponakannya!"_

" _Mungkin. Seingatku Kurama-san pernah bilang bahwa keponakannya itu seorang anak indigo. Dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat."_

" _Begitu ya? Kelihatannya Kakak itu memang keponakannya!"_

" _Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Apa yang dia katakan?"_

" _Thanatos selalu mengikutinya, begitu katanya."_

" _Thanatos? Maksudmu Dewa Kematian dalam mitologi Yunani? Saudara kembarnya Hipnos?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Hii! Dia membuatku merinding! Apa gambar itu—"_

" _Thanatos."_

" _Bukannya Thanatos itu sering digambarkan sebagai pria tua bersayap?"_

" _Itu Charon."_

" _Charon itu sering digambarkan sebagai pria tua bertudung, bukan pria tua bersayap!"_

" _Menma-Nii memang tau banyak tentang Mitologi Yunani, ya?"_

" _Aku kan pernah membaca buku tentang Mitologi Yunani. Naruto jauhi gadis itu! Aku tak peduli meskipun dia adalah keponakannya Kurama-san!"_

" _Kalau begitu biarkan aku pulang ke rumah, ya?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau bilang aku tidak boleh menemuinya lagi!"_

" _Jangan gunakan itu sebagai alasan! Kau itu masih butuh perawatan intensif!"_

" _Pokoknya aku mau pulang! Katakan itu pada Kabuto-sensei!"_

 _Menma hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia jadi menyesal karena sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk menjauhi Yakumo Kurama._

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

 _ **01 April 2016**_

 _Pada tanggal 28 Maret 2016, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang mengaku sebagai Malaikat Penjemput Roh. Sejak saat itu semua hari yang kulalui jadi lebih menyenangkan. Sara-Nee, begitulah aku memangginya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Dia sangat baik dan selalu mengabulkaan permintaanku. Sara-Nee selalu berada di sisiku selama satu minggu ini. Dan hari ini aku melihatnya menangis tetapi aku tidak tahu apa alasannya menangis. Pikiranku kosong. Menma dan semua orang terlihat panik. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _ **.**_

Ranjang dorong itu didorong dengan tergesa-gesa oleh beberapa orang perawat. Menma mengikuti mereka dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Ia terus memanggil nama itu sambil memperhatikan ekspresi kesakitan Adiknya yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang tersebut. Naruto terlihat sangat sulit untuk bernafas meskipun di _ambulance_ tadi para medis sudah melakukan tindakan medis dasar dan memberikannya oksigen _portable._ Mata biru itu terpejam. Dadanya naik turun. Sementara tangannya mencengkram erat dada kirinya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang _emergency._ Para petugas _ambulance_ tadi sudah bersiap memindahkan tubuh Naruto dengan hai-hati.

"Ayo pindahkan! 1, 2, 3!" intruksi seorang dokter wanita.

"Gunting bajunya dan tolong siapkan tabung oksigen!"

Seorang perawat bergegas menggunting kaos yang dikenakan Naruto. Perawat lainnya lekas menyiapkan tabung oksigen dan mulai mengganti masker oksigen _portable_ yang tadi dipasangkan petugas _ambulance_ dengan masker oksigen baru yang sudah disiapkan tadi.

"Bernapaslah perlahan," kata dokter umum tersebut sambil memasangkan alat-alat medis di dada Naruto.

"Apa kalian tahu anak ini pasien siapa?"

"Kabuto _-sensei_ ," jawab seorang perawat.

"Kabuto _-san?_ Cepat panggilkan dia!"

" _Hai!"_

Perawat yang menjawab tadi lekas pergi untuk mencari dokter Kabuto. Sementara dokter umum wanita yang barusan memerintahnya kembali memeriksa kondisi Naruto dengan seksama.

"Isaribi?"

"Ya, Haruno _-sensei?"_

"Cepatlah cek apakah masih ada ruang ICU yang kosong!"

" _Hai!"_

"Bertahanlah, nak!"

Mebuki Haruno memejamkan mata ketika menyadari kalau pasien yang sedang ditanganinya baru saja kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Ketika aku membuka mata orang yang pertama kulihat adalah Menma _._ Dia menangis seperti yang sering dilakukannya selama ini setiap kali penyakitku kambuh. Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah aku terserang demam dan flu saat aku baru pulang bersama Sasuke setelah kami bermain _street basket._

Saat itu sebelum kami tiba di stasiun, hujan turun dengan deras. Sasuke lupa membawa payung dan aku sendiri tidak membawa payung. Sasuke menyarankan untuk berteduh dulu hingga hujan reda tetapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap menerobos hujan. Sasuke memarahiku tetapi aku tetap tidak peduli karena aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu meskipun aku tahu kalau Sasuke hanya khawatir.

Begitu kami sampai rumah, Sasuke menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Menma. Sasuke kemudian pamit pulang dan Menma langsung memanggil Kabuto _-sensei_ karena aku tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit. Malam harinya aku kemudian bertengkar dengan Menma. Lalu…

"Dokter akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Menma padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk karena rasanya dadaku masih terlalu sakit jika dipaksakan untuk berbicara.

"Naruto aku minta maaf atas sikapku beberapa hari ini."

Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. Itu bukanlah kesalahan Menma. Akulah yang lebih dulu memulai pertengkaran itu.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah bukan kau."

Terkadang Menma memang bisa membaca pikiranku seperti ini.

"Gadis yang bernama Akazawa itu juga bilang kalau kemarin penyakitmu sampai kambuh gara-gara para anak berandalan itu mengejar-ngejar kalian karena mereka pikir kau adalah aku. Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi harus dirawat di ruang _ICU."_

Ruang _ICU?_ Benar, sepertinya ini ruang _ICU_. Aku juga bisa merasakan masker oksigen masih terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutku. Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Tapi kejadian itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Menma selalu saja menyalahkan diri sendiri padahal itu salahku sendiri. Aku pun mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Tidak… aku _*pant*…_ menantang mereka berkelahi makanya mereka _*pant*_ mengejar kami… Itu bukan—"

"Cukup Naruto, tidak usah dipaksakan! Kondisimu masih sangat lemah. Kau juga baru siuman setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama 22 jam.

' _22 jam?'_

Ketika aku hendak berbicara lagi, pintu itu terbuka. Kabuto _-sensei_ memasuki ruangan dengan seorang asistennya dan dia langsung memeriksa kondisiku.

"Hasilnya baik-baik saja. Besok kau sudah boleh meninggalkan ruang _ICU,_ tapi aku ingin kau dirawat di Rumah Sakit untuk 10 hari ke depan."

Lucu sekali, kalau hasilnya memang baik-baik saja mengapa aku harus dirawat inap selama 10 hari? Aku tahu kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang istirahatlah Naruto _-kun!"_

Aku mengangguk kemudian memejamkan kedua mataku, mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

 _Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma sekilas, kemudian kembali menoleh pada dr. Kabuto yang mulai menyuntiknya. Menma menggenggam sebelah tangannya ketika jarum suntik tersebut memasuki kulitnya. Naruto meringis tetapi kemudian menghela nafas ketika Kabuto selesai menyuntiknya._

" _Entah sudah berapa banyak bekas suntikan di tanganku," protes Naruto._

" _Jadi kau lebih suka bila aku menyeretmu ke Rumah Sakit?" sahut Menma._

" _Tentu saja tidak."_

" _Kalau begitu jangan banyak protes!"_

 _Kabuto hanya tersenyum sambil membersihkan setetes darah dari luka kecil Naruto. "Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak bermain basket lagi?"_

" _Aku hanya bermain sebentar."_

" _Tapi lawan tanding street basket mu itu hebat-hebat tau! Bukankah kebanyakan dari mereka itu adalah mahasiswa? Siapa suruh kau ikut bermain? Meskipun kau satu tim dengan Sasuke tetap saja orang-orang itu bukanlah tandingan kalian!" sambung Menma._

" _Awalnya aku hanya ingin menonton tetapi tiba-tiba ada Kagami Taiga yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka, jadi aku ingin melawannya."_

" _Kalau memang itu tujuan awalmu, harusnya kau jangan terpancing untuk bertanding one on one dengan Kagami!"_

" _Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku suka basket!"_

" _Kau memang suka sekali bersikap seenaknya. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?"_

" _Kau memang bro-com, ya, Menma?" kata Naruto memutar bola matanya._

" _Berhenti memanggilku brother complex!"_

 _Kabuto hanya tertawa mendengar keributan kedua bersaudara itu. "Anyway, Naruto-kun dalam waktu tiga hari kau harus bedrest!"_

" _Hah?" protes Naruto._

" _Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya tapi ini perintah dokter!" tegas Kabuto._

 _Naruto menghela nafas mendengar perintah dokternya tersebut. Tiga hari? Ia harus tetap di tempat tidur selama tiga hari?_

 _Naruto menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Thanks."_

 _Kabuto tersenyum kemudian membereskan alat-alat kedokterannya. "Menma-kun kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku dan pastikan Adikmu ini mematuhi perintahku!"_

" _Hai. Arigatou Kabuto-sensei."_

 _Kabuto menepuk pundak Menma kemudian undur diri._

 _Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "See? Kau harus banyak istirahat!"_

" _Mou, tsumaranai desu ne. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Sara-Neesan lagi."_

" _Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan! Aku akan selalu mengawasimu!"_

 _Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku."_

 _Menma menghela nafas panjang. "Tentu saja aku memahami perasaanmu. But I hate waching you suffer…"_

" _Jalan-jalan itu menyenangkan, tahu! Aku sama sekali tidak menderita. Aku merindukan Sara-Nee."_

 _Sara yang sejak tadi sudah berada di dalam ruangan hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto selalu keras kepala seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya Sara ingin sekali menampakkan diri. Namun tentu saja dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut di depan Menma Namikaze._

 _._

 _Menma memerhatikan jam dinding. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Minato yang lagi-lagi malah memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri dengan alasan ada urusan bisnis._

" _Nii-san!" Naruto memanggil._

 _Menma menoleh pada Adik kembarnya dan sedikit terkejut. Naruto seharusnya tetap di tempat tidur. Ia harus banyak istirahat jika ingin lebih baik._

" _You should be resting brother…" balas Menma. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "You are sick."_

" _I know, it's just that…"_

 _Menma berfikir mungkin alasan Naruto bangun adalah karena dia bermimpi buruk. Biasanya Naruto sering bermimpi buruk kalau sedang demam dan flu, jadi dia bertanya "Having nightmares?"_

 _Naruto menggelengkan kepala seraya berjalan dan kemudian berhenti beberapa ratus meter dari sofa yang sedang diduduki Menma. Dia memilki kantung mata di bawah matanya dan kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat karena tidak menerima cahaya matahari. Caranya berjalan nampak tertatih-tatih dan ngomong-ngomong caranya berbicara membuat Menma tersadar kalau keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk._

" _You getting worse. It's late and don't you need to rest?"_

 _Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Can't sleep…"_

" _Why?"_

" _Menma tidak bisakah kau suruh Otou-san untuk tidak pergi?"_

 _Menma tertawa kecil. "Mengapa? Kau ingin bermanja-manja padanya?"_

 _Naruto kembali melangkah kemudian duduk di samping Menma. "Berapa lama Otou-san akan tinggal di London? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"_

" _Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu!"_

" _Aku tidak mau dia pergi. Tolong suruh dia tetap tinggal!" ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi._

 _Menma menempelkan tangannya di dahi Naruto. "Yappari… lebih panas daripada sebelumnya. Pantas saja kau tiba-tiba bersikap manja seperti ini."_

" _Nii-san onegai! Cepat minta Otou-san untuk membatalkan kepergiannya ke London!"_

" _Naruto aku sendiri bisa merawatmu. Kau tidak usah pedulikan Otou-san. Biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya."_

"… _tapi Otou-san jarang sekali berada di rumah. Seharusnya dia jangan terlalu banyak bekerja dan lebih banyak istirahat. Memangnya dia pikir ia itu ro—"_

 _Menma mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi aba-aba agar Naruto berhenti berbicara. "Kau satu-satunya yang butuh istirahat di sini! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan tidurlah!"_

" _KAU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMAHAMI PERASAANKU!"_

" _Naruto!"_

" _You know, fine! Do whatever you want. I don't care!"_

" _Naruto…."_

 _Naruto terbatuk tapi ia tidak peduli. Saat ini ia benar-benar marah. Terlihat sekali kalau Menma tidak peduli tentang apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya merasa takut kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Ayahnya lagi. Ia sudah punya firasat kalau ia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa tetapi penolakkan Menma menunjukan bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Menma seolah menolak untuk percaya bahwa ia mungkin akan segera pergi. Sedangkan Minato, dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk tetap berada di sisinya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa Ayahnya itu hanya peduli pada urusan bisnis._

" _Naruto go back to bed now! What's wrong with you? Why you getting irritated so easily?"_

 _Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar Kakak kembarnya berteriak, ini adalah pertama kalinya Menma meninggikan suara terhadapnya. Naruto merasa beberapa airmata menetes dari mata birunya tetapi ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak suka menunjukan kelemahannya di depan orang lain, bahkan jika orang itu adalah Menma._

" _Maaf, aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bertingkah seperti ini?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian beranjak dari sofa lalu lekas keluar untuk kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Sara yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan itu hanya menggigit bibir. Sara melirik Naruto sekilas dan setelah Naruto menutup pintu kamar Menma, dia kembali menoleh pada Menma dan mendapati pemuda itu kini tengah berbaring di kasur sambil menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lengan. Dia bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Menma._

' _Dia menangis?'_

" _Bodoh! Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah Otou-san lagi!"_

' _Menma-kun?' bersamaan dengan gumaman Sara tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Sara merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya._

 _Sara menoleh dan mendapati sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang menatap Menma yang tengah menangis dengan mata violetnya yang berkaca-kaca._

" _Anda?"_

" _Minato benar-benar harus menikah dengan Mikoto-chan. Aku tidak bisa tenang melihat anakku menangis seperti ini. Orang yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini adalah Naruto. Namun jika Naruto—" Wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Menma."_

" _Mungkinkah anda arwah Kushina-san?" tanya Sara._

 _Kushina hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _Sara melirik Menma lagi. Suara isak tangis pemuda itu semakin kencang. Sara bahkan bisa melihat lengan dan wajah Menma sudah basah dengan air mata._

 _Arwah Kushina melangkah menghampiri Menma. Ia kemudian berbaring di samping Menma, lalu mencoba membelainya. Namun tangan transparannya menembus tubuh itu. Kushina tersenyum miris. Dia lantas melirik pada Sara sekilas "Tolong perhatikan anakku yang satu lagi!"_

 _Sara tersentak dan langsung menganggukkan kepala. "Saya mengerti."_

 _._

 _Ketika Naruto kembali ke tempat tidurnya, ia mulai batuk lebih dari sebelumnya dan hal itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia mulai merasa pusing dan segalanya mulai berputar. Merasa mual, ia mencoba untuk berdiri karena ingin ke kamar mandi tetapi rasa pening di kepalanya tidak membiarkannya. Kakinya tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya dan dia jatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu._

" _Ugh, my head…" mengeluh sakit ia menutup mata— mencoba menetralisir rasa sakitnya. Ia ingin sekali muntah tetapi itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Saat ini ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri._

 _Menghela nafas berat, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun baru saja ia hendak berbaring, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya dan dia mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar seolah ia memakan lava. Ia memiliki perasaan bahwa dadanya akan meledak karena batuk yang menyakitkan. Dan benar saja, rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi, serangan batuk yang sangat menyakitkan itu tidak juga berhenti. Punggungnya melengkung karena batuknya seolah tidak mau berhenti. Naruto memejamkan mata, mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit di dadanya. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari mata birunya seiring dengan serangan batuk yang terus berlanjut. Sekali serangan itu berhenti, Naruto memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya. Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena tidak ada seorang pun di kamarnya. Ia lega Menma tidak menyusulnya ke sini._

" _Stupid cold…" gumam Naruto. Kini ia merasa pandangan matanya semakin kabur dan dia berteriak ketika rasa nyeri kembali menyerang dadanya. "Arghhh…!"_

 _Naruto masih memejamkan mata sambil mencengkram dada kirinya dengan tangan kanan ketika ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh pipinya lembut. Naruto membuka mata dan mendapati Sara tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Tangan Sara yang lain memegang beberapa butir obat._

" _Harusnya kau jangan bertengkar dengan Menma-kun!"_

 _Naruto mengambil semua pil itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Sara kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah menelan semua obatnya, Sara memegang kedua pundak Naruto lalu membaringkan pemuda itu di atas kasur._

" _Please lie down!"_

" _Sejak kapan…*cough* kau ada di sini…*cough* Sara-Nee?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak._

 _Sara mengusap rambut Naruto yang menutupi sebelah matanya. "Sejak kau menutup kedua matamu yang indah itu. Ow, you are burning up!"_

" _Sara-Neesan bisa *cough* bisakah kau cek Nii-san di kamarnya *cough*… apakah dia sedang menangis? Rasanya *cough* dadaku sesak."_

" _Dadamu sesak karena kau batuk terus dari tadi padahal kau baru saja bertengkar dengan Menma-kun. Menma-kun pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dia tidak menangis," bohong Sara._

 _Naruto dengan segera meraih selimutnya dan bernafas dengan berat. "Kau… *cough* yakin? Nii-san… *cough* dia itu cengeng."_

 _Sara menggelengkan kepala, orang ini malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Menma daripada kesehatannya sendiri. Sara menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah Naruto. Sebuah cahaya kecil berpendar dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun tertidur dengan pulas._

" _Istirahatlah! Itu adalah hal yang paling kau butuhkan saat ini."_

 _._

 _._

" _Sara-Neesan?" Naruto memanggil nama Sara. Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu di sekitar kamarnya dan ia mulai merasa kesepian._

 _Naruto memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan dan ia semakin gelisah. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya mulai terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya dan rasa pening di kepalanya masih mengganggunya._

" _Ugh… Sara-Neesan dokko?"_

 _Naruto menggigil. "Please come back…"_

 _Naruto sungguh merasa seperti anak kecil, tetapi ini bukan kesalahannya bahwa ia ingin ada seseorang yang menemaninya saat ini. Seseorang yang bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya walaupun hanya sedikit._

 _Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan Sara masuk dengan sebuah piring di tangan dan segelas teh hangat. Sara memandang Naruto penuh tanya ketika melihat pemuda itu tidak berbaring di kasur melainkan duduk bersandar sambil memegang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan erat._

" _Aku membawakanmu makanan untuk sarapan. Nampaknya Kurama-san sedang pergi ke supermarket dan Fuu-san— aku belum melihatnya. Mungkin dia sedang menyiram tanaman."_

" _Menma-Nii?"_

" _Dia belum keluar dari kamarnya."_

" _Mengurung diri lagi?"_

 _Sara menggeleng. "Mungkin masih tidur."_

 _Rupanya Sara membawa sandwich. Naruto menerima makanan tersebut dan dia mulai makan dengan gigitan lembut, menikmati setiap potongan kecil dari sandwich itu._

" _Itu tidak terlalu banyak tapi setidaknya dapat menghilangkan rasa laparmu."_

" _Daijoubu, lagipula aku tidak begitu lapar."_

" _Meskipun kau tidak berselara makan, kau harus tetap makan Naruto-kun."_

 _Sara mulai menyiapkan obat Naruto. Ketika Naruto selesai makan dia menyerahkan piring tersebut pada Sara yang langsung meletakkannya di atas meja._

" _Nah, waktunya minum obat. Ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."_

" _Arigatou." Naruto bergumam dan meminum obatnya._

 _Setelah Naruto selesai minum obat Sara mendorong Naruto pelan, membaringkannya di atas kasur kemudian membelai kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum menikmati perhatian Sara. Menghela nafas pelan, ia memejamkan mata._

" _Sara-Neesan?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kenapa Nee-san begitu baik padaku?"_

 _Sara tersenyum— masih membelai kepala Naruto lembut. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, itu saja."_

" _Arigatou."_

" _Ne, aku harus pergi hari ini. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku tuntaskan."_

" _Pekerjaan?"_

" _Ya, menjemput seseorang dan mengantarkannya ke 'pintu' adalah pekerjaanku."_

" _Dare?"_

" _Seorang Kakek."_

" _Kapan kembali?"_

" _Entah, mungkin besok atau lusa. Itu karena setelah menjemput Kakek itu aku harus menjemput yang lainnya."_

" _Oh."_

" _Tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sebentar?"_

" _Hn. Tapi setelah kau kembali aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan."_

" _Mm, akan kulakukan kalau keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik."_

 _Naruto merasakan Sara mencium dahinya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tidak bisa merasakan kecupan itu lagi. Begitu Naruto membuka mata, Sara menghilang. Naruto bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaannya lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _Menma ditanyai Kurama karena kemarin ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kemarin Menma sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang disiapkan oleh Kurama dan diletakkan di depan pintu kamarnya, padahal Kurama benar-benar khawatir karena Menma bukan hanya tidak mau sarapan tetapi juga tidak mau makan siang dan makan malam. Namun hari ini Kurama sampai menangis karena Menma tidak juga keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Akhirnya Menma berhenti mengurung diri dan tentu saja itu membuat Kurama senang._

 _Sejak tadi pagi Menma hanya makan sedikit. Naruto sudah mengabaikannya sejak kemarin. Dia tidak datang untuk sarapan. Menma membiarkannya bersikap dingin karena ia fikir Naruto mungkin masih marah kepadanya tetapi ketika dia tidak datang untuk makan siang, Menma menjadi khawatir._

' _Mungkinkah dia roboh karena demam?' Menma berpikir pesimis. 'Atau mungkin dia sedang tidur?'_

" _Kurama-san?"_

" _Ya, Tuan muda?"_

" _Apa Naruto sudah makan?"_

" _Saya sudah mengantarkan sarapan untuk Naruto-bocchan, tetapi ketika tadi saya kembali untuk mengantarkan makan siang… makanan yang saya antarkan untuk sarapan sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Saya juga tadi sudah membujuknya untuk makan tapi Naruto-bocchan malah meminta saya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Mungkin Naruto-bocchan ingin tidur."_

" _Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam. Mungkin dia masih marah padaku."_

" _Sebaiknya anda tanyakan sendiri padanya," saran Kurama._

 _Menma tertegun. Namun ia kemudian bergegas pergi menuju kamar Naruto. Khawatir sakit, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto tetapi tidak ada respon._

" _Naruto?" panggil Menma._

" _Yappari… dia pasti masih marah padaku," gumam Menma._

 _Naruto punya banyak alasan untuk marah padanya. Pertama, dia tidak mengabulkan permintaan Naruto untuk menyuruh Minato membatalkan kepergiannya ke London. Kedua, dia membentak Naruto. Ketiga, dia mengurung diri di kamar selama seharian tanpa makan. Dia menyesal karena tempo hari sudah bersikap labil dan kekanakkan._

" _Naruto!" ketukkan di pintu semakin keras. "Naruto buka pintunya, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"_

 _Masih tidak ada jawaban._

 _Menma menghela nafas. "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan."_

 _Menma kemudian langsung membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Apa yang ia lihat membuatnya lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya._

 _Di tempat tidur, Naruto bernafas dengan berat. Dia meringkuk dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ketika Menma mendekat ia menyadari bahwa saudara kembarnya tidak hanya mencoba untuk bernafas tetapi tubuhnya juga gemetaran._

 _Menma menaiki tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Ia duduk di kasur dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Naruto. Menma terkejut ketika dia merasakan kening Naruto terlalu panas untuk disentuh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Adiknya dan kenapa ia terlihat begitu sakit? Menma berfikir bahwa mungkin saja tadi malam penyakit Naruto kambuh lagi, ditambah kemarin dia juga terkena flu. Menma membelai pipi Naruto untuk menenangkannya._

 _Menma tidak tahu apakah kembarannya tersebut tahu bahwa ia di sini atau tidak, kedua matanya tertutup. Mungkin Naruto sedang tidur atau pingsan? Menma tidak begitu yakin, tetapi yang paling membuatnya khawatir adalah demam Naruto jadi dia lekas pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil sebuah handuk basah ukuran kecil yang kemudian ia letakkan di dahi Naruto supaya suhu panasnya berkurang._

 _Menonton saudara kembarnya begitu rapuh dan sakit mematahkan hatinya. Ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuat Naruto baikkan tetapi nampaknya tidak ada yang bekerja dan hal itu membuatnya frustasi._

 _Naruto bergerak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di dahinya, sambil merintih Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata biru lain yang persis seperti miliknya. Ia langsung menjauhkan diri ketika melihat Menma duduk tepat di sampingnya, membuat handuk basah di dahinya terjatuh._

" _Apa yang kau *cough* inginkan?" desis Naruto._

 _Menma tersentak, ucapan Naruto terdengar begitu sinis. Menma menutup mata, berpikir untuk keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Naruto sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Naruto. Bukan sebuah ide bagus, tidak dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Mungkin Naruto akan membentaknya, menghinanya, mengabaikannya atau apapun yang diinginkannya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang melukai perasaannya seperti tempo hari, atau mungkin bahkan lebih buruk dari itu._

" _Aku hanya ingin memeriksa kondisimu dan aku sangat khawatir karena kau tidak membuka pintu." Menma menjawab sambil tersenyum pahit seraya mengompres dahi Naruto lagi._

 _Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun dan malah memunggungi Menma, memalingkan muka dan mengabaikan sentuhan lembutnya. Dia masih kesal, merasa kacau, dan tidak mau bicara lagi dengan Menma._

" _Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku, itu sebabnya kau bereaksi seperti itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena malah memancing kemarahanmu hingga akhirnya kita bertengkar." Menma memohon maaf._

" _Aku hanya merasa takut. Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataanmu yang seolah kau tidak akan bisa melihat Otou-san lagi. Aku belum siap kehilanganmu Naruto, tolong mengertilah!"_

 _Naruto kembali bergerak dan menghadap saudara kembarnya. "Kau harus menghadapi hal itu Menma. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa sakit diriku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."_

 _Menma menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tidak dengar!"_

" _Terimalah kenyatan, Menma! Kau pikir berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan untuk tetap hidup? 5 tahun? 1 tahun? Aku mungkin bahkan tidak punya waktu 1 bulan."_

" _URUSAI!"_

" _Aku sudah mencapai batasku. Tidak ada gunanya kau terus menyangkalnya."_

" _Tutup mulutmu! Aku tidak mau dengar!" teriak Menma yang kini langsung berlari keluar kamar._

 _Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar belum *cough*… bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Menma *cough*… masih membutuhkanku. Tapi *cough*… sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan?"_

.

 _Tadi malam mungkin adalah tidur terbaiknya di bulan ini, tidak ada mimpi buruk, tidak ada rasa takut akan kematian. Well, pengecualian dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, rasa sakit di dadanya, dan rasa pening di kepalanya._

 _Naruto ingin sekali turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjemur di beranda tetapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Hari ini seharusnya ia merasa baikan tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya, seperti benar-benar salah. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang terus berkelebat di otaknya._

" _Well really… I might as enjoy my comfy bed than thinking of my sickness, right?"_

 _Terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali, Naruto menggeliat mencoba untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ada rasa dingin yang aneh di tempat tidurnya. Sebanyak apapun dia menutupi badannya sendiri dengan selimut-selimut tebal, itu sama sekali tidak bekerja. Tubuhnya menggigil seolah ia sedang berada di kutub utara._

 _Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Ia harus mandi karena tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat. Sebelum Naruto berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, Sara tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Naruto reflek memegang dadanya karena kaget._

" _Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu begitu!"_

" _Ah, gomennasai. Kupikir ketika aku teleportasi ke sini kau sedang tidur. Apakah aku membuat dada mu sakit?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

" _Hontou ni gomennasai," sahut Sara sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali._

" _Sudahlah Sara-Nee, kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto kemudian lekas turun dari tempat tidurnya._

" _Are? Kau mau ke mana?"_

" _Aku mau mandi."_

" _Sebentar, biar kusiapkan dulu air hangat untukmu."_

 _Naruto mengangguk. Ketika Sara sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Naruto mengocorkan air dari dalam dispenser. Setelah gelasnya terisi penuh, Naruto mengambil semua obat dari dalam laci meja nakas kemudian meminum pil-pil tersebut sesuai dosis._

" _Air hangatnya sudah siap!" seru Sara. Dia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Naruto._

 _Naruto tersenyum. "Arigatou. Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu 'kan Sara-Nee?"_

" _Janji?"_

" _Hn. Kau bilang akan menemaniku jalan-jalan. Aku sudah merasa baikan. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"_

" _Apa kau yakin? Lihat, wajahmu sangat pucat!"_

" _Memang biasanya juga begitu, kan?"_

 _Sara mengerutkan kening. "Menurutku mukamu terlihat lebih pucat daripada dua hari yang lalu."_

" _Aku sudah tidak demam."_

"— _tapi kau masih batuk-batuk."_

" _Batuk ku sudah reda dan pasti akan segera sembuh!"_

"— _tapi kepalamu pasti masih pusing, kan?"_

" _Kalau nanti aku merasa sakit, aku berjanji akan cerita padamu dan Nee-san juga boleh membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin sekalian berjemur menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari. Di sini dingin."_

" _Dingin? Kalau begitu—"_

" _Jangan crewet! Pokoknya aku mau keluar rumah!"_

 _Sara nampak ragu tetapi kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu!"_

" _Arigatou," kata Naruto yang kemudian lekas memasuki kamar mandi._

 _Sara pun mulai menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Naruto. Tak lupa ia juga membawa obat Naruto dan memunculkan sebuah tas selempang dari tangannya, kemudian memasukan obat-obatan tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Sara menjentikan jari dan saat itu juga pakaian yang dikenakannya berubah. Kini ia memakai pakaian yang matching dengan tasnya._

 _._

 _Sara dan Naruto tengah berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa pertokoan dan Café-Café saat tiga orang tak dikenal menghadang mereka berdua._

" _Wow! Sudah kuduga dia Namikaze," kata salah seorang dari mereka._

" _Dia bahkan sedang berkencan dengan gadis cantik. Aku iri!" sambung yang lain._

" _Oi, Menma! Kemarin kau belum setor uang pada kami! Berani-beraninya kau lari dari kami! Cepat berikan dompetmu padaku!"_

" _Apa kalian adalah orang-orang yang suka mem-bully Menma di sekolah?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis._

" _Naruto-kun sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!" bisik Sara yang tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak._

" _Cih, jangan berpura-pura bodoh kau Namikaze Menma!"_

" _Yamette! Dia bukan Menma-kun!" tegas Sara._

" _Hah?"_

" _Ha?"_

" _Apa kau bilang? Memangnya dia punya saudara kembar? Jangan membodohiku gadis kecil!"_

" _Naruto aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melawan mereka," bisik Sara pula._

" _Jangan! Jangan kau gunakan kekuatanmu untuk sampah seperti mereka. Lagipula, memangnya Malaikat diperbolehkan untuk melukai manusia?"_

" _Membunuh semut saja aku akan kena hukum. Tapi, kalau demi Naruto-kun dihukum seberat apapun aku tidak peduli!"_

" _Tidak! Jangan berbuat bodoh!"_

" _Oi, apa-apaan kalian? Malah bisik-bisik seperti itu. Cepat serahkan dompetmu, Menma!"_

" _Aku akan menghajarmu," desis Naruto. Namun Sara malah menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berlari._

" _Hey, pengecut! Dasar pecundang, jangan lari kalian!"_

" _Sara-Nee lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku membuat mereka babak belur!"_

" _Jangan! Kau itu sedang sakit, sebaiknya kita lari saja!"_

 _Sara mendesis saat lengannya ditarik salah satu anak-anak nakal itu. "Lepaskan aku!"_

" _Lepaskan dia teme!" teriak Naruto. Namun kedua orang yang tersisa malah memisahkannya dari Sara dan memukul perutnya dengan keras._

" _Ow!" Naruto mengerang karena pukulan itu begitu keras. Ia bahkan merasa yakin kalau pukulan barusan juga mengenai ulu hatinya._

" _OHOK!" dan benar saja, Naruto sampai memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya akibat pukulan tersebut._

" _Kuso! Kubunuh kalian!" ancam Naruto yang langsung melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada dua orang anak nakal tersebut._

' _Buukk!'_

' _Duak!'_

" _Jangan meremehkanku, tadi itu aku hanya sedang lengah sampai kena pukul!" ujar Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk melayangkan tendangan berikutya._

 _Sara lelah. Cukup. Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto bertarung dengan sampah-sampah itu. "Lepas!"_

 _Sara meronta dari cengkeraman yang semakin erat itu. Tak habis akal, Sara mengigit tangan anak nakal yang sejak tadi menahannya, membuat cengkeraman itu melonggar. "Lepaskan aku!"_

 _Sara akhirnya terbebas dan cepat-cepat mendekati Naruto yang sudah bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Sara meraih tangan Naruto sebelum menariknya pergi._

 _Lari_

 _Lari_

 _Lari_

 _Naruto memacu langkahnya. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak ingin Sara mendapat masalah karena mungkin Sara akan menggunakan kekuatan istemewanya untuk melukai orang-orang itu. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Sara dihukum oleh Kami-sama karena melukai manusia. Ia sendiri juga merasa tidak akan bisa mengatasi ketiga orang itu sendirian. Kalau mereka hanya berdua mungkin ia masih bisa melawan dan menang tetapi kalau mereka sampai main keroyokan bertiga, ia tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan juga Sara._

 _Sara masih menarik tangan Naruto. Mereka harus lari secepat mungkin sebelum dia kehilangan kesabaran dan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Dia hanya menuruti apa kata hatinya tanpa tahu kemana langkah kan membawanya._

" _Sara-Neesan…"_

 _Perlahan langkah Naruto terhenti tergantikan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat, sangat cepat seiring dengan bahunya yang naik turun mencoba memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya._

" _Naruto-kun!" Dengan sigap Sara menangkap tubuh Naruto yang limbung._

 _Sara dapat melihat kaki Naruto gemetar. Dia kemudian memapah Naruto dan membawanya memasuki gang sempit yang menjadi celah antara dua gedung tinggi._

" _Naruto-kun bertahanlah, bernafaslah perlahan!" Sara mengomando Naruto yang kini tengah bersandar lemas pada tembok. Ketika Naruto terlihat dapat mengatur nafasnya, Sara membelai wajah itu lembut._

" _Aku lelah Sara-Nee."_

 _Sara berjinjit menyamai tinggi badannya dengan tinggi Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak membawamu berlari. Kau akan baik-baik saja, bertahanlah!"_

 _Saat mereka mengira bahwa mereka sudah tak berada dalam jangkauan kejaran orang-orang itu, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan teriakan nyaring—_

" _Namikaze Menma!"_

" _Sudah kubilang dia bukan Menma!" teriak Sara._

 _Naruto menggeleng. Menurutnya percuma saja Sara berteriak kalau dia bukanlah Menma. Orang-orang itu tidak akan mempercayainya. Mereka bertiga mungkin tidak pernah tahu kalau Namikaze Menma mempunyai saudara kembar. Sekali lagi, Naruto memaksa menarik tubuh lemahnya bergerak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik lengan Sara dan menyeretnya untuk kembali berlari._

 _Mereka masih berlari menerobos kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Tautan jemari mereka terlepas saat Sara menabrak seseorang dan beralih menunduk sopan mengucap maaf._

" _Gomennasai!"_

 _Sara kaget bukan main saat menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. "Menma-kun?"_

" _Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa tahu namaku?"_

" _Ano… Etto…"_

 _Sara mulai gelisah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja dia tersadar kalau barusan dia terpisah dari Naruto karena kerumunan orang-orang hari ini terlalu ramai. Sara panik begitu menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di dekatnya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanya seorang wanita gemuk yang sedang menggendong anak perempuanya yang sepertinya baru berusia tiga tahun._

 _Sara menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan terkejut ketika dia tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang ambruk sambil mencengkram erat dada kirinya dengan napas pendek dan cepat._

" _NARUTOO!" teriak Menma yang langsung berlari menghampiri saudara kembarnya itu. "Baka, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"_

" _Nii-san?" Naruto nampak terkejut, tak menyangka ia bisa bertemu dengan Menma di tempat ini. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal._

 _Sara menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan obat-obatan Naruto pada Menma. Meskipun Menma tidak mengerti kenapa obat Naruto bisa dipegang oleh gadis berambut scarlet tersebut ia tidak banyak bertanya. Ia lekas mengeluarkan beberapa pil dan menyuruh Naruto meminumnya._

 _Sara kemudian menyodorkan air mineral yang langsung disambar oleh Menma. Dia membukakan tutup botolnya sebelum menyerahkan botol tersebut pada Naruto. Sementara itu Sara bergegas menghubungi ambulance._

 _Wanita gemuk tadi nampak heran dan bingung melihat Menma dan Naruto yang bagai pinang dibelah dua._

" _Apa kalian saudara kembar?" tanyanya._

" _Benar!" jawab Menma yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Nyonya saya benar-benar berterimakasih."_

" _Eh? Untuk apa?"_

" _Diantara semua keruman orang-orang ini cuma anda yang memberi perhatian pada Adik saya. Saya lihat tadi ada beberapa orang yang menoleh tetapi kembali bersikap acuh."_

" _Oh, sama-sama. Tapi apakah saudaramu itu baik-baik saja? Wajahnya pucat sekali!" tanya wanita itu sambil memerhatikan Naruto yang baru saja selesai meminum obatnya._

" _Menma-kun, ambulance akan segera datang dan sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi."_

" _Sayap! Kakak itu punya sayap!" kata anak perempuan yang tengah digendong wanita tadi sambil menunjuk Sara._

" _Eh? Kau ini bicara apa Reina-chan?"_

" _Indah. Sangat putih dan terlihat lembut. Reina ingin pegang." Anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan-tangan mungilnya, mencoba untuk menggapai Sara._

" _Maaf, anak saya memang sering berbicara ngelantur."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Itu hal yang wajar karena puteri anda sepertinya penuh imajinasi."_

" _Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum._

" _Terimakasih banyak!" kata Menma dan Sara serentak._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum dan undur diri dari sana._

" _Kakak itu benar-benar punya sayap, Mama."_

" _Iya, sayang!" kata wanita itu pula memaklumi puterinya yang memang sering sekali berbicara hal-hal yang aneh-aneh._

' _Kenapa anak itu bisa melihat sayapku? Apa dia seorang indigo atau—'_

 _Sara memerhatikan Ibu dan anak itu sekali lagi. Di dunia ini hanya ada dua kelompok manusia yang bisa melihat sayapnya. Pertama, adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan istimewa. Kedua, adalah seseorang yang akan segera meninggal. Sara hanya bisa berharap semoga anak yang bernama Reina itu bukan termasuk dalam kelompok yang kedua. Sara kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto._

 _Menma membantu Naruto berdiri dan memapahnya menuju sebuah kursi taman. Setelah mendudukkan Naruto di kursi tersebut, Menma menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau tetap di tempat tidur!"_

" _Tenang dulu Menma-kun!" pinta Sara. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih memegang dadanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Tidak berguna. Obatnya tidak bekerja. Dadaku masih sakit."_

" _Apa? Memangnya sudah berapa lama serangan itu? Kenapa obatnya belum bereaksi?" tanya Menma semakin panik._

 _Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Menma. Ia masih meringis kesakitan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal._

" _Bertahanlah Naruto-kun!" ujar Sara sambil menghapus keringat dingin di wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangannya._

 _Tidak lama kemudian suara sirene ambulance terdengar. Menma dan Sara nampak lega. Sementara Naruto sudah hampir pingsan tetapi ia terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya._

 _._

 _._

Aku bisa merasakan Menma mengenggam erat tanganku. Aku pun kembali membuka mataku. Wajah Memna dekat sekali denganku.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Bisa kulihat Menma tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

Aku membalas senyuman Menma dan mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir! Aku hanya teringat kejadian sebelum kau dan _Sara-Neesan_ membawaku kemari."

Salah satu tangan Menma membelai rambutku dan ia kemudian berbisik kepadaku. "Cepat pulih, ya! Kalau kau sudah keluar dari RS, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi!"

"Aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu."

"Eh?"

"Lagipula, bukankah lusa adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru di _Konoha Gakuen?_ Kau harus datang! Lalu setelah itu kau tidak boleh membolos hanya untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan! Membolos di minggu pertama kau menjadi murid SMA itu tidak baik!"

"Aneh sekali, biasanya kau paling semangat kalau diajak jalan-jalan?!"

"Aku akan jalan-jalan bersama _Sara-Nee_ saja."

"Sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Akazawa? Nampaknya kalian akrab sekali!"

"Dia seorang teman yang sudah seperti kakak ku sendiri."

"Ha?"

"Jangan cemburu!"

"Siapa yang cemburu?" sewot Menma.

Aku kemudian tertawa karena tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Menma, tapi tidak lama karena dadaku kembali terasa sakit.

"Naruto?" Menma menatapku cemas.

Aku tersenyum dan meyakinkan Menma kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur! Kau harus banyak istirahat!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menuruti perkataan Menma karena aku sendiri sudah merasa sangat lelah. Selain itu, entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ayahku. Aku ingin sekali dia segera pulang dari London dan langsung menemuiku. Ketika aku berpikir demikian, aku mendengar suara Menma lagi.

"Aku keluar dulu Naruto. Aku akan menghubungi _Otou-san_ dan menyuruhnya pulang hari ini juga!"

" _Arigatou Menma-Niisan._ "

"Hn."

Ketika Menma sudah hampir membuka pintu aku memanggilnya lagi _. "Nii-san!"_

Menma menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Hm?"

"Jangan menangis lagi! Aku bersyukur aku yang mengalami ini dan bukan kau."

Aku melihat Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kupikir dia akan membentakku tetapi ternyata dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'Hn' sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Aku sama sekali tidak asal bicara. Itulah perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bukan Menma yang mengidap penyakit ini.

"Akazawa- _san_ ada di ruang tunggu. Dia sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia bahkan tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya. Dia bilang, dia tidak akan pergi sebelum dia menemuimu."

"Kalau begitu suruh dia masuk. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Hn."

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Chapter kali ini sengaja saya bagi dua karena jika disatukan akan sangat panjang dan saya akan usahakan update bagian keduanya minggu depan._

 _Mind to review minna? Arigatou! ^^_


	11. Chapter 10: Naruto's Death Part Two

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno, MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 10 : Naruto's death**_ _Part - Two_

 _._

Menma baru saja keluar dari ruang _ICU_ ketika ia melihat sosok seseorang menghampirinya. Melihat ekspresi Menma yang nampak kacau, orang tersebut langsung memeluknya.

" _Obaa-chan…"_ gumam Menma.

"Ayo kita berbicara di tempat lain!" kata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sebentar, aku sedang mencari seseorang."

"Tidak ada seorang pun di sini."

"Eh? Apa dia sudah pulang, ya? Padahal Naruto ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Oh, jadi orang yang kau cari itu temannya Naruto? Ya, mungkin dia sudah pulang atau mungkin dia sedang pergi ke Toilet. Nah, ayo kita pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit!"

Menma hanya mengangguk.

Menma dan Neneknya—Tsunade kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Tsunade membiarkan Menma menangis di pangkuannya. Begitu Menma sudah lebih tenang, Tsunade pun mulai menanyai cucunya tersebut.

" _Doushita no?"_

"Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam padaku."

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang anak itu katakan?"

"Aku bersyukur karena aku yang mengalami hal ini dan bukannya kau."

"Naruto bilang begitu?" tanya Tsunade dengan ekspresi yang nampak sedih.

"…karena kami kembar, ada perasaan bersalah di diriku. Kau tahu, _Granma?_ Mungkin sebaiknya yang sakit aku saja. Wajahnya selalu terlihat pucat dan berat badannya terus menurun. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa matanya sangat jernih dan bersinar."

"Bersinar?" Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hn. Dia selalu terlihat bersemangat apalagi kalau sedang bermain basket. Aku sering sekali menangis di hadapannya padahal seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak menunjukkan perasaan negatif. Naruto pasti kepikiran dan aku hanya memperburuk kondisinya."

"Menma sesuatu seperti itu adalah natural, tetapi memang sebaiknya kau tidak menangis di depannya."

"Hn. Akulah yang terburuk. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin menangis di depannya tetapi aku tidak bisa."

"Saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, apakah dia tersenyum?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis di hadapannya lagi! Tersenyumlah Menma! Aku, Ayahmu, dan Kakekmu juga sangat sedih tetapi kami tidak pernah menangis di depannya. Kau tahu kenapa? Alasannya bukan karena kami adalah orang yang berhati dingin tetapi kami hanya tidak ingin membebaninya."

" _Demo—"_

"Kau tahu nak? Minato sering pergi ke luar negeri bukan hanya untuk alasan pekerjaan semata. Ia juga mengunjungi banyak Rumah Sakit ternama untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter-dokter hebat di sana. Dia percaya pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menyembuhkan Naruto. Minato juga sekalian mencari donor jantung untuk Naruto."

" _Hountou desu ka?"_

"Mm. Kau tahu, menurutku bukan kau yang paling sedih diantara kita semua. Ayah kalian lah yang paling sedih dan menderita. Ia pasti memilki banyak penyesalan di dalam hatinya. Meskipun begitu, Minato tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi negatif itu pada kalian anak-anaknya."

"Jadi maksud _Obaa-chan_ selain pada kami—"

"Mm. Dia sering menangis di depanku dan juga Kakekmu."

" _Otou-san baka!_ Apa dia tidak sadar kalau sikapnya itu hanya membuat kami salah paham terhadapnya?"

" _Yeah,_ seperti itulah Minato. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat kalian sedih. Minato bilang melihat kalian berdua bersedih itu jauh lebih menyakitkan."

" _Otou-san…"_

"Minato hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya karena itulah jangan membencinya."

"Naruto ingin bertemu dengan _Otou-san. Obaa-chan,_ tolong hubungi _Otou-san!_ Suruh dia untuk kembali ke sini secepatnya!"

"Ya, aku akan segera menghubungi Minato."

 _._

 _._

 _ **03 April 2016**_

Minato akhirnya tiba di Tokyo kemarin, setelah Tsunade menghubunginya. Dia juga sudah bertanya pada dr. Kabuto tentang kondisi Naruto. Kabuto mengatakan padanya untuk menyiapkan mental karena dia dan rekan-rekannya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Naruto. Namun sayangnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tentu saja Minato sangat sedih mendengarnya karena usahanya untuk mencari dokter yang hebat di beberapa Rumah Sakit besar yang ada di Inggris juga tidak membuahkan hasil. Para dokter hebat yang didatanginya semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto hanya operasi tranplantasi jantung padahal sampai sekarang Minato bahkan belum bisa menemukan donor jantung yang cocok untuk puteranya tersebut.

Saat ini Minato sedang memotong beberapa buah apel untuk Naruto dengan potongan unik yang dibentuk seperti kelinci sambil mengobrol dengan puteranya tersebut.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi makam Ibumu?"

"Mm, sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

"…tapi Naruto, tubuhmu masih—"

" _Okaa-san_ mungkin ingin kita ke sana dan mendoa'akannya."

"…."

"Belakangan ini aku sering melihat _Okaa-san_ dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi? Kau melihat Kushina?"

"Hn. Dia cantik sekali. Terlihat lebih muda sepuluh tahun. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya."

Minato tertegun. Mikoto pernah bercerita bahwa suatu hari dia pernah melihat Fugaku dalam mimpinya. Fugaku mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Dalam mimpi Mikoto itu, Fugaku tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu keesokan harinya Mikoto mengajak Itachi dan Sasuke untuk mengunjungi makam Fugaku sekaligus mendo'akannya. Setelah itu Fugaku Uchiha tidak pernah muncul dalam mimpi Mikoto lagi.

" _Otou-san?"_ panggil Naruto yang merasa heran karena Ayahnya malah melamun.

Minato tersentak mendengar panggilan tersebut dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Baiklah, mari kita temui Ibumu dan berdo'a untuknya!"

"Mm, _Okaa-san_ pasti akan senang."

"…tapi Naruto kau harus berjanji!"

"Janji?"

"Ya. Saat kita tiba di sana, kau jangan sedih apalagi menangis karena itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa sakit!"

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus! Tunggu di sini, _Otou-san_ akan meminjam kursi roda untukmu!"

"Tidak usah membawa kursi roda!"

"…tapi Naruto tubuhmu—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yup! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu. Satu hal lagi, kalau kau merasa lelah bilang pada _Otou-san._ Nanti aku akan menggendongmu."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Ayahnya itu. "Memangnya _Otou-san_ masih kuat?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Huh!" sahut Minato yang langsung menggelitik pinggang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena merasa kegelian. "Aku menyerah _Otou-san!_ Haha… kumohon hentikan! Aku minta maaf!"

Minato tertawa puas lalu menghentikan tindakannya tersebut. "Nah, makanya jangan nakal!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Menma _-Nii_ kemana? Hari ini dia belum kelihatan!"

"Menma bilang semalam dia tidak bisa tidur jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di rumah saja."

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur?"

"Mungkin sedang banyak pikiran," jawab Minato yang kemudian mengeluarkan pakaian ganti dari dalam koper untuk Naruto.

.

Di koridor nampak Minato yang sedang berbicara dengan dr. Kabuto. Minato sepertinya sedang meminta izin untuk membawa Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. Melihat gestur tubuh mereka dari kejauhan, Sara yang tengah menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya menduga kalau sebenarnya Kabuto tidak memberikan izin tetapi nampaknya Minato memaksa karena itu adalah keinginan Naruto. Sara kemudian berteportasi ke ruang perawatan Naruto. Naruto melirik ke arahnya sekilas sambil tersenyum. Mungkin Naruto merasakan kehadirannya walaupun saat ini dia masih menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya karena tidak ingin menunjukkan diri di hadapan Minato.

Minato kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tersenyum pada puteranya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan izin. Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Ya!" sahut Naruto yang kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Ekpresi Minato agak aneh jadi Sara memutuskan untuk membaca pikiran Minato.

' _Apa kau benar-benar baik saja Naruto? Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya. Kabuto-sensei juga sebenarnya tidak memberiku izin untuk membawamu keluar.'_

Sara mengikuti Ayah dan Anak itu. Setibanya di tempat parkir, Minato membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Sementara Naruto duduk di jok depan dengan Minato yang sedang menyetir di samping kirinya, Sara duduk di jok belakang. Sebelum berangkat Minato mampir ke toko bunga untuk membeli satu buket krisan putih dan satu buket mawar putih.

45 menit berlalu. Mereka pun tiba di makam Kushina. Minato dan Naruto nampak khusuk berdoa sambil memejamkan kedua mata mereka.

Sara ikut memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Ketika Sara membuka matanya kembali, ia melihat Naruto limbung dan terjatuh lemas sambil meremas dada kirinya. Nafasnya juga terdengar memburu. Sara mendekat dan beberapa detik kemudian ia melihat Minato membuka mata dan nampak kaget sekaligus panik.

"Naruto? Ada apa? Kau merasa sakit?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan Minato lekas meraba jaket Naruto lalu mengeluarkan botol obat di dalamnya. Ia kemudian memasukan beberapa pil ke dalam mulut Naruto.

" _Gomen,_ sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa!" ucap Naruto beberapa menit kemudian.

Minato tidak percaya. Naruto memang terlihat sudah mulai bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi tetapi dia masih mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan wajahnya nampak jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Tangan Naruto bahkan terasa dingin.

"Bertahanlah akan aku panggilkan am— eh? Di mana ponselku? Astaga, aku meninggalkannya di atas meja! Naruto apa kau membawa ponsel?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. Ia menyesal karena sudah membuat Ayahnya khawatir. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada Minato untuk tidak merasa sedih setibanya di makam, tetapi rupanya ia tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat semua kenangannya bersama Kushina dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosi yang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke rumah sakit! Cepat naik ke punggungku! Aku akan menggendongmu!"

Naruto menurut. Lagipula ia tidak punya pilihan lain karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemah, letih, dan lesu karena tenaganya seolah terkuras habis.

Setibanya di mobil Naruto hanya terduduk lemas. Sementara Minato memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalanan macet dan Minato terus menyalakan klakson mobilnya dengan tidak sabaran. Sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak kedengaran suaranya.

"De-pan…" kata Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit?"

"Li-hat ke de-pan… _Otou-san!"_

Minato panik karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor oleng dan terjatuh. Minato berusaha untuk menghindari tabrakan. Namun di depannya ada sebuah truk yang sedang berhenti, Minato pun tidak bisa menghindari tabrakan dan dia merasakan benturan keras. Tubuh Minato terdorong ke depan dan kepalanya membentur stir. Darah bercucuran dari lukanya. Kepala Naruto juga membentur _dashboard_ mobil dan berdarah.

Minato mencoba bergerak karena ingin memastikan keadaan Naruto, tetapi tubuhnya benar-benar tak bertenaga dan mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Minato merintih kesakitan dan beberapa detik kemudian hanya kegelapan yang bisa dia lihat.

.

.

Sara yang masih menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya hanya bisa mengigit bibir. Beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi tabrakan beruntum. Ada seorang wanita yang mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Seorang pria yang sedang berjalan kaki di trotoar menyelamatkan wanita itu. Wanita itu berhasil di selamatkan tetapi dia langsung pingsan karena _shock._ Namun proses percobaan bunuh diri tersebut rupanya menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun.

Kronogis kejadiaanya, mobil paling depan yang nyaris menabrak wanita tadi mengerem mendadak. Na'as mobil tersebut tertabrak mobil di belakangnya. Sebuah truk mendadak berhenti untuk menghindari tabrakan beruntun. Namun sebuah motor yang sedang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi hampir menabrak truk tersebut. Orang yang mengemudikan motor itu berusaha untuk menghindari tabrakan tetapi motornya malah oleng hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Sementara itu, di belakangnya ada mobil Minato. Minato mencoba menghindari tabrakan dengan motor tadi, tetapi karena insiden tersebut terjadi begitu cepat Minato tak menyadari ada sebuah truk yang berhenti mendadak. Tabrakan pun tak bisa dia hindari. Tidak cukup sampai di sana, mobil Minato juga tertabrak mobil di belakangnya. Dan si pengendara motor tersebut akhirnya tertabrak mobil lain, tubuhnya menghantam kaca depan mobil itu dengan sangat keras kemudian terlempar hingga bebarapa meter.

Suara sirine mobil polisi dan mobil _ambulance_ mulai terdengar saling bersahutan. Sara tidak bisa mengubah takdir. Itulah sebabnya sejak tadi dia hanya diam, ikut menjadi saksi bisu dalam kecelakaan maut tersebut.

Sara keluar dari dalam mobil Minato. Semua hal disekelilingnya nampak kacau. Seorang polisi yang baru saja memeriksa mobil yang tadi menabrak mobil Minato memberikan laporannya.

"Di dalam ada 4 orang penumpang. Dua orang dewasa dan dua anak-anak. Tiga diantara para korban tersebut tewas. Yang pertama adalah sang ayah yang menyetir, yang kedua adalah ibunya dan yang terakhir adalah anaknya yang termuda."

Bersamaan dengan tibanya tujuh mobil _ambulance_ di TKP, Sara melihat dua sosok Malaikat Penjemput Roh lainnya. Salah satu dari Malaikat Penjemput Roh tersebut mengambil wujud wanita berusia awal dua puluh-an dan dia berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul disekitar tempat kejadian perkara. Malaikat tersebut tersenyum dan memberi salam pada Sara.

' _Klap!'_

Sepasang sayap berwarna putih terlihat dari punggung Malaikat Penjempur Roh tersebut— membuat sang Malaikat kini tak terlihat oleh para manusia di sekitarnya. Rupanya rekan kerja Sara yang satu itu menjemput tiga roh sekaligus— pria yang menabrak mobil Minato, isterinya, dan juga puteri bungsunya. Sang Malaikat kemudian membimbing ke-tiga sosok roh yang dijemputnya meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Sara menyadari bahwa anak perempuan tersebut ternyata adalah anak kecil yang dua hari sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa dia melihat sayapnya. Sungguh menyedihkan karena satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kecelakaan na'as tersebut adalah kakak laki-laki dari anak kecil itu, bahkan ibunya yang waktu itu memberi perhatian pada Naruto juga tewas.

"Kami memang tidak bisa merubah garis takdir seseorang. Anak laki-laki itu nampaknya baru berusia 6 atau 7 tahun, dan sekarang dia sendirian!" gumam Sara yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekan kerjanya yang satu lagi.

Malaikat Penjemput Roh lainnya mengambil wujud seorang pria berusia 28 tahun. Ia kini tengah duduk di atas motor yang sedang terparkir di dekat TKP. Berbeda dengan Malaikat Penjemput Roh yang tadi memberi salam pada Sara, Malaikat Penjemput Roh yang satu ini malah langsung menggerutu.

"Konyol sekali! Rupanya orang yang seharusnya kujemput mati gara-gara wanita itu? Aku heran dengan orang-orang seperti dia. Dia ingin mati padahal belum waktunya dia mati."

"Manusia memang makhluk yang rumit," komentar Sara.

"Lucu sekali komentar mu itu, padahal dulunya kita—Malaikat Penjemput Roh juga seorang manusia."

"Eh? Benarkah?" kaget Sara.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak! Kupikir _Kami-sama_ menciptakan kita dari cahaya, sama seperti jenis Malaikat lainnya."

"Para Malaikat yang tercipta dari cahaya hanya taat dan patuh pada Tuhan. Mereka tidak memiliki hawa nafsu seperti kita."

"…jadi itu sebabnya aku—"

"Ya, itu sebabnya kita memiliki emosi."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, kau menjemput berapa roh?"

"Hanya satu, si pengendara motor itu!" jawab sang Malaikat sambil menunjuk pengendara motor yang hampir menabrak truk tadi. Seorang polisi membuka helm yang dikenakan si pengendara motor tersebut. Saat itu juga Sara melihat kepala orang itu berlumuran darah.

"Padahal dia memakai helm tetapi tetap saja dia terluka parah," komentar Sara.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Berapa roh yang akan kau jemput?"

"Aku juga hanya satu. Benar juga… kalau begitu sisanya?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin mereka akan mati besok, lusa, atau bahkan beberapa jam lagi? Atau mungkin mereka akan mengalami koma dan siuman dua tahun kemudian!"

' _Klap!'_

Sepasang sayap berwarna putih terlihat dari punggung Malaikat Penjempur Roh tersebut. Sang Malaikat kemudian tersenyum pada Sara. "Selesaikan tugasmu! Aku pun harus segera pergi!" ujar sang Malaikat.

Sara kembali memerhatikan si pengendara motor yang masih diperiksa oleh seorang petugas polisi. Sesosok roh keluar dari tubuh itu dan sang Malaikat yang barusan berpamitan padanya, mengulurkan tangan pada roh pengendara motor tersebut. Setelahnya roh itu dibawa pergi sementara tubuhnya diangkut dengan tandu menuju sebuah _ambulance._

Beberapa petugas polisi dan beberapa petugas _ambulance_ nampak sibuk mengangkut para korban kecelakaan beruntun lainnya ke dalam mobil _ambulance._

' _Klap!'_

Sepasang sayap berwarna putih terlihat dari balik punggung Sara. Genangan air mata kini sudah mengisi pelupuk mata Sara dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

" _Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan seorang manusia mati dan bagaimana cara manusia tersebut mati. Tugasku sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah giliranmu."_

Kalimat itu terdengar dalam kepala Sara bagaikan gaung. Sara langsung berteriak frustasi. "Aaarrgghhh!"

" _Sara-Neesan."_

" _Naruto-kun?"_ mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Sara tetap mendapati sosok Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri seperti Minato.

Mereka berdua baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil oleh beberapa orang petugas polisi. Para petugas polisi tersebut masih menunggu dua _ambulance_ terakhir yang belum tiba dan salah seorang diantara mereka mulai memeriksa kondisi Minato dan Naruto.

"Bukan di situ, tapi di sini."

Sara memutar kepalanya. _"Naruto-kun…"_ lirihnya saat manik violetnya mendapati sosok Naruto yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sekarang aku bisa melihat sayap indahmu dengan jelas, _Sara-Neesan."_

" _Naruto~"_

Ya, sosok Naruto yang transparan. Butiran bening itu perlahan jatuh menuruni pipi Sara saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Tidak besok, tidak lusa, dan tidak untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

Sara mengalihkan pandangan, tak mampu menatap Naruto. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang terbujur dengan beberapa orang petugas polisi disekitarnya. Lantas, tiba-tiba Sara teringat nama Naruto Namikaze tertera dalam daftar roh yang harus ia antar ke surga dan waktunya adalah benar hari ini, sesuai dengan catatan informasi yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya, Sara kemudian mengulas senyum.

"Sudah saatnya untukku menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke 'pintu' kah, Naruto _-kun?"_

Naruto mengangguk.

Sara menatap sosok Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum kembali menyembunyikan manik violetnnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, namun sang Malaikat masih memejamkan mata. Bolehkah ia melupakan pekerjaannya barang sejenak? Sungguh ia belum ingin ini semua berakhir.

" _Ne Sara-Neesan,_ apa kau akan mengantar roh adikmu dengan wajah seperti itu?"

Sara membuka kelopak matanya, ia mendengus. Ia sedang tidak bisa becanda saat ini. Hal ini juga tak dapat dianggap sebagai bahan becandaan. Merasa sedikit kesal, Sara pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Sara- _Neesan,_ kau perlu tahu satu hal." Kalimat yang terucap dari Naruto tersebut membuat Sara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto lagi.

" _Really glad to meet you, Sara-Nee. And for this seven days too, it's extremely fun. Thank's."_

Keruman orang-orang masih berkumpul di sekitar TKP. Beberapa petugas polisi tidak membiarkan orang-orang itu melewati garis kuning. Sara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada para petugas polisi yang tadi memeriksa kondisi Minato dan Naruto. Salah seorang dari mereka sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Minato yang sejak tadi masih mengalami pendarahan di kepala, sedangkan satu orang lagi nampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak ini sudah meninggal. Tanggal kematian 3 April 2016, sekitar delapan menit yang lalu."

"Apa kau yakin? Luka di kepalanya bahkan tidak terlihat fatal!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa luka kecil seperti ini bisa membunuhnya," kata petugas polisi tersebut yang kemudian memeriksa pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau temukan? Dompetnya? Cepat periksa kartu identitasnya!"

"Ya, sebuah dompet dan juga obat-obatan."

"Obat-obatan?"

"Hm. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah obat untuk penyakit _cardiomyophaty."_

Tidak lama kemudian dua mobil _ambulance_ yang mereka tunggu pun tiba. Tubuh Minato dan Naruto lekas diangkut ke dalam mobil _ambulance_ tersebut.

" _Ne, Sara-Nee!_ Apakah _Otou-san_ baik-baik saja? Sepertinya luka di kepalanya sangat parah dan dia juga sudah kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka untuk memastikan keadaan Ayahmu?"

"Bukankah kau harus segera mengantarku ke 'pintu'?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sekarang. Ayo kita ikuti mereka!"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Sara.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Minato langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi. Beberapa orang perawat memasuki ruang operasi dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa beberapa labu darah. Proses operasi sedang berlangsung. Sara dan Naruto duduk di ruang tunggu sambil sesekali melirik pintu ruang operasi tersebut.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku, bagaimana rasanya dicabut nyawa… jadi bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tetapi yang pasti aku melihatnya—Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa maksudku. Aku juga melihat kenangan-kenangan semasa aku hidup; dimulai dari pada saat aku pertama kalinya melihat dunia ini, ketika aku masih balita, anak-anak, hingga terakhir kalinya aku berbicara dengan Menma _-Nii_ … lalu insiden kecelakaan beruntun beberapa waktu lalu."

" _Gomennasai_. Aku tidak bisa mengubah garis takdir seseorang. Siapapun orangnya. Seberapun mereka ingin, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, karena menjemput roh pada setiap nama yang tertulis dalam daftar adalah tugas yang diberikan kepadaku."

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu! Sungguh bukan kata perpisahan yang ingin kuucapkan padamu Sara _-Nee_ , melainkan kata terimakasih! _Demo—"_

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sesalkan?"

"Saat aku diperlihatkan kenangan-kenangan itu, aku sadar kalau ternyata… aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai seorang gadis. Kenanganku bersama Sara _-Nee_ sama sekali tidak terekam."

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah bukan manusia lagi."

"Sudah bukan manusia lagi?"

"Maksudku, aku ini Malaikat!" sahut Sara cepat.

"Mari kita pergi setelah memastikan keadaan _Otou-san!"_

"Jiwa orang yang meninggal masih akan berada di dunia bersama dengan orang terkasihnya selama empat puluh sembilan hari, sebelum _Kami-sama_ benar-benar meminta mereka meninggalkan dunia. Dunia yang bukan lagi tempat mereka."

"Maksud Sara _-Nee?"_

"Aku akan memberimu waktu selama 49 hari untuk menghapuskan semua penyesalanmu, karena aku ingin kau pergi dengan tenang tanpa ada sedikitpun penyesalan. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku. Apa kau mau menerimanya?"

"Eh? Tapi aku yang sekarang hanyalah roh yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Bagaimana caranya untuk menghapuskan penyesalanku?"

"Kau kan bisa meminjam jasad seseorang yang sudah mati."

" _Hii! Kowai!_ Aku tidak mau!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya becanda. Jika kau meminjam tubuh orang yang sudah mati, waktu yang bisa kuberikan untukmu maksimal hanya 7 hari."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku merasuki manusia yang masih hidup saja?"

"Mana bisa! Jika kau merasuki tubuh manusia yang masih hidup, kau hanya bisa merasuki tubuh itu saat roh orang tersebut tertidur atau ketika pikiran orang itu sedang kosong. Lalu ketika dia terbangun, kau akan terlempar."

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa kalau manusia kebanyakan melamun di tempat-tempat yang ada 'penghuninya', mereka biasanya akan kerasukan?"

"Ya!"

"Kalau aku hanya bisa merasuki tubuh seseorang saat dia sedang tertidur, itu sama sekali tidak efektif. Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Ada. Kau cukup merasuki tubuh seseorang yang sedang koma. Roh orang-orang yang koma itu sedang terombang-ambing diantara hidup dan mati, jadi merasuki tubuhnya akan lebih mudah. Tapi itu berarti kau harus menjadi orang lain. Apakah kau tidak keberatan dengan konsekuensi itu?"

"Apa masih ada cara lain?"

"Ada satu cara yang terakhir."

"Apa itu?"

"Dengan meminjam tubuh seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah sekaligus ikatan yang erat denganmu. Misalnya Ayahmu atau saudara kembarmu?"

"Menma _-Nii?"_

"Ya, tetapi itu pun jika Menma _-kun_ tidak keberatan meminjamkan tubuhnya padamu. Kalau dia keberatan, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminjam tubuh pasien yang sedang dalam kondisi koma."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencobanya dengan Menma _-Nii!"_

"Baiklah. Apa kau sudah siap untuk mencobanya sekarang juga?"

"Tidak sekarang. Sudah kubilang, aku ingin memastikan keadaan _Otou-san_ terlebih dahulu."

"Oke, katakan padaku jika kau sudah siap."

Sara dan Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu ruang operasi. Beberapa menit kemudian Tsunade dan suaminya— Jiraya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu ruang operasi, sepertinya mereka baru saja diberitahu tentang insiden kecelakaan beruntun tersebut.

"Tsunade, kau tunggulah di sini. Aku ingin melihat Naruto dulu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Ya, aku akan segera menyusul setelah memastikan kondisi Minato."

"Bagaimana dengan Menma? Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Biar polisi saja yang memberitahu. Aku tidak tega."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Mm."

" _Obaa-chan… Ojii-chan,"_ gumam Naruto.

.

.

Menma sedang memainkan _"Ase's Death" from the Peer Gynt_ _Suite_ dengan biolanya ketika tiba-tiba salah satu senar biolanya putus dan melukai jemarinya hingga berdarah. Mendadak perasaan tidak enak memenuhi dadanya. Menma merasa genggaman tangannya melemah dan saat itu juga biola yang sedang dipegangnya meluncur jatuh dan rusak seketika. Seolah setengah jiwanya ikut meninggalkan tubuhnya, kedua kakinya gemetar dan ia pun bersandar lemas pada tembok di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, seiring dengan bahunya yang naik turun, mencoba memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Menma mencoba untuk bernafas perlahan dan ketika ia dapat mengatur nafasnya, ia pun mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan airmata terus bergulir turun tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Naruto~" gumam Menma yang kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tuan muda! Tolong buka pintunya Tuan muda!" panggil seseorang sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa? Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" teriak Menma.

"Saya baru mendengar kabar dari polisi bahwa Minato _-sama_ dan Naruto _-bocchan_ mengalami kecelakaan beruntun."

Menma terbelalak kaget dan ia pun lekas berdiri dan membuka pintu. Di hadapannya, Fuu berdiri sambil berlinang airmata.

" _Minato_ -sama dalam keadaan kritis dan saat ini masih berada di meja operasi. Naruto _-bocchan_ … Naruto- _bocchan_ tewas dalam insiden itu."

"Apa kau bilang? Kalau begitu berarti Ayah sudah membunuhnya secara tidak langsung?"

"Tidak, Tuan muda! Menurut dr. Kabuto, Naruto _-bocchan_ tidak mengalami luka serius. Kematian Naruto _-boc_ chan murni karena penyakitnya."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"…tapi Tn. Muda—"

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" teriak Menma.

' _Blam!'_ Menma menutup pintu dengan kasar lalu menguncinya.

"Tn. Muda…!"

"PERGI!" teriak Menma pula.

Fuu tidak punya pilihan lain selain melaksanakan perintah Menma. Sementara itu Menma membanting semua barang-barang di dekatnya ke lantai. Ia mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan, membuat kamarnya seperti kapal pecah.

Menma tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menangis. Namun yang pasti badannya sudah basah oleh keringat dan ia merasa lelah. Menma pun berdiri kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di depan _washtafel_ dan mencuci mukanya dengan air. Ia kemudian memerhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia nampak begitu kacau dan lagi-lagi airmata bergulir turun tanpa henti. Wajah dalam cermin itu adalah wajah yang sama dengan kembarannya.

' _PRANG!'_

Menma meninju cermin tersebut sekuat tenaga. Darah segar terus merembes dari luka-lukanya dan bercucuran di lantai. Menma tidak peduli. Ia biarkan darah itu terus menetes dari lukanya. Baginya lukanya tidak seberapa sakit. Rasa sakit di dadanya lah yang jauh lebih terasa. Dia dan Naruto terlahir pada tahun, bulan, hari, dan jam yang sama. Mereka hanya beda lima menit dan sekian detik. Seharusnya mereka selalu bersama. Namun Naruto malah meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Menma keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan gontai menuju samping tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci meja nakas. Kemarin dia menemukan obat tidur di kamar Minato. Ia merasa yakin kalau Ayahnya pasti mengalami _insomnia._ Mungkin Ayahnya mulai mengalami masalah tidur semenjak dia mengetahui penyakit Naruto. Dan karena belakangan ini Menma juga sering mengalami kesulitan tidur, ia pun mengambil botol obat tersebut dari kamar Minato.

Menma memandangi obat tidur tersebut sekian detik. Biasanya ia hanya meminum 1-2 butir pil. Namun saat ini ia sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia ingin tidur untuk selama-lamanya.

Menma menyeringai. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan banyak pil dari dalam botolnya ke telapak tangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Menma pun menegak semua obat tidur tersebut sekaligus. Ketika ia mulai merasakan efeknya, dia pun langsung tak sadarkan diri. Dari dalam mulutnya keluar buih-buih.

oOOo

.

.

Ranjang dorong itu didorong dengan tergesa-gesa oleh beberapa orang perawat. Karin Uzumaki mengikuti mereka dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Menma! Menma!"

Ia terus memanggil nama itu sambil terus menggenggam sebelah tangan adik sepupunya tersebut. Menma dalam kedaan tak sadarkan diri dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang _emergency._ Para petugas _ambulance_ tadi sudah bersiap memindahkan tubuh Menma dengan hai-hati.

"Ayo pindahkan! 1, 2, 3!" instruksi dr. Haruno Mebuki.

" _Sensei_ apa saja yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya seorang dokter magang.

Mebuki pun memberi beberapa asistennya petunjuk untuk mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh Menma. Nampak wajah Mebuki dipenuhi oleh keringat karena sejak tadi pagi pekerjaannya tidak ada habisnya. Belum lagi, beberapa waktu lalu terjadi tabrakan beruntun. Sebelumnya luka di tangan Menma sudah diobati ketika di dalam _ambulance_ , tapi para petugas _ambulance_ hanya mampu memberikan pertolongan pertama. Mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh Menma.

Menma masih belum siuman. Sementara itu Mebuki akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh pasiennya tersebut, tetapi ia belum yakin sudah mengeluarkan semuanya. Mungkin saja masih ada sedikit racun yang tersisa, jadi dia belum bisa bernafas lega. "Kita masih harus mengawasinya selama 24 jam _non stop_ karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, jadi lekas pindahkan pasien ke ruang _ICU!"_

"Siap!" sahut seorang dokter magang dan seorang perawat serentak.

.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan puteraku?" tanya Tsunade begitu operasi Minato selesai.

"Operasinya berhasil dengan sukses. Pasien juga sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan."

" _Yokatta!"_ sahut Tsunade merasa lega.

Tiba-tiba saja Jiraya datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Tsunade!"

"Ada apa, _anata?"_

"Aku bertemu dengan Karin di ruang tunggu _unit emergency_. Menma… dia melakukan bunuh diri dengan mengkonsumsi obat tidur terlalu banyak!"

"Apa katamu?"

"APA?" Naruto dan Sara nampak syok, lalu saling pandang.

"Sekarang dr. Haruno sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Anak bodoh itu! Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?" teriak Tsunade. Baru saja dia merasa lega karena operasi Minato berjalan dengan lancar, sekarang ia malah mendapatkan kabar buruk lainnya.

Jiraya dan Tsunade bergegas menuju _unit emergency_. Mereka tiba di depan pintu UGD bertepatan dengan keluarnya dr. Mebuki bersama dua orang asistennya yang hendak membawa Menma ke ruang _ICU._ Tsunade reflek menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, sementara Jiraya langsung menghampiri cucunya—Karin dan mendekapnya erat, mengusap punggung mungilnya, menenangkannya.

" _Ojii-san…_ kalau Menma meninggal juga, aku—"

"Menma pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah dan mari kita berdo'a untuk keselamatannya dan juga Minato."

Karin mengangguk. Jiraya kemudian beralih mengecup puncak kepala Karin, membuat gadis itu merasa aman dan mulai tenang. Sementara itu Tsunade memejamkan matanya, dia benar-benar tak mengira bahwa Menma akan mencoba bunuh diri setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang Naruto.

.

.

Gelap. Hal yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Hitam. Pekat. Kegelapan seakan-akan mengurungnya tanpa ada setitik pun cahaya.

' _Kurasa aku sudah mati, tapi tak apalah… aku tidak ingin kembali ke dunia seperti itu lagi.'_

Suara tangisan terdengar. Ia tidak tahu dari mana asal suara itu, yang pasti ia mulai melihat setitik cahaya.

"Menma… Menma…" samar-samar ia mendengar suara familier seorang gadis yang terus menyebut namanya.

Setitik cahaya tersebut semakin lama semakin melebar. Terus meluas hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat langit-lagit dan dinding berwarna putih.

"Ah, Menma! Menma! Menma!" kini samar-samar ia mendengar suara lainnya—suara Tsunade.

" _Sensei!"_ dan juga suara Jiraya.

"Permisi sebentar!" kini ia mendengar suara tak dikenal yang sepertinya keluar dari mulut seorang dokter.

' _Aku ingin mati tetapi mengapa aku masih hidup?'_

"Denyut nadinya kembali, sambungkan ke _ECG!"_ perintah dr. Haruno Mebuki.

"Baik!" sahut seorang perawat yang lekas melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Mebuki kepadanya.

"Dia kembali. Menma hidup kembali," gumam Karin.

"Maaf, tolong minggir sebentar!" tegas perawat lainnya pada Karin.

"Menma _-kun,_ kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Mebuki.

' _Kenapa aku masih hidup?'_

"Ugh!" Menma meringis, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Ia merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Sementara itu, sebelah tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"Menma!" teriak Karin cemas.

"Ada apa? Ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Mebuki pula.

"Perutku dan dadaku terbakar seperti ada pisau yang menusuk di dalamnya. Terasa sakit sekali," jawab Menma dengan suara lirih. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"Kalian semua tolong keluar!" perintah Mebuki pada Karin, Tsunade, dan juga Jiraya.

Jiraya dan Tsunade mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian membawa Karin keluar ruangan. Sementara mereka bertiga masih menunggu di ruang tunggu, dr. Haruno dan kedua asistennya masih sibuk menangani Menma.

Sara dan Naruto berdiri di depan pintu ruang _ICU._ Naruto bisa melihat sosok Menma dari kaca ruang _ICU_ tersebut. Dalam pandangannya, Menma nampak kesakitan sambil terus memegangi perut dan dadanya. Seorang perawat memegangi tangan Menma sementara dr. Mebuki masih bekerja keras.

Sara tersentak saat menyadari kalau Menma kembali tak sadarkan diri.

" _Baka!_ Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?" gumam Naruto.

Sara tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa tadi ia membaca pikiran Menma. _'Mana mungkin aku katakan padanya kalau Menma-kun sudah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup,'_ pikir Sara dalam hati.

"Jika aku yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, dia akan baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Naruto pada Sara.

Sara hanya mampu menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin yang masih berlinangan airmata. Tsunade merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai rambut merahnya. Rambut merah panjang nan lembut yang mengingatkannya pada menantunya—Kushina.

"Menma tidak boleh mati! Kalau dia pergi juga… Paman Minato akan hancur." Ucapan Karin itu membuat airmata berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Tsunade. Tentu saja Minato akan hancur jika dia juga harus kehilangan Menma.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo dengan deras. Tidak berhenti. Hujan sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk berbagi air bening miliknya. Hujan yang terbilang cukup deras ini membuat kota Tokyo terselimuti oleh embun dan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Minato menatap kosong pada gundukkan tanah dihadapannya. Mikoto Uchiha memegang pegangan kursi roda yang sedang diduduki Minato. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya diam membisu, berdiri bak patung. Sementara Karin menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit yang berwarna kelabu, nampak tak peduli walaupun tetesan-tetesan air tersebut terasa sedikit menyakiti wajahnya dan membuat kedua matanya perih. Tsunade mengigit bibir menahan tangis, sementara Jiraya masih menunduk memerhatikan ukiran nama di atas batu nisan tersebut.

Naruto sudah selesai dimakamkan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dokter Haruno, dr. Kabuto, suster Yoshino dan orang-orang yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman Naruto juga sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun Minato dan semua orang yang begitu mengenal baik Naruto masih enggan untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut.

Hujan masih turun dari atas langit, seolah ikut melepas kepergian Naruto. Mikoto bisa melihat tubuh Minato bergetar. Ia pun menggenggam kedua tangan Minato dengan erat. Hujan yang turun semakin deras membuat Mikoto tidak mampu membedakan yang mana airmata Minato dan yang mana air mata langit. Terlalu sulit dibedakan, hingga dia merengkuh diri Minato dan mendekapnya erat.

"Minato _-kun,_ menangislah jika hal itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih lega."

"Kushina… Naruto… apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka tentang Menma? Jika aku juga kehilangan puteraku yang satu lagi aku—"

"Menma _-kun_ tidak akan pergi mendahului kita, percayalah!" bisik Mikoto lembut.

Minato sedikit terbelalak, namun ia menikmati perhatian Mikoto. Diantara hujan yang menyebabkan suhu menjadi menurun itu, tidak dapat Minato rasakan lagi dampaknya. Ia hanya terdiam dalam dekapan Mikoto yang hangat. Di sela-sela dekapannya, ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Mikoto yang hangat—memecah melodi hujan yang memburu waktu. Semua dapat ia rasakan, hingga merasuki seluruh aliran darahnya. Deru nafas Mikoto, suaranya yang lembut, dan bahkan kehangatannya dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang.

"Mikoto," Minato berbisik di telinganya. Mikoto diam mendengarkan. Nafas Minato yang hangat membuatnya sedikit termangu dalam _utopia-_ nya sendiri. _"Arigatou,"_ lanjut Minato.

Mikoto bergumam, "Hm…" dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian melirik kedua puteranya—Itachi dan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat begitu sedih, membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Dia memang paling lemah kalau melihat kedua putera tersayangnya menangis atau terluka.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi _Otouto_. Naruto _-kun_ sudah tenang di sana," ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak menangis!" sangkal Sasuke.

"Jelas-jelas kau menangis!"

"Tidak! Ini adalah air hujan bukan airmata ku!" sanggah Sasuke pula.

" _Uso darou?"_

"Tidak!" tegas Sasuke. Itachi hanya menghela nafas. Percuma saja, Adiknya itu tidak akan pernah mau mengalah. Dia memang seperti itu— egois.

" _Ne, Sara-Neesan…_ ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya terlarut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sara mengangguk. Sebelum meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut, Sara melirik dua makam yang saling berdampingan itu. Di atas kedua batu nisan tersebut terukir nama Naruto dan juga Kushina. Berat rasanya memikirkan bahwa setelah 49 hari Naruto benar-benar akan menghilang dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

"Berbagai macam pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan. Dan tak ada masalah dengan tubuh Menma _-kun_. Cukup beri dia perhatian yang lebih."

"Anda yakin sudah tidak ada masalah dengan tubuhnya, _sensei?"_ tanya Minato.

"Ya, sekarang sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Jika Menma _-kun_ sudah merasa lebih kuat, dia bahkan bisa segera pulang dari rumah sakit."

Minato merasa lega mendengar penjelasan dari dr. Haruno tersebut. Ia sendiri juga harus segera pulih agar bisa cepat pulang ke rumah karena ia sudah tidak tahan berada di rumah sakit. Tempat yang penuh dengan aura suram dan kematian ini hanya mengingatkannya pada Naruto dan juga Kushina.

"Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Kami pikir kami juga akan kehilangan Menma. Terimakasih banyak atas kerja keras anda Haruno _-sensei!"_ ucap Jiraya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai seorang dokter. Jika ada apa-apa lekas hubungi saya!"

" _Hai, sensei! Arigatou gozaimasu~"_ ucap Mikoto sambil membungkuk hormat. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato. "Minato _-kun_ sebaiknya kau istirahat supaya cepat sembuh. Ayo kita kembali ke ruanganmu. Biar Jiraya _-san_ yang menjaga Menma _-kun."_

"Ya, istirahatlah yang cukup Minato!" kata Jiraya pula.

" _Hai. Arigatou Otou-san."_

Mikoto membungkuk hormat pada Jiraya. Setelahnya ia mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Minato, menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit.

Setibanya di dalam kamar rawatnya, Minato kembali menangis. Situasi ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Ia merasa bersalah atas kematian Naruto dan juga percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Menma.

"Minato _-kun,_ kecelakaan itu bukanlah salahmu. Itu sudah takdir. Selain itu, bukankah dr. Kabuto juga mengatakan bahwa alasan Naruto _-kun_ meninggal murni karena penyakitnya?"

"Tidak! Itu salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak membawanya ke luar. Seharusnya tidak kuizinkan dia untuk mengunjungi makam Kushina. Seharusnya aku—"

"Minato _-kun_ , bagaimana kau akan segera sembuh kalau seperti ini terus? Naruto _-kun_ pasti juga tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti Mikoto. Mengapa takdir selalu saja menorehkan luka? Kenapa takdir begitu senang memberikan luka? Apa takdir tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan?" Minato menunduk dalam, tenggelam dalam beribu pertanyaan yang tidak akan terjawab. Pertanyaan itu akan menjadi sebuah dilema dan hilang perlahan-lahan disaat waktu terus berjalan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu." Mikoto hanya memerhatikan pemandangan melalui kaca jendela. Di luar sana hujan masih belum juga berhenti, padahal sudah dua jam berlalu sejak mereka kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun langit di luar sana tetap berwarna kelabu, seperti perasaan mereka saat ini. Mikoto bahkan masih merasakan hawa dingin yang merasuki tubuhnya. Kini dia jadi teringat akan kenangan-kenangannya bersama Fugaku. Airmata berjatuhan membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Selamanya takdir akan begitu. Tidak peduli siapa yang akan menangis dan siapa yang akan terluka. Yang jelas, sampai kapan pun, selama manusia masih ada, takdir juga akan selalu ada… karena takdir seseorang sudah tertulis bahkan sebelum manusia tersebut dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Tuhan lah yang menghendaki semuanya. Takdir akan selalu mengiringi setiap langkah manusia yang berjalan ke depan," lanjut Mikoto yang kemudian membantu Minato berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Mikoto duduk di samping Minato yang kini sudah dalam posisi setengah duduk sambil bersandar pada bantal, keheningan menghampiri mereka. Hanya suara dahan pepohonan saja yang terdengar akibat angin yang membuat mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. Mikoto menggenggam tangan Minato yang terasa dingin. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan, dan selain mereka pasti masih banyak lagi orang yang merasa kehilangan akibat kepergian Naruto.

"Hanya satu hal yang aku sesalkan," Mikoto mulai memecah keheningan kala itu. Minato melirik wanita yang dicintainya itu penuh tanya.

"Aku belum tahu, apakah Naruto _-kun_ akan merestui hubungan kita?" lanjut Mikoto.

Minato kehilangan kosakata. Ia bingung mau berbicara apa lagi, karena ia sendiri juga merasa penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto mengenai hubungannya dengan Mikoto. Namun entah mengapa ia percaya bahwa Naruto akan merestui hubungannya dengan Mikoto. Ia hanya berharap, semoga Menma juga bisa menerima Mikoto dan merestui hubungan mereka.

" _Ne, Minato-kun!_ Naruto _-kun_ pernah bilang kalau dia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan takdir, tetapi rasanya ini sedikit tidak adil. Naruto _-kun_ belum pernah merasakan cinta pertama bukan?"

"Hn. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Naruto bisa bahagia di 'sana'. Setidaknya dia tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit lagi."

Mikoto mengangguk. Takdir akan selalu ada selama manusia masih berpijak di dunia yang penuh dengan kefanaan ini. Manusia mati pun adalah sebuah takdir dan selama mereka mati, waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti. Waktu akan terus berjalan hingga bumi dan seluruh alam semesta ini musnah. Mereka yang hilang bukan berarti mereka dilupakan, karena mereka akan selalu berada di dalam hati orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Holla, minna-san! Chapter kali ini akhirnya selesai. Maaf, saya terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari dosen makanya nggak bisa update tiap minggu (maklum sebentar lagi UTS jadi banyak tugas). Yah, tidak terasa fanfiction ini akan segera tamat. Chapter berikutnya akan saya update seminggu setelah saya selesai UTS, berarti sekitar tiga minggu dari sekarang karena saya harus belajar. See you next chapter! ^^_


	12. Chapter 11: Rain

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno, MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 11 :**_ _Rain_

 _._

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Kebetulan Minato sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan, jadi dia bisa bersantai-santai di rumah. Minato yang baru saja akan menemui Menma di kamarnya terdiam tepat dihadapan pintu kamar puteranya tersebut, ketika ia mendengar suara piano yang berasal dari kamar Naruto. Tanpa sadar Minato menjatuhkan airmata, betapa ia sangat merindukan puteranya yang sudah meninggal itu. Dengan perlahan Minato membuka engsel pintu tersebut dan ketika ia melangkah memasuki kamar itu, ia mendapati Menma sedang fokus bermain piano—memainkan _Frederic Chopin's "Raindrop" Prelude, Op 28, No.15_

Minato memerhatikan permainan Menma sambil duduk di sebuah sofa. Hal yang mengherankan adalah, Menma memainkan piano tersebut seperti kebiasaan Naruto—memejamkan mata dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlawanan dengan isi lagu yang sedang dimainkannya. Ya, _Raindrop_ menurutnya adalah lagu yang sedih tetapi Menma memainkannya sambil tersenyum. Pernah suatu hari, ia melihat Naruto memainkan lagu-lagu ceria dengan ekspresi yang nampak sedih— sungguh berlawanan dengan isi lagu yang sedang dimainkannya.

Sewaktu Menma dan Naruto berumur 5 tahun, Minato hanya mengajari Naruto berman piano karena Menma lebih tertarik pada violin dan menjadikan Kushina sebagai guru pertamanya. Itulah sebabnya Menma tidak bisa bermain piano. Namun sebaliknya, dia sangat mahir dalam bermain violin. Menma bahkan bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang _violinist professional_ yang akan dikenal oleh orang banyak. Dia juga ingin sekali bisa berkeliling Eropa karena ada banyak sekali musisi terkenal yang terlahir di sana.

Naruto berlawanan dengan Menma. Ia lebih menyukai piano dan sama sekali tidak bisa bermain violin, karena ia tidak pernah satu kali pun merasa tertarik untuk menjadi seorang _violinist._ Namun meskipun Naruto menyukai piano, ia lebih tertarik pada basket. Naruto mulai meminta untuk diajari bermain basket ketika ia berumur 8 tahun.

Minato pun mulai merasa curiga, sejak kapan Menma mahir bermain piano? Ia memainkan _Chopin's Raindrop_ seperti seorang _professional,_ dan dengan kebiasaan yang sama dengan Naruto—menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlawanan dengan isi lagu tersebut. Minato semakin khawatir. Ia jadi teringat ucapan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Maaf Minato-jisan, apa mungkin Menma mengidap dissociative identity disorder?"_

" _Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Di sekolah dia jadi populer. Belakangan dia pandai sekali bermain basket, tetapi kemarin permainan basketnya sangat payah. Dia seolah memiliki dua kesadaran yang berbeda."_

" _Ketika aku bertanding basket dengannya…aku seperti sedang melawan Naruto. Dia bahkan berteman dengan beberapa orang dan sering sekali berkumpul dan bercanda dengan mereka."_

" _Cara dia tersenyum bahkan cara dia tertawa— dia benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto."_

Minato juga jadi teringat dengan saran Mikoto dan Itachi.

" _Minato-kun kau harus membawanya ke dokter. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya."_

" _Benar, sebaiknya Menma-kun dibawa ke dokter psikiater. Aku takut dia mengalami gangguan mental akibat trauma karena sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Mungkin Menma-kun tidak bisa menerima kepergian saudara kembarnya!"_

Minato kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma lagi. Cara Menma duduk dan menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas _tuts_ benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang sangat berlawanan dengan lagu yang sedang dibawakannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Minato masih memerhatikan Menma yang kini sudah selesai memainkan _"Raindrop"_ dan mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Saat pandangan mata Menma terfokus padanya, dia nampak terkejut—benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Naruto yang sangat ekspresif.

Minato berjalan menghampiri puteranya dan tersenyum. "Permainan yang bagus. Hanya saja… sejak kapan kau bisa bermain piano dengan mata terpejam seperti itu Menma? Aku benar-benar terkejut!"

Untuk sesaat Minato bisa melihat puteranya nampak salah tingkah, sebelum kemudian dia tertawa. _"Otou-san_ ini bicara apa? Di sekolah juga 'kan ada pelajaran musik, jadi tentu saja aku bisa bermain piano!"

"Sekolah Elite olahraga macam _Konoha Gakuen_ biasanya hanya mengajarkan musik dasar karena _Konoha Gakuen_ bukanlah sekolah khusus musik, bahkan saat aku masih menjadi murid di sana, mereka hanya mengajari kami musik-musik standar. Tentu saja hal itu juga berlaku untuk piano."

"Ya, memang… tapi dua minggu lalu kami juga diajarkan _Chopin's Raindrop_ , _Otou-san."_

"Hanya dalam dua minggu dan kau langsung bisa bermain seperti Naruto? Naruto sudah menghapal beberapa lagu tanpa harus melihat _core music_ ataupun not-not piano, tetapi dia membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa sehebat itu. Dan kau Menma, hanya dalam dua minggu kau sudah bisa memainkan _Raindrop_ sambil memejamkan mata? Itu sungguh mengejutkanku!"

Minato kini melihat Menma mulai salah tingkah. Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Naruto yang tidak pandai berbohong. Setiap kali Naruto berbohong, anak itu tidak pernah berani menatap matanya dan kali ini pun Menma melakukan hal yang sama—padahal setahunya Menma itu paling pintar menyembunyikan emosi yang sesungguhnya.

"Tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam _Otou-san!_ Aku sama sekali tidak mengidap _dissociative identity disorder!"_ tegasnya yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Minato.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku ke dokter psikiater untuk membuktikannya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan puteraku seperti ini! Kehilangan Naruto juga merupakan kehilangan terbesar untukku, tetapi aku tidak segitu putus asa seperti dirimu yang sampai mencoba bunuh diri!"

.

Naruto terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Minato nampak begitu emosi. Dia meninggikan suaranya dan menjatuhkan airmata, padahal seingatnya Minato selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya. Selama ini Ayahnya itu selalu terlihat tenang walaupun tengah memiliki masalah pelik di kantornya. Ia jadi tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Ayahnya yang seperti ini.

" _Gomen na Otou-san._ Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita setelah aku kembali nanti."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto pun segera keluar kamar. Memang tidak sopan, tetapi ia hanya sedang merasa bingung. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Ayahnya mengenai Sara ataupun pertukaran jiwa, karena Minato Namikaze bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mempercayai hal-hal yang diluar akal sehat. Dia adalah orang yang memikirkan segala hal dengan logika. Dia tidak mungkin mempercayai hal-hal berbau supranatural.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan menelusuri trotoar jalan. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya hingga sampai disebrang taman kota. Sepatu miliknya menggesek aspal yang berdebu. Ia kemudian menyebrang ke taman tersebut dan memilih duduk di salah satu kursi.

Naruto duduk dan menikmati oksigen yang disumbangkan oleh berbagai jenis pohon di sana—terlalu lelah dirinya menerima berbagai gas kotor dari pabrik-pabrik besar di kota besar ini. Udara kotor itu hanya mengganggu pernapasannya walaupun saat ini dia sedang menggunakan tubuh Menma yang sangat sehat.

"Taraa! Mau jus?" seseorang menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng untuknya.

Naruto masih terdiam. Ia sedang malas untuk meladeni orang yang sepertinya akan mengganggu acara pertukaran oksigen antara dirinya dan pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di dekatnya. Namun setidaknya ia harus meladeni orang itu, untung-untung ia dapat minuman kaleng.

"Kau?" Naruto tersentak kaget. Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ muncul dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura _-chan?"_ tanya Naruto sambil menerima jus kaleng yang disodorkan Sakura padanya.

"Eh? Aku suka ke sini kok? Hampir setiap hari malah!" jawabnya masih tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria saat mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Ini satu-satunya tempat _favorit_ ku di daerah sini, karena udaranya masih bersih dan sejuk. Yah, walaupun tempat ini lumayan jauh dari rumahku."

"Begitu," Naruto menegak minuman kaleng yang Sakura berikan padanya. Habis. Minuman kaleng yang berukuran sebesar kepalan tangan itu ia habiskan dalam sekali teguk. Ia memang belum sempat minum karena sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya di kamar sambil bermain piano. Terkadang ia memang suka lupa untuk minum ataupun makan kalau sedang assik bermain piano.

" _Arigatou Sakura-chan,"_ ucapnya sambil menunjukkan _eyes smile-_ nya.

Sakura tertegun karena dia sangat menyukai ekspresi Naruto ketika tertawa. Dia menyukai mata Naruto yang ikut tersenyum seperti bulan sabit itu. Ucapan terimakasih Naruto yang terdengar tulus itu sukses membuat wajahnya menjadi merah. Sedikit senang karena kebetulan bisa bertemu Naruto di sini, dia menghela nafas ringan.

"Naruto, kau baru ke sini ya?" tanyanya. "Yah, aku sering ke taman ini sejak masih SMP tapi aku baru melihatmu tuh!" lanjutnya sambil meregangkan sedikit tangannya yang mungkin terasa pegal itu.

"Begitulah. Semenjak aku sakit, aku tidak pernah berbaur dengan aroma kota. Udaranya tidak bagus untuk kesehatan ku—itu yang dikatakan Ayahku. Jadi dia selalu mengurungku di rumah. Aku biasanya suka kabur kalau sedang ingin pergi keluar atau menonton pertandingan _street basket,"_ jawab Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud membangkang pada Ayahku, sih, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Egois bukan?" kata Naruto yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

Sakura menggeleng. "Menurutku itu tidaklah egois. Hal yang wajar jika kau ingin menyinggahkan dirimu di kota atau ditengah-tengah keramaian. Aku mengerti pasti sangat membosankan jika hanya berdiam diri di rumah apalagi di rumah sakit."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura itu, Naruto merasakan hujan tersendiri yang melanda dirinya. Dari sudut matanya terlihat hujan kecil yang melukiskan segala penderitaannya selama ini. Naruto merasa kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura itu begitu tepat sasaran. Hanya dengan satu jawaban darinya, ia mulai ambruk dalam kesepiannya sendiri selama ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai basah. Naruto menangis. Dinding ketegaran yang selama ini ia bangun agar ia tidak terluka akhirnya dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Sakura. Tenggelam dan semakin tenggelam, Naruto mulai hanyut dalam kerapuhannya. Terlalu tegar. Selama ini ia terlalu tegar hingga hatinya membeku dan hancur perlahan-lahan dengan sendirinya.

"Hanya satu hal yang aku sesalkan. Seandainya beberapa tahun yang lalu kita berdua bertemu di sini untuk pertama kalinya… aku pasti akan merasa jauh lebih bahagia, karena entah kenapa aku merasa seharusnya kita bisa bertemu lebih awal."

Sakura heran karena kali ini Naruto tidak merespon perkataannya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu dan terkejut. Naruto hanya terdiam dalam tangisnya. Matanya memerah dan mulai kosong. Sakura merasakan sakit di hatinya. Pertama kalinya ia melihat orang yang dicintai menampakkan ekspresi seperti ini.

"Hei, hei, Naruto? Kau kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Sakura _-chan_ lebih awal."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi dan setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemui Sakura _-chan_ lagi. Aku—"

' _BLAR! BLAR!'_

Langit yang tadinya cerah kini mulai berwarna kelabu. Titik-titik air hujan mulai menghampiri Tokyo dengan sendirinya. Meski hujan, Naruto masih tetap mematung di taman itu—tentunya bersama dengan Sakura.

Hujan turun semakin deras hingga Sakura pun tidak mampu membedakan yang mana airmata Naruto dan yang mana air mata langit.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa. "Haha…" tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura menaikkan sepasang alis miliknya karena merasa heran.

"Lucu sekali! Aku baru saja memainkan lagu _Raindrop_ sebelum ke sini. Dan sekarang benar-benar turun hujan."

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto bersikap seperti ini? Namun dia tidak tega melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat rapuh karena hal tersebut juga menyakitinya. Akhirnya Sakura pun merengkuh diri Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam dekapannya.

Naruto sedikit terbelalak, namun ia menikmatinya. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan sebelumnya seolah menghilang—tergantikan oleh kehangatan Sakura. Disela-sela dekapannya, ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Sakura yang hangat. Semuanya dapat ia rasakan, hingga merasuki seluruh aliran darahnya. Deru nafasnya, suaranya, dan bahkan kehangatan tubuhnya dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sebuah pertemuan singkat dengan sang gadis musim semi, namun dapat menarik perhatiannya yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di dunia ini.

Terhanyut. Ia begitu terhanyut dalam dekapan Sakura. Perlahan, ia ikut mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan hangat gadis yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati itu. Hal yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan maupun sangat nihil untuk ia raih. Masih dalam kehanyutan Sakura melepaskan dekapannya dari Naruto. Naruto merasakan ada yang hilang saat gadis musim semi itu melepaskan pelukannya darinya. Kehangatan. Ya, Naruto seakan-akan kehilangan kehangatan yang menjadikan hatinya kembali diguyur hujan.

Melepaskan pelukannya bukan berarti Sakura meninggalkannya. Naruto menatap manik _green-emerald_ milik Sakura, begitupula dengan gadis itu yang juga menatap dalam manik _sapphire_ miliknya. Seakan-akan keduanya terhanyut dalam beningnya keindahan bola mata mereka masing-masing.

Sakura mulai merasakan nafas Naruto yang mulai menyentuh pori-pori kulit wajahnya sendiri, dan tanpa ia duga sedikitpun, Naruto mengecup keningnya lembut. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura merasakan Naruto mencium bibirnya.

Aneh. Hari ini Naruto-nya memang terlihat aneh. Bibir Sakura bergetar kuat. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih kencang saat ia menerima sapuan hangat tepat dibagian bibir mungilnya dari Naruto. Nafas Sakura memburu, entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit seakan-akan dia tidak akan bisa merasakan ciuman Naruto lagi. Perlahan-lahan kegelapan pun mulai menyelubungi hatinya.

Ciuman lembut dan ragu-ragu namun terkesan manis tetapi juga menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kini bibir tipis yang menyapu permukaan bibir mungilnya itu menjauh. Dia dan Naruto, mereka berdua kemudian mengambil nafas sejenak. Ciuman kali ini terlalu sesak dan melelahkan untuknya. Pertama kalinya hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat Naruto menciumnya, padahal beberapa waktu lalu dia lah yang paling mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Angin dingin yang mengiringi hujan berembus dan menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut _soft pink_ milik Sakura dan rambut pirang keemasan milik Naruto. Hawa dingin mulai muncul dan mengambil tempat diantara mereka. Sosok yang tidak berbentuk itu kini sedang berada disekeliling mereka—mengecup lembut pori-pori kulit mereka hingga geraham mereka mulai bergetar karena kedinginan. Air hujan yang masih turun dengan deras itu mulai terasa sedingin es ketika sang angin ikut menyapu tubuh mereka.

"Kita hujan-hujanan rupanya," Naruto menatap kosong langit.

Sakura menatap Naruto lagi. Manik _green-emerald_ miliknya seakan disapu pandang oleh hujan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Naruto? Bagaimana kalau kita berteduh dulu? Nanti kau sakit," saran Sakura pula. Namun pemuda itu tidak merespon. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Naruto.

Sakura kemudian membawa Naruto berlari menuju sebuah café tempat ia biasanya janjian bertemu dengan Mebuki. Ah, betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok Ibunya itu. Kapan mereka terakhir kali bertemu? Kalau tidak salah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dia heran mengapa Ayahnya begitu egois padahal semenjak kedua orangtuanya bercerai, hak asuh atas dirinya jatuh ke tangan Kizashi tetapi Ayahnya itu selalu saja melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Ibunya… seakan-akan dia takut akan ditinggal sendirian. Dia mengerti bahwa alasan Kizashi bersikap demikian pasti karena ia tidak ingin dirinya lebih memilih tinggal bersama Ibunya. Namun, tidakkah itu egois? Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya, merawatnya, memberinya kasih dan sayang, juga mendidiknya tanpa kenal lelah— Malaikat pertama yang diperkenalkan Tuhan kepadanya.

Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki café itu untuk sekedar menikmati penghangat ruangan dan segelas Cappuchino dari café tersebut. Seorang _waitress_ muda berusia sekitar 22 tahun menghampiri mereka berdua, menanyakan apa yang ingin mereka pesan.

"Aku pesan _Cappuchino_ dan _Chocolate Cake_ ," kata Sakura pula.

" _Originaly Hot Chocolate,"_ sambung Naruto singkat. _Waitress_ itu pun membungkuk sebelum undur diri.

"Tempat yang bagus," kata Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ya, biasanya aku kesini bersama Ibuku. Rasanya aku sangat merindukan Ibuku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Memangnya sesibuk apa ibumu sampai kalian tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Dia seorang dokter, makanya dia sangat sibuk. Tapi jika aku tinggal bersamanya, pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Setiap hari libur aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal padanya dan dia juga bisa bercerita tentang pengalamannya padaku. Sayangnya, aku terpaksa harus tinggal bersama Ayahku dan terpisah jauh dari Ibuku."

"Ayahmu itu… apakah dia tidak suka jika kau menemui ibumu di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja misalnya?"

"Ayahku hampir tidak pernah mengijinkanku bertemu dengan _Okaa-san._ Dia selalu membayar mata-mata untuk mengawasiku. Aku bahkan harus selalu ditemani oleh _bodyguard_ kalau ingin pergi ke mana-mana."

"Ah, benar juga! Dimana _bodyguard_ yang selalu menemanimu itu? Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya!"

"Aku kabur darinya, tapi sepertinya tidak lama lagi juga akan ketahuan."

"Bagaimana dengan ponsel? Apakah kau juga tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan ibumu lewat telepon atau media sosial?"

"Ibuku jarang memegang ponsel karena dia selalu sibuk menangani pasien-pasiennya. Kalau pun aku bisa menghubunginya, biasanya kami tidak bisa saling berkomunikasi dalam waktu yang lama."

"Begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, ayahmu tidak akan menghukum mu karena kau pergi denganku 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak akan. Besok kudengar _Otou-san_ akan pulang dari Amerika, jadi aku akan meminta izin padanya untuk bertemu dengan Ibuku. Aku tidak peduli walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar karena tidak mendapatkan izin darinya. Aku sangat merindukan _Okaa-san."_

"Saat itu kau jangan langsung terpancing emosi. Kau hanya perlu membujuknya. Aku juga akan berdoa pada Tuhan agar kali ini dia mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan ibumu, Sakura _-chan."_

" _Arigatou_. Kau sendiri bagaimana? W _eekend_ besok ada acara?"

"Ya, kebetulan aku juga sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Siapa? Bukan Ino atau Akazawa, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Bukan. Si _teme_ tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja."

"Si _'teme'?"_ tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ya, maksudku Sasuke Uchiha. Aneh, padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk menemaninya berbelanja."

"Eh? Jadi kau akan berkencan dengan laki-laki sekarang?"

"Itu bukan kencan Sakura!" tegas Naruto.

"…tapi aku khawatir, soalnya aku mendengar rumor aneh tentang orang itu."

"Rumor aneh macam apa yang kau dengar?"

"Ya, dia sangat populer dan sering dikerumuni gadis-gadis cantik tetapi dia belum pernah punya pacar, jadi teman-teman sekelas ku mulai bergosip kalau dia tidak tertarik pada perempuan."

"Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu. Dia hanya belum menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman."

" _Yeah,_ bagus deh kalau dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang."

"Setelah mengantarnya aku tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah karena Sasuke memintaku untuk menginap di rumah keluarganya. Dia bilang ibunya sedang sakit dan ingin bertemu denganku. Bagaimana pun Mikoto _-san_ adalah calon ibu tiriku dan Menma jadi setidaknya aku harus menemuinya dan berbicara dengannya."

"Oh, begitu."

' _Kenapa Naruto seperti ingin pergi jauh?'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Satu gelas _cappuchino_ hangat, _hot chocolate_ , dan sepiring _chocolate cake_ tersuguhkan di permukaan meja yang membatasi Sakura dan Naruto. Suasana tentram kini menyelimuti mereka berdua—namun tidak dengan hati Sakura, dia merasa gundah dan sedih sendiri. Sejak tadi dia kepikiran Naruto. Pemuda yang dicintainya itu benar-benar terlihat aneh saat di taman tadi.

Naruto menyatukan setiap jemari tangan kanannya dengan setiap jemari tangan kiri—milik Sakura. Menyatu sekedar untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang dingin. Terlalu dingin saat ini, padahal ia tengah memanfaatkan tubuh Menma.

Sakura sendiri memandang keluar jendela. Ia benar-benar tak menduga suhu yang sangat dingin ini datang tanpa permisi. Padahal sebelumnya, langit begitu cerah— seakan-akan langit membuat perjanjian kontrak dengan sang surya untuk menghangatkan belahan bumi timur dan mendinginkan belahan bumi lainnya. Tidak disangka hal itu cuma perjanjian konyol belaka. Nyatanya, Tokyo dilanda hujan saat ini.

"Sakura _-chan_ kalau tidak ada aku, kau jangan sedih ya?"

' _Deg!'_ ucapan Naruto itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan sukses menghancurkan hatinya. Dia alihkan pandangannya pada Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum namun matanya nampak berkaca-kaca seolah berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat airmata itu tumpah.

"Jika kau percaya reinkarnasi, kita berdua mungkin akan bertemu lagi. Yah, tapi jangan khawatir karena saat itu—tetap akulah yang akan mencintaimu pertama kali. Aku pasti akan mengenali Sakura _-chan_ lebih dulu."

Sakura tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Perkataan Naruto seperti ucapan perpisahan yang sukses membuat bibirnya menjadi kelu. Sakura memejamkan mata, buliran bening mulai menetes dan membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya. Dia mulai rapuh dalam segala kesedihan yang menghujani hatinya. Setelahnya dia tidak berucap lagi. Terlalu kaku. Bibir merah muda miliknya terlalu kaku untuk berucap.

' _Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataannya seakan-akam dia akan segera menghilang dari hidupku. Sakit yang kurasakan di hatiku membuat dadaku sesak,'_ batinnya berteriak kuat—membuatnya kembali hanyut dalam kediaman.

Sakura reflek melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Kini ia menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri—mencoba untuk menahan segala perasaannya yang akan meluap-luap.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura _-chan."_

Suara hangat milik Naruto membuatnya semakin larut dalam rasa hampa. Tubuhnya gemetar kuat. Permukaan meja yang berada diantara dirinya dan Naruto pun ikut bergetar kuat— seakan-akan dia merasakan kesedihan Sakura. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya meja tersebut adalah benda mati.

' _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak rela jika kau harus pergi meninggalkan aku,'_ kini batin Sakura menjerit kencang. Namun dia bertekad bahwa dinding pertahannya tidak boleh roboh di sini—tidak di depan Naruto.

Sakura kemudian membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dia mulai meneguk _cappuchino_ di hadapannya. Kerongkongannya yang semula terasa kering kini kembali basah akibat zat cair dari _cappuchino_ hangat tersebut.

"Minumlah, nanti _hot chocolate_ mu keburu dingin!" Sakura merasa lega karena sudah bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi walaupun hatinya masih terasa sesak.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun mulai meminum _hot chocolate_ pesanannya. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini melihat ekspresi Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat begitu sedih walaupun saat ini dia sedang berpura-pura kuat. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi gadis itu. Meskipun demikian ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura.

' _Yeah, biarlah waktu yang mengungkap kebenaran dibalik pertemuan kita yang sangat singkat ini Sakura-chan. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.'_

Naruto mengenggam tangan Sakura lagi setelah ia dan gadis itu meletakkan kembali gelas yang mereka pegang di atas meja. Naruto tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, karena selain ia bingung bagaimana harus memulainya… saat ini juga bukan waktu yang tepat. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain mempererat genggaman tangannya— sekedar memberi harapan bahwa di dunia ini selamanya tidak hanya ada kesedihan. Kesedihan timbul apabila kita tidak berusaha untuk mencari kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagian muncul apabila kita berhasil menemukan titik terang di dalam kegelapan itu sendiri.

' _Sakura-chan meskipun tidak ada aku, kau harus tetap bahagia. Setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dengan kata lain, setelah aku menghilang nanti… kau jangan hanya diam menunggu kebahagian yang tidak datang tanpa kau cari terlebih dahulu.'_

" _Sakura-chan..."_ Naruto mengelus lembut rambut _soft pink_ Sakura seraya ia berucap pada gadis itu, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk hidup bahagia walaupun aku tidak berada di sampingmu. Dan percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu. Ya, aku akan selalu ada di dalam hatimu untuk selamanya Sakura _-chan."_

"Naruto… tolong berhentilah mengucapkan kata perpisahan padaku karena aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu! Kau pasti akan segera sembuh, percayalah Naruto!"

" _Gomen._ Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi."

Sakura mengangguk dalam kehangatan yang menyentuh ubun-ubunnya, berterimakasih karena Naruto sudah berhenti mengatakan salam perpisahan. Telapak tangan milik Naruto membuatnya hanyut dalam kehangatan kecil itu sendiri, namun bernilai besar. Diantara hujan ini, mereka saling bertukar pandang. Manik _sapphire_ dan _green-emerald_ kembali menyatu dalam satu benang merah tak kasat mata diantara mereka. Tak kasat mata, namun hati dapat menebak di mana letak dan keberadaannya. Kini wajahnya semakin menghangat diantara hawa dingin yang dibawa oleh hujan.

"Naruto, kalau hujannya sudah reda antarkan aku ke _Mall,_ ya?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?"

"Ya, aku mau ganti baju. Kau juga harus berganti pakaian Naruto, nanti kau sakit."

"Sakura _-chan_ juga bisa sakit kalau tidak segera mengganti pakaianmu yang sudah basah kuyup itu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku jarang sakit jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman kalau terus mengenakan pakaian basah."

"Begitu? Ternyata Sakura _-chan_ mirip sekali dengan Menma, ya? Kalian dianugerahi tubuh yang sehat dan kuat! Aku jadi iri!"

"Menurutku ketahanan tubuhmu juga cukup kuat. Kau ingat, saat aku masih mengetes ketulusanmu? Aku membuatmu menunggu dalam guyuran hujan dari sore sampai pagi. Ya, wajahmu memang terlihat sangat pucat saat itu, tetapi setelahnya kau tidak sampai jatuh sakit."

"Ah, itu! Menurutmu kenapa bisa begitu? Aku sebenarnya tidak tahan cuaca dingin lho…"

"Um? Aku juga tidak tahu! Mungkin saat itu _Kami-sama_ ingin membantumu untuk mendapatkan hatiku?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar tidak peka, padahal dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan tersembunyi sebuah petunjuk. Hari itu, ia tidak sampai jatuh sakit karena dia tengah memanfaatkan tubuh Menma.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura _-chan!_ Di rumah sakit mana Ibumu bekerja?"

"Di Rumah Sakit milik Tsunade Senju. Ah, benar juga! Aku ingat pernah melihat fotomu bersama Ibuku! Jadi kau biasa dirawat di rumah sakit itu ya?"

"Tentu saja. Tsunade Senju itu 'kan Nenekku."

"Eh? Ah, benar juga… nama lengkap Kepala Rumah Sakit tersebut adalah Tsunade Senju Namikaze! Kenapa aku baru sadar?"

"Kau bilang, pernah melihat fotoku bersama ibumu? Ya, aku ingat kalau Haruno _-sensei_ pernah menanganiku saat aku harus masuk ruang _IGD._ Um, jadi dia adalah Ibumu? Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi kalian berdua memang mirip, tapi di mana kau pernah melihat foto itu?"

" _Yappari..._ kau memang belum membuka laci meja mu yang itu, ya? Padahal aku menyimpan sebuah kado untukmu di sana."

"Sebuah kado? _Ah, gomen…_ aku lebih sering membuka laci meja ku yang satu lagi jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau meletakkan sebuah hadiah di sana."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan sebuah balasan."

"Aku juga sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Sakura _-chan."_

" _Hountou?"_

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku tidak sedang membawanya. Aku akan memberikannya pada saat kita bertemu lagi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto dan mengangguk. Lama waktu berselang, hujan kini mulai berubah menjadi gerimis. Sakura bisa melihat jam di dinding café sudah menujukkan pukul 14:09

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Sakura _-chan?"_ Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pertanda 'iya' pada Naruto.

"Yah, ayo kita berangkat ke _Mall_ sebelum kesorean!" ajak Sakura.

"Hn. Oh ya, biar aku yang bayar ya!" ujar Naruto yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam dompet untuk membayar _cappuchino, hot chocolate_ , dan _chocolate cake_ yang tadi disuguhkan untuk mereka.

Sakura menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan anggukkan kepala. Dia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku tunggu di luar ya!" ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto sendiri lekas menghampiri kasir dan membayar pesanan mereka. Begitu ia keluar dari café, ia lekas mendekati Sakura dan meraih tangannya. Mereka pun berdiri berdampingan seraya menunggu sebuah _taxi_ yang lewat sambil bergandengan tangan.

oOOo

.

.

Minato berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Di luar sana hujan turun dengan deras— benar-benar kejadian yang langka mengingat ini masih musim semi dan tidak lama lagi akan memasuki musim panas. Hujan seakan-akan turun untuk menangisi kepergian seseorang yang dikenal baik. Ia jadi teringat bahwa hujan juga turun ketika Kushina dimakamkan, bahkan saat pemakaman Naruto 39 hari yang lalu… hujan juga turun dengan deras.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Setiap detik dan setiap waktu pasti selalu ada kelahiran dan kematian. Hujan bukan berarti melepaskan kepergian seseorang, karena pada kenyataannya setiap detik dan setiap waktu pasti akan ada nyawa yang pergi meninggalkan raganya. Tanpa hujan pun, kita akan mati juga," desisnya.

"…tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya aku mulai membenci hujan?" lanjut Minato seraya memerhatikan foto keluarganya yang terpajang di dinding. Dengan langkah gontai, Minato mendekati foto keluarga tersebut. Disentuhnya gambar Kushina dan kemudian Naruto.

"Kushina…Naruto…" desisnya lemah. Tidak lama kemudian seolah kakinya tak mampu menopang lagi berat tubuhnya, Minato pun jatuh terduduk dan dia mulai menangis tanpa suara. Ya, nampaknya memang tidak baik terus-menerus memendam luka seperti ini. Kushina dan Naruto adalah salah satu orang orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Minato meraih sebuah foto keluarga yang terpajang di atas meja di sampingnya. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mendekap pigura foto berukuran 12R itu dengan erat. Ia jadi teringat masa lalu. Kenangan masa lalu saat Kushina dan Naruto masih berada di sisinya dan juga Menma.

.

.

 _ **15 years ago~**_

" _Aku sangat terkejut saat Kushina-san mengatakan ingin melahirkan dengan cara yang normal, padahal aku sudah menyarankan operasi sesar karena tubuhnya saat ini terlalu lemah untuk melahirkan. Kudengar dari Tsunade-sensei, belakangan ini kondisi kesehatan Kushina-san memburuk?" ujar seorang dokter kandungan pada Minato._

" _Ya, tiga minggu yang lalu penyakitnya juga kambuh. Sayangnya, saya juga tidak mampu membujuknya untuk melakukan operasi sesar. Tapi syukurlah, berkat anda— Shizune-sensei, Kushina bisa melahirkan dengan selamat. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih," sambung Minato yang kemudian membungkuk pada dr. Shizune._

" _Saya hanya seorang dokter kandungan biasa. Ucapan dan rasa syukur itu, saya rasa lebih layak untuk ditujukkan kepada Kami-sama."_

" _Ya, tentu saja saya juga sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan."_

" _Kushina-san terlihat sangat bahagia setelah melahirkan dua orang putera. Kushina-san juga pasti punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia ingin melahirkan dengan cara yang normal."_

" _Ya, itu karena minggu lalu kami bertemu dengan teman lama kami di taman kota."_

" _Teman lama?"_

" _Ya, namanya Mikoto Uchiha. Dia adalah sahabat baik Kushina semenjak SMP. Ketika hari perpisahan SMP, Mikoto harus pindah ke Kyoto karena pekerjaan Ayahnya," Minato tertawa sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kami benar-benar terkejut saat melihatnya di taman kota sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang sepertinya baru berumur sekitar 2-3 bulan. Kupikir bayi itu adalah anak pertamanya, rupanya bayi tersebut adalah anak keduanya."_

 _Shizune tersenyum mendengar cerita Minato tersebut. Jika bayi yang digendong Mikoto saat itu adalah anak keduanya, berarti Mikoto lebih dulu menikah daripada Minato-Kushina. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Minato dan Kushina terkejut._

" _Mikoto bilang, dia baru pindah ke Tokyo bulan lalu karena pekerjaan suaminya. Bayi itu mirip sekali dengan Mikoto. Dia sangat manis dan lucu, kulitnya putih bersih. Kushina sampai mengira kalau dia adalah bayi perempuan."_

" _Eh? Jadi bayi itu laki-laki?"_

 _Minato mengangguk. "Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Kushina kemudian bertanya pada Mikoto, apakah melahirkan itu sakit? Yang tentu saja langsung dijawab Mikoto dengan tawa dan pertanyaan 'Apakah kau takut?'. Kudengar dari Kushina, sejak dulu Mikoto memang suka sekali menggodanya."_

" _Jadi karena itulah Kushina-san memilih untuk melahirkan dengan cara yang normal?"_

" _Ya, kurasa ucapan Mikoto membuatnya merasa tertantang. Mereka berdua tidak hanya berteman baik, karena sejak dulu Kushina juga menganggap Mikoto sebagai rivalnya."_

 _Shizune hanya mengangguk. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Kushina begitu bersikukuh untuk melahirkan dengan cara yang normal._

" _Minato-san mulai sekarang anda harus memberi Kushina-san perhatian yang lebih karena kondisi kesehatannya sangat lemah pasca melahirkan. Sejujurnya saat proses melahirkan, kami nyaris gagal untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ya, kami hampir kehilangan Kushina-san."_

 _Mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir merah dr. Shizune tersebut, Minato terbelalak kaget. Ia tak menyangka kalau isterinya tercinta hampir meregang nyawa setelah melahirkan dua anak kembar. Ia pun bertekad untuk melindungi Kushina. Tidak akan ia biarkan wanita itu melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat. Ia tidak akan mengijinkannya keluar rumah apalagi melakukan rutinitas pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya kelelahan. Dan sebagai gantinya, biar dia saja yang bekerja keras. Kushina tidak perlu membantunya mencari uang. Lagipula, mencari nafkah adalah kewajiban seorang suami._

 _Sejak saat itu Minato menjadi tergila-gila dengan pekerjaan dan tanpa ia sadari, hubungannya dengan sang isteri pun menjadi semakin renggang. Kushina menjadi semakin dingin dan mereka bahkan tidak pernah lagi melakukan hubungan seks. Minato juga mulai menyewa apartemen sendiri. Sebuah apartemen yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kantornya. Minato hanya sesekali pulang ke rumah pada saat weekend untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **10 years ago~**_

" _Dia selalu mengurungku di rumah. Aku tidak tahan lagi menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku ingin bercerai," kata Kushina pada suatu hari._

 _Ibu mertuanya yang sejak tadi mendengar curahan hati Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik Kushina! Anak-anak kalian masih sangat kecil. Kalian hanya akan menjadikan mereka korban,"_

"… _tapi Minato sudah berubah, Kaa-san! Dia bukan lagi Minato yang aku kenal selama ini! Dia tidak memahami perasaanku!"_

" _Minato hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."_

" _...tapi Okaa-san, sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu hanya membuat perasaanku padanya semakin memudar. Aku ingin bebas. Aku tidak ingin menjadi burung dalam sangkar."_

 _Tsunade hanya bisa merengkuh Kushina dan memeluk menantunya itu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Dibelainya rambut merah Kushina dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tentu saja dia sangat memahami perasaan Kushina, tetapi dia juga bisa mengerti mengapa puteranya bersikap overprotective seperti itu. Minato hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kushina._

 _._

 _Kushina sedang memainkan Violin Sonata No.5 Op. 24 "Spring" - Beethoven ketika puteranya menarik-narik ujung roknya dengan tangannya yang mungil._

" _Menma-chan? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum._

" _Okaa-chan, ajari aku bermain violin!"_

" _Oh, Menma-chan ingin belajar violin? Kau suka violin?"_

 _Menma mengangguk penuh antusias. "Um, daisuki!"_

" _Baiklah, Okaa-chan akan mengajarimu!"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi seorang violinist terkenal dan keliling Eropa, jadi mohon bimbingannya Okaa-chan!"_

 _Kushina tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan puteranya tersebut. Walaupun Menma masih berumur 5 tahun dan agak cadel tapi cara berbicaranya sudah seperti orang dewasa._

" _Aku sangat bangga padamu, nak! Kau masih kecil tetapi sudah mempunyai cita-cita!"_

 _Kushina pun mulai mengajari Menma bermain violin. Ia senang karena puteranya sangat bersemangat. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, Menma sudah menguasai dasar-dasarnya. Kushina pun tak kenal lelah untuk mengembangkan bakat puteranya tersebut. Setiap hari ia mengajari Menma dengan sabar._

 _._

 _Hari ini Kushina sedang makan malam bersama kedua puteranya karena Minato belum pulang walaupun besok adalah weekend. Ia memerhatikan Menma dan Naruto bergantian. Sejak tadi Menma sibuk menyingkirkan tomat dari makanannya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk menyingkirkan paprika._

" _Menma-chan, Naru-chan, kalian tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan!" tegasnya._

"… _tapi aku tidak suka tomat!" sahut Menma._

"… _dan aku benci paprika," sambung Naruto._

 _Kushina hanya tergelak melihat ekspresi kedua puteranya tersebut. Menma dan Naruto nampak sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang cemberut. Ya, hanya Menma dan Naruto lah yang bisa menghiburnya. Berkat mereka berdua pula, ia masih sanggup mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Minato walaupun ia dan suaminya itu mulai sering bertengkar karena ego masing-masing._

" _Naru-chan, kalau kau mau memakan paprika… Okaa-chan akan membelikanmu banyak mainan baru dan Okaa-chan juga akan mengajarimu bermain violin, bagaimana?"_

" _Violin?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian menggeleng, "Aku lebih suka piano. Kalau Otou-chan sudah pulang nanti, aku akan memintanya mengajariku bermain piano."_

" _Kenapa kau tidak ingin belajar violin?" tanya Menma._

"… _karena aku ingin menjadi pianist pendamping Nii-chan dalam setiap kompetisi violin yang membutuhkan alunan piano."_

" _Arigatou. Aku sangat menghargainya."_

" _Nah, Menma-chan! Okaa-chan juga akan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan kalau kau mau memakan tomat-tomat itu."_

" _Tidak tertarik."_

" _Astaga, jadi kalian berdua menolak Okaa-chan? Okaa-chan terluka!" Kushina memasang ekspresi terluka—yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura untuk menggoda kedua puteranya._

 _Menma dan Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berhambur pada Kushina. Mereka memeluk Ibunya itu dengan erat. "Kami sayang Okaa-chan," kata Menma._

" _Ya, tapi aku tetap benci paprika," sambung Naruto._

 _Kushina tersenyum. Rasanya ia tidak tega memaksa Menma dan Naruto untuk menyukai makanan yang mereka benci. Kushina pun membalas pelukkan kedua puteranya dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala mereka bergantian._

" _Tadaima!" terdengar suara Minato yang baru saja datang._

 _Menma dan Naruto saling pandang kemudian tersenyum lebar. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka sangat merindukan Ayahnya. Kushina pun melepas dekapannya pada Menma juga Naruto dan membiarkan mereka berlari menghampiri Minato._

" _Okaeri, Otou-chan!" seru mereka kompak._

 _Menma mulai bercerita pada Minato kalau dia mulai belajar violin. Dia mengatakan bahwa sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa belajar violin bersama Kushina. Sementara Naruto, mulai berceloteh kalau ia ingin belajar piano dari Minato. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Minato akan mengajari Naruto bermain piano._

 _._

 _._

Minato memerhatikan kembali foto keluarga yang tengah dipegangnya. Dalam foto tersebut Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sebuah bola basket. Foto tersebut ia ambil pada saat Menma dan Naruto baru berumur 8 tahun— seminggu setelah ia mulai mengajari Naruto basket. Ia biasanya mengajari Naruto bermain basket di halaman belakang rumah. Pada salah satu pohon besar yang tumbuh di sana, Minato bahkan membangun sebuah rumah pohon untuk tempat mereka istirahat. Setiap _weekend_ biasanya ia dan Naruto akan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Sementara Menma yang tidak suka olahraga biasanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kushina di dalam rumah untuk belajar violin.

Pada saat Menma dan Naruto berusia 9 tahun, Kushina semakin sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit karena kondisi kesehatannya terus memburuk. Menma dan Karin sering sekali menjenguk Kushina di rumah sakit dengan ditemani Jiraya. Naruto sebaliknya, ia malah jarang sekali menjenguk Kushina di rumah sakit karena ia tidak suka melihat sang ibu yang sering terlihat sedih dan tertekan. Minato mengerti kalau Kushina sebenarnya sangat bosan berada di rumah sakit tetapi ia hanya khawatir. Itulah kenapa ia selalu melarang Kushina untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia hanya ingin Kushina mendapatkan perawatan intensif hingga kondisi kesehatannya benar-benar pulih. Namun sekarang ia sadar bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang egois. Tidak seharusnya ia terlalu _overprotective_ dan terus memaksakan kehendak pada sang isteri. Seharusnya ia lebih memahami perasaan Kushina.

"Maafkan aku Kushina. Selama ini aku sering membuatmu tertekan. Ya, merupakan hal yang wajar jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau pasti merasa muak padaku, bukan? Naruto bahkan lebih memahami perasaanmu daripada aku walaupun saat itu dia masih anak-anak."

Minato menjatuhkan airmata lagi. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, ia sudah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dulu ia sering sekali mengurung Kushina di rumah atau di rumah sakit dan selalu melarangnya untuk pergi keluar. Lalu, sejak ia tahu bahwa Naruto mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Kushina, ia juga selalu mengurung Naruto di rumah dan melarangnya untuk pergi keluar kecuali ke sekolah.

" _Naruto… gomennasai."_

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat menginjakkan kaki di Café favoritnya. Ibunya—Mebuki duduk di salah satu kursi dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sakura pun lekas menghampiri Ibunya dan memeluknya erat. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan sosok Ibunya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Ibunya setelah dua tahun.

"Sakura, aku sangat merindukanmu. _Okaa-san_ senang sekali karena akhirnya Ayahmu menginjinkan kita untuk bertemu," kata Mebuki tetapi Sakura tidak merespon. Ia pun tersadar kalau saat ini puterinya itu sedang menangis.

"Sudah, jangan nangis Sakura! Kalau kau mau, _Okaa-san_ akan menghubungi Kizashi dan meminta izin padanya supaya kau bisa tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara. Jika dia tidak memberi izin, _Okaa-san_ akan terus membujuknya."

"Tidak perlu _Okaa-san._ Aku sudah enam belas tahun, jadi setelah ulang tahunku yang ke-18 nanti, aku bisa dengan bebas menentukan keputusanku sendiri… apa aku akan tinggal sendiri atau tinggal bersamamu?"

"Apa kau yakin? Itukan masih dua tahun lagi!"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa karena aku juga bisa mengerti perasaan _Otou-san."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, Sakura kau mau pesan apa? _Okaa-san_ akan panggilkan pelayan!"

Sakura melepas dekapan hangat Ibunya. Dia kemudian mengangguk dan lekas menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di wajahnya. Mebuki mulai memanggil pelayan. Setelah menyampaikan pesanannya pada pelayan tersebut, Sakura kembali menatap mata Ibunya.

" _Okaa-san,_ mengapa kau masih menggunakan nama 'Haruno' meskipun kau dan _Otou-san_ sudah bercerai sejak 7 tahun yang lalu?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Haruno 'kan nama keluargaku juga. Aku dan Ayahmu itu saudara sepupu, Sakura."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Haha…"

"Jangan-jangan kau berpikir kalau aku masih mencintai Kizashi? Itulah sebabnya kau bertanya kenapa aku masih menggunakan nama Haruno?"

"Iya, tadinya kupikir _Okaa-san_ akan berkata seperti itu. Jadi _Okaa-san_ memang sudah tidak mencintai _Otou-san_ lagi, ya?"

"Iya. Kami sudah tidak saling mencintai karena itulah kami berdua memutuskan untuk bercerai. Maafkan aku Sakura, gara-gara kami kau harus menjadi korban."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jika kalian terus memaksa untuk hidup bersama hanya karena memikirkan aku, itu hanya akan menimbulkan hubungan yang tidak sehat. Salah satu dari kalian bisa sakit nanti. Aku bisa berbicara seperti ini karena pacarku mengalami pengalaman seperti itu. Dia bercerita kalau kedua orangtuanya terus memaksakan hidup bersama walaupun hubungan mereka sudah hancur sejak awal."

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada orangtua pacarmu itu?"

"Ibunya semakin stres dan tertekan hingga akhirnya meninggal."

"Mm… jadi pacarmu sudah tidak punya ibu? Ngomong-ngomong, siapa 'pacar' yang kau maksud Sakura? _Okaa-san_ baru tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar."

Sakura _blushing._ Dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu membuka galeri foto. Sakura menunjukkan foto yang diambilnya kemarin pada Ibunya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Menma _-kun?_ Aku terkejut! Bagaimana caranya kau meluluhkan hati lelaki dingin seperti dia, Sakura? _Oh My God_ , kau memang anakku!"

"Eh? Jadi _Okaa-san_ memang kenal dengan Menma _-kun,_ ya?"

"Tentu saja, dia kan pernah menjadi pasienku!"

"Oh, jadi Menma _-kun_ pernah menjadi pasienmu? Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia pernah melakukan bunuh diri dengan mengkonsumsi obat tidur terlalu banyak. Untung saja kami berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya," cerita Mebuki.

"Percobaan bunuh diri? Tapi kau salah mengenai satu hal _Okaa-san,_ pacarku bukan Menma _-kun_ melainkan saudara kembarnya."

"Eh? Tapi foto ini kau ambil kemarin, kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, berarti dia memang Menma _-kun."_

"Apa sih maksud _Okaa-san?_ Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Naruto _-kun_ sudah meninggal tanggal 3 April lalu. Aku juga datang saat dia dimakamkan. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Kabuto _-san_ begitu frustasi dan menangis. Dia masih muda dan waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya dia kehilangan pasiennya, jadi aku bisa memahami perasaannya. Aku juga sudah berulang kali kehilangan pasien dan rasanya masih menyakitkan walaupun itu bukan yang pertama kalinya."

Sakura tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia masih berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Ibunya. Ibunya bilang, Naruto sudah meninggal tanggal 3 April lalu? Bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas selama ini dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto!

" _Okaa-san_ pasti becanda, kan? Mana mungkin kalau Naruto sudah meninggal?! SUDAH SATU BULAN AKU BERPACARAN DENGANNYA!"

"Aku tidak bohong, Sakura. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa membawamu ke makamnya sekarang juga."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN KALAU DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Mebuki mulai gelagapan karena Sakura tidak berhenti berteriak.

"KALAU MEMANG BEGITU, DENGAN SIAPA AKU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN SELAMA INI? NAMIKAZE MENMA?"

"Sakura tenanglah! Kita sedang berada di café!" tegur Mebuki seraya memerhatikan reaksi para pengunjung café lainnya dan juga para pelayan. Sebagian dari mereka nampak merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura.

"APA MAKSUDNYA ITU? JAHAT SEKALI! BERANI SEKALI DIA MEMPERMAINKAN HATIKU!"

' _PLAK!'_ Mebuki reflek menampar Sakura untuk menenangkan puterinya itu. "Sadarlah, Sakura! Ini di depan umum!"

Sakura menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terasa perih dan panas. Kini ia sudah tidak lagi berteriak tetapi airmata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Dia kemudian merasakan pelukan hangat Ibunya lagi.

"Maaf karena sudah menamparmu. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, ya?" kata Mebuki lembut.

"Tunjukkan padaku! Tunjukkan padaku di mana makam Naruto!" kata Sakura yang sudah mulai tenang.

Mebuki mengangguk. Ia kemudian meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas meja, lalu membawa Sakura keluar dari Café.

.

.

Lahan seluas beberapa hektar itu dikelilingi pepohonan yang beberapa persen darinya adalah pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi. Di dalam lahan luas itu, pemandangan yang kadang membuat beberapa orang menjadi parno terpapar di setiap mata memandang: Kuburan. Batu marmer keabu-abuan, tanah merah kecokelatan, rerumputan, dan bahkan pepohonan menjadi objek yang tidak asing bagi tempat ini.

' _ **Tap! Tap!'**_ Dua pasang kaki berjalan mengitari pemakaman itu. Manik _green emerald_ Mebuki Haruno terus mencari nama 'Naruto Namikaze'. Ia ia yakin sekali kalau nama anak itu ada disekitar sini. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat menemukan sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih lumayan baru—masih menorehkan luka apabila kita mencermatinya baik-baik, membuat dada tersayat saat memutar balik memori yang berlangsung 40 hari yang lalu itu. Hanya sekali. Hanya sekali Naruto pernah menjadi pasiennya, tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan mengingat betapa baik dan ramahnya anak itu. Ia bahkan masih ingat ekspresi Naruto saat tersenyum.

"Setiap kali dia tersenyum dari dalam hatinya, matanya akan ikut melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Ia anak yang baik, penuh percaya diri, ramah, periang, dan optimis. Dia begitu terang seperti matahari walaupun ia sakit parah. Dia suka basket dan juga piano. Kudengar dia juga punya kebiasaan yang unik setiap kali bermain piano. Ayahnya bilang, jika Naruto _-kun_ merasa sedih biasanya dia akan memainkan lagu-lagu ceria dengan ekspresi sedih. Sebaliknya, jika dia sedang merasa bahagia… dia akan memainkan lagu-lagu sedih dengan ekspresi ceria."

Sakura terisak-isak mendengar cerita Ibunya. Itu adalah karakter Naruto yang dia tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa Menma memainkan karakter seperti itu dengan sempurna? Mengapa pula Namikaze Menma setega itu mempermainkan hatinya? Selama ini karakter Naruto yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sakura memandang batu marmer yang tertancap pada gundukkan tanah di depannya. Nama itu—Naruto Namikaze— terukir di batu marmer beralaskan duka itu. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa pada kenyataanyannya… sekalipun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Menma _-kun_ mengaku sebagai kembarannya? Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu apalagi mempermainkan perasaanmu, Sakura. Dia pernah mencoba bunuh diri. Dia pasti sangat terpukul atas kematian Naruto _-kun._ Dan mungkin sejak saat itulah dia mulai mengidap _dissociative identity disorder,_ karena itu jangan membencinyaSakura."

Airmata masih mengalir dan membentuk sungai-sungai kecil di kedua pipi Sakura. Tanpa perlu meminta izin, gadis itu jongkok di pinggir gundukan tanah yang masih lumayan baru itu.

"Naruto…" Sakura bergumam, hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak. "Naruto, aku tidak percaya kalau sebenarnya kita belum pernah bertemu! Seandainya kita bertemu, apakah kau akan jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Sakura," gumam Mebuki. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" _Nee, Naruto! Doushite?"_

Mebuki bisa merasakan cairan bening terjatuh dan membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak tega melihat ekpresi Sakura saat ini. Sakura terlihat begitu sedih sekaligus merasa dikhianati dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada karaktermu meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dan mengapa saudaramu begitu tega mempermainkan hatiku? Dia benar-benar seperti memiliki dua kesadaran yang berbeda, seakan-akan orang yang satu bulan ini menjadi kekasihku memang bukan dia tapi kau."

Sakura meremas beberapa tangkai bunga yang tergenggam di tangannya, menahan segala gejolak perasaan di dalam hatinya. Langit di atas kepalanya mulai mendung seolah bersiap-siap untuk menangisi atau mengejek keadaan Sakura di dalam kata penyesalannya. Sakura sangat menyesal karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia juga merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh karena bisa dengan mudah tertipu dengan semua ucapan Menma dan juga segala tindakannya.

Sakura mengusap permukaan batu marmer itu dengan perlahan-lahan, meskipun itu membuat hatinya semakin pilu saat menyentuh setiap detail dari nisan itu. Matanya mulai kosong, menerawang jauh dan tanpa tujuan sedikitpun.

"Sakura…" Mebuki bergumam lagi. Ia kemudian berjongkok di samping Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk bahu puterinya itu pelan.

Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya menurunkan tangan Ibunya dari bahunya. Dia kembali memandangi batu nisan itu. Dengan penuh paksaan bibir Sakura terangkat, membentuk lekukkan manis. Meski penuh dengan airmata, Sakura tersenyum pada gundukkan tanah dihadapannya.

" _Watashi Sakura Haruno desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"_ kata Sakura mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Aku adalah puteri Mebuki Haruno—dokter yang pernah merawatmu. Saudara kembarmu—Menma, sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu padaku. Jadi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Naruto saja?"

Sakura kemudian meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna putih yang sejak tadi dipegangnya di atas batu nisan itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto? Maaf aku terlambat mengunjungimu, soalnya aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya kau sudah—"

Kali ini Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, meskipun linangan air mata masih mengalir dan berhenti tepat di sudut bibirnya. Sakura tidak boleh menangis dihadapan Naruto— itulah yang saat ini ia pikirkan. "Oh ya, aku tidak tahu bunga apa yang kau suka, makanya aku bawa empat macam bunga. Kau suka bunga apa? Bunga mawar? Bunga krisan? Bunga lily? Atau bunga daisy?" Sakura mengembangkan senyuman manisnya, berharap kalau sepatah-kata saja terdengar dibenaknya yang kosong saat ini.

Sakura seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Sakura memasrahkan semuanya, helaan nafas berat terdengar darinya. "Aku membawa bunga apa adanya, Naruto. Kalau kau tidak suka, maafkan aku, ya?"

' _ **Tes. Tes. Tes.'**_ Rinai hujan menuruni bumi, memberikan jejak-jejak kebasahan disetiap tititk… baik itu pada tumbuhan, bangunan, bahkan orang pun tidak luput dari titik basah alami itu—termasuk Sakura dan juga Ibunya.

Hujan semakin lama semakin lebat, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Begitupula dengan Mebuki.

"Sakura, kau tidak mau pulang? Hujannya semakin lebat, nanti kau bisa sakit," kata Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Aku jarang sakit. _Okaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau bisa kembali ke sini besok atau lusa. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ya? Mau menginap di rumahku sementara waktu? Biar aku yang mengatakan pada Ayahmu nanti!"

Sakura berdiri. Kini ia hanya terdiam dalam kesunyian. Tangannya terkepal kuat begitu mengingat semuanya terjadi begitu cepat; dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Menma, tumbuhnya rasa suka di hatinya, hingga takdir yang mengatakan kalau kisah cinta pertamanya yang indah harus berakhir dengan menyedihkan, bahkan sebelum perjalanan cinta yang sesungguhnya itu dimulai. Sakura hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram, mengikuti aliran air yang membasahi tiap sudut tubuhnya. Sakura ingin sekali marah dan memaki Menma sepuas hati tetapi pada satu sisi dia merasa frustasi. Salahnya lah yang bisa dengan mudah mempercayai semua ucapan dan segala tindakan Menma. Salahnya lah yang sudah tertipu dengan pemuda berkepribadian ganda itu. Sakura menangis, namun semua itu terhalang oleh air hujan yang seakan-akan mengejeknya dalam kesendirian.

Tidak lama sejak Sakura mengenang kembali semua kenangannya bersama Menma—yang selama ini ia pikir bahwa orang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu benar-benar Naruto— seorang pria datang dan langsung memberi salam pada Ibunya.

" _Haruno-sensei, konnichiwa!_ Saya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anda di sini."

" _Konnichiwa, Namikaze-san!_ Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang saat ini tengah bertegur-sapa dengan Ibunya. Pria itu mirip sekali dengan Menma dan Naruto. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan, matanya yang biru, dan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Ya, puji syukur aku juga sehat-sehat saja meskipun puteriku ini tidak mau aku ajak pulang sehingga kita harus hujan-hujanan dan basah kuyup," jawab Mebuki setengah menyindir Sakura.

"Ah, jadi dia puteri anda? Puteraku Naruto menyimpan fotonya. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau dia punya seseorang yang dia cintai," kata Minato yang kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura. "Siapa namamu, nak?"

" _Sakura Haruno. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_

"Apa kau pacar anakku? Aku menemukan hadiah darimu di dalam laci mejanya, tapi hadiah itu masih terbungkus dengan rapi. Aneh sekali."

"Aku diam-diam menyimpan kado itu di sana. Mungkin karena Naruto belum menyadarinya… kado itu belum pernah dibuka. Tapi Naruto bukan pacarku, karena kami belum pernah pacaran."

"Oh begitu, jadi Naruto belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu? Sayang sekali!" ucap Minato, matanya mulai kosong. Menerawang jauh.

Disaat keduanya mulai berhenti berbicara, luka yang menyayat hatipun terlukis di kedua insan itu… disaat mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka hargai keberadaannya.

Mebuki kembali menangis ketika memerhatikan ekspresi Sakura dan juga Minato. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan, bahkan dia sendiri juga merasa kehilangan. Akankah selamanya takdir memang harus berakhir dengan duka? Menorehkan luka pada siapapun yang ditinggalkan dan yang meninggalkan?

Mebuki melihat jam tangannya. Rupanya sudah hampir satu jam, ia dan Sakura berada di sini. Mebuki kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan Minato lagi. Sakura menunduk dalam. Sementara Minato mulai berjongkok di depan makam Naruto, lalu meletakkan sebuket bunga krisan putih diatas batu nisan yang terukir kalimat _'Rest in Peace Naruto Namikaze'._

Mebuki mendekati Sakura, disentuhnya dagu Sakura hingga wajah puterinya itu terangkat. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Lihat, Namikaze _-san_ membawa bunga krisan!" ujarnya.

Sakura tersentak. Dia kemudian menghampiri Minato. "Namikaze _-san,_ apakah Naruto menyukai bunga krisan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, krisan adalah bunga kesukaannya dan juga isteriku—Kushina."

Sakura terharu mendengar jawaban Minato. _"Yokatta…_ aku juga bawa bunga krisan hari ini!" kata Sakura pula.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Holla, minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? UTS saya sudah selesai jadi bisa update. Well, chapter depan fanfiction ini akan tamat!_

 _Oh ya, di chapter kemarin masih ada beberapa orang yang bertanya_ _ **'Memangnya Mebuki nggak pernah cerita soal Menma dan Naruto ke Sakura? Mebuki kan pernah ngerawat mereka!'**_ _Yah, mungkin kalian lupa kalau dichapter-chapter sebelumnya sudah saya jelaskan alasannya. Jadi akan saya ingatkan lagi buat kalian yang lupa. Kizashi dan Mebuki sudah bercerai sejak Sakura masih berumur 9 tahun dan hak asuh atas Sakura jatuh ke tangan Ayahnya. Jadi selama ini Sakura tinggal bersama Kizashi. Ayahnya itu juga jarang sekali mengijinkan Sakura bertemu dengan Mebuki walaupun Mebuki adalah Ibu kandungnya. Mebuki sendiri juga sangat sibuk karena dia seorang dokter yang sering ditugaskan di UGD. Itulah kenapa Mebuki tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menceritakan pada Sakura tentang semua pengalamannya di Rumah Sakit termasuk soal Menma dan Naruto._

 _Satu lagi, saya ada project fanfiction baru bergenre Fantasy, Sci-Fic— tapi fanfiction saya yang itu pairing-nya akan menjadi NaruSasu (versi Sho-Ai bukan Yaoi) dan NaruSaku. Saya tidak akan memasukkan Rate M apalagi adegan-adegan mesum yang telalu ekplisit, karena saya bukan Fujoshi. Saya cuma tertarik pada hubungan NaruSasu sebatas Shounen-ai yang tidak berlebihan. Nah, yang berminat silakan baca ya, tetapi kalau nggak minat juga nggak apa-apa. Fanfiction-nya akan saya publish tanggal 7 Desember bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Hatsuki, karena saya pengen ikutan event mereka. Yosh, segitu saja! Jaa! Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_


	13. Chapter 12 : Alter Ego

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by:**_

 _ **49 — a J-Drama by Shinji Nojima (writer)**_

 _ **Soraoto — a manga by Takamiya Satoru**_

 _._

 _Tittle : A Story Of 49 Days_

 _Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Angst_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaIno, NaruSara, slight NaruIno, MenmaSaku_

 _Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat namun kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Keduanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang arti kehidupan. Sakura yang angkuh dan memandang semua hal dengan logika. Ino yang ramah dan sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Akankah kisah dalam 49 hari mengubah sikap dan takdir keduanya?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ _Alter Ego_

 _._

Minato berjalan menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit dan menunggu di depan ruang praktek milik dr. Kaori Miyazaki. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menunggu namanya dipanggil. Beberapa orang keluar-masuk ruangan tersebut silih berganti, hingga akhirnya namanya dipanggil. Minato pun memasuki ruangan dan dr. Miyazaki langsung tersenyum kepadanya lalu mempersilakannya duduk. Minato membalas senyuman wanita itu dan duduk.

"Apa kau kehabisan obat tidur dan obat anti depresan, pasien kesayanganku?!" ucap wanita yang lebih tua satu tahun diatas Minato tersebut.

"Kaori, berhentilah menggodaku! Kita ini sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak yang sudah remaja!"

"…tapi kau adalah mantan kekasihku, Kapten!" ujar dr. Miyazaki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Minato hanya tertawa melihat ekpresi wanita di depannya. "Sayangnya kau sudah tidak manis lagi, Manajer! _"_

" _Hidooii!"_ kata dr. Miyazaki dan sesaat kemudian dia pun ikut tertawa.

Kaori Miyazaki adalah salah satu dokter psikiater di Rumah Sakit ini. Dia adalah Kakak Kelas Minato sekaligus Manajer Klub Basket saat mereka berdua masih SMP dan SMA. Tidak hanya itu, wanita cantik di hadapannya ini juga merupakan cinta pertamanya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kushina. Minato dan Kushina memang tidak pernah satu sekolah ketika mereka masih SD, SMP, maupun SMA. Mereka berdua baru bertemu di bangku kuliah—tepatnya di Todai. Mereka memang tidak satu fakultas karena Kushina masuk fakultas seni, tetapi mereka berdua sering sekali bertemu. Entah itu di kantin, di taman, atau di perpustakaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pakaianmu basah Minato _-kun?"_ tanya dr. Miyazaki kemudian.

"Aku kehujanan saat mengunjungi makam Kushina dan Naruto."

"Mau kupinjamkan salah satu pakaian pasien?"

"Ya, boleh juga."

Dr. Miyazaki lekas mengeluarkan sebuah handuk dan piyama pasien (lengkap dengan pakaian dalam) dari dalam lemari dan menyerahkannya pada Minato.

" _Arigatou!"_ kata Minato sebelum ia pergi ke toilet untuk berganti baju.

Minato sudah kembali dan duduk di kursinya lagi. "Apa kau masih mempunyai pasien lain setelah aku?"

"Tidak. Kebetulan hari ini kau yang terakhir. Jadi kita bisa mengobrol. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi seorang _Business Man_. Kupikir, kau ingin menjadi seorang Atlet Professional?"

"Aku memang ingin menjadi seorang Atlet, tapi kau kan tahu sendiri kalau cedera itu membuatku tidak bisa meraih impianku. Cedera yang kualami saat pertandingan final ketika aku masih kelas dua SMA itu… benar-benar menghancurkan impianku."

"Ya, soalnya saat itu cederamu sangat parah sampai dokter menyarankanmu untuk berhenti bermain basket. Syukurlah, setelah kau melakukan operasi beberapa kali dan juga rehabilitasi akhirnya cedera mu bisa sembuh total."

"Sayangnya itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku bahkan sampai menyerah untuk menjadi seorang Atlet."

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Rasanya pasti menyakitkan bukan? Kami bahkan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa membuatmu bersemangat kembali."

"Maafkan aku, saat itu aku pasti membuat kalian semua kesulitan."

Dr. Miyazaki menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, lagipula kami memang ingin melakukannya. Mm, tapi sangat disayangkan, ya, karena keturunanmu bahkan tidak ada yang bisa meneruskan impianmu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto tidak dikarunia tubuh yang sehat dan Menma paling tidak suka pelajaran olahraga."

"Yah, apa boleh buat? Menma _-kun_ itu adalah tuan muda manja yang sangat mementingkan penampilan dan tidak suka berkeringat."

"Benar, dia bahkan mandi tiga kali sehari walaupun dia laki-laki."

"Benar-benar tipe orang yang sangat _perfectionist,_ ya?"

"Hn."

"—tapi kenapa kau memilih menjadi seorang _business man_ , padahal kau juga mendapatkan beasiswa dari luar negeri untuk menjadi seorang _pianist_ professional? Aku benar-benar terkejut karena kau menolak tawaran itu, padahal kau terlahir dengan bakat itu."

"Itu karena Kushina tidak ingin meninggalkan Jepang, meskipun aku sangat ingin membawanya bersamaku."

"Yah, terlihat sekali kalau kau sangat mencintai dan menghargai Kushina _-san._ Kau bahkan sampai memutuskan hubunganmu denganku. Jujur saja, aku sangat marah saat itu. Bukannya aku merasa iri karena dia lebih cantik dariku, tetapi karena kau lebih memilih dia walaupun dia sakit-sakitan."

" _Gomennasai_ , aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula, setelah melihatmu yang terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya… aku sudah memaafkan kalian."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaori."_

"Mari kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita sebelumnya! Jadi apa kau datang karena kehabisan obat anti depresan atau obat tidur?"

"Tidak. Obatku masih ada. Hari ini aku datang karena alasan lain. Aku ingin kau _sharing_ ilmu dan pengalaman tentang _DID."_

" _Disosiatif Identity Disorder?_ Apa kau mempunyai seorang kenalan yang memiliki kelainan tersebut?"

"Bukan. Ini tentang Menma. Awalnya aku curiga kalau dia mengalami gangguan identitas, tapi— aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal tetapi anak itu seperti bukan Menma. Dia lebih seperti Naruto."

"Ceritakan padaku!"

Minato bercerita bahwa pertama kalinya ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan diri Menma adalah setelah Menma keluar dari rumah sakit akibat upaya bunuh diri yang dilakukannya. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Menma menyapanya di pagi hari. Dia bahkan bisa meniru masakan Kushina. Menma memang pandai memasak tapi dia tidak pernah bisa meniru resep Kushina sesempurna itu. Sedangkan Naruto walaupun dia jarang sekali memasak, sewaktu masih kecil dia sering memperhatikan Kushina memasak, karena itulah dia bisa menghapal resep-resep masakan Kushina.

"Dia yang sebelumnya sangat anti sosial, tiba-tiba berteman dengan beberapa orang dan sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Pola pikir, cara dia berbicara, cara dia berpenampilan, cara dia tersenyum dan tertawa, bahkan cara dia berjalan… sering sekali berubah-ubah seolah dia memiliki dua kesadaran yang berbeda. Dia bahkan sering melupakan sesuatu seakan-akan dia mengalami amnesia."

"Ya, itu memang ciri-ciri orang yang mengidap _DID._ Apakah masih ada keganjilan yang lain?"

"Anehnya dia bisa bermain piano seperti Naruto—maksudku seperti Naruto, benar-benar seperti Naruto, Kaori! Dia bisa memainkan ' _Raindrop'_ tanpa melihat _core music_ atau pun melihat not-not piano. Dan kebiasaannya—" Minato tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena dia mulai emosional.

"Maksudmu kebiasaannya memejamkan mata dan memainkan lagu-lagu ceria dengan ekspresi sedih atau memainkan lagu-lagu sedih dengan ekspresi ceria?"

"Benar!"

"Jika itu soal perilaku, itu masih bisa dikategorikan dengan _DID!_ Tapi memainkan _Raindrop_ tanpa melihat _core music_ bahkan not-not piano..." Kaori Miyazaki menggelengkan kepala. "Bukankah dia tidak mewarisi bakat alami mu tetapi mewarisi bakat Ibunya?"

"Itu dia yang membuatku merasa bingung. Sasuke _-kun_ bahkan mengatakan kalau dia masuk Klub Basket. Hanya dalam waktu singkat dia bisa bermain seperti Naruto, begitu katanya."

"Kau sendiri apa pernah melihat permainannya?"

"Tidak pernah!"

"Kalau begitu coba tantang Menma _-kun one on one_ untuk memastikan kalau perkataan Sasuke _-kun_ itu benar adanya!" saran dr. Miyazaki

Minato tertegun. Benar juga kata wanita di hadapannya ini, kenapa dia tidak mencoba menantang Menma _one on one?_

"Mahiro juga cerita kalau Menma _-kun_ masuk Klub Basket, tetapi Mahiro bilang permainannya sangat payah. Dia bahkan menyerah sebelum pertandingan berakhir, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Naruto _-kun."_

"Puteramu pernah melawannya?"

"Ya, ketika ada latihan tanding antara _Konoha Gakuen_ dengan _Seiryu Koukou."_

" _Souka?_ Jadi Mahiro _-kun_ pernah bertanding dengan Menma?"

"Ya. Minato _-kun_ sebagai _Kapten Legendaris_ , kau pasti tahu siapa itu Ryouta Kise bukan?"

"Salah satu generasi keajaiban itu maksudmu? Alumni SMP Teiko?"

"Ya, dia sangat berbakat dalam meng _-copy_ teknik lawan, tetapi itu karena sejak masih kecil dia memang sudah memiliki bakat dalam bidang olahraga. Kemampuan atletiknya sangat hebat. Dia bahkan pernah mencoba berbagai jenis olahraga lain sebelum bergabung dalam _basketball club._ Namun, Menma _-kun_ berbeda. Dia paling tidak suka pelajaran olahraga. Kau juga pernah cerita padaku kalau nilai olahraganya selalu dibawah rata-rata sama seperti Naruto—yang memang dilarang keras untuk melakukan kegiatan olahraga yang berat-berat. Menguasai basket hanya dalam waktu lebih dari satu bulan benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Menurutku dia sama sekali tidak mengidap _DID."_

Minato memejamkan matanya sejenak. Itu memang tidak masuk akal karena keterampilan mungkin bisa diperoleh dengan latihan dan kerja keras tetapi tentu saja hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dia saja membutuhkan waktu selama bertahun-tahun sebelum bisa menjadi seorang pemain andalan.

"Aku adalah seorang dokter jadi aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan keberadaan hantu atau semacamnya, tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, bukankah hal itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai fenomena supranatural? Kau juga percaya dengan adanya Tuhan bukan? Maksudku adalah Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan jiwa dan raga."

"Dengan kata lain, maksudmu di dalam raga Menma sekarang ada jiwa Naruto? Hahaha… Kaori, kau itu seorang dokter! Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai hal-hal semacam kerasukan atau pertukaran jiwa?"

"Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Menma _-kun_ lebih mirip dengan fenomena kerasukan!" tegas dr. Miyazaki pula.

"Tidak mungkin! Naruto sudah meninggal, dia tidak mungkin—"

"Sudah berapa lama sejak Naruto _-kun_ meninggal?" potong dr. Miyazaki

"41 hari."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita perhatikan Menma _-kun_ hingga hari ke-49? Kau tentu pernah membaca atau mendengar cerita fiksi tentang 49 hari, bukan?"

"…tetapi itu cuma fiksi, Kaori!" sangkal Minato.

"Ya, memang tetapi apa salahnya kalau kita mencoba? Setelah 49 hari, bawa Menma _-kun_ padaku! Aku akan memeriksanya dan memastikan apakah dia memang memiliki kepribadian ganda atau tidak."

Usai berkata demikian Kaori Miyazaki mulai menjelaskan tentang penyakit _disosiatif identity disorder_ dimulai dari teorinya, kriteria diagnosis, penyebab-penyebab yang memicu gangguan tersebut, tanda dan gejala, pengobatan, hingga cara menyatukan kembali semua kepribadian yang berada dalam tubuh si penderita. Kaori bahkan menjelaskan bahwa _DID_ lebih sering diderita oleh perempuan daripada laki-laki.

ooOOoo

.

.

Sakura tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memerhatikan layar laptop di pangkuan. Di dahi lebarnya terpasang alat kompres _instant_. Jarang sekali ia terserang demam dan flu seperti ini. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena badannya terasa sangat lemas dan kepalanya pusing bukan main, padahal biasanya dia tidak sampai jatuh sakit walaupun hujan-hujanan selama beberapa jam. Ia berasumsi bahwa penyebab sakitnya kali ini juga dipicu oleh stres. Ya, ia pasti stres karena kemarin dia baru saja mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Naruto sudah meninggal.

' _Tok! Tok! Tok!'_ Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk!" kata Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop-nya.

"Kau sedang apa Sakura? Kau seharusnya istirahat bukan main laptop!"

"Aku sedang menonton pertandingan semi final dua tahun yang lalu antara Seiryu Vs Teiko."

"Maksudmu Teiko yang itu? Sekolahnya para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai?_ Dari mana kau mendapatkan video-nya?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari teman SD ku—Satsuki _-chan_. Dulu dia manajer klub basket Teiko."

"Kalau lawannya _Kiseki no Sedai…_ sudah dapat dipastikan siapa yang menang, kan? Kenapa kau mau menonton pertandingan yang membosankan seperti itu, paling ujung-ujungnya juga berat sebelah?!"

"Enak saja bilang itu pertandingan yang membosankan! Seiryu benar-benar berusaha keras, _Otou-san!"_ protes Sakura.

Kizashi kemudian duduk di samping Sakura, ikut menonton pertandingan tersebut yang rupanya masih di pertengahan kuarter pertama. Tiba-tiba salah satu anggota tim Seiryu yang mengenakan seragam basket bernomor 9 digantikan.

"Sayang sekali dia sudah digantikan, padahal baru bermain selama 5 menit. Setelah ini pertandingannya benar-benar akan berjalan membosankan," komentar Sakura yang kemudian mengklik lambang _'pause'_ lalu meletakkan laptop tersebut di atas meja nakas.

"Memangnya anak yang barusan digantikan itu _Ace_ mereka?" tanya Kizashi.

"Bukan. Dia pemain cadangan."

"Nah, kalau begitu wajar kan kalau dia digantikan! Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa?"

" _Otou-san_ tidak akan mengerti. Yah, tapi dia memang harus digantikan." Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa _Otou-san_ ke kamarku?"

"Aku mau mengecek suhu tubuhmu!" kata Kizashi yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah thermometer dari dalam saku kemejanya lalu menyerahkan thermometer tersebut pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil thermometer tersebut dari tangan Ayahnya, lalu mulai mengukur suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah thermometer tersebut berbunyi _'beep'_ , Kizashi mengambil benda itu dari mulut Sakura.

"39,2 derajat celcius. Tinggi sekali. Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku pasti akan segera sembuh setelah minum obat dan istirahat yang cukup."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau dalam waktu 3 hari kau belum sembuh juga… aku akan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit!" tegas Kizashi.

"Ya, lakukan sesuka mu _Otou-san_."

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau kenal di tim basket Seiryu? Tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan basket!"

"Ya."

"Kalau itu pertandingan dua tahun yang lalu… berarti itu tahun ketiganya anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ di SMP, kan?"

"Iya. Mereka satu angkatan denganku."

"Bagaimana dengan tim basket Seiryu?"

"Kudengar dari Satsuki, saat itu Seiryu hanya menggunakan 5 pemain reguler dan 2 orang pemain cadangan, sama seperti Teiko. Dua diantara mereka anak kelas dua. Satu diantara mereka anak kelas satu. Lalu, sisanya anak kelas tiga sama seperti anggota _Kiseki no Sedai."_

"Dan anak yang kau kenal itu?"

"Dia anak kelas dua. Dan dia tidak bermain basket lagi setelah itu. Pertandingan semi final ini adalah pertandingan terakhirnya."

"Apa dia kecewa karena sudah kalah telak, lalu mengundurkan diri dari klub basket?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kurasa bukan itu alasannya."

Kizashi heran karena Sakura kini malah terlihat sedih. "Apa anak itu pacarmu?" tanyanya yang sukses membuat Sakura tercengang untuk sesaat, sebelum dia berbaring di tempat tidur dan memunggunginya.

"Jadi dia mantan pacarmu?" tebak Kizashi. "Ah, sudah kuduga puteri tersayangku sedang patah hati!" lanjutnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan masih memunggunginya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada kiriman paket untukmu dari Ino _-chan_."

"Untuk apa dia memberiku paket? Aku sedang tidak berulang tahun."

"Yah, mungkin dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura kemudian mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Ia lalu menatap mata Ayahnya. "Mana paketnya? Berikan padaku!"

Kizashi mengangguk. Ia kemudian menelpon salah satu pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan paket tersebut ke kamar Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Kizashi mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk. Seorang pelayan membungkuk hormat padanya dan kepada Sakura sebentar, sebelum meletakkan kardus berukuran sedang itu di dekat ranjang Sakura. Setelah pelayan tersebut undur diri, Kizashi pun membuka bungkusan paket tersebut.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Koleksi manga berjudul _Soraoto,_ dvd drama korea berjudul _49 Days_ , dvd J-drama berjudul _49_ , dan sebuah buku berisi kumpulan artikel tentang _DID."_

"Apa maksudnya dia mengirimiku barang-barang seperti itu? Dasar _otaku_ supranatural!" gerutu Sakura. Lalu terdengar lagi suara ketukan di pintu.

"Tuan, saya ingin mengantarkan bubur untuk _Ojou-sama_ ," kata seseorang di balik pintu.

"Masuklah!" perintah Kizashi.

Pelayan tersebut pun masuk sambil mendorong troli perak. Dia kemudian membungkuk sebentar pada Kizashi dan Sakura sebelum undur diri.

"Sakura makanlah dulu, setelah itu minum obat!" kata Kizashi. "Mau aku suapi?" lanjutnya.

" _Iie._ Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini biarkan _Otou-san_ memanjakanmu, ya?"

"Jika _Otou-san_ memaksa, baiklah!" kata Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sakura tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dimanjakan oleh Ayahnya meskipun sebenarnya dia merasa malu karena dia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, soalnya jarang-jarang Ayahnya mengambil cuti seperti ini

"Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu! Aku ini Ayahmu sendiri!" kata Kizashi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian mulai menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada Sakura.

ooOOoo

.

.

" _Tadaima!"_ kata Naruto yang kemudian melepas sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di atas rak sepatu.

" _Okaeri!"_ sahut Kurama yang baru saja selesai mengepel lantai.

"Kurama _-san_ ," panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak enak badan, katakan pada wali kelasku kalau aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Anda sakit, _boc-chan?_ Kalau begitu saya akan panggil dok—"

"Tidak usah. Setelah minum obat dan tidur yang cukup, aku pasti akan segera sembuh."

"…tapi kenapa anda bisa jatuh sakit, _boc-chan?"_

"Mikoto _-san_ menulariku tadi malam."

"Eh? Mikoto _-sama?_ Ba-bagaimana ca-caranya?" tanya Kurama terbata.

"Yah, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menciumku, bahkan memintaku tidur di sampingnya semalaman. Dia juga terus memelukku seakan-akan tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi ke mana-mana."

" _Err… Ano… Etto…"_

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Dia hanya menciumku di rambut, kening, dan pipi. Dia juga tidak ada _affair_ denganku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri."

"Haah~ syukurlah!" kata Kurama menghela nafas lega. "Oh iya _, boc-chan!_ Hari ini Minato _-sama_ mengambil cuti."

"Ha? Tidak biasanya, apalagi sekarang adalah hari senin! Apa _Otou-san_ sakit?"

"Tidak. Minato _-sama_ sehat-sehat saja. Beliau bilang, hanya ingin libur dulu."

" _Yokatta!_ Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, ya!"

Kurama hanya mengangguk. Lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju meja telepon untuk menghubungi wali kelas Menma.

Naruto berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua, kemudian masuk ke kamar Menma. Sedikit ngos-ngosan, ia pun duduk di sebuah sofa. "Kaki ku benar-benar terasa berat setelah menaiki semua anak tangga tadi. Ini pertama kalinya Menma demam saat aku sedang meminjam tubuhnya. Haa… menyebalkan sekali."

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto pun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju lemari empat pintu milik Menma. Ia mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan piyama tidur yang kemudian ia lapisi dengan sebuah sweater wol berwarna _cream._ Naruto lalu duduk di depan meja belajar Menma, membuka laci untuk mencari sebuah _notebook_ karena dia ingin menuliskan surat untuk Sakura, yang kemudian akan ia selipkan di dalam kado yang akan ia berikan pada gadis itu.

Naruto tertawa sendiri saat menemukan sebuah buku _diary_ di dalam laci tersebut. "Dia seperti wanita saja," lanjutnya yang kemudian tersenyum jail. "Mari kita lihat, apa saja yang kau tulis di dalam buku ini!" lanjutnya yang kemudian mulai membuka _diary_ tersebut dan membaca tulisan rapi yang terukir di sana.

"Sudah kuduga, semuanya adalah puisi untuk Ino," kata Naruto yang kemudian menulis sebuah kalimat di salah satu halaman buku _diary_ tersebut.

" _Mengapa tidak kau berikan saja kumpulan puisi ini pada Ino?"_

Naruto membuka halaman berikut dan tertegun. Dimulai dari halaman ini, Menma mulai menulis tentang dirinya.

.

 _ **06-10-2013**_

 _Hari ini Naruto pingsan saat sedang memainkan Waldstein – Beethoven_

 _Kudengar lagu itu memang memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi, tapi mengapa dia sampai jatuh pingsan? Padahal aku masih ingin mendengar permainan pianonya!_

 _Saat kami membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, Kabuto-sensei berkata kalau Naruto harus dirawat selama 10 hari. Doushite? Padahal empat hari lagi adalah ulang tahun kami yang ke-13_

 _._

 _ **15-12-2013**_

 _Naruto berkata bahwa dia akan bertanding selama 15 menit dalam pertandingan semi final minggu depan._

 _Aku memarahinya karena aku benar-benar khawatir. Biasanya Naruto hanya akan bertanding selama 15-20 menit jika lawan mereka termasuk tim yang lemah. Dan dia akan bermain selama 10 menit jika lawan mereka adalah tim yang kuat. Tapi kenapa kali ini dia bersikeras untuk bertanding selama 15 menit, padahal lawan mereka di semi final nanti adalah Teiko._

" _Aku sudah memutuskan pertandingan semi final nanti sebagai pertandingan terakhirku. Aku akan keluar dari Klub Basket setelah itu, karena itulah setidaknya aku ingin bertanding selama 15 menit!" begitu katanya._

 _Aku tahu dia sangat suka basket, jadi aku bertanya apakah Ayah dan Kabuto-sensei memaksanya berhenti bermain basket? Dan jawaban Naruto di luar dugaanku~_

" _Aku yang paling tahu kondisi tubuhku sendiri dan kupikir sudah waktunya aku keluar dari klub basket."_

 _Demi Tuhan aku ingin sekali menangis saat itu, karena itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa Naruto mungkin akan segera pergi meninggalkan kami semua meskipun di satu sisi aku menyangkalnya._

 _Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi, jadi aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Ah, sou! Siapa yang paling ingin kau lawan diantara mereka semua?"_

" _Aomine Daiki." Itulah jawabannya sambil tersenyum._

 _._

 _ **05-04-2014**_

" _Apa rasanya memakan fettucini?" tanya Naruto padaku saat kami sedang makan siang._

 _Aku yang sedang mengunyah fettucini ku menengok ke arahnya. Mungkinkah tanpa kusadari aku sudah membuatnya iri? Aku menelan fettucini tersebut lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pernyataan. "Kau kan sudah pernah memakannya. Ya, seperti yang kau tahu… mayoritas pasta itu rasanya asin."_

" _Aku sudah lupa seperti apa rasa asin itu."_

 _Mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Naruto, hatiku seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Makanan yang sedap namun Naruto tidak diperbolehkan untuk mencicipinya lagi karena penyakitnya. Naruto perlu mengontrol pola makannya agar jantungnya tidak kumat. Dan hal ini semakin membuatku sedih._

" _Aku juga sudah lupa sensasi ketika aku berlari."_

" _Gomennasai," kataku padanya saat itu._

" _Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta maaf, Onii-chan?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang polos._

 _Aku ingin sekali berkata kalau dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk memakan makanan yang rasanya asin atau gurih lagi setelah dia sembuh nanti, makanya dia harus cepat pulih. Saat itu di satu sisi, aku merasa yakin kalau dia pasti akan sembuh total. Namun di sisi lain, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia akan cepat sembuh dan kembali sehat seperi dulu. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta maaf padanya. Sudah satu minggu sejak Naruto pulang dari Rumah Sakit, tetapi Otou-san belum mengijinkannya untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Aku kangen sekali ingin bermain dengannya._

" _Onii-chan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Aku minta maaf karena sudah makan fettucini di depanmu," kataku padanya._

" _Apa kau merasa bersalah? Saa~ jika kau ingin ku maafkan, berikan aku hadiah!"_

" _Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto?"_

" _Entah. Coba tebak, apa yang paling kuinginkan saat ini?"_

 _Aku mengangguk. Dia saudara kembarku, tentu saja aku tahu apa yang paling diinginkannya saat ini. Jadi aku meletakkan piringku yang sudah kosong di atas meja, lalu tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangannya. Aku membawa Naruto ke hutan kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumah._

 _Naruto tersenyum, merasa senang karena aku membawanya keluar. Aku tahu kalau Naruto pasti benar-benar merasa suntuk hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah, apalagi sebelumnya dia harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama dua minggu. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyuman sejatinya lagi setelah sekian lama. Mata Naruto membentuk sebuah lengkungan sabit, rupanya kali ini matanya juga bisa ikut tersenyum._

 _Aku dan Naruto duduk di atas rerumputan. Di depan kami ada sebuah sungai yang airnya sangat jernih. Selain rumput hijau, rupanya juga ada berbagai jenis bunga yang tumbuh di sana. Bunga-bunga itu nampak indah dengan warna-warna pelangi, bahkan ada juga berbagai macam kupu-kupu dan serangga lain yang menarik perhatian kami. Hari ini langit juga terlihat sangat cerah. Aku dan Naruto mengamati langit biru di atas kami sambil tersenyum. Semilir angin yang berembus di sekitar kami terasa sejuk dan menenangkan._

 _Naruto kemudian berbaring di atas rerumputan. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup dan dia pun tertidur. Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tidur Adikku. Melihat wajah tidur Naruto yang begitu tenteram, aku tersenyum. Wajah tidur Naruto saat ini sama sekali tidak menggambarkan rupa seorang yang mengidap cardiomyophaty. Tapi mengetahui kisah hidupnya selama ini… betapa aku ingin memberikan jantungku sendiri pada Naruto, agar dia bisa kembali menjadi anak yang hiperaktif seperti dulu. Agar Naruto bisa berlari sekencang yang diinginkannya, sebebas yang diinginkannya. Agar dia bisa merasakan lembutnya tanah yang melekat di kakinya dan sejuknya angin yang menebas tubuhnya_ ketika dia berlari. Betapa aku _ingin Naruto mengetahui dan merasakan sensasi itu lagi._

.

Naruto menjatuhkan airmata setelah membaca buku _diary_ Menma. Dia sangat beruntung mempunyai Kakak sebaik Menma. Seorang Kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Naruto kemudian menyeka air matanya, lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat di bawah tulisan Menma tersebut.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Menma-Nii_. _Aku sudah bisa merasakan semua itu lagi. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan lupa. Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan tubuhmu padaku. Aku sayang padamu."_

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, lalu menutup buku _diary_ tersebut dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu. Naruto memutar badannya dan mendapati Ayahya sedang tersenyum padanya.

" _Otou-san!"_

" _Ohaiyo, Menma!"_ sapa Minato seraya menghampiri puteranya.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu."_

"Kurama _-san_ bilang, sepertinya kau terkena flu dan demam. Jadi karena itu kau menangis, hm?" tanya Minato sambil memerhatikan jejak airmata di wajah puteranya tersebut.

"Habisnya aku pusing~" jawab Naruto sambil memijit keningnya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menantangmu _one on one."_

"Eh? _Otou-san_ mau menantangku _one on one?"_ tanya Naruto penuh antusias. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin bertanding satu lawan satu dengan Ayahnya. Sayangnya Ayahnya selalu menolak tantangannya, dengan alasan kalau dia selalu serius setiap kali bermain basket. Tak peduli siapa pun lawannya dia tidak akan setengah-setengah.

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sakit,"_ kata Minato pada suatu hari.

"Ya. Aku ingin tahu sudah sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Bagaimana Klub Basket _Konoha Gakuen?_ Apa menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan sekali! Karena itu, ayo kita ke taman belakang dan bertanding _one on one!"_

"Mari kita lihat suhu tubuhmu dulu. Jika demam mu tidak sampai 38 derajat _celcius_ , kita akan bertanding."

" _Wakatta."_

Minato kemudian memberikan sebuah thermometer pada Naruto. Naruto menempelkan thermometer tersebut di mulutnya. Setelah thermometer tersebut berbunyi _'beep',_ Minato pun mengambilnya.

"38,5 derajat celcius. Sayang sekali Menma, kau harus _bedrest_ hari ini!" tegas Minato yang kemudian menempelkan kompresan _instant_ di dahi puteranya.

"EH? Jangan begitu dong, _Tou-san!"_

" _Saa~_ jawab pertanyaanku. Jika jawabanmu benar, kita akan bertanding _one on one_ besok."

"Besok? Baiklah, tanyakan apa saja!"

"Apa kau tahu siapa itu Kaori Miyazono?"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Um, sepertinya aku pernah melihat nama itu di suatu tempat."

Minato memerhatikan sebuah poster _anime_ _'Your lie in April'_ yang tertempel di dinding. Minato tahu bahwa Kaori Miyazono adalah _chara anime_ yang diakui Menma sebagai _waifu-_ nya. Di kamar ini tertempel beberapa poster Kaori. Tidak hanya poster, Menma bahkan mengoleksi segala macam pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan Kaori, termasuk sebuah guling yang juga bergambar tokoh _anime_ tersebut. Minato bahkan masih ingat kalau Menma sampai mengurung diri di kamar selama satu minggu penuh, setelah mengetahui Kaori meninggal.

"Aku ingat! Dia Mama-nya Kapten Mahiro!" kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Itu Kaori Miyazaki."

"Ah, benar! Nama keluarga Kapten Mahiro adalah Miyazaki. Kalau begitu, siapa itu Kaori Miyazono?"

"Dia _waifu-_ mu, masa kau lupa?!"

" _Waifu? Otou-san_ itu bicara apa sih, aku bahkan belum meni—" dan perkataan Naruto pun terhenti ketika dia tersadar bahwa nama itu tercetak di salah satu poster _anime_ yang tertempel di dinding.

"Ah, _gomennasai Kaori-chan,_ aku lupa!" kata Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju ranjang Menma, tidur di kasurnya, kemudian memeluk sebuah guling bergambar Kaori. "Ini karena aku sedang demam. Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu, sungguh!"

Naruto menjepit guling tersebut diantara kedua kakinya, sama sekali tidak berperikegulingan.

' _Kau memeluk guling itu seperti halnya kau memeluk sebuah guling. Maksudku, kalau Menma, biasanya akan memeluk guling itu dengan cara yang lembut seakan-akan dia memang sedang memeluk seseorang. Naruto, kau jelas-jelas bukan seorang otaku.'_

"Boleh kutahu, kenapa kau suka Kaori?"

"Tentu saja karena dia cantik dan bisa bermain violin sepertiku," jawab Naruto.

Minato tersenyum misterius. Kaori benar, Menma tidak pernah memiliki _DID_. Ia pernah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Menma dan ia tentu masih ingat jawaban Menma saat itu.

" **Kenapa aku menyukai Kaori** _ **-chan?**_ **Itu karena Kaori** _ **-chan**_ **seperti** _ **alter ego-**_ **nya Naruto."**

 _Alter ego_ adalah bahasa latin yang bermakna 'Aku yang lain'. Alter ego merupakan diri kedua yang dipercaya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan atau kepribadian sebenarnya. Sering sekali alter ego dianggap sebagai suatu penyakit yang membuat penderitanya mempunyai dua kepribadian atau lebih. Penyakit ini kini dikenal sebagai _Disosiatif Identity Disorder._ Dalam penelitian para psikologis ternama, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa alter ego ada karena trauma dan ketakutan yang sangat besar pada masa lalu.

Di lain sisi, alter ego adalah suatu sisi yang eksis. Nyata dan hidup bersama kepribadian asli. Mereka hidup, sebagai sisi lain yang terus memantau dari sudut tergelap dalam sebuah pikiran. Alter ego selalu bertolak belakang dengan sifat ke-'aku'an yang membentuknya. Sifat yang membentuk mereka adalah perasaan terpendam yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan ke permukaan. Mereka hidup sebagai perasaan yang tidak pernah ingin dirasakan oleh 'Aku'.

" _Alter ego Naruto?"_

" _ **Hn. Kepribadian Naruto yang lain. Kepribadiannya yang dia pendam dalam-dalam, sisi rapuhnya. Sekarang Otou-san mengerti, kenapa aku sampai mengurung diri di kamar, kan?"**_

" _Ya. Aku mengerti, Menma. Maaf karena sudah memarahimu! Aku hanya khawatir karena kau sampai mengurung diri selama seminggu hanya karena Kaori Miyazono mati, padahal dia hanya karakter 2D."_

Kebanyakan orang tidak sadar akan keberadaan alter ego nya sendiri. Kebanyakan orang menganggap 'aku yang lain' itu hanya candaan sore di sela cemilan kue dan teh yang tak mungkin nyata, padahal diantara mereka sosok kepribadiaan lain telah hidup dan bersemayam. Semakin kuat keberadaan alter ego dalam satu tubuh, semakin mudah alter ego itu untuk mengambil kendali dan menjadi 'pemilik tempat utama'. Sebuah tempat luas seperti panggung dengan kemerlap cahaya yang memungkinkan mereka berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Itulah yang kemudian dianggap sebagai penyakit _Disosiatif Identity Disorder._

Minato masih ingat penjelasan dr. Kaori Miyazaki kemarin. Kaori berkata, saat mereka sadar, saat alter ego mengambil posisi ke-'aku'an sebagai kepribadian sebenarnya, mereka membuat sisi yang lain tertidur. Kepribadian asli yang terlelap tidak pernah menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, kehidupan lain yang mereka punya. Lalu ketika 'si kepribadian asli bangun', mereka merasa kehilangan waktu. Tetapi tanpa sekalipun mereka mengetahui, 'kemana waktu itu menghilang?'

Alter ego adalah penyusup yang mengetahui semuanya, mereka tidak tidur dan terus memantau. Alter ego selalu sadar, mereka selalu di sana dan melihat setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh 'aku'. Setiap pemikiran, perasaan, setiap ingatan yang dimiliki oleh kepribadian asli tempat mereka bersemayam. Mereka adalah penyusup ulung yang tahu semuanya. Tetapi apa yang alter ego miliki adalah tunggal, mereka menyimpannya sendiri tanpa pernah membagi perasaan itu pada si 'aku' yang lebih sering menempati tempat utama. Mereka menampung segala hal, hasrat, perasaan terpendam yang dibuang jauh-jauh oleh si 'aku' dalam ingatannya.

Alter ego, kasat mata dan tidak terlihat. Mereka hanya bayangan yang menjadi sisi penyanggah untuk melengkapi ke-'aku'an yang ada. Mereka eksis dan mereka selalu menyadarinya. Mereka adalah sisi yang selalu sadar dan menanggung semuanya. Mereka adalah kepribadian baru yang dibentuk bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian yang asli. Mereka punya pikiran sendiri, mereka adalah sisi lain, mereka adalah _inverse_. Itulah mereka, **alter ego.**

" _DID hanya berorientasi pada kepribadian, berhubungan dengan pemikiran, berkisar pada kemampuan otak. Tapi tidak bisa mengikut sertakan skill dan bakat atau born talent. Dan Menma-kun tidak mewarisi bakat alami mu, Minato-kun. Aku yakin di dalam tubuh itu ada jiwa Naruto-kun. Dan aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu. Sadarilah celah itu Minato-kun. Naruto-kun juga pasti ingin kau menyadari keberadaannya dalam diri Menma-kun selama sebulan ini. Jangan mengabaikan ataupun menyangkalnya jika kau tidak ingin menyesal!"_

" _Ne, Otou-san!_ Mengapa kau tiba-tiba melamun begitu?"

Mendengar suara yang terdengar khawatir itu, Minato pun menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. _"Nande mo nai."_

" _Ah, sou!_ Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengambil cuti _Otou-san?"_

"Yah, aku banyak sekali pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini. Semua _paperwork_ itu benar-benar membuatku kelelahan, jadi aku ingin istirahat selama beberapa hari.

"Seharusnya kau seperti ini sedari dulu. Selama ini _Otou-san_ terlalu banyak pikiran dan juga terlalu banyak bekerja. Aku pernah melihat obat tidur dan obat anti depresan di kamar mandi _Otou-san. Ne_ , sejak kapan _Otou-san_ menemui dokter psikiater? Apakah sejak penyakit _Okaa-san_ semakin parah? Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi sebenarnya aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku tidak mau _Otou-san_ sakit juga. _Dakara~_ jagalah kesehatanmu, _ne?_ "

Minato membalikkan badannya dari Naruto. Airmata mengalir mulus membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia benar-benar terharu karena rupanya selama ini Naruto sangat perhatian padanya. Seharusnya selama ini dia lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarga kecilnya. Dengan begitu, perasaan Kushina padanya juga tidak akan berubah. Dengan begitu, Menma tidak akan bersikap dingin kepadanya. Dan dengan begitu, ia juga tidak akan membuat Naruto sedih. Ia jadi teringat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Saat ia bertanya pada Menma ketika mereka sedang sarapan bersama.

" _Menma, mulai besok aku ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri jadi mungkin tidak akan pulang selama dua minggu. Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Kenapa harus minta izin padaku? Biasanya juga Tou-san selalu seperti itu, kan?"_

" _Kalau kau bilang padaku untuk tidak pergi, aku tidak akan pergi."_

" _Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Tou-san, tapi setelah kau kembali nanti, kau jangan pergi lagi. Lebih banyaklah luangkan waktu untukku! Kalau kau masih terus bersikap seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu denganku lagi dan mungkin kau akan menyesal."_

" _APA MAKSUDMU MENMA?"_

" _Doushite? Bukankah kau selalu seperti itu? Bahkan ketika Okaa-san sedang sakit keras kau tetap pergi! Aku yakin kau pasti tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun saat kau kembali dan mendapati kalau Okaa-san sudah meninggal?!"_

Dan parahnya saat itu Minato malah melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang begitu keras pada puteranya, hingga sudut bibir Menma mengeluarkan darah. Kejadian itu bahkan mengagetkan Kurama yang sedang membersihkan meja.

" _SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI TIDAK SOPAN BEGITU MENMA?"_

" _Sejak kau tidak berada di sisi kami padahal saat itu Naruto sedang sekarat. Awalnya aku bisa memakluminya karena aku mengerti kalau kau sedang sibuk. Aku juga sadar kalau selama ini kau telah bekerja keras demi kami, tapi lama-lama aku tidak tahan lagi. Ini baru seminggu setelah kepergian Naruto, tapi kau sudah mau pergi ke luar negeri lagi? Sungguh Ayah yang perhatian!"_

" _MENMA, JAGA BICARAMU ITU!"_

" _Mou ii…!"_

Saat itu Menma langsung berlari keluar tanpa berpamitan padanya terlebih dahulu. Minato memejamkan mata. Kini dia sadar bahwa yang beradu mulut dengannya saat itu bukanlah Menma, melainkan Naruto. _'Sial! Tanpa sadar aku sudah melukainya lagi. Maafkan aku anakku.'_

" _Otou-san?"_

Mendengar suara bernada cemas itu, Minato pun lekas menyeka airmata yang masih membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya dengan tangannya. "Aku akan memasak fettucini untukmu," kata Minato masih memunggungi puteranya.

" _Hountou?"_ pertanyaan Naruto terdengar begitu ceria.

Minato kembali menghadap pada Naruto dan tersenyum. "Ya, tapi besok. Hari ini akan aku buatkan bubur saja. Sehabis makan nanti kau harus minum obat. Cepatlah sembuh agar besok kita juga bisa bertanding _one on one."_

" _Hai_. Ini bukan tubuh Naruto, jadi _Otou-san_ tenang saja. Besok aku pasti sudah sembuh."

"Hn. Aku percaya padamu."

"Kau tidak mengatakan _'Aku bukan Naruto'_ melainkan _'Ini bukan tubuh Naruto'_ , berarti yang dikatakan oleh Kaori itu benar. Kau adalah Naruto," gumam Minato setelah ia keluar dari kamar Menma.

.

.

Pertandingan _one on one_ kali ini berlangsung sengit. Pertandingan sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari lima menit dan _score_ mereka 2-2. Tembakkan berikutnya akan menjadi hasil akhir dalam pertandingan ini. Dan Kaori memang tidak salah. Persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, pergerakan tangan dan kakinya, semua teknik dan tipuan yang dilakukan, dan caranya men _-dribdle_ bola dengan kedua tangan, itu memang gaya basket Naruto.

Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan _dribbling_ satu tangan jika lawannya adalah pelatihnya sendiri. Jadi kali ini ia melakukan _dribbling_ dengan kedua tangan. Ia menggunakan teknik _change of pace dribble_. Ia bahkan menggunakan gerakkan mata untuk menipu Minato. Sayangnya, Ayahnya itu memang tidak mudah ditipu.

Minato masih terus berusaha merebut bola _orange_ tersebut dari tangan puteranya. Sayangnya, _protect the ball_ yang dilakukan oleh Naruto benar-benar menakjubkan. Selain itu, gerakkannya juga sangat lincah. Minato sampai kewalahan mengimbangi kecepatan puteranya.

' _Stamina ku tidak bisa mengimbanginnya! Sial, ini pasti karena aku sudah bertambah umur!'_ gerutu Minato

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi Ayahnya yang terlihat kesal. _'Bagus, fokus-nya mulai terpecah. Aku berhasl mengacaukan hatinya. Otou-san sudah tidak setenang sebelumnya,'_ pikir Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto menggunakan _dribble low_ atau _control dribble_. Tempo permainan dan penguasaan bolanya benar-benar baik. Sayangnya, _control dribble_ memang bukan tandingan Ayahnya. Minato berhasil merebut bolanya dan tersenyum. Selanjutnya, dia menggunakan _crossover dribble._

"Awas kau _Otou-san!"_ teriak Naruto yang mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kau harus tenang dan fokus anakku, jangan terbawa emosi!"

Naruto masih berusaha keras untuk merebut bola itu dari Ayahnya. Namun Minato semakin serius, dia melakukan _spin dribble._

"Curang, aku belum mempelajari teknik _dribble_ yang itu!" protes Naruto. Ayahnya memang belum pernah mengajarkan teknik itu padanya dan tentu saja ia merasa tidak terima.

"Teknik ini memerlukan _skill_ khusus supaya bola yang kita _dribble_ tidak bergerak secara liar. Tidak mudah untuk melakukannya," kata Minato. _'Lagipula, untuk melakukan teknik ini memerlukan latihan secara rutin. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit karena kelelahan,'_ lanjut Minato dalam hati.

Minato sudah bersiap melakukan _lay-up shoot._ Naruto tidak mau membiarkannya. Ia pun berlari secepat kilat, lalu melompat dan memukul bola hingga bola _orange_ tersebut terlepas dari tangan Minato. Saat itu juga, Naruto kembali berlari dan ia berhasil menguasai bola lagi.

' _Anakku yang sekarang benar-benar merepotkan,'_ pikir Minato.

Naruto sudah semakin dekat dengan _ring._ Dia baru saja akan melakukan _jump shoot_ , ketika Ayahnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya dan berhasil menggagalkan tembakannya. Sulit dipercaya, barusan itu dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan Ayahnya.

Minato mendapatkan bola lagi. Kali ini dia melakukan berbagai teknik tipuan sehingga Naruto merasa kesulitan untuk merebut bola darinya. Minato kemudian melakukan _fade away—_ dia melakukan tembakan ke dalam keranjang basket dengan mendorong posisi badan dari belakang ke depan sehingga menyulitkan Naruto dalam menghalau bola.

' _Masuk!' score_ akhir 3-2 dengan kekalahan Naruto.

Naruto ngos-ngosan, tak menyangka Ayahnya bisa melakukan teknik sekelas pemain legenda basket _NBA_ seperti Michael Jordan dan Kobe Bryant. Teknik ini umumnya memang dilakukan oleh pemain basket yang sudah _professional,_ karena saat melakukan hal ini membutuhkan keseimbangan dan pengalaman yang tinggi. Jika seseorang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan badan dalam melakukan teknik ini, hal ini akan menyebabkan badan bisa terpelanting dan jatuh ke belakang, dan yang terparah bisa mengakibatkan cedera.

Minato kini tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Dia memang menang, tetapi pertandingan _one on one_ ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan, apalagi semenjak dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia jarang sekali melakukan olahraga karena tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bermunculan di wajahnya, pakainya juga sudah basah oleh keringat.

" _Sugooi!"_ puji Naruto nampak terkagum-kagum walaupun nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena capek. Stamina Menma memang perlu ditingkatkan lagi. Menma tidak suka olahraga jadi cukup sulit untuk melatih tubuhnya.

"Kau merepotkan," dengus Minato.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian mengambil dua botol pocari yang sebelumnya sudah mereka bawa, dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Minato yang langsung menegak minuman itu sampai habis. Naruto tersenyum. Ia benar-benar senang hari ini. Impiannya untuk bertanding _one on one_ dengan Ayah sekaligus pelatihnya akhirnya tercapai. Ia pun kemudian membuka tutup botol pocari dan meminum isinya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau yang sehat benar-benar hebat. Kau bisa mengimbangiku Naruto. Aku bangga padamu."

Botol pocari yang masih bersisa setengahnya itu meluncur jatuh dari pegangan tangannya. Pernyataan Minato benar-benar mengejutkannya. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa barusan dia salah dengar?

Pertanyaannya itu terjawab sudah, karena Ayahnya langsung memeluknya. Naruto juga bisa mendengar suara isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut Minato. "Aku merindukanmu anakku. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

" _Otou-san_ , kau bicara apa sih? Aku Menma!"

"Aku tahu ini adalah tubuh Menma. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau yang ada di dalam tubuh ini adalah kau. Akulah yang mengajarimu basket. Aku yang paling tahu _style-_ mu. Maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya. Maafkan ketidakpekaan ku."

Kini Minato bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Naruto. Minato mengelus-ngelus punggung puteranya pelan. Menma benar, Naruto memang memiliki alter ego dan sekarang ia bisa mendengar dan melihatnya sendiri. Sisi rapuh Naruto yang selama ini dia kubur dalam-dalam.

ooOOoo

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama pertandingan _Inter High_. Lawan pertama pada babak penyisihan kali ini adalah _Seiseki Gakuen_ , dan _Konoha Gakuen_ berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Shin dan yang lainnya terlihat senang, bahkan Sasuke yang minim ekpresi juga tersenyum kecil. Waktu yang Naruto miliki di dunia ini semakin sempit. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang, tetapi anehnya Sakura menghindarinya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menonton pertandingannya hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura _-chan?_ Aku tidak mengerti! Saat kami berpapasan di koridor kemarin, dia bahkan tidak menyapaku. Dia juga tidak menyadari kalau aku mengenakan hadiah pemberiannya," kata Naruto, bercerita pada Sara setelah pertandingan selesai.

Naruto kini sudah melapisi seragam basketnya dengan _Jersey Klub_. Sara memerhatikan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto sudah memakai jam tangan itu lagi—hadiah dari Sakura.

"…padahal aku hanya punya waktu 3 hari lagi," lanjut Naruto.

"Aku sudah memberitahu dia yang sebenarnya kemarin, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mempercayaiku. Dia malah menatapku aneh, seakan-akan dia berkata kalau aku adalah orang gila. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa meyakinkannya."

"Itu bukan salahmu Sara _-Nee._ Terimakasih karena sudah mencoba."

Sara hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok Ino yang sedang menyeret Sakura dengan paksa. Dia bisa melihat Sakura terus berontak. Namun Ino tidak menyerah, dia masih memegang tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku, _pig!_ Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menemui pembohong itu!"

"Dia bukan pembohong!" tegas Ino.

"Ino, tolong hentikan! Kau menyakitinya!" tegur Naruto yang tidak tega melihat Sakura meringis. Ia bahkan bisa melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura sampai membiru karena dipegang se-erat itu oleh Ino.

Ino kemudian mendorong Sakura hingga punggung gadis itu menubruk dada Sara.

"Tolong pegangi dia, Akazawa _-san!_ Jangan biarkan dia kabur!" tegas Ino.

Sara mengangguk paham. Ia pun mengunci pergerakkan Sakura.

"Lihat dengan mata mu sendiri! Aku akan membuktikannya kalau ini adalah pertukaran jiwa dan bukan _DID!"_ tegas Ino.

Ino kemudian merangkul leher Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat. " _Na,_ Naruto _-kun_ coba tebak berapa ukuran _cup-_ ku?" tanya Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Naruto mulai merasakan sensasi itu lagi; pusing, lemas, dan jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar kencang. Menma sudah mulai terpancing dengan _NG._

"Dan ciuman ini adalah hadiah untuk Menma _-kun_ karena sudah menjadi Kakak yang baik," kata Ino yang kemudian mencium bibir Menma.

Sakura melotot. Hatinya terasa panas. Dia seperti sedang dibakar api cemburu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Menma tersungkur ke belakang. Pemuda itu pingsan dan Ino berada di atas tubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Menma tersentak kaget melihat Ino yang tau-tau sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Mendadak saja wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga-telinga dan debaran jantungnya benar-benar menggila. _"Konnichiwa, Menma-kun._ Terimakasih karena sudah bangun," kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ya-yamanaka _–san_ , to-tolong kau—"

" _Ah, gomennasai!"_ kata Ino yang kemudian berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Menma.

Sebelah tangan Menma meraih tangan Ino yang lembut. Gadis itu membantunya berdiri. Dia kemudian menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menma tersadar bahwa rupanya mereka sedang berada di luar stadium olahraga—tepatnya di bawah pohon maple yang besar. Taman ini sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkeliaran. Nampaknya orang-orang masih berada di dalam _Gym._

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kalian baru saja selesai bertanding melawan _Seiseki Gakuen_ di dalam sana. Sepuluh menit lagi adalah pertandingan antara _Kaijou Vs Seiryu Koukou_ , makanya orang-orang masih betah di dalam," jelas Ino.

Menma kemudian tersadar bahwa dia tidak hanya berdua dengan Ino. Di hadapannya juga ada Sara dan Sakura. Menma heran karena Sakura menangis. Kenapa Kakak kelasnya itu menangis? Jangan-jangan Naruto sudah menghilang.

"Akazawa _-san?"_ Menma menatap Sara penuh tanya.

Gadis itu menggelangkan kepala. "Tidak. Naruto belum menghilang. Ia masih punya waktu 3 hari lagi."

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

Ino pun bercerita bahwa tadi dia sengaja memancing Menma dengan _NG_ untuk meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura sudah menghindari Naruto selama dua hari ini. Sahabat masa kecilnya itu menganggap bahwa Menma mengidap _DID_ dan merasa dipermainkan.

Sakura masih diam. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun Menma yang tadi dan Menma yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri proses pertukaran jiwa itu. Mereka berdua—Menma dan Naruto bertukar setelah adanya _NG._ Sakura pun kembali teringat kejadian saat di ruang klub _Amefuto._ Orang yang pertama menghampirinya saat itu adalah Menma. Ia hapal betul ekspresi datar pemuda itu. Lalu yang terjadi setelahnya adalah sama seperti sekarang.

Ia sudah menonton salah satu kaset dvd yang dikirimkan Ino beberapa hari yang lalu—walaupun dia baru menonton _K-Drama 49 Days_ tersebut sampai episode 5. Ia juga sudah membaca komik _Soraoto_ hingga volume ke-tiga. Komik itu bercerita tentang Dewa-Dewa, termasuk _Shinigami_ juga Malaikat Penjemput Roh. Dan kemarin Sara Akazawa baru saja mengaku sebagai salah satu dari 'mereka', Malaikat Penjemput Roh katanya. Namun tentu saja Sakura masih tidak mempercayainya.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Seharusnya kau baca buku yang merupakan kumpulan artikel tentang _DID_ itu. Kau pasti belum membacanya, kan?" tanya Ino penuh penekanan.

"Jadi itu memang bukan _DID,_ melainkan pertukaran jiwa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat!" jawab Sara.

"Jadi _'Naruto'_ yang selama ini berkencan denganku benar-benar Naruto?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya? Kau itu bukan tipe ku _senpai!_ Untuk apa aku repot-repot pacaran dengan gadis _tsundere_ yang sama sekali tidak kucintai?" sahut Menma sarkastik. Benar-benar tipikal Menma.

"Dasar muka tembok menyebalkan!" dengus Sakura.

Ino dan Sara hanya tertawa melihat Sakura yang sedang adu mulut dengan Menma.

"Cepat beralih lagi dengan Adikmu! Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya!"

"Tidak mau. Hari ini aku tidak akan beralih dengannya lagi. Aku ingin menghukum mu _senpai!"_

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kau sudah membuat adikku galau selama dua hari ini. Lagipula, tubuh ini milikku."

"Oh, jadi kau marah karena aku sudah menghindarinya selama dua hari? Dasar _brother complex!"_

"Ah, aku lapar!" kata Menma tak peduli. Dia kemudian melengos pergi dari sana.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau! Aku ini _'senpai'_ mu, tahu!" teriak Sakura.

Ino menepuk pundak Sakura. "Sudahlah Sakura! Dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang _bad mood!"_

"Iih! Aku kesal! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Menurutmu sampai kapan dia akan menghukumku?"

"Mungkin sampai besok?" kata Ino.

"Tidak. Dia hanya akan meminjamkan tubuhnya pada Naruto di hari terakhir. Aku membaca pikirannya," sambung Sara.

"Ugh! Dia benar-benar marah! Kakak yang menakutkan, ya?" komentar Ino.

"Mungkin dia juga lelah karena tidur terus. Kita juga tidak bisa memaksanya karena itu adalah tubuhnya."

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Sara itu. Ia benar-benar menyesal, sungguh. Ia kapok membuat Menma marah.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Sakura _gegana._ Ya, dia benar-benar gelisah, galau, dan merana. Menma masih belum memberinya kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu benar-benar serius marah padanya. Sakura rasa ia harus membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh dan meminta maaf. Akhirnya sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung pergi ke lapangan _indoor_ untuk melihat latihan para anggota Klub Basket. Dilihatnya Menma sedang latihan _passing and catching_ bersama Sasuke.

"Cepat beralih dengan Naruto! Aku ingin latihan bersamanya bukan denganmu!" kata Sasuke setelah dia menangkap bola yang dilempar Menma. Sasuke kemudian melempar balik bola tersebut dan Menma menangkapnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku belum puas menyiksa gadis itu!" jawabnya dingin.

" _Hidoi!"_ kata Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Menma _-kun._ Tolong beralihlah dengannya!" lanjutnya.

"Besok datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi!" kata Menma sambil melempar kembali bola itu pada Sasuke. Lalu dia pun keluar dari _gym_ dengan cuek.

"Namikaze, kau mau membolos lagi? Minggu depan kita akan melawan Seirin, tahu!" teriak Lee. Namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Menma.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar lelah menghadapi Menma.

"Bersabarlah _senpai._ Dia memang sadis," komentar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas, kemudian lekas keluar dari _gym._

ooOOoo

.

.

Sakura datang pagi-pagi sekali karena sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Pukul 05:17 ia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang Namikaze. Ia menekan bel dan seseorang bertanya melalui _intercorm_. "Anda siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Menma _-kun,"_ jawab Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian pintu gerbang itu pun terbuka secara otomatis. Sakura pun berjalan melewati halaman luas itu, lalu berdiri di depan pintu.

Seorang wanita berambut jingga kemerahan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Dia kemudian tersenyum ramah dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk. Wanita itu kemudian berbicara dengan seorang pelayan berambut hijau sebahu. "Fu _-san_ , tolong panggilkan tuan muda!"

" _Hai,"_ kata pelayan tersebut yang kemudian lekas berjalan menuju tangga dan menaiki anak tangga tersebut satu-persatu.

Kurama mempersilakan Sakura duduk lalu permisi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman dan cemilan. Beberapa menit berlalu, Kurama pun kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi dan tiga toples makanan ringan; ada _cookies, potato chip,_ dan juga cemilan lain yang sepertinya rasanya pedas.

"Silakan! Saya tidak tahu Sakura _-san_ suka makanan manis, asin, atau pedas, jadi saya bawakan saja ketiga cemilan ini."

" _Arigatou. Ano,_ kenapa minumannya harus kopi?"

"Menma _-bocchan_ memang suka minum kopi setiap pagi. Apakah anda tidak suka? Kalau begitu akan saya bawakan minuman yang lain. Mau teh, susu, jus, atau—"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Kurama _-san,_ kau kembali saja bekerja!" perintah Menma yang baru saja datang.

" _Hai,"_ ucap Kurama yang kemudian undur diri.

Menma duduk di sofa depan Sakura dan mulai meminum kopinya perlahan-lahan. Menma dan Naruto benar-benar berbeda. Sakura tahu kalau Naruto tidak suka kopi. Selain itu, cara mereka berdua duduk juga berbeda. Gaya Naruto duduk lebih santai sedangkan cara duduk Menma lebih seperti seorang bos yang berkuasa. Sakura meminum kopinya perlahan. Dia bukannya tidak suka kopi. Dia hanya terbiasa minum teh jika di pagi hari.

Canggung sekali. Menma sepertinya masih marah padanya. Sosok Menma yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok Menma yang sering ia katai _'kawaaii'_ dulu. Rupanya pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa berubah 180 derajat jika sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto. Menma yang _dandere_ dulu hilang sudah. Catatan, jangan berani-beraninya menyakiti Naruto jika tidak ingin melihat Menma yang berubah menjadi _yandere._ Itulah yang kini ada di pikirkan Sakura.

Menma beranjak dari sofa lalu mengambil _vacuum cleaner_ dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Sakura. Sisi angkuh Sakura yang merupakan seorang _Ojou-sama_ terbangun. "Kau ingin aku membersihkan ruangan ini? Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu?"

"Bukannya kau ingin aku bertukar dengannya? Cepat kau kerjakan!"

Tunggu. Sakura tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya _vacuum cleaner_ dengan _NG?_

"Naruto itu agak mirip dengan _Otou-san_. Aku pernah melihatnya waktu masih kecil dulu. Ketika _Okaa-san_ sedang membersihkan ruangan dengan _vacuum cleaner_ , _Otou-san_ akan merasa tergerak. Lalu, dia akan memeluk _Okaa-san_ dari belakang," jelas Menma.

"Eh? Sampai segitunya? Sebenarnya se-mesum apa Ayahmu itu?"

"Entah," kata Menma mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah. Kurasa tak apa kalau dicoba," kata Sakura yang kemudian berdiri lalu menyalakan _vacuum cleaner_ tersebut.

Menma memerhatikan Sakura yang mulai membersihkan ruangan dengan _vacuum cleaner._ Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. "Ah, benar-benar bekerja. Sudah kuduga dia mirip _Otou-san,"_ gumam Menma.

Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura tertegun. Ternyata Menma memang tidak bermaksud mengerjai dirinya. Sakura bisa merasakan, Naruto mulai mengecup lehernya yang jenjang dan berbisik lembut di dekat telinganya. "Sakura _-chan,_ aku merindukanmu tahu!"

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Naruto. Maaf karena sudah menghindarimu. Kupikir kau itu tidak nyata. Kupikir yang selama ini berkencan denganku adalah Menma _-kun_ yang sedang mempermainkan hatiku."

"Aku mengerti. Sebelum Sakura _-chan_ meminta maaf pun, aku sudah memaafkan Sakura _-chan."_

" _Arigatou."_ Sakura kemudian melanjutkan, "Mau membolos hari ini? Ayo kita kencan!"

"Kau yakin tak apa?"

"Tak apa. Kurasa aku sudah bisa merelakanmu pergi."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku ganti baju dulu, ya!"

"Tidak perlu ganti baju. Kau juga terlihat keren dengan _style_ seperti _members boyband_ korea itu."

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Sakura _-chan_. Walaupun sejujurnya aku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Hahaha… Mengapa kepribadian kalian bertolak belakang sekali sih?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku ke atas dulu. Mau mengambil kado untukmu."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya!" kata Sakura pula.

.

.

Sakura mengajak Naruto ke _Amagi Briliant Park_. Amaburi benar-benar taman hiburan yang assik. Maskot-nya juga lucu-lucu; ada Mofle, Macaron, dan juga Tirami. Wahana-wahana di sana juga menarik. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kroket di sana juga sangat enak. Bagian terbaiknya, Naruto terlihat begitu senang.

"Kapan terakhir kau pergi ke taman hiburan, Naruto?"

"Waktu umur 8 tahun."

' _Oh, pantas saja dia terlihat senang,'_ pikir Sakura.

"Waktu aku berumur 9 tahun adalah masa-masa sulit untuk kami. Hubungan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ semakin renggang. _Okaa-san_ juga sering sekali keluar-masuk Rumah Sakit dan harus dirawat dalam waktu yang lama. Aku jarang sekali menjenguknya," cerita Naruto.

" _Doushite?"_

"Senyum _Okaa-san_ palsu dan dia terlihat sangat tertekan. Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Oh~"

"Aku juga pernah minta diajak ke taman hiburan saat ulang tahunku dan Menma _-Niisan_ yang ke-10. Yah, tapi _Otou-san_ bilang aku boleh minta apapun selain pergi ke taman hiburan. Kurasa, aku memang sudah sakit sejak umur 10, karena itulah saat Menma _-Nii_ menantangku lomba lari dan aku _collapse… Otou-san_ menangis dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagaku."

"Berarti Namikaze _-san_ menyembunyikan kenyataan itu selama dua tahun dari kalian semua?"

"Hn. Tidak heran dia memiliki obat tidur dan obat anti depresan."

"Jadi Namikaze _-san_ mempunyai dokter psikiater pribadi?"

"Ya, mantan kekasihnya. Ibunya Kapten Mahiro."

"Mm. Naruto, mau naik _roller coaster?_ Kau belum pernah mencobanya, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ayo!"

Mereka pun membeli tiket dan ikut mengantri. Sakura berteriak kencang saat menaiki _roller coaster,_ padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak. Begitu turun, gadis itu langsung muntah.

"Ya ampun, Sakura _-chan._ Kalau kau tidak tahan menaiki wahana ekstrim seperti itu, jangan dipaksakan!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah saputangan pada Sakura.

"Perutku mual. Ini pasti karena aku punya maag akut," kata Sakura yang kemudian membersihkan mulut dan dagunya.

"Jaga kesehatan dong, Sakura _-chan!_ Kau harus makan yang teratur!"

"Iya. Aku pasti akan menjaga pola makanku. Oh iya, ayo kita ke wahana yang seperti _games RPG!"_

"Eh? Emangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Ada di sebuah _cave,_ tapi aku lupa nama wahananya. Mari kita tanyakan pada salah satu petugas! Kudengar di dalam sana ada yang seperti naga beneran lho~"

" _Hountou?_ Apa naga itu punya sayap? Bisa mengeluarkan nafas api?"

"Ya, warnanya merah dan ukurannya juga lumayan besar. Dia adalah bos terakhir."

"Yosh! Mari kita pergi ke dunia yang penuh dengan petualangan!" kata Naruto jelas bersemangat.

"Apa kau pernah main _games MMO RPG_ sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pernah mencobanya sesekali. Tentu saja menggunakan akun milik Menma _-Nii."_

"Kenapa tidak membuat akun sendiri?"

"Ya, soalnya _Otou-san_ bilang kami tidak boleh terlalu sering main _games online_. Menma mengabaikan _Otou-san_ , tapi kalau aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perintahnya."

"Kau memang anak yang penurut, ya?" kata Sakura. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju tempat pembelian tiket.

.

Wahana yang menarik. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan berbagai gejolak emosi saat memasuki _cave_ Naga Ruby. Ketegangan dapat ia rasakan, karena di _cave_ tersebut juga ada banyak sekali jebakan. Mereka bahkan diberi kesempatan untuk memilih 5 elemen; Air, Api, Angin, Bumi, Petir. Gerbang ke-lima elemen tersebut membawa mereka ke gudang senjata kecil yang berhubungan dengan elemen yang mereka pilih. Lalu, serombongan monster mulai menyerang mereka. Sakura dan Naruto bertarung habis-habisan, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan bos terakhir.

" _Sugooi!_ Dia benar-benar seperti naga beneran!" seru Naruto semakin bersemangat, yang menurut Sakura sangat mengherankan karena ia sendiri malah masih ngos-ngosan. Wahana ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu, "Sial, padahal aku juga yang mengajaknya ke sini. Tapi malah aku yang terlihat menyedihkan!" gerutu Sakura pelan.

Naruto mulai melawan bos terakhir itu. Setelah beristirahat sejenak, Sakura membantu Naruto mengalahkan Naga merah tersebut. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:42, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran karena perut mereka sudah protes minta diisi. Selesai makan, mereka berdua kembali bersenang-senang. Wahana terakhir yang mereka pilih adalah bianglala. Mereka berdua bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari balik kaca bianglala. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Sakura berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kado dari dalam tas ranselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Untukmu!"

"Boleh ku buka sekarang?"

"Boleh saja, tapi secarik kertas di dalamnya jangan kau baca dulu, ya!"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia pun membuka kado berukuran sedang tersebut. Rupanya Naruto memberinya kotak musik yang berbentuk _grand piano_. Sakura memutar benda kecil berbentuk kunci, dan alunan lagu _Waldstein – Beethoven_ mulai terdengar.

"Itu dibuat secara khusus dan aku sendiri yang memainkan lagu itu. Bagian terbaiknya, aku tidak pingsan karena aku memainkannya dengan menggunakan tubuh Menma _-Nii."_

"Kau pernah pingsan saat memainkan _waldstein_?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Ya. Aku memang payah."

"Tidak. Kau tidak payah sama sekali. Bagiku kau adalah cowok yang paling keren, Naruto."

" _Arigatou."_

Sakura mematikan kotak musik tersebut karena lagu _waldstein_ masih panjang, sedangkan sebentar lagi mereka akan segera turun. Sakura memasukkan kembali kotak musik tersebut ke dalam kardusnya. Lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. "Kau akan segera pergi?"

"Mm. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini Sakura _-chan_. Aku benar-benar bahagia."

Sakura mengangguk. Cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya, Sakura lekas menyeka airmata tersebut. Seharusnya hari ini tidak boleh ada airmata. Ia harus mengantar kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Boleh aku minta _kissu?_ " tanya Sakura.

"Tentu," kata Naruto. Dan ketika bianglala yang mereka naiki sudah sampai pada titik jam 3, keduanya berciuman mesra.

Sakura merasakan sakit di dadanya. Naruto-nya nyata. Namun sayangnya, ini bukanlah tubuhnya. Yang berarti selama ini, ia hanya mendapatkan tubuh Menma. Airmata kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura _-chan!"_ kata Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak.

Sakura merasakan dingin saat tautan bibir itu terlepas darinya. Namun Sakura tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengecup bibir itu lagi. Yah, ia tidak peduli walaupun ini tubuh Menma. Yang terpenting di dalamnya adalah Naruto. Lagipula, mereka berdua kembar identik. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Entah waktu sudah berlalu berapa lama. Yang pasti, kini bianglala yang sejak tadi berputar searah jarum jam sudah berhenti. Saat itulah Sakura baru sadar, kalau ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Mereka berdua pun melepas tautan di bibir mereka dan menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Setelahnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa. Mereka menertawai kebodohan mereka sendiri.

Hari sudah semakin sore, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju halte bus, tubuh yang berjalan di depan Sakura itu tiba-tiba oleng dan terjatuh menghantam tanah. Sakura memejamkan mata, ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah pergi. Jiwa nya sudah menghilang dari dunia ini. Sakura kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Lalu, dia menatap langit.

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal? Terimakasih!" gumam Sakura. Sehelai bulu putih terjatuh dari atas langit dan Sakura langsung menangkapnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sara Akazawa. Dan terimakasih karena sudah memberi kami berdua kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta pertama."

Sakura memerhatikan sehelai bulu putih di telapak tangannya. Ini memang bukan bulu dari sayap burung karena setelahnya bulu itu berubah menjadi butiran cahaya kekuningan dan lenyap.

Menma terbangun dan mengeluh sakit karena sudah jatuh pingsan di tempat yang tidak elit.

" _Konbanwa, Menma-kun!"_ kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu penuh dengan luka. Ya, Menma bisa melihatnya.

"Selamat Jalan Adikku. Semoga kau tenang di sana~" kata Menma sambil menatap langit yang kini sudah mulai gelap.

.

.

Sakura duduk di _bench_ sambil memerhatikan anak-anak Klub Basket yang tengah melakukan pemanasan. Ada juga Menma di sana. Dia bilang, dia tidak akan keluar dari Klub sampai pertandingan _Inter High_ tahun ini selesai. Sakura hanya bisa berharap semoga saat melawan Seirin nanti, mereka tidak sampai kalah. Ia bisa mendengar Ino meniup peluit dan menyuruh Menma dan yang lainnya untuk berlatih menembak. Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba juga sedang menonton anak-anak klub basket dari kejauhan. Sesekali Kiba memotret mereka semua dengan kameranya. Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, diambilnya secarik kertas yang kemudian dibacanya.

' _Sakura-chan, aku akan segera pergi. Terimakasih karena kamu telah ada bersamaku dan telah mencintaiku selama ini. Cintamu telah memberikanku kasih yang begitu besar yang boleh kuterima. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Ingat, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan menangis atas kepergianku. Berjanji padaku kamu akan menjalani hari-harimu dengan tawa seperti biasanya, ya? Karena aku sangat menyukai ekspresimu ketika tertawa. Aku berterimakasih karena sudah boleh menjadi orang yang kamu cintai. Aku mencintaimu, kekasihku.'_

Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali memasukan secarik kertas tadi ke dalam saku blazer-nya. Lalu, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada anggota klub basket. Saat ini giliran Sasuke yang melakukan _three point shoot._ Shin dan Sai memerhatikan. Sementara Lee, Neji, Gaara, dan Kankurou sedang berlatih _catching and passing_ secara berpasangan. Dan Menma, dia sedang tersenyum lembut pada Ino yang tengah melap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Nampaknya benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hati mereka berdua. Sementara dirinya sendiri merasa hampa. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyodorkan sebotol minuman kepadanya. Sakura mengambil minuman tersebut dan tersenyum.

" _Arigatou Sasori-senpai."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Wiih, panjang bener ya?! Tak apalah, soalnya kalau di bagi dua tanggung! Akhirnya fanfiction ini tamat juga #sujudsyukur / Terimakasih banyak untuk readers setiaku. Terimakasih juga untuk yang mem-follow, dan mem-fav ff ini. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan endingnya. See you in next story, minna! ^^_

 _Thanks to:_ _ **Guests, Tofu Megane, ara dipa, Loray 29 Alus, reyko azzura, Aion Sun Rise, HyperBlack Hole, Blonde8, RyuiMochi97, Mao-chan, Yuki'NF Miharu, ElizElfishy, DKP09, Fina, Riri, Fahmi Mughni, Yoga, Ae, Ningrum, teahimawari, Banana-chan, Andre, AjpBlank, Paijo Payah, Blossom-Hime, Rikudo Madara 39, Geki Uzumaki, Dear God, AndrianiJoanne, Andrian, varsyi dobe, Beddu Namikaze, zielavienaz96, KitsuneBoy17, Devilya334, Ae Hatake, NS, devilyakhaismap, fullbuster, meli12, amelia, YN, Riyuzaki namikaze, Sai357, banyu biru, the Carpenter3, Arevi. are. vikink, Ambarthefill, melinia, fakesmileSai, Ami, haseo, Reksi Dinata, Eleorans, dinda etc.**_


End file.
